


Wings

by YoonminIsTheTea



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Momoland (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Angel Mark Tuan, Angel Park Jimin (BTS), Angst, Archangels, Chef Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Fallen Angel Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fallen Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Fallen Angel Park Jimin (BTS), Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Jeon Jungkook, Gay, M/M, Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, angel - Freeform, angel eunwoo, archangel cha eunwoo, archangel mark tuan, archangel shinhye, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonminIsTheTea/pseuds/YoonminIsTheTea
Summary: In this word, Angel exist as a Cupid and come down to help the lonely singles find love. One main rule is to never fall in love with a human. Love, despair, war and tears, some learn that the hard way.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Mark Tuan | Mark, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. 200 years before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please, leave Kudos, comment and share 'cause it'll hurt my feelings if you don't ;D
> 
> Weekly updates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Angels act as Cupid, the number one rule is to never fall in love with a human.  
> Lucky enough to not be stopped, KaYes life with his new bride is cut short, and the Archangel is not so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please, read, comment, leave kudos because if you don't i'll be the big sad :,D

No one would have thought that such a happy occasion would end in such a devastating way.

People were dancing, drinking, laughing, and chattering away to each other, completely oblivious to the storm heading their way.

KaYe and Tzuyu were no different. It was their wedding day and all of their friends were gathered together to help them celebrate it.

Brightly coloured lanterns festooned the tree branches, throwing shadows around the slowly darkening sky, the gifts bought for the happy couple lay un-opened by a table still laden with food, wine, and, as yet, an untouched wedding cake.

The newly married couple were swaying softly together in the middle of the old wooden platform serving as a dance floor, immersed in each other's eyes, everyone else excluded in this moment in time.

Tzuyu tip-toed up and placed a chaste kiss on KaYe's cheek, her eyes bright and her cheeks delicately flushed as she looked at her new husband and whispered softly, "I can't wait for this night to end to finally belong to you," she blushingly admits, a move entirely too risky in public, she thought.

With a teasing smile, KaYe raises a hand to his bride's soft cheek. "You've waited long enough, I know, but we have all the time in the world to be together," he whispered, his thumb softly tracing the outline of her lower lip. "KaYe..." she whimpered, clutching the front of his white shirt, as he bent his head to kiss her soft and lovingly, "..I know...." he said, huskily, cutting her off, his lips gliding softly with hers. His arms moved slowly to engulf her in a warm, firm hug as he felt an infinitesimal shift in the air, making the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. He pulled back from the kiss, barely acknowledging the protesting whine his wife exhaled, and concentrated instead on the cold band of ice that infiltrated his chest and made its way around his heart and froze him to the spot.

"KaYe?" Tzuyu enquired, her delicate brows furrowed before her breath caught in her throat, as instantly all around her came the sound of high pitched, blood curdling screams, and something warm and wet splashed across her face. Her peripheral vision was filled with rapid, disjointed movement and the sensation of heat, light and ice cold air. Her dark eyes, wide and confused, connected with her husband's momentarily before she was unceremoniously whipped away from him, his hands reaching to grasp on to her, his fingertips brushing frantically at hers, only to rip through nothing but air. Her stomach lurched violently as she tumbled through the air, every muscle in her body pulling and tightening painfully, her centre of gravity gone leaving her only semi-aware of the carnage going on all around her. Bright, sharp fleeting movements followed by agonised screams and flashes of bright warm red.

Lost in the midst of manic voices, puce colourings of the nearing trees, dripping with the entrails of friends and family she whipped around wildly, desperate to meet the sparkling eyes of her husband before she sank into unconsciousness.

KaYe's breath was whipped from his body as he felt the steel like blow slam painfully into his stomach, his eyes watering at the impact; the sick, panicked feeling almost obliterating the tortured screams around him, his water-filled eyes barely making out the images of blood, torn flesh, and somewhere in the middle of it all, the flash of a calm, cool smile just before the blinding light of searing pain engulfed his senses and then nothingness

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" The disembodied voice held a mocking tone as KaYe's head pounded painfully. He knew that voice; it filled him with utter dread. Despair clenched his very soul and his chest tightened painfully as his heart plummeted to his stomach, because knowing this voice, hearing it now meant it wasn't a horrifically bad dream, because that would have been a blessing, but.... No, it was a nightmare, a waking one, being reeled out in glorious technicolour. KaYe shook his head to try to dispel the feeling only to instantly regret the action as his vision blurred, bringing with it a wave of nausea. He wasn't going to survive this, was he? Could he? No, because he craned his neck to look around as both of the terrifyingly familiar men, who he had recognised to be Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Seokmin, a beautiful, delicate, evil pair of sheep, shoved him onto already painful knees, the motion jarring throughout his body making his stomach churn wildly. The waterlogged feeling finally receded as his eyes clashed with none other than Cha Eunwoo and KaYe groaned inwardly. Eunwoo, inquisitor. Sadist.... Monster.

Fear gripped him and the blood drained from his face as he cast his eyes around frantically searching for Tzuyu...

Tzuyu...

Frantic at the unbeknownst of his new wife's whereabouts, he perked up, shook his head in an attempt at clarity, brows furrowing, beads of sweat popping out on his forehead as his mind conjured up all manners of horrifically vivid images of the probable, cruel and torturous actions that would undoubtedly be taken against her, had his heart hammering wildly, its sound sickeningly loud to his own ears

"Oh, she's... around." Eunwoo, as if sensing his thoughts, informed him, voice barely above a whisper, a smile in the silky smooth voice, and as if on cue, a resounding clap rang out followed by a high, pain filled yelp, that was instantly muffled, cutting off the shrill sound abruptly. The voice, though, was unmistakably Tzuyus. KaYe's heartbeat accelerated at the sound, his instincts kicking into action as he howled in anger and frustration, as he began to struggle in their grasp but to no avail, their hands were like bands of steel around him. "Let her go, you bastard! Let her go and deal with me!"

KaYe squirmed again and tried to loosen his arms "I'll kill you, Eunwoo, if you hurt her, I swear! I. will. KILL. you!" His voice cracking with emotion.

Eunwoo laughed heartily at the threat, clapping his hands with childlike glee, eyes creased into crescents, smile bright and heart-stopping, and just like that, his expression sobered and he cocked his head slightly to look at KaYe. "You'll do nothing!" he barked at him in sudden anger, his face contorting into an ugly mask "You're pathetic and powerless. You made yourself so when you decided to roll around with the human filth!"

KaYe growled in anger, his body flailing uselessly against the iron grip of his captors, rage bubbling up from deep inside at his own impotence to do anything but struggle futilely, angrily flexing the bones on his shoulder blades, an action that, sickeningly enough, makes his own bride scream, an unwillingness, a fear that revealing the hybrid-like wings that had been dormant almost completely until that moment.

Eunwoo cackles almost maniacally, amused at the futile attempts to weaken his stance. It was nothing more than a pathetic display.

"Why must you do this?!" The angel exclaims hoarsely, voice thick, throat clogged with unshed tears. Eunwoo sighs heavily as he crouches down, eye to eye, facing his captive to answer. "You know why, Wang," he stated. " You broke the rules."

He said simply and smiled slowly at the broken angel, his expression as cold and unfeeling as the archangel was himself. " You knew this was inevitable the minute you lay with your human whore. Tell me..." he starts as KaYe growled and instinctively tried to lunge for him, his struggles futile in the iron grip of Eunwoos guards, their fingers digging into the already bruised flesh of his upper arms, as they painfully twisted the intricate bones of his beautiful dove grey wings where they grew out from his shoulder blades. "Was it worth it? Was she worth it ?" He asked, flicking his gaze over to where Yoon San-ha and Im Jaebeom held the human woman by her arms, forcing her painfully onto her knees. Even though her small frame trembled with fear. She raised her eyes to stare directly at Eunwoo, calling on everything inside her to hold the cold eyed monster's gaze with an unwavering nerve.

She looked tiny.

She looked frail.

She looked..defiant.

Bruised and bloody as she was, she was beautiful.

And KaYe had never loved her more. His heart swelled with so much love for her he thought his heart would burst.

The pride he felt at being with her, being loved and accepted by her couldn't be diminished, not even by the certainty of his death by his own former garrison

He knew it was coming, he knew it was coming and there was no way to stop it. If it had been any other garrison general he might have stood a chance in pleading his case, a chance to save the life of the woman he loves. If only it were someone other than Cha Eunwoo. His soft pretty features belied his true nature. The sweet innocent looking smile that can twist into a sadistic hate filled sneer in a heartbeat, and the soft doe eyes that shone brightly, drawing you in solely to blind you to the fact that he was empty inside. He felt nothing. Not for himself. Not for the men in his command, and certainly not for human kind.

The mission was all that mattered to him. Cha Eunwoo was a perfect killing machine. There was no hesitation, no remorse and no stopping him. There was no question he loved what he did. The lust for the kill was ever present in his eyes, and this night was no different as he looked at Tzuyu, his tall, lithe frame sauntering casually, almost playfully towards her

"Eunwoo.." KaYe uttered in a low pleading whisper, his voice broke, halting Eunwoo in his path. He turned, not to him, but looked at Soonyoung and Seokmin, his two guards, with a small smile. "Hold him," was all he said before turning back to his intended victim, who by this time was realising the full extent of her situation and began to struggle in fear, the two angels pushing her fully onto the ground, their pale faces expressionless, indifference shining in their eyes as Jaebeom placed a cold hand on her mouth. "No, no, no.." Eunwoo chuckled lightly as he stood before her. "We want KaYe to enjoy it, and he can't enjoy it if he can't hear her, now can he?" he asked no one in particular. Though he was fully aware of the angel struggling and fighting his bonds, his hoarse, useless cries doing nothing to change the events unfolding now

He savagely ripped open the front of her dress and tore the bodice all the way down to her pelvis pulling the fine material apart to reveal her pale naked body in all its glory, her face burned in shame and anger as she started to struggle , trying to free her wrists from her captors. "Why are men such fools over this?" he asks, his eyes roaming clinically over her small breasts, his hands reaching up to encase the soft mounds of flesh, squeezing them hard and she gasped, the sound pulling his eyes to hers. "Whores, leading men to their downfall," he ground out pinching the skin hard. "You're all whores!!" he yelled in her face and slid his nail across her puckered pink nipple and sliced it in two eliciting a scream of pain from her, her eyes horrified as blood flowed warm and fast from the wound, trailing down her exposed stomach down to pool at her navel. Her breast burned painfully at the bloody gash, worse so when he squeezed it sadistically before digging his nails in and sliding them down, opening the fine skin of her torso, down to the delicate bones of her hips, her flesh stinging and screaming with pain to the point where she wanted to die. Her legs flew up as she tried to kick out at him, but connected with nothing before he caught them effortlessly and pinned them painfully onto the ground. "Ah,ah,ah," he clucked his tongue at her, chuckling, his hands pushing at her legs hard. "You'll only make me hurt you" With a salacious grin on his face he slid both his hands under what remained of her skirts, and up the creamy smooth skin of her thighs, digging and rubbing the skin hard, his nails scraping painfully across to cup the heat between her legs, her high pitched hysterical screaming had him cackling like crazy, as if he'd be interested in that disgusting, wanton gaping hole. She screamed and screamed for him to stop, her whole body thrashing around in an attempt to get his hands away from her. "Why stop when we are having so much fun?" he asked looking at her like it was the most ridiculous question in the world to ask as he ripped her open feeling her blood pooling deliciously warm over his hands. Her body went into a state of shock and she blacked out from the pain, her body spasming from the brutality this sadistic angel was inflicting upon it. Now he was grinning, he was really beginning to enjoy himself, her terror and anguished screams only spurred his enthusiasm as he got creative. He didn't even register the fact that once upon a time ago a comrade was screaming himself hoarse, impotently of course, in an effort to get him to stop, but alas, he had no intention of doing so until the job was done, and his victim was no more. He revelled in the warmth and colour of her blood as it continually splashed over his hands , chest and face as he inflicted all kinds of cuts and slits all over her legs, torso and her arms, some long, some short, but all of them deep, he gleefully broke each and every one of her fingers and both wrists, she screamed herself hoarse but of course she stopped struggling, and began to beg him for her life, but that only served to infuriate him as he whipped his hand harshly across her face and sliced the tender skin open, blood splashing into his mouth as he screamed at her to shut up. She couldn't, how could she?, her whole body was numb to everything but the pain he was inflicting and then he suddenly gripped her throat almost choking her. He looked deep into her wide, terrified eyes and smiled as he whispered, "Enough play." He let go of her abruptly, the smile still on his face, and thrust his hand straight into her chest, his eyes never leaving her face, watching as the blood spurted from her mouth as he squeezed her heart and ripped it from her body. He tilted his head slightly and watched as Yoon San-ha and Im Jaebeom let her lifeless corpse slump onto the dirt, her heart still wet and warm in his hand.

KaYe was howling in pain, his face a mask of tortured grief at what had been done to his wife. He couldn't keep his eyes off her mutilated body lying in a pool of blood, nor could he move to get to her, to hold her, to comfort her.

Eunwoo appeared in front of him and crouched down to grab his chin, his fingers slick with blood, pulling his head round to face him his eyes roamed all over KaYe's face, contempt flared in his eyes as he took in the tears, the grief and the pain on his former friends face. "Cheer up," he told him with a sigh and raised his hand up and waved Tzuyu's heart in front of him. "You truly have her heart." He beamed at him. " Literally, " he chuckled and KaYe roared in anger, catching Seokmin and Soonyoung off guard and he lunged forward, escaping their grasp, the motion knocking Eunwoo backward onto the ground, KaYe's hands grasping for his throat, all the while Eunwoo laughs, KaYe's fingernails barely grazing the skin before both angels yanked him backward. "You're a maniac," KaYe ground out in disbelief watching Eunwoo as he roared with laughter. "Youre a fucking maniac!" he screeched at him. "You.." his eyes widen, his tirade cut short at the look in Eunwoos eyes, the change washing over his face as he went from joyful to homicidal in seconds, his eyes frenzied as he grabbed KaYe's shirt and dragged him fully to his feet, KaYe gasped in pain as Soonyoung failed to let go of the grip he had on his wing. Eunwoo rose to his full eight foot angelic height, his body vibrating as the human persona dropped away and his eyes glowed an obsidian black against the sharp, pale features of his God-like face. He gripped KaYe by the throat and placed a hand on his forehead as KaYe himself attempted to discard his human persona. "Not happening," Eunwoo growled and KaYe felt a stinging sensation throughout his body, the action keeping him in human form. "This will only hurt a lot, but unfortunately for you, it won't kill you," he told him.

He cast his eyes to the two angels still holding KaYe by his wings and he nodded in assent and they gleefully gripped the wing stubbs and ripped at the beautiful dove grey feathers, mercilessly breaking the delicate and sensitive bones as they did so. Searing pain coursed through KaYes body as blood poured from each protrusion of torn feathers, his features twisting in agony, though he kept his eyes locked on Eunwoos. As the monster himself continued to squeeze KaYe's throat, keeping him static as the other two continued to rip and tear at the now blood spattered wings until they'd ripped them out root deep leaving the ground at their feet littered with blood soaked bone and muscle amidst the once beautiful, fine, silken grey feathers.

Eunwoo gave KaYe's neck a final hard squeeze before he pushed him to the side knocking him to the ground with a grunt and proceeded to volley a kick to his gut making the air whoosh from his lungs and KaYe fell on to his side, curling in on himself as the three angels started kicking him all over his body, laughing as they landed blows to his ribs, his back and the back of his head. KaYe felt sick with pain and he couldn't utter a sound except for the pained groans that escaped his lips. They were enjoying this too much, they had waited so long to exact this punishment on him, ever since Minho had let slip that KaYe had found love with a mortal being. "There," Eunwoo told him as he landed a hard kick to KaYe's bloodied shoulder blades, the pain already unbearable, "Now you can be like one of them, only you won't be one of them!" he chuckled as he rained more blows to KaYe's back, "You're not a human but you're no angel now," he sneered as he raised his arm for the others to stop their assault and he fell down onto his knees beside him to painfully grip his now bloodied hair. "You're an immortal, you'll live forever, well- unless someone actually kills you. But yes, you'll live a long, slow, lonely life with no powers to help you." He smiled and he stroked his forefinger down KaYe's wet and blood stained cheek, his eyes searching for something. Fear, maybe? Eunwoos face was once again a serene mask of beauty as he taunted his former friend "I wonder what that will feel like," he asks almost to himself, "It'll take you thousands of years to age, but you will age and you will die, but by then you'll have nothing and no one, for if you try, we will hunt you down and the brutality shown here tonight will be nothing compared to what I will do next time." He held KaYes jaw in a firm grip and smiled at him sweetly, "Understand?" he asked lightly. KaYe pulled his face away and stared defiantly at him. "I'll take my own life!" He shouted, his breath coming in gasps from the beating he'd taken, his lungs on fire with every breath. "Really?" asks Eunwoo with a hint of a grin and he placed three of his fingers on either side of KaYe's temples, closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. KaYe felt a mild scratching at the back of his mind for a few seconds as Eunwoo continued to whisper incoherently, after a few more moments it was over and the itch stopped. "There," said Eunwoo with a smile "Now there wont be any of those pesky little thoughts of suicide to spoil your long, dull and excruciatingly lonely little life," he said cheerfully and rose to his feet. "It's time," he said looking at each of his brothers and they rose to their feet in unison, Soonyoung sniggered and gave KaYe a last dig with the heel of his boot smiling appreciatively at the hiss of pain coming from him "We'll be watching," he told KaYe, and with a shifting of the air the three angels had gone leaving him alone

He rolled onto his stomach and began to drag himself toward where Tzuyu's body lay bleeding and broken, every movement he made was agonising, but he kept going, dragging himself along by his forearms, on until he at last came to a stop beside her and he began quietly weeping at the sight of her small, fragile body, bloodied, bruised and mutilated. It was an effort due to the pain wracking his own body, to move and gather her gingerly, trying not to hurt her further, into his arms. He cried harder, his body shaking with sobs as he kissed her blood matted hair and whispered over and over to her how sorry he was for loving her, for bringing her to her death. He didn't know how long he sat like that with her, holding her, talking to her before he finally mustered up the will, not to mention the energy to carry her body back to their home and buried her in the garden, in amongst the flowers she tended so carefully and loved so much. It seemed like an age before he was ready to start walking towards where or what, all he knew was that he had to walk towards something...


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit the characters past, and kick start the Angels assignments.  
> Time for them to meet their humans!

_Namjoon didn't know where to put himself, he fidgeted with his school tie God knew how many times in the last fifteen minutes, as he watched Seokjin saunter into the school cafeteria and take his time perusing what to pick from the lunch counter. This was typical of both Seokjin and Namjoon. Jin was a year older than him but Namjoon had always had a crush on him for what seemed like forever, and every day he sat in the cafeteria willing himself to go up and say something to him, but he never did. Just the thought of it made his mouth dry and his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth resulting in him fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, hating himself for being a coward yet again. Jin as always, oblivious to the tall handsome boy pining after him, walks breezily into the cafeteria, knowing he looks good and preening just a little as the girls sighed and giggled, and he walked past throwing a little smile at them as he went to give the server at the counter a hard time. He was majoring in business studies and cooking because he planned on opening up his own chain of restaurants some day, so he felt it was his duty to hassle the staff working the lunch counter. If it wasn't calories, it was the over use of ingredients, to food presentation. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him and on occasion, he's had the odd soggy lettuce leaf thrown at him._

_Jin was berating the lunch lady about how sloppily she piled spaghetti onto his plate when Jennie slipped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his side_

_"Jin Oppa!" she pouted looking up at him, her lips a luscious red and she batted her long eyelashes at him "You're a bad boy", she scolded as she blatantly rubbed her breasts against his side, "You promised to come see me last night. I left my bedroom window open for you, AND I shaved my legs for nothing!!" she whined while she slipped her hand to his ass._

_"I had better things to do. Jungkook-ah finally finished developing his game and we were trying it out," he told her as he skilfully slipped out of her grasp and stepped away from her._

_"A game!?" she exclaimed in disbelief, "You ditched a chance to screw around with me to play a stupid game!?" she huffed and furrowed her brows at him, her hands going to rest on her hips._

_Jin sighed in exasperation at the display, Jennie was a slut, exclusively owned by practically every senior in the school, she had no right to look and act so put out. He'd fucked her once at a party when he'd had too much to drink, and to be honest, it wasn't that memorable, but ever since then she's acted like she has some claim to him, always on at him for a repeat of the quote, unquote the best night of her life. More often than not he managed to avoid her._

_"Uh, Jennie, no offence but I wouldn't give up a day of having to eat someone else's shit to screw around with you," he told her evenly as he reached over to lift the overflowing spaghetti lunch from the counter and turned away from her._

_Her eyes narrowed as she prepared to follow him "It's that brat Jungkook isn't it?!" She yelled marching behind him, her face twisting in distaste. "You're screwing him aren't you?!" she screamed at the top of her voice, making everyone stare. Jin turned back to her with a smile, plate still in hand. "That's right, a regular fuck-a-thon every night!" he exclaimed with a huge smile before bowing with a flourish, plate expertly held high, and spun on his heel leaving her in his wake._

_At this point people could only whisper and stare at her, as she flushed bright red and rushed off in search of her girlie back up squad. As for Namjoon, his day was fairly brightened by the thought that Jin might actually be gay!_

_With this thought, he decided that by the end of the school week he'd at least strike up a conversation with the guy. After all, he DID have A.P math and history classes with him, how hard could it be? I mean, he has no problem whatsoever talking to anyone else, it was just Jin. He just couldn't stop himself from blushing like mad whenever he saw him, he was the funniest guy he knew, even if he did sound like windshield wipers on speed when he laughed, and he tended to laugh a lot, especially at his own jokes, but he lit up the entire room and everyone adored him. On top of that he was totally gorgeous and sweet and he really, REALLY wanted to date him_.

_After deciding to talk with Jin after lunch break that Friday he sat through his classes the whole morning anxiously awaiting the lunch bell. Going over and over in his mind what he wanted to say to him, never satisfied with it. He almost knocked the seat over in his haste to leave the room as soon as it's shrill sound signalled the end of the morning. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he set off towards the cafeteria, his eyes scanning the room as soon as he entered. He couldn't locate him anywhere and with an exasperated sigh, he slumped into a seat and pushed his long fingers through his silvery hair and closed his eyes._

_"Sucks that Jin's moved away," said a voice that Namjoon recognised as Jihoons, one of Jin's friends. The only one of Jin's friends Namjoon usually spoke to was Min Yoongi, easily the most musically talented boy in their school. Talented, but difficult to get to know, since most people found his quietness intimidating. He spends most of his time in the music room, writing music and playing piano, which is most likely where he is right now._

_"What's the story, Jungkook-ah?" He then asked, and Namjoon, opening an eye, leaned back against the table and listened intently._

_"Uh, it's to do with his father's company. They've gone overseas to the UK so his dad can oversee a new project some British dude's working on or some shit, I don't know." He said, rummaging through what sounded like to Namjoon, a packet of chips._

_Fuck, thought Namjoon..._

_"I just know Jin was pissed about it, it's his final year and now he has to finish school over there. He doesn't speak English and who knows when he'll be back," he told them as he munched on the savoury snack._

_Double fuck..._

_Namjoon's heart plummeted down to his feet, his face ashen. Jin's going to be living in the UK? For how long? Will he be back for the start of college? Or ever?_

_These were questions that preoccupied his mind all that day as he wandered about from class to class, not really seeing where he was going. He barely looked up at all until he collided abruptly with a wall, and then absentmindedly apologised to it, bringing a bout of laughter from a group of girls standing in the corridor outside art class. He looked at them with a frown before his eyes fell on a tall handsome boy with a smile as bright as sunshine, of course all the girls fawned over him, their greedy hands clinging to his sweater sleeves. Namjoon recognised him as the new kid. What was it? Hoseok? Yeah, that was it, Hoseok. He bowed in acknowledgement of the newcomer before moving off toward the exit, he wasn't in the mood to socialise with the newbie, he had other things on his mind._

7 years on, in another place far, far awaaay....

Hoseok sat behind a large glass and silver ornate table, fiddling with some papers, pointedly ignoring the sighs and exaggerated yawns aimed in his direction.

"Hoseok.." came a plaintive voice from across the desk.

"Hoooseok.." the voice said again, a little more whiney and Hoseok huffed, drawing his dark brows together, still ignoring it as he separated the papers into three piles.

"Seoksieee~" came another, soft, slightly huskier voice this time.

"Seokie!!" This time the whine came along with a crumpled up piece of paper that bounced off Hoseok's head and landed on the table.

"Damn it, Jimin! I'm _working_ here," he said in an exasperated voice as he flicked the crumpled paper into the wastebasket.

He glowered at the baby faced, pink haired angel who was lounging in a large leather chair, his leg dangling over the side where his foot kept tapping insistently against his companions shin. Taehyung being said companion, and who was equally as bored, threw his head back and ran his fingers through his silky caramel locks and released a long and very vocal sigh.

"You guys are killing me here," Hoseok complained with a sigh of his own and leaned back in his chair.

"But we're bored, we've been here forever," Jimin said, his sweet, full lips forming a cute little pout and Hoseok shook his head and chuckled.

"It's been 30 minutes!" Hoseok exclaimed with a smile and fanned his fingers together. "Alright," he said, cracking his knuckles slightly and looked from Jimin to Taehyung as they both smiled and sat up straight in their seats.

As an angel himself, he's used to angelic beauty, he's surrounded by it every day, but it never ceases to amaze him just how beautiful Jimin and Taehyung are. Both are tall, Taehyung a little taller, but both long and lean bodied, their skin tanned and silky smooth, and their eyes, dark velvety chocolate that would melt the heart of many a mortal. They are simply perfection, Jimin with his cute crinkled eyes when he laughs, a laugh that's so infectious you can't help but roll right along with it. And Taehyung, his innocent, adorable boxy smile could melt the polar ice caps in Antarctica. Maybe it's because they are his favourites, he feels that way, or maybe it's because they were amongst his first charges. But there is just something about them that makes him love them just a little more than the others. He's protected them more when they've screwed up, but that doesn't happen as often as it used to. After all they've now been doing this for a millennium or two and they've pretty much got it down to a fine art.

There are many different angelic vocational levels, but Jimin and Taehyung were assigned to romantic interactions, i.e they are cherubs, if you please.

They're in charge of making people fall in love, most of them just to find 'the one' to share their life with, some to make sure the human race goes on, but some are to cement certain relationships to ensure certain people are born into the world, to enhance, enrich and to positively influence mankind.

This is what he actually had called them to his office to talk to them about, their next assignment.

"Do you like my shirt?" Jimin asks Taehyung, his hand running down the pastel pink material, his face turned up toward his best friend.

"It matches your hair Chimmy," Taehyung replied with a grin, ruffling Jimin's perfectly coiffed pink hair making him laugh.

"Pink is your colour, you're so handsome Chim," Tae tells him and his cheeks flush a shade of pink to rival his hair.

"Not as handsome as you, Tae Tae," Jimin coo's, running an appreciative eye over Tae in his dark blue shirt and his white suit. Definitely devilishly handsome.

"Ah, you're just saying that!" Taehyung replies giggling, making Jimin smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

 _Am I hearing this?_ Hoseok thinks, looking from one to the other in disbelief. _Weren't they whining just a minute ago?_

He gets up from his seat, lifting two manilla folders and walks around his desk to stand in front of them.

"Much as I hate to interrupt your mutual love fest here, we _do_ have work to do," he said, raising his hand as Jimin went to speak "And before you ask Jimin. Yes you're _both_ beautiful, and No I couldn't _possibly_ pick between you," he finished before Jimin could attempt to ask the question. He bit his lip to hide his smile at Jimin's crestfallen look. Taehyung guffawed loudly at Jimin's expression which resulted in a small, but fast paced game of smacking each other's legs, Jimin cutely growling and Tae giggling. Hoseok coughed, drawing their attention.

"Now," he said, looking meaningfully from one to the other, " your next projects." He smiled and handed each of them a folder. Both angels opened their files and skimmed casually over the details.

"These are a little different," Hoseok informed them, leaning back against the desk and crossing his legs at his ankles. "Usually you have the subject and the mate, and it's just a matter of manipulating them into a few 'accidental' meetings and things run according to plan," he raised a hand to tug absently at his earlobe as he continued. "These two however, are not usual. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. All I _do_ know is that they're going to be influential but they really need their mates there for it to happen." He shrugged, pushing himself away from his desk to fetch a drink from the cooler.

"Jeon Jungkook, 22. Games developer, Seoul." Taehyung muttered, flicking through the dossier, his eyes scanning the photograph paper clipped to the pages. Let's hope he's not a typical boring nerd with terminal tunnel vision, he thought. They tend to be _nooo_ fun at all.

"Woah, he's handsome," Jimin commented looking over at Taehyung's file. "Well as far as humans go anyway," he added with a chuckle.

"Mmm, as long as he's not a total loss with the pick up lines, we might be alright," Tae nodded in agreement. "Who're you babysitting?" Tae asked and Jimin tilted the folder so he could see.

"I have Min Yoongi, 24. A talented, but directionless musician, also a native of Seoul" Jimin chirped sweetly. "He's good looking too. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to find him the love of his life," he stated positively and closed his file.

"There's no actual time limit guys, but Eunwoo is supposed to be... visiting," Hoseok told them, looking pensive.

"But he's the guard! " Tae exclaimed, with a stricken look. They all fear Eunwoo, even those like Taehyung and Jimin who have never met him. The horror stories are enough.

"I know he is. But there have been complaints that things are being sloppily run in certain departments, and, well, Eunwoo doesn't need a whole lot of reasons to punish," He told them pointedly, the tiniest glimmer of fear flitting across his beautiful dark brown eyes as he remembered the one and only occasion he'd had to witness Eunwoo's particular brand of justified punishment. His pale skin goose bumping at the memory, his body trembled a little as he shook it off and focused once again on his charges.

"So watch your step children. Obey the rules, and for goodness sake blend in," He said, waving his finger at them. "Don't be wandering around in white suits all the time."

"I look sexy as shit in this suit!" Jimin exclaimed, affronted. Hoseok rolled his eyes as Jimin fist bumped Taehyung and they both disappeared into the ether.

Down on earth, somewhere in Seoul....

"This way Mr Kim," the realtor said holding the heavy glass door to the restaurant open and Namjoon stepped into the cool interior, delicious aromas assaulting his nose.

"Thank you Mr Jung," he said and turned to his companion. "We're having lunch? I thought you were showing me the office space available," Namjoon said a little puzzled as he cast his eyes around the huge, opulently decorated restaurant, complete with a baby grand piano in the centre of the room showcased on a three foot podium.

"Oh I am, I am. I just thought we could do with a little refreshment, it's so hot out. And, please, call me Hoseok." He told him with a beaming smile, and Namjoon was again, hit with a sense of deja vu, that was the third time that day it had happened.

"This way," Hoseok said, walking in front to negotiate his way around the beautifully laid tables and Namjoon followed, his eyes boring into Hoseok's back.

"Wait," he said, trying to catch Hoseok's arm. "I know you, don't I?" he said as he at last caught up to him in what appeared to be a bar, a bar that looked vastly different to the restaurant they'd just walked through. The restaurant with its subtle creams, smokey grey and silver, expensive silverware and crystal was decidedly up market. The bar seemed to have a more relaxed ambience with it's cherry wood floors, large cherry leather booths, a long bar, also made of cherry wood, its shelves behind it stocked with every kind of alcohol you could imagine. Expensive like the restaurant, but definitely more cosy. 

Namjoon rounded on him, his face searching Hoseok's, trying to capture the memory of him. Hoseok stood there and let him appraise him, trying to decide if it's better to tell him the truth, or let him think that he must be confusing him with someone else. He came down on the side of truth, thinking it's better than letting Namjoon think he was lying, and if this was to be a successful venture, then he needs Namjoon's trust.

Hoseok smiled and tilted his head a little before saying anything "School," he said and Namjoon blinked. "Huh?" a look of confusion on his face.

"School," Hoseok repeated, slipping his hands into the pockets of his dark grey trousers.

"We went to Monbeob High School," he elaborated and watched realisation dawn in Namjoons eyes, a smile then stretching his mouth making gorgeous deep dimples appear on his handsome face.

"Hoseok, the newbie!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide and Hoseok laughed heartily. "What happened to you? One week you were there and the next week you were gone," he said, thinking that it was only a few days after Jin had gone to the UK with his parents that the new kid disappeared too.

"Yeah, there was a lot of that going around," he said, with a knowing look, his eyes holding Namjoons for a second, then he blinked and Namjoon thought he'd imagined it.

"We moved around a lot, my family," he shrugged his shoulders and pushed a hand through his black locks. "We never stayed anywhere for long, so, you know," he finished, shrugging again and suddenly clapped his hands loudly making Namjoon jump.

"A drink!" He said and rubbed his hands together turning away from him to try and catch the attention of the bartender who had just walked in, offering a bright, regulation smile.

"Uh, sure," Namjoon said and turned to the bartender to order.

"Whiskey," he told him.

"Me too." Hoseok smiled and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

The bartender nodded approvingly. "Any particular Whiskey?" The worker motioned swiftly to the wide selection of alcoholic drinks in traditional, fancy glass bottles, stacked neatly on a rack fixed to the back wall.

"Scotch," the pair replied in unison, laughing. The bartender poured them their drinks and the two smiled thankfully, disappearing towards a window booth, sun streaming in and casting a golden glow on their skin. The sunshine bringing out silvery lights in Namjoon's lilac hair. He'd changed quite a bit from high school, Hoseok thought. He's grown in confidence, he carries himself differently, with maturity, with an air of authority. He doesn't see Namjoon hiding from anyone like he used to. No, he smiled to himself, Namjoon is definitely ready to take on the force of Jin's personality.

"So," Namjoon says, taking a sip from his glass, the scotch smooth and warm on his tongue. "What happened after you left Monbeob High?" He lifted his glass and drained it, his eyes trained on Hoseok.

"Well, like I said, my family moved around, mainly for work. My father is an engineer.." He told him while draining his own glass before motioning for the bartender for refills. "Leave the bottle," he instructed with a smile after the drinks had been poured.

"You were saying.." Namjoon prompted lifting the glass to study the amber liquid. Hoseok looked at him for a second or two before answering, his gaze assessing?

"Mmm, my father is a genius of sorts. He did a lot of work for a lot of different companies. We left Jongno-gu district and went to Gwangjin-gu district, after that Japan, Malaysia, Toronto, Adelaide, France," he railed off a few more places, all of which were places he'd had his own 'love projects'.

"Wow," Namjoon said, once again draining his glass, feeling the heat of the scotch spread through his chest. "You're certainly well travelled," he chuckled a little and lifted the scotch bottle and poured another.

"Yeah, but it didn't leave a lot of time for friendships, or even really just getting to know people," Hoseok told him, rolling the glass between his hands.

"No friends?" Namjoon asked in surprise, his eyes wide. "Every time I saw you you were surrounded by girls!" he laughed, his dimples appearing on his whiskey flushed cheeks.

Hoseok shrugged nonchalantly and sipped his drink "I didn't really notice."

Namjoon almost choked on his own drink.

"You didn't really notice? How could you not notice being surrounded by the hottest girls in school? They were practically _glued_ toyou! The pussy posse.." and Hoseok nearly choked on _that_ one. "Pussy posse?" He asked with a smile in his voice and Namjoon laughed, his face flushing more.

"Stupid, I know, but, yeah. Jennie Kim, Rose Park and a few others in their squad. Hot, popular girls that fucked their way through most of the guys in their senior year, hence..."

"Hence the pussy posse," Hoseok interrupted with a nod and then raised his glass. "The pussy posse!" he toasted and Namjoon joined him, clinking his glass with Hoseok's laughing now. "Pussy posse," he repeated, smiling at the memory.

"What about you Namjoon? You didn't seem to bother much with the girls," asked the angel, pouring yet another drink.

"Nope," his lips popping on the P sound, leaning his elbows on the table and placed his cute flushed face into his hands. "My interests lay elsewhere," he said smiling. "I like guys; there was one guy in particular actually," he went on with a sigh, "but, unfortunately, he left before I had the chance to find out if he could like me." He sighed deeply and sat back in his chair as a short silence followed his small confession. Hoseok cleared his throat. "What about friends, school?" he asked him next and refilled both their glasses.

Namjoon smiled widely "Yeah, school was good. I'm a sponge!" he chuckled, making Hoseok giggle. "I spent most of my time engrossed in my studies, and I did get to know Yoongi hyung a lot better." He smiled at that "Yoongi is an amazing musician, we'd spend hours in the music room together. Mostly it _was_ just us two because people found him scary. Scary!" He laughed then, "Yoongi was a teddy bear. Sweet and fluffy, really. He was just a no nonsense kid when it came to music, _especially_ when it came to his music."

"You still see him?" Hoseok asked with a sweet, interested smile.

"Not as much as I'd like to. We lost touch a little after university. You know how it can be. You have to make a living and you get pulled in different directions after a while, but I still have his number and we touch base every once in a while," Namjoon pushed his fingers through his lilac hair then ran his hand down his flushed face. "He was gigging in a club in Daegu last I heard from him, but that was a year ago," he mused thoughtfully. He really needed to call his friend. 

They finished off the bottle of whisky and spent the remainder of the afternoon chatting and catching up on what else they'd done after high school, and what his plans were for the work space he was interested in buying. "Maybe I should show you around the office space now," Hoseok suggested, rather abruptly. "Before we end up drinking too much," he laughed, and right enough, he stood with the slightest waver. Nodding, having not really thought about it amidst the conversation, Namjoon threw back the bottom of the glass and follows Hoseok to the office space which turned out to be the small adjoining building to the restaurant, it was brick with tall glass windows that got an abundance of light and it was really spacious considering the size. Namjoon liked it on sight, decided it was just what he was looking for, and signed the papers there and then. PLUS, he discovered that the restaurant's bar also served delicious food and well, what more could you want right on your doorstep? 

He loved his food but he could never quite get to grips with actual cooking. He tried to cook a lovely chicken dinner for his ex boyfriend, Heechul, as a surprise for his birthday. He spent hours shopping, preparing and garnering everything he'd need to make it just perfect. Though the actual surprise Heechul got was a house full of smoke, a screaming fire alarm, a yelping Pomeranian pet dog, a burnt, black chicken, and Namjoon sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor crying into his apron.

Needless to say Namjoon never tried _that_ again, and they lived on noodles, frozen meals and take outs. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach... Hhmm, maybe that's _why_ he and Heechul didn't last.

"Thanks for giving me the tour," Namjoon said with a smile, shaking Hoseok's hand at the door. "It was really good to talk." Hoseok nodded, offering a wide smile. "Same here," he replied, squeezing his hand a little before letting go. "Call me with any problems you might have, you have my number."

And with that, Namjoon left with a feeling of satisfaction.


	3. A cherub, to be exact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that some of our Angels and humans have finally met, it's bonding time! Not that everything is going according to plan. But does it ever?

Of course having just bought an office space in the days before, Namjoon would eventually have to go and put it into use.

Wandering into _'Seokjins'_ , he ordered a coffee from the familiar bartender and took a seat to relax at one of the bars comfortable booths, when sudden screeching far back in the restaurant made him drop his cup with a clatter, his coffee spilling over the saucer's edge and dripped onto the wooden table. Hastily he started to dab it with a napkin.

"It's been sold!?" A shrill voice cut through the quiet ambience of the emptying restaurant.

"What do you mean it's been sold!?" The voice screeched again, coming closer to the bar area.

"You said he wouldn't sell it! Now a month later it's been taken?" The complaining was interrupted by another voice, one Namjoon recognised to be Hoseok's..

"No, he wouldn't sell to _you,"_ he was saying, which elicited top volume from the complainer.

" _Me_!?" the voice fumed as the pair came into Namjoon's view and his heart stopped beating for what felt like eons before it thundered back into the rhythm of a speeding train. It couldn't be Kim Seokjin, could it?

Was he really looking at Jin? There was no way. He felt as though he'd been back in high school for that second. He couldn't believe he was looking at his first love, unrequited it was true, but, still. _Jin._

"Well, he didn't like you, an- " Hoseok stopped when he saw Jin's sudden intake of air, his purple face, and, was that actual steam coming out of his ears?

"HOW THE HOLY FUCK COULD HE NOT LIKE ME!?" Jin all but screamed in Hoseok's face, "HE DOESN'T EVEN _KNOW_ ME!" Jin sputtered on, his whole body practically vibrating in anger. Hoseok merely smiled his big, bright smile and put a hand on Jin's shoulder. The action seemed to calm his ranting and Hoseok continued. "As I was saying, he didn't like you, well not so much you personally, more your smelly restaur..." He didn't finish that sentence, the glare in Jin's eyes would have turned a lesser being to stone, even Hoseok's voice wavered a little, before the hand he had on Jin's shoulder gave a slight squeeze, making him visibly relax.

"Look," he tried again, "he was planning to open his store as a flower shop, and, well, he thought the cooking smells would drown the scent of his blooms," Hoseok said, his lips quirking a little, knowing it sounded preposterous. Truth was, Hoseok needed Namjoon here, so he paid the previous owner a disgusting amount of money to part with the property.

"He's an idiot," Jin stated, wiping a hand over his slightly perspiring face. He rolled his wide shoulders and turned his head to the side and he caught sight of a man sitting watching them. Oh great, he thought. I've practically had a meltdown in front of a customer.

He strode over to the booth he was sitting at and bowed briefly. "Sorry you had to witness that," he said with a bashful grin. "It doesn't happen that often," he assures the man, who smiled, showing the biggest dimples he's ever seen.

He held his eyes for a second before offering his hand to him, a wide smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Kim Seokjin. As you may have guessed, I'm the owner," he told him, his warm hand enveloping Namjoons.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Namjoon," he said, smiling warmly at him, his body flooded with sensation at Jin's touch, a flush dusting his high cheekbones.

Jin's eyes skip over his face, noting the blush with a smile. Yep, he's definitely still got it. After all, he IS world wide handsome. But it wasn't this fact that kept him looking at Namjoon. No, it was more a feeling of recognition, he knew him from somewhere, he was sure of it, he just couldn't pinpoint where though. He was still holding Namjoon's hand in his ,when Hoseok cut in.

"Oh, hey," he smiled, spreading his arms from his sides, smiling at them in turn.

"Mr Kim is the new proprietor next door," he informed Jin with a smile.

"Namjoon," he interjected, noting how Jin's brows furrowed.

"You have it?" Jin loosened his hold on Namjoon's hand, and he smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah" he replied in a small, almost apologetic voice.

"He's in promotions, and he could handle the restaurant for you!" Hoseok exclaimed, his expression bright and happy. "Isn't that handy having him on your doorstep?" he rattled on with a giggle, quite taken with the idea himself.

"Drinks promotions, promotional meal offers, promotional party leasing. Oh! You guys could spend so much time together on it and you wouldn't even have to go far... " His voice faltered when he saw they were both staring at him open mouthed. Namjoon especially considering he'd spent most of the previous afternoon telling Hoseok all about his promotions work.

"Uh, um.. It's not that kind of promotion work." Namjoon informed Jin, who stood, arms folded looking from one to the other, suspicion flitting across his eyes.

"It's more like band promotions, you know, music acts," he said, breathing deep and slow, trying to decipher Jin's mood.

"You two are working together? Is that it?" Jin asked, watching them, "Did you keep the sale of the property away from me because your friend here had his eye on it?" He paced back and forth in front of them. 

"That's why you didn't work very hard on my behalf!" He raised his voice, high colour flushing his cheeks and Namjoon just died inside looking at him, his gorgeous face pink with colour and his dark eyes sparkled. Yes, kind of the wrong time to have a moment, being accused of dastardly trickery and all, but he couldn't help himself, he'd wondered if he'd gotten over Jin, but really, seeing him today, angry or otherwise, all he could think was that he was still just as high maintenance as he's always been. Jin's high pitched voice was enough to knock the thoughtful look off his face.

"See!" He screeched pointing accusingly at Namjoon. "I saw that smug look on your handsome face! I _knew_ there was something fishy about it!" He ranted at both of them, his hands flapping about like a crazed conductor.

Wait, _he's insane,_ Namjoon thought, slightly intrigued by the similarities and how they hit differently.

"If I find out that this was your doing," he continued to rant at Namjoon "I'll rip your arms off, shove them up your ass, cook you at 370 and serve you on my specials menu, and don't think that I'm lying," Jin finished quickly, his chest heaving. 

Hoseok looked shocked and Namjoon just looked downright confused

"I would never-"

"That's ridiculous...

"It's nothing personal," Hoseok said in a soft voice, raising his hands in a gesture of appeasement.

"One client's money is as good as any other," he said, hand flapping a little as Jin scowled. "The seller _really_ didn't want to sell to you. He was being unreasonable, I know, but it was his property and he can sell to whom he chooses," he finished and shrugged his shoulders a little.

Jin growled in exasperation, then threw his arms up in the air as he walked away back into the restaurant, the two men watching his retreating back. He stopped just before the entrance to the kitchens and rested his hands on his hips, his head bowed a little as if he was contemplating something. 

Straightening back up he rolled his very broad shoulders and sighed.

"Forget it, it's not worth the ulcer," he muttered and turned back to face Namjoon and Hoseok. 

"Well, come on, might as well treat you to the best made breakfast on the planet," he gave a lopsided smile and motioned them to sit down at a nearby table.

Namjoon and Hoseok looked at each other, wondering at this switch in attitude. Maybe he was actually going to the kitchen to get a machete and he's going to cleave them to death as they sit. Still, they take the chance and take steps, in Namjoon's case, to strike up a long awaited friendship.

They both sat down in silence and just watched as Jin went through the doors to what they assumed must be the kitchen.

They'd only sat a few minutes before he came back through with a tray laden with cups, saucers and napkins, enough for breakfast for three. Namjoon sipped his coffee as a tantalising aroma of bacon wafted through the room and seduced his senses, his stomach rumbled a little. It wasn't long before the trio sat comfortably tucking into bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, grilled tomato and sausage, all of them making noises of satisfaction as they ate. Jin watched them and smiled a little with pride. It didn't matter if the food was a simple breakfast or the grandest, most complicated meal to create, he always wanted people to enjoy his food, and seeing that both Namjoon and Hoseok took extra helpings, then he knew it was good.

"You're right Mr Kim, it IS the best made breakfast." Namjoon said, wiping his mouth with his napkin, as Hoseok nodded in agreement and refilled his coffee cup.

Jin waved the butter knife in his hand. "Jin, please," he said, buttering a slice of toast. "If we're going to be neighbours, we might as well use first names," he said with a smile and bit into his toast and chewed heartily.

"Alright," Namjoon agreed happily. "Namjoon," he said, lifting his cup to his lips.

"No. Jin," The other said with a mock serious look and Namjoon's brows furrowed quizzically, before rolling his eyes as Jin gave him his trademark windshield wiper laugh. At least he still had his goofy sense of humour, he thought as he shook his head, treating him to his adorable dimples. Jin sobered a little looking at him, dark eyes scrutinising his features.

"There it is again," he said with a smile and Namjoon blinked. Hoseok's phone rang, and he pulled it from his pocket to see who it was.

"I need to get this. Excuse me." He said before scraping his chair back , and sliding the answer button. The two others barely acknowledged him as he walked away toward the kitchens, talking in a low muted voice.

"What?" asked Namjoon, with a quizzical look. Feeling like a bug under a microscope.

"That feeling of deja vu. I can't help thinking that I've met you before," Jin told him, lifting his coffee cup to his mouth.

"Well," Namjoon started, placing his napkin onto his empty plate. "That's because you kinda have," he told him, holding Jin's eyes but he only blinked and gave him a blank stare.

"We were at Monbeob High at the same time," Namjoon went on to say. "We didn't run in the same circles though," he finished with a smile, stirring cream into his coffee. He could see Jin struggling with it, and he knew he was never actually going to remember him to any significant degree. He never really paid any attention to him at school, not in the classes they shared and certainly not in the hallways, where Namjoon made a point of always trying to pass in front of him. It probably didn't help that he always had a tendency to walk with his head down.

"Noooope," Jin said, shaking his head a little, his eyes squinting slightly as if trying to recall something.

"We were in the same history class," he said with a smile but Jin merely shook his head.

"Nooo, I'm sorry. I pretty much blanked history class out of my mind, I was really shit at it," he said with a wide smile and leaned back in his chair.

"Math class? Miss Choi?" Namjoon tried again, and after a few moments, Jin's eyes widened in recognition.

"Homework guy!" Jin blurted out, a smile spreading across his face, he leaned forward and wagged a finger at him excitedly.

"That's right! You were the ner-" He stopped and cleared his throat a little as Namjoon's brow quirked. "I mean, the brainiac everyone copied homework from." His smile beamed, he was so happy he finally remembered who he was.

Namjoon smiled back at him then. He wasn't wrong, most people did ask to copy, and more often than not he obliged, he only remembered thinking at the time that it was a shame that Jin never asked, it would've given him a perfect opportunity to get a little closer to him. Just then Hoseok came walking back over and slid into his chair with ease, his eyes watchful of the pair.

"Sorry about that, problem at the office, but nothing they can't handle themselves," he told them with a smile. "What did I miss?" He enquired next while lifting the coffee pot to pour himself another cup, sitting fluidly back into his chair.

"Namjoon's just reminded me that we were at school together!" Jin informed him with a goofy grin, patting Namjoon's forearm.

"Yeah, we were actually in a couple of classes together as well," Namjoon said giving Hoseok a dimpled smile. "Actually Jin, Hoseok was at school with us too."

"No way!" Jin all but yelled, his head turning to Hoseok, who gave him a sweet little smile. Jin gave him a look of disbelief. This was too much. He looked back to Namjoon who smiled widely nodding. This was crazy, this kind of thing just didn't happen. Meeting one old school acquaintance, but two? In the same week?

"Un-fucking-believable," he mumbled, he scratched his head making his hair stick up a little, laughing.

"Yep," Hoseok smiled, sipping coffee, enjoying himself now. He'd never bargained on actually liking them as much as he did. Usually he kept things strictly professional, but he enjoyed their company and, although he could see this going as it should, he decided he wanted to hang around to see more of it actually unfold.

"We were just catching up the other day talking about who we remembered and who was with what clique. I didn't stay long in school, but I remembered some," relaxing back into his chair "Namjoon was regaling me with tales of Jennie and- "

"Oh God! The pussy posse!" Jin cut in and erupted into laughter, his high pitched squeak infectious, making the other two burst out laughing as well.

"Aw shit, I can't believe that actually happened," he wiped laughter tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, Jennie was practically glued to your ass," Namjoon started with a giggle, getting mental images running through his head.

"Wasn't really my ass she was interested in." He winked and Hoseok burst out laughing again as Jin slammed his hand on the table, his windshield wiper laugh escalating.

Time had gotten away from them as they continued to chatter and laugh about the antics of some people they went to school with, and reminisced about those they'd gotten along with but unfortunately haven't seen again after school was over with. It was comfortable and it was warm and it seemed like a real friendship would be springing up between the three of them. Jin had even forgotten that Namjoon had swooped the adjacent shop from under him, and instead asked him more about his plans for the place. He had told both of them they were welcome anytime and he hoped they'd all keep in touch. He liked them, and apart from Jungkook and Jihoon, he never really saw many of his friendship groups from school, so he was happy to cultivate this one with Namjoon and Hoseok.

"Coffee, Jungkook."

He looked up from his gamer magazine with a ready smile, the aroma of the coffee tantalising his nose. "Thank you, Soonyin," he said and the waitress blushed under his gaze, hovered for a second before leaving him to it.

Putting the magazine down and cracking his neck a little, he lifted the steaming cup to his lips and blew gently onto the dark liquid before sipping.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, rolling his shoulders, his mind going over the past couple of hours, the sleeplessness and the weirdo...

He'd been up all night trying to work out a kink in his latest Zombie war game, until he gave up and decided he needed some fresh air in his lungs, so walked around a little in the cool morning air to work the tired kinks out of some of his joints. It was just a little after 5 am when he headed out so, as usual, there weren't many people about yet. 

He liked this time, liked walking around alone with just his thoughts, he found it relaxing with nothing and no one to bother him. He knew the answer to his problem would come to him, it always did, he just needed to distance himself from it for a short time. He looked at his wrist watch and yawned a little, it was 5.45 now and he smiled thinking that it was time he headed to _Kitae's Koffee House_ for some much neededcaffeine when the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

He swung around quickly and cast a glance around the all but empty street, there was one old man shuffling along the street on the opposite to him, his head low and his body hunched tight into his long warm coat. No threat there, Jungkook thought, as he turned back and continued on his way to the coffee shop which was only a block and a half away now. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was behind him, so he reached the corner and swung around a second time, only this time he caught sight of a tall, slender, brown haired man on the other side of the street, who stopped when he did, his eyes definitely fixed on him. Jungkook bristled a little and, unthinking he went to step off the kerb, intending to confront the man, when a huge white van blared its horn as it veered past him, missing him by a hair's breadth, obscuring his view as he yelped and almost fell back onto the kerb, his heart racing wildly. He looked across the street, but the man was nowhere to be seen, Jungkook looked up and down the length of the whole street but there was no sign of him whatsoever.

Shaking himself mentally he decided to continue on to get his morning coffee fix and forget about it, it was probably nothing anyway, maybe he was more tired than he thought and his mind was playing tricks on him. He entered the cafe, ordered his coffee and sat at his usual seat and awaited its arrival, he decided to think no more about it.

until now...

He raised his cup to his mouth and took a bigger sip of the warm drink, his eyes closing a little, the coffee relaxing him and he sank back into his chair.

He clicked the muscles in his neck, his head turned to the side a little and his eyes clashed momentarily with huge dark ones, a feeling of unease twisted in the pit of his stomach. He pulled his eyes away and looked into his coffee cup, his mind racing a bit. Something familiar about him. He couldn't be sure, but felt it WAS the guy from the street earlier. Lifting his cup again and sipping slowly, he allowed his eyes a sideways glance at the man, sitting at ease to the side of him, noting this time, his slender body encased in an expensive Armani suit, and yep, he was still looking at him. Fidgeting in his chair, he picked up his magazine and all but plastered his face into it, wondering what this guy could possibly want. Surreptitiously, he moved the magazine to gaze out of the corner of his eye, but the seat was empty and Jungkook sighed in relief. His shoulders visibly relaxed, and he closed his eyes for a second smiling, and put the magazine down on the table. His relief was short-lived as he came face to face with the stranger who was now sitting opposite him, with a big boxy smile, on quite possibly, the most beautiful face Jungkook had ever seen. He jumped a little, unnerved, almost knocking his cup over, a small strangled sound escaping his throat.

The stranger raised and waved long, delicate fingers at him in greeting.

"Hi Jungkook." His voice was low and soft, and music to the ears.

"I'm Taehyung, and I'm an angel," he continued, a sweet, breathy laugh escaped from his beautifully shaped mouth.

Jungkook blinked, his mouth making a surprised O shape.

 _Uh-huh, Okaaaay_ , he thought to himself.

Taehyung smiled and lifted Jungkook's coffee cup to his lips and inhaled the aroma before taking a tentative sip. Deciding it was good, he sipped, and sipped again at it.

"An angel," Jungkook stated, watching the stranger sip continually at his beverage.

"Yes," he clarified, putting the cup down and running the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip.

"No, you're not," Jungkook stated flatly, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I am," the angel countered. "A cherub to be exact," he added.

 _Ok,_ Jungkook thought _, this guy needs a one way ticket to the funny farm._

It's patently obvious he really believes what he's saying.

"Bullshit. Aren't angels. _.cherubs_ , supposed to be little chubby dudes with golden bows and arrows?" Jungkook smiled, pulling his cup back over to his side of the table.

"Only on every second Saturday," the angel deadpanned.

"Mhm, yeah, Ok." Jungkook said, getting a little annoyed now. "And why would an angel be stalking me? I mean that _was_ you following me earlier, right?" He asked, feeling hysterical laughter threatening to bubble to the surface, for as good looking as this guy was, there's definitely something off.

"Because I'm here to make sure you find the man of your dreams," the angel stated with a smile, his dark brown eyes twinkling. Suddenly Jungkook pushed his seat back and stood up, seemingly it clicked into place for him then.

"Ahh, you almost had me there," he laughed a little, the angel looking at him with a confused expression. "Was it Jin hyung?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the angel as he pulled money from his pocket and placed a few bills on the table to pay for his coffee. The angel leaned casually back in his seat and just looked at him as he babbled on.

"No, not Jin hyung. I bet it was Jihoon, right?" he scoffed and walked around the table, heading for the door.

"Jihoon." The angel repeated as he turned to Jungkook, who was nodding as if to say he knew it had to be. He'd just recently come out to Jihoon and this was his half assed way of showing support. Setting him up with a random, hot guy as a joke.

"Well, tell him thanks, but no thanks. I can find my own boyfriend," Jungkook said, turning, his hand reaching for the door handle, "and for the record. You're not that good looking." He told him, his eyes flitting over the angels form.

"Liar," he said and Jungkook raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" He asked, neither of them seeming to notice or care that people were observing their exchange with amusement and interest.

"You find me _extremely_ good looking." His tone was matter of fact, his eyes sweeping Jungkooks face.

"No, I don't," he argued, feeling trapped by the others' dark eyes.

"You do." the angel argued back. "Your face is red and flustered," he pointed out, making Jungkook bristle under his gaze.

_Jungkook could only scoff stupidly as he brought his hands up to his face, throwing them back down to his sides just as quickly._

"This isn't fluster," he ground out, cheeks flushing deeply, "it's anger."

"Your eyes are bright," he pointed out next, chin resting casually on his palm while he leaned on the table, almost as though listing off proof would be too easy, a breeze.

"Also anger." Jungkook told him, just about holding it together.

"You have a huge bulge in your pants," he mentioned next, with a quick scan of his perfectly kept nails, eyes dropping to Jungkook's crotch.

Jungkook looked down with a strangled "WHA-?!" and the angel chuckled. 

Heart racing, he rounded on him, embarrassment spread all over his face.

"Oh go fuck a duck!" He yelled lamely at him and stomped out of the cafe.

"A duck?" Taehyung asked with a comical expression as he left the cafe and proceeded to follow Jungkook as he speed walked back towards his apartment, his only thought was to put as much distance between himself and the freaky dude that was rapidly catching up with him. What's with this guy?

He was going to get a hold of Jihoon and really kick his ass. Only he would think of something so cringingly embarrassing and think it was alright. He should never have come out to that asshole. No doubt he'd find the whole episode hysterically funny.


	4. Coitus interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jins restaurant is missing a musician, it's Min Yoongis time to pull through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload today!!

Jin was in the restaurant kitchen with the sous chef finalising the details about the evenings speciality menu, making sure everything was good to go, he always tries to do something at least four evenings a week. The customers like it and it gives him a chance to stretch his culinary imagination too, and to this day it's never failed. As much to his delight he's never had a single complaint from anyone about any dish he's created.

He was also trying not to hear Seungri create havoc in the main restaurant. He'd been hired to play the piano and sing a few numbers while customers ate, it apparently helps them digest food better, and because it was such an amazingly comfortable atmosphere, the customer's stayed longer. Sometimes to order more desserts, more coffee, or just to order drinks while they listened to the music. 

Seungri was good, he was attractive, had a nice voice and wasn't beyond taking the odd request for a song. He was, however, more than a little unreliable. Often he'd turn up late, or a little wasted, and sometimes he didn't show up at all. Jin liked him, so he tended to overlook his shortcomings in the beginning, but this was a business. _HIS_ business, and he wasn't prepared to let someone mess around in it.

Tonight, he was again, a little worse for wear. He wasn't dressed appropriately either and a couple of the waiters had tried to tell him he'd have to change his clothes, but he wasn't having any of it. He just plonked his ass down at the piano and started to batter out endless, tuneless nonsensical music, if you could even call it music.

"For God's sake Seungri! we're open in an hour and you haven't got your shit together!" Seohyun complained, as she checked to make sure every table had pristine linen napkins in their silver plated holders.

"And what the hell are you trying to play?!" She asked, her normally sweet face screwed up at the noise he was making.

"A new song I wrote," he told her, his fingers flying insanely over the keys.

"You write it with your feet?" She asked with a smirk and Taeyeon, another waitress gave a loud snort of laughter, and at that he stopped playing and glared at one, then the other.

"Bitches," he growled and swivelled in his seat, "I'm an artist!" He said poking himself in the chest emphatically.

"Yeah, we know," she remarked. "A piss artist," she continued making Taeyeon burst out laughing and Seungri shot up from his seat and flew off the podium and gripped Seohyun by the hair making her squeal in fright.

"You fucking bitch! what do you know about music huh!?" he yelled into her face, his eyes livid and his cheeks flushed with anger.

"Get off me!" she screamed at him and he pushed Taeyeon into a table as she tried to come to Seohyun's aid.

In a matter of seconds Jin was behind him and grabbed him by the neck tightly, so tightly that his hand fell away from Seohyun as he struggled to turn around to see who had hold of him.

"That's it. Out!" Jin said and forcibly dragged him, still by the neck with one hand, through the restaurant to the main entrance, opened the door with the other hand, and pushed him outside onto the pavement, where he narrowly missed cannoning into Namjoon who was on his way into the building.

"You're fired," he said coldly, and threw his jacket at him that Taeyon handed over from the rack by the door, already prepared as he landed on his ass with a thud.

"And If I ever see you raise your hand to a woman again, I'll beat the shit out of you myself!"

"My money-" he grumbled up at him, his face defiant.

"Will be forwarded onto you at the rat hole you live in. Now get the hell away from my restaurant," he snarled and closed the door, turning to Seohyun, whose hair was pulled out from her usually neat braid.

Jin tilted her chin up with gentle fingers, his eyes searching her face for marks and bruises but finding none.

"You okay, sweetie?" He asked concerned and she nodded with a weak smile.

"You go upstairs and wash up and then go home, alright?" he told her next, with a smile.

"I'm fine Sunbae, really. I just got a scare that's all, I'll go clean up a little then I'll be set. Besides, I can't leave you short handed," she beamed, brightening a little, and he laughed.

"That's my girl, a tough little cookie!" he said and patted her lightly on the head and she giggled sweetly before retreating towards the staff area. Taeyon linking arms with her, escorting her, whispering as they went.

Jin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He hated making a scene, especially in the restaurant. It wasn't good for business, and it was close to opening time. Luckily there were no breakages to be cleared up or replaced. Everything should be fine.

"What was all that about?" Namjoon asked him.

"Just Seungri being a dick for the last time." He said with a little smile as he motioned for him to follow him through to the kitchens, where it was a little frantic with people preparing for the evening melee.

"Sorry to hear that," he said, his eyes flitting all over the place and his stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud. Damn it! Every time.

Jin smiled in acknowledgement of his friends loud, but understandably rumbley tummy, after all the fragrant aromas filling the kitchen would have anyone practically salivating over their own shoes.

"Nah, he was getting to be more trouble than he was worth. But it's left me with no one to stand in for him on the piano," he sighed again, and slipped on his chef's hat, which, Namjoon thought, looked adorable on him.

"Well, I can help you there," Namjoon said, smiling brightly.

"Oh? How so?" Jin asked, turning to the small sink and proceeded to wash his hands before touching any food.

"Yeah, well, I am a promoter, remember. I think I can get you what you need," Namjoon told him, an idea taking shape in his head.

Jin looked at him quizzically. "In that case stay for dinner and we'll talk after."

Namjoon nodded and made his way back out into the restaurant and sat at a small table for two. He barely looked at the menu at all as his mind worked on getting a new musician for the restaurant. He smiled widely, the dimples deep in his cheeks as he thought of Yoongi. Yoongi would be perfect, if he could talk him into coming back to Seoul. Yes, Yoongi would do great here, and it's not as if Jin doesn't know him. He knows how amazing a musician Yoongi was at school, and Namjoon himself has bent his ear on more than one occasion telling him how well he's been doing so far.

A few hours later, when the restaurant had quieted down, and had started to empty, and Jin had fended off numerous questions as to why there was no in house entertainment that night, he and Namjoon sat in the dim quiet, relaxing over a pot of coffee and discussed the idea of Yoongi coming to join him at the restaurant.

"You think Yoongi would be interested?" He asked Namjoon, quite taken with the idea of his old school buddy coming to work at his restaurant.

"I don't see why not. I know he was getting fed up with the gig he was playing in Daegu. I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to play back here in Seoul, catch up with school friends, _AND_ be paid for the privilege!" He laughed, his dark eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jin agreed and drained his coffee cup for the second time "Get him out here as soon as you can."

Yoongi hates fucking in the bathtub. He _hates_ it. There's no room to move, his knees get sore, or his ass gets sore. It's not like it is in the movies. It's not romantic, and it's not hot. Honestly, he spends most of the time concentrating on either not thrusting too hard and knocking Lisa head first into the water, or praying that while she's bouncing up and down on his dick like a jackhammer on overdrive, she doesn't batter down too hard and squashes his balls into oblivion. He's quite attached to them. So yeah, NOT romantic and not hot. But still, Lisa's a nice kid, always ready to accommodate, so he does it for her. 

Right now she's doing a great job of suffocating him with her tits. Gripping his head forward with her fingers tangled tight in his black hair, she's grinding him hard, her breath coming in short, high gasps nearing her orgasm. He pulls back, breathing hard and kisses her, pushing his hot tongue into her mouth as she moans. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he bites gently as his hands reach up and cup her tits, moulding, squeezing a little before his fingers tug and pull at her sensitive nipples roughly. She pulls her mouth from his, with a loud breathy moan, pushes her tits harder into his hands and cries out his name in total ecstasy, orgasm rippling through every part of her body. Yoongi feels her shudders and smiles to himself as he strokes the soft skin of her back, listening to her laboured breathing. 

He slides his hands down and under the water to cup her ass cheeks, squeezing them a little.

"Yoongi" She sighed and looked at him, her face flushed, with strands of damp dark hair sticking to her hot cheeks. She looked adorable, he thought.

"Mmhm?" he asked absently

"You're not really with me on this are you?" She asked with a lopsided smile, shifting her weight on his lap a little.

"Not into it huh?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"I'll show you not into it!" He told her, squeezing her ass firmly and lifting her slim body right up and out of the water.

"Yoongi!" She squealed laughing and wrapped long legs around his waist, hoping he didn't drop her on her ass.

He got both of them, soaking wet, out of the deep bathtub, Lisa snorting with laughter, and ran full throttle from the bathroom straight into Yoongi's bedroom, leaving sodden footprints on the fluffy pale grey carpet before he unceremoniously dropped her onto his bed.

Lisa was howling with laughter and Yoongi was staring at her with a mystified look on his face.

"What's so funny?" he breathed, his warm breath fanning her face.

"You," She answered, her lovely face pink with the effort. "You're so out of breath. Like an old man!" She giggled more, casting her eyes over his equally pink flustered face, and she laughed at the indignant look he was giving her.

"The fuck-?" he huffed and spluttered and she laughed harder, more so at the fact that he was still evidently out of breath.

"You sure you can take the pace, old man?" she asked him, wrapping her legs around his waist and she squeezed his ass cheek.

"I mean, we wouldn't want you having a coronary and keeling over on to the carpet would we?" wiggling her brows at him suggestively as she giggled more.

"Old man? Old ma-" eyes wide, he spluttered helplessly and she threw her head back screeching with laughter.

Gripping her by the waist he flipped her over hard onto her stomach as she screamed heartily.

"I'll show you.. old man," he breathed heavily and bit her playfully on the ass, making her jerk her butt into the air, giving him exactly what he wanted. He was on his knees, in between hers, in an instant holding her hip and thrust two of his fingers deep inside her and she gasped, a little in shock, but more in pleasure. He grinned as he slipped his thumb, around and gently stroked her clit, her thighs spreading a little wider as she moaned softly.

"Good?" he asked, rubbing her a little more, his own breath hitching just a little as he felt his dick harden listening to her sweet breathy sighs.

"Can't concentrate for the sound of your creaky old knees.." she commented biting back a laugh even as she pushed her clit harder against his now slickened thumb. She screeched as she felt a sudden hard smack on her ass as he pulled his fingers from her and thrust his dick, hard and deep inside her, his fingers biting into the flesh of her hips, all ribbing aside, as her face suffused with sudden heat, at the pressure of his dick filling her up.

"Shit, Yoongi." She breathed softly and she reached her hand down between her legs and gathered his balls in her hand and massaged them lightly, hearing him draw breath at the sudden contact, knowing that he loved it. She massaged and tugged them gently, in rhythm with his dicks slow strokes inside her. Ahh, this was the life he thought, as he sighed in pleasure.

The sudden shrill of the bedside telephone echoed loudly throughout the bedroom, making Yoongi start, heart hammering, and Lisa clamped his balls harder than intended in fright, before letting them go. He fell away from her, holding his jewels in his hands, his face contorting in pain.

"My balls, oh fuck, my balls," he squeaked, raising his knees up, curling in on himself a little, "my sweet, sweet balls," he continued, moaning to himself, the telephone still ringing loud and insistent. Lisa didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she scrambled forward to the bedside table.

"Fucking phone!" he growled, nursing his nuts, as Lisa answered the call.

"Uhm, yeah, can you hang on for a minute?" She said into the receiver then placed her hand over it.

"Yoongi, it's Namjoon." She whispered, lips quirking as he opened his cupped hands to have a look at his balls, convinced they're bruised, battered, and hanging off, and he wanted to cry like a baby.

"I'll kill him," he muttered and reached to take the receiver from her, pressing it against his chest for a moment, taking a breath as he lifted it to his mouth.

"I'll leave you to it," she said, rising gracefully and making her way back to the bathroom.

"Joon," he whispered into the mouthpiece, one hand still curved protectively around his nuts.

"Yoongi hyung!" Came a familiar bright voice, totally oblivious to the pain his call caused his friend.

Talk about coitus interruptus...

"Joon," he repeated, sucking on his lower lip.

"Hey buddy." The smile was evident in Namjoon's voice. "I have a gig for you, if you're interested," he told him excitedly.

"Gig?" He asked and he gingerly pressed a cushion between his legs, the cool material soothing his injured parts for a brief moment.

"Mhm. Playing piano in a classy restaurant, maybe a little singing. Pretty much what you're doing now, Yoongs. It's in Jin hyungs restaurant. He fired that idiot Seungri I was telling you about, it's perfect for you hyung," he told him. "Of course you'd have to relocate here to Seoul." The words came out in a rush, and Yoongi could hear his sudden intake of breath.

"Sounds do-able, but, uhh, when would I have to be there? I mean, well, this place is rented so giving notice is no problem, but I'll need time to find an apartment there." He plucked at the fluff on his cushion. If truth be told he was getting pretty pissed off in Daegu, the shine has definitely worn off the job he was working now. And getting back in regular touch with Seokjin could only be a bonus.

"Soon as you can really, maybe within the fortnight? As for an apartment, It won't be a problem. I know an excellent realtor." Namjoon said with a chuckle, Hoseok would have him in an apartment before he could blink.

Yoongi nodded to himself, two weeks would give him time for Lee Minho to find a replacement for him at the club. His boss was a bit of a dick, but Yoongi was professional if nothing else. So he'd make sure he found someone suitable to take over his spot at the club, before hot footing it back to Seoul.

"Mmm, one thing though, Joonie; you might want to get someone else to do the singing," he paused and sneaked a peek under the cushion as he spoke. "Not that I wouldn't be great at soprano," he muttered, inspecting his nuts briefly.

"Huh?" Joon asked quizzically.

"Nothing hyung," he sighed deeply, and looked up when Lisa came back out of the bathroom fully dressed and blew him a small kiss.

"So you'll do it?" Namjoon asked for clarification.

"I'll do it," he confirmed, watching Lisa looking around for the absurdly high heels she had on earlier that evening.

"Fucking awesome!" He chuckled, "I'll get on it right away. Soon as it's all arranged, I'll get right back to you." He told him, hardly able to contain his enthusiasm.

"You do that," Yoongi said with a smile. "And Joon, I wasn't kidding about the singing," he told him and patted the bed for Lisa to sit next to him.

Joon snorted a laugh. "On it," he said and hung up.

Yoongi replaced the receiver and shuffled closer to Lisa, lifting his hand and wound a long, light, stray lock of hair over the curve of her small ear.

"News that great, huh?" She asked, with a sinking feeling, her eyes scanning his features.

"Yeah." He sighed. He'd have to have a conversation with her, knowing she probably wouldn't like it. Her life, after all, was here in Daegu. Yoongi's wasn't, not really. They might not actually be in a relationship per se, but there was definitely something between them. It wasn't just about sex, although, if he was honest it was a pretty _big_ part of it. So yeah, she was going to be hurt when he left.


	5. Audition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other Angel starts making this way in to the group when sassy Jimin meets persisting Yoongi

Jin placed a great big platter of homemade muffins on the table next to several pots of coffee, tea and cold water. There was chocolate, double chocolate caramel, white chocolate and banana, strawberry marshmallow, blueberry lemon, and oatmeal raisin. The smell of the warm, freshly baked food tantalising every taste bud in the room.

"Jinnie, you've made enough food to feed the whole of Korea. There're six of us," Yoongi commented with a smile, watching the pleased grin on his friends face as he'd continued to add yet more bacon, more sausage, to the mound of scrambled egg and pancake platters.

"It's breakfast. You haven't eaten since last night," Jin remarked. "You're too thin!" he scolded him, shuffling around small various syrup jugs.

He straightened himself up, raising his hands in the air, smiling as he announced the breakfast bar is open. The friends all salivating in anticipation to consume Jin's amazing, taste bud porn food, bustled forward, almost knocking the happy chef over on his ass to get to it. Yoongi especially.

"Shit, Jin," Jihoon said, looking at the mound of hot brioche rolls. "I don't know whether to eat it or climb it!" He said with a chuckle. His stomach growled in appreciation eliciting a wide smile from the chef, and a giggle from the others.

"Mmm," Yoongi hummed in satisfaction, stuffing a pork sausage into his mouth, spearing a second from the mound on the platter with his fork. Jin tutted, smacked him on the head, calling him a philistine before handing him a plate to put his food on.

"It's so, mmm... It's so great," Yoongi started, now chewing his way around a tasty piece of buttery croissant, "seeing all you guys again," he finished, casting a glance around the table with a smile. Jihoon, Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon and Jungkook all nodded in agreement, their mouths full. They sat around the table enjoying their breakfast and each other's company, they'd more or less caught up with each other that morning while Jin was cooker shackled in the kitchen cooking and baking a huge breakfast for them all. It was good how effortlessly they slid comfortably back into the friendship they'd shared since high school. Of course they'd all grown up, some more than others, but the basis of their connection remained intact.

Hoseok looked around the room with a happy smile, watching all the friends gathered together chatting easily with each other. Humans never ceased to amaze him. They could be parted for years on end, sharing nothing but the odd phone call, but still be as comfortable as they were when they saw each other every day. This group of friends were especially close, and Hoseok liked them a great deal, and although it was a little odd that he was assigned to Joon and Jin, while Jimin and Taehyung were assigned to two others in the same friendship group. That has never happened as far as he knew, but he didn't question it though, it was meant to be he decided, and as much as he was really getting to like his human friends, it was nice actually working with his two favourite charges.

"Fucking hell, Jihoon!" Yoongi laughed, pointing at his friend, and bringing Hoseok out of his reverie.

"Mmmwha?" Jihoon asked looking at him, his cheeks bulging hugely with the amount of food in his mouth.

"Could you stuff any more in there?" Yoongi asked, shaking his head and taking a huge bite of blueberry muffin and chomping happily away.

"I could stuff you in here, baby," he said with a saucy wink. "And still have room for dessert," earning a snort from Jin.

"Dick," Yoongi commented with a roll of his eyes.

"That too," Jihoon replied cheekily and Jungkook spluttered, spraying coffee all over the front of Namjoons white shirt.

"Yah!" Yoongi and Namjoon yelled at the same time. Hoseok brayed like a donkey and pointed at the mess of Namjoons shirt and Jin laughed loudly, patting a choking Jungkook on the back. It was hard to say if he was helping or hurting, judging by Jungkook's purple face.

Jihoon wiggled his eyebrows in a cocky fashion at Yoongi, a huge smile on his face. "You know you want me," he said playfully and blew a kiss at him.

Yoongi tossed the remainder of his blueberry muffin at him. Jihoon dodged and it smacked Namjoon in the chest, right in the middle of the coffee stain.

"Yaah!" he screeched again, and whipped a napkin from the table, knocked over a glass of orange juice, and it tipped all over Hoseok's expensive Balenciaga shoes and he screeched loudly, eyes bulging as Jin practically had a seizure from laughing so hard. He couldn't tell who was more comical, Namjoon with the look of abject horror on his face, or Hoseok who was dancing about trying to flick the juice off his shoes.

"My shirt!" wailed Namjoon, heading for the kitchen for a damp cloth.

"My shoes!" screeched Hoseok scurrying to the bathroom.

"My god," groaned Yoongi who rolled his eyes at Jihoon who was still wriggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows at him.

Super cook Jin took on the responsibility of attempting to clean up the mess they'd both made on his lovely cherry wood floors in between doing an incredible impression of windshield wipers on crack. Good job he'd decided against luxurious carpeting otherwise he'd never get the stains out.

"What?" Yoongi asked, watching while Jihoon picked from his plate, rolled a pork sausage in and around his fingers playfully, the symbolism, not lost on Yoongi, who shook his head with a smile.

"Your gay ass could never turn me."

"You sure of that?" Jihoon asked, as he approached Yoongi slowly.

"My ass is pretty damn hot," he stated and rolled the pork sausage delicately across his lower lip.

"Seriously," Jungkook muttered under his breath, still stuffing pancakes into his mouth as he watched the two square up.

"Positive," Yoongi answered, acknowledging Jungkook's comment with an imperceptible nod.

"Firstly, not gay," he started to list on his fingers. "Secondly, people think we're twins, and so, for me to be even _remotely_ interested in your ass is just wrong." He tapped a third finger. "Thirdly, not gay," he finished with a smile.

"Well now," Jihoon said, eyes dancing with delight, "What about Eric Nam I introduced you to last year? You seemed pretty cosy with him."

"Who?" Yoongi asked, a little perplexed.

"Eric Nam," he repeated, "you did spend a lot of time jamming out with him, and, truth be told, he was a little hurt you didn't take it further with him on a more personal level," he said, watching as realisation dawned across Yoongi's face.

"Oh Eric Nam!? Yeah, he was pretty cool.." he smiled nodding,"wait, what?.." he blinked "He's gay? He thinks I'm gay?" his mouth falling open.

"You have that look," Jihoon told him, mashing his lips together in a smile.

"Look?" Yoongi questioned, his eyes flitting from Jihoon to Jungkook and back.

"Closet gay." Jihoon silently mouthed in answer, before biting the edge off the pork sausage with a relish that made Jungkook burst out laughing.

"You dick!!" Yoongi yelled shoving Jihoon in the chest "you nearly had me!"

"Not nearly near enough, baby," He said, mischief shining in his eyes.

"Fuck off" Yoongi scoffed with a laugh, Jihoon continued to shuffle the rest of the sausage into his mouth in one go.

"I seriously thought he'd set me up there," Yoongi said to the room at large, only Jungkook answered.

"He does that," he said, shooting a look at Jihoon.

"Oh God, not this again," Jihoon groaned, casting his eyes upward.

"Kook, for the last time, I didn't set you up. With a pretend angel or otherwise," Jihoon said, gathering interested looks from the others.

"Pretend angel?" Hoseok asked, walking back in mid conversation. It's obvious he'd missed quite a bit.

"Yeah," starts Jungkook, walking over to them and Jin rolls his eyes. He'd heard this only about 500 times so far.

"This jack ass, in a show of gay solidarity, decided to set me up with some random guy that thinks he's an angel," Jungkook told him.

"If we need to listen to this again then I definitely need more coffee," Namjoon said, pouring himself a cup while trying his best to ignore the coffee/muffin stain on his lovely white shirt.

Jungkook plants himself down on a chair at the corner of the table to yet again regale them with his tale of the God-like, gorgeous loony.

Yoongi, like the others before him, sat in silence listening to Jungkook's brush with romantic madness and, like the others, he also noted just how in depth he had described this angelic stalker's perfectly god-like attractiveness. It was also more than obvious that Jungkook was more than a teeny tiny bit attracted to this 'angel'.

Yoongi was sitting at the piano, centre of the restaurant, looking around the room, wondering just what it would be like when it's full and he was doing his 'thing'. It was certainly classier than the last place he'd worked, and judging by the sound test he'd done earlier that morning, the music floated out resoundingly well all around the room. It had a wonderful ambience, and the piano itself was a Steinway baby grand that needed no more than a little tweak to be more than satisfactory. Gotta have comfort when you're playing to the masses, or even just a room full of drunk patrons. 

Yes, Jin hyung, knew what he was doing when he bought this baby, he thought as he stroked long, slender fingers along the glossy black woodwork around the keys. The keys themselves were sparkling brightly under the overhead lights, and Yoongi smiled to himself as he stroked them gently, the feel of the ivory under his fingers silky smooth.

"If this is a private moment, I could come back later." The voice jarred him out of his reverie and he looked up, startled, to see a beautifully dressed stranger making his way around to where Yoongi sat on his piano stool.

"I'm Jimin. I'm here to audition," he continued, holding up a flyer, THE flyer that Jin had placed in the bar window, that wasn't supposed to be removed, seeking a talented vocalist.

Flabbergasted Yoongi could only stare at him. His mind seemed to have fogged up, or his eyes had. He could have sworn the air around this stranger seemed a little hazy.

"Hello, can you hear me?" He asked with a beautiful pearl white smile that seemed to light up the entire room and Yoongi blinked rapidly for a moment as the stranger came to a stop in front of him.

 _How did he get on this podium?_ Yoongi thought to himself, he hadn't seen him walk up the steps. He blinked again at the small, but perfect hand that was waving in front of his face.

"Hi, um, are you having a stroke?" The velvety voice asked next, concern written across his features _. "What's with this guy?"_ Jimin thought to himself and continued to wave his hand in front of Yoongi's dumbfounded face.

Shaking his head a little, Yoongi re-joined the sentient world and looked at the vision in front of him. He was around the same height as Yoongi himself, well built, but not too muscly, _the fuck am I thinking about his muscles for?_ He was built like a dancer, strong but delicate. The smoke grey expensive suit he was wearing, hung perfectly on his dancers body, and the pink silk like shirt stretched across his chest, contrasted wonderfully with his pink fluffy, and perfectly coiffed hair.

"Hey!" Jimin snapped his fingers under Yoongi's nose, bringing his gaze to his.

"So can I?" He asked with a beautiful smile and Yoongi coughed a little and shifted round to face him fully. Talk about face, this Jimin dude's face was perfect. Yoongi couldn't help but notice. His skin was pale translucent. Flawless. Elongated dark eyes, that all but disappeared when he smiled, his cheeks smooth and ever so slightly rounded, a cute tiny, sloping nose, and his mouth. His lips were generously plumped pink buds that were sculpted by angels, and just made to be kissed.

 _Fuck,_ Yoongi thought _. Maybe I am gay.._

 _Can't be,_ he thought then. _Just had hot phone sex with ma main slide. Oh yeaaah._

He grinned like an idiot.

"Main slide? Seriously?" A voice interrupted his thought process.

"Whut?" Yoongi squeaked, looking at him.

_Shit, I didn't think that?_

"Hot phone sex?" a pair quirked brows next enquired.

_Fuck.._

Embarrassing.....

"So" Yoongi said, his will fighting the crimson stain attempting to rush across his cheeks, as he swiped the flyer from Jimin's small hand.

"You want to sing for me. Us," he said, burying himself in the leaflet for a few seconds, to ensure that the sweeping embarrassment swept, and went, before he looked over the flyer and into the other's dark eyes.

"If you can spare the time, you know? In between hot sex calls and making out with your piano," Jimin commented, sweeping his hand through his hair.

"You know, comments like those are not very conducive to a successful audition," Yoongi dryly informed him, and Jimin just smiled sweetly.

"I can leave you alone for a minute, you know, if you want to warm your baby up?" He said, with a small indicative nod toward the piano, earning a glare from Yoongi.

"She plays perfectly for me any and _every_ time." Yoongi informed him with a hard smile, as he started to tickle the ivories.

Jimin leaned over and picked up the sheet music resting against the piano and sifted through it, while Yoongi played a quiet melody.

"Are these yours?" He asked next, his eyes scanning and failing to find Yoongi's name anywhere.

"Noo," he sing-songed, "they're songs specifically aimed at the patrons here." Yoongi, stopped playing and swivelled back to look at him.

"What makes you think I write music?" He asked, his hands resting on his lap.

"Don't most musicians?" He countered with a look.

"Do they?" Asked Yoongi

"Don't they?" Jimin asked again, unflappable and Yoongi rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I do, ordinarily. But right now I'm a little musically c-" He was interrupted

"Constipated?" He inquired with a cherubic smile.

"Constricted" Yoongi finished as though he hadn't been interrupted at all.

Jimin rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' fashion.

"Anyway," He said and smoothly slid himself onto the seat next to Yoongi,

"I'm here to change all that." He then softly, and deliberately began stroking the keys, a small smile playing on his lips as he turned his gaze to Yoongi's, where a barely perceptible change in the depth of his eyes took place, and whereby Yoongi felt something shift inside his chest, the sensation cold but warm at the same time, and a definite knowing, an acknowledgement that this person beside him was somehow going to turn his world completely upside down.

Jimin's tinkling laughter brought Yoongi back to the moment with a shake of his head.

"Smug little prick," Yoongi muttered, a little out of sorts.

"You were thinking about my prick?" Jimin asked, the smile on his face making his dark eyes crinkle at the corners, and despite himself, Yoongi's heart accelerated a little.

 _Traitor_ , he thought.

"And," Jimin was saying as he played a melody that Yoongi vaguely remembers running through his own head only recently. "It's actually not _that_ little,"he finished, and with a sudden thumping of the keys he turned fully to Yoongi.

"Want to see?" he asked next, as Yoongi looked at him in confusion, a mixture of anger at Jimin thumping down the keys of his baby, and if he was serious about wanting to see the size of his dick.

"Wha?.." was all he could muster, his throat a little dry, as he scanned Jimin's undeniably attractive face.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"My talent," Jimin said with a quizzical look. "You want to hear me sing?" he said with a bright smile and Yoongi flushed deeply at the course his thoughts had taken him.

"Fuck," he muttered, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Excuse me?" Jimin asked, taking to his feet.

"No," Yoongi said, shifting on his seat.

"No?" Jimin asked in surprise. Jeeze, he was only teasing the guy.

"You're-"

"Not what you're looking for?" Jimin finished for him, and Yoongi nodded in agreement.

"But you haven't even heard me," Jimin smiled wryly.

"Don't need to," came the abrupt reply. "You're not suitable," was all Yoongi said and stood up and turned down the steps of the podium.

He'd only taken a few steps before the mild humming shifted the air all around the room and then came the most beautiful, soulful voice Yoongi had ever heard. He turned around to look at him, his skin goosebumps all over his body and his insides vibrated at the pull this voice had on his system, his whole being was mesmerised by it, craved it. Jimin seemed to glow, vibrate a little, as his voice filled the room with a song of heartfelt love being ripped out soul deep, of loss, and fear and pain. Yoongi felt every emotion the voice emanated and he couldn't help but be moved by it. No, moved was the wrong word, it was more like pole axed by it. Anchored. It was like Jimin's voice was bringing to life the very emotion that Yoongi put into every note of the music he had been struggling to write.

He didn't even know he had been waiting for him.

But he was.

He knows it now.

An excruciatingly loud clap broke the spell as Jin's voice reverberated all around the restaurant. His appreciative applause absurdly vulgar to the beauty that was.

"Wow!" Jin was walking, hands still clapping as he strode toward the somewhat stunned pair.

"You're hired!" he exclaimed happily, a huge smile plastered his face, and his cheeks a little flushed.

"I've never heard a voice like that in my life," he told Jimin who beamed from ear to ear.

"Thank you. I'll take the compliment," Jimin said, bowing his head, chuckling.

"Wait," Yoongi uttered. "I can't work with him," he said and walked away from them. "He's not right. I really don't think he's suitable," he finished, turning to raise his eyes to Jin's, and completely avoiding Jimin altogether.

"What do you mean, not suitable?" They asked in unison.

Yoongi flushed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well...it-it's..I, it's just that- tha-" he breathed deeply, "it's just that he's too good for here. Yes!" He confirmed with a big smile, a little oblivious to the fact that Jin's expression had solidified into a mask of outrage.

Jimin however stood and blinked as he watched Jin take a few slow steps closer to where Yoongi was standing, his gait careful and deliberate. He looked rather like a predatory animal about to launch an attack on a weaker one that had absolutely no idea that it was in danger, and that it should indeed be heading for cover.

NOW.

"Oh shit," Jimin murmured, watching as Jin came to a stop and loomed over Yoongi's now blanched expression as comprehension dawned on what he'd implied.

"Too good," he said, deceptively soft, his dark eyes burning into Yoongi's

"Too good for here?" he asked flatly, his stance shifting from foot to foot.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU MEAN, TOO GOOD FOR HERE!?" He roared, his eyes burned incandescent and Yoongi took a couple of steps back, his eyes practically bugging out.

"I. I-I only meant.." he sputtered, craning his neck to look up at his friend's scarlet red features.

_He'd swear he could hear a whistling sound coming from him._

How to defuse the situation wouldn't be easy, Jimin knew, and he wasn't sure if he should step in or not. Hoseok told him how volatile Jin's temper was, especially if someone dared hurt the reputation of his precious restaurant, but seeing the metaphorical steam coming from his ears, the man practically vibrates with rage.

"I think he only meant-" Jimin started to say and Jin whipped round sharply with a hand held up to quiet what he was about to say next.

"Yeah, I-" Yoongi huffed and swallowed, diverting Jin's attention to him once again.

"I didn't mean that as rude as it sounded, I mean, your restaurant is amazing, and, and _beautiful_ ," he stressed, hands splaying a little in appeasement.

"But?" Jin asked, folding his arms, his dark eyes probing.

"Well, I mean, his voice is," he swallowed, his eyes sliding briefly to catch Jimin's gaze, "beautiful, and..and as amazing as this restaurant is. Don't you think his voice is more suited to a proper stage?" He asked in hopes that his reasoning would soothe the savage beast currently housing itself in Jin's broad chest.

Jin took a deep breath and considered what Yoongi had said, and it's true, his restaurant _is_ amazing, in fact it's _awesome_ , but Jimin's voice is something else. If Jin was the fanciful sort, he'd have thought that his voice was that of an actual angel,

 _maybe Yoongi's right_..

Jimin sensing the danger of being ousted from here before he even gets a foot in the door, decided to take matters into his own hands, with a calming wave of his hand he spoke up.

"I have no desire to be on the stage as such. I am more than happy to perform for your patrons, Mr Kim," he told Jin sweetly, his cheeks puffing in a beautiful smile. Jin blinked rapidly, a feeling of warmth spreading through and calming his frazzled nerves.

"The pay would be nothing to that of an operatic singer, or that of an idol come to that matter," Jin told him, and in the back of his mind a small argument was happening. He wants Jimin's talents here so why was he trying to talk him out of it?

"Performing with Min Yoongi would be as close to fame as I'd want to be," he chuckled, the sound filling the room with a happy sort of comfort. Yoongi looked a little perplexed at this and Jimin felt compelled to clarify his comment.

"I've seen you perform in Daegu. You were rather amazing, but sadly you didn't seem to need or want any more accompaniment. Here I have my chance," he finished with a smile.

Hopefully that would be enough to settle matters. He knows Jin wants him here, and so does Yoongi. He felt it. He also felt that Yoongi was fighting it, for reasons known only to himself. Fear? If it was the fear of failure, then Jimin was the one that could help overcome that. If it was fear of Jimin himself, well now, conquering that would be a little harder to accomplish.

"So," he asked, his gaze flitting from one to the other, "do I get the job?" 


	6. Upstairs meanwhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Namjoon just reveal his feelings for Jin? Perhaps it was the alcohol talking...  
> Hoseok takes a visit to head office to make sure his beautiful boys stay his beautiful boys, and Jungkook finally comes face to face with his biggest and most beautiful fear... Taehyung.

The first night of their performance went down like the proverbial storm. The restaurant was full to capacity, and although there weren't any original numbers as yet, it was still a roaring success. Even if Yoongi hadn't really wanted Jimin to perform with him, after the first night, his hopes were well and truly scuppered. They got so much positive feedback, that there wasn't a chance in hell Jin would ask Jimin to leave. The patrons were nothing short of mesmerised by their performance, not just by Jimin's voice, but the combination of the angels soulful singing and the perfectly intune, spellbinding melody Yoongi's playing inspired in him. Yoongi was doomed, he knew, but at least he was beginning to feel a little more at ease with the other half of this duo.

They were all sitting after the sixth night, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon, having a relaxing drink and chatting about anything and everything. Something they'd started doing since Jimin had become part of things, and it all felt very natural. Drinks flowed, dishes were washed, the take had been counted and to say Jin was happy was more than a bit of an understatement. He was practically buzzing with joy, he hadn't felt this happy kind of camaraderie since high school.

He poured another scotch for Namjoon who rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Here's to you," Jin said, raising his glass, with a smile.

"Me?" Namjoon raised a brow, his dimples deep as he smiled at his friend.

"Mmhm. I can't help but think a lot of this wasn't possible until you showed up," he answered and took a swallow from the glass.

"Nothing to do with me, Jinnie," Namjoon said, a smile spreading across his warm cheeks.

"Jinnie?" he quirked a dark brow, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, always thought of you as a Jinnie," Namjoon laughed and swallowed the last of his drink. "Maybe it was the cooking thing? Jinnie with the pinnie", he cackled at his own little joke.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not!" Jin chuckled and poured another drink for both of them.

"Certainly not," Namjoon told him and picked up the whisky glass and swirled its contents, his eyes catching Jins, and held them for a few moments.

Jin didn't know what exactly was in that gaze, but whatever it was, it was making him blush for some inexplicable reason. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Hell, maybe it was the booze just making him feel warm and fuzzy. He cleared his throat a little and threw his head back, gulping the whiskey in one go, the amber liquid burning its way down into his stomach.

"Anyway," he said slamming the glass down unintentionally loud, "I just know that I'm happier than I've been in a long time. I knew, _always_ knew, what I wanted, the restaurant, I mean. I just didn't realise how much I missed everyone." He pursed his lips a little, the whiskey creating a warm glow through his body and he relaxed into the wooden chair.

"Everyone? Not me surely, we weren't what you could call friends," Namjoon said, his dark eyes hooded as he cast his eyes downwards inspecting a tiny scratch on the cherry wood table.

Jin cleared his throat again. "Yeah, well, maybe I should've been a little friendlier, but at least we're proper friends now," he said with a bright smile.

"We are," Namjoon agreed with a small nod, biting his lower lip as he smiled softly.

"Strictly speaking though, I think Hoseok was more instrumental in bringing us all together again. He's..unique," he said, grinning a little, turning his head toward the crowd of friends surrounding the piano, only to see Hoseok had disappeared. He does that a lot, though how someone so bright and loud could slip away without being noticed was a mystery.

"A regular ball of sunshine," he breathed softly " He's another I should've made more of an effort to get to know," Jin said and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

"Like he said though, Hoseok moved around too much to get close to anyone. As for me, well you weren't at fault really. I was painfully shy in school, practically making myself invisible," he poured them both a large shot, draining the last of the bottles contents. "You were the life and soul, and all I wanted to do was talk to you." Namjoon swallowed a mouthful and smiled wryly to himself.

"Talk to me?" Jin asked, his eyes dark and round as he looked at him.

"Mmm, I had the biggest crush on you," Namjoon nodded, smiling at Jin's gobsmacked expression.

"But," he said, almost launching himself out of his seat, "that was high school, and," he continued, picking up the empty whiskey bottle, "we need another bottle." And off he strode toward the kitchens, to the store there and of course, putting a little distance between himself and Jin. He hadn't meant to tell him that. At least he didn't think he did.

_Upstairs meanwhile..._

Hoseok paced up and down the length of the gold gilded room, worrying his plump bottom lip with his teeth, as he contemplated on what it was he could have been summoned here for. Pushing long fingers through his silky black hair he groaned thinking it could only be bad. You came back to base to report in, you were usually only summoned if you had fucked up, or if someone _thought_ you'd fucked up. 

Casting his mind back, there was nothing that he could think of that could possibly warrant a summoning, things were starting to go in the direction they were supposed to. Jin and Namjoon were starting to be really comfortable with one another, and if he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely is, feelings were beginning to develop between them.

Jimin, although new to the situation, was definitely making headway with Yoongi, well, in the confidence department, which was a really good start. He seemed to challenge him more than anything, bringing his competitive side out, even if it was only to prove Jimin wrong. Now he has him engaged a little, then it only remains for Jimin to bring the woman of Yoongi's dreams into play and it should all fall into place, sometimes if a cherub was lucky, they could hear the actual click of a fate sealed in love.

Right, Hoseok thought, that was okay, only Tae was a little behind, mostly that was because of his approach, what he was thinking of was a mystery to him, announcing that he was an angel? Hoseok rolled his eyes at the memory of Tae telling him this, no wonder Jungkook was scared of him, and fear? Well, fear isn't always conducive to positive production. He was still pondering this when the doors of the room burst open and in swept three archangels.

The aura they held made Hoseok's stomach lurch in trepidation as he watched them enter fully into the room.

Park ShinHye, dressed in a beautifully cut pale pink Armani suit, complete with waistcoat, and, Hoseok thought absently, she looked hot without the usual shirt, gave him a heartfelt, warm smile as she nodded in greeting.

Second into the room was Mark Tuan, dressed in his usual baggy blue shirt, Gucci of course, and tight fitting white jeans, his blonde hair a little longer than he remembered.

"Seoksie," he greeted him with a fist bump, which Hoseok returned, the action drawing a heavy disapproving sigh from the third of their party.

Cha Eunwoo. Hoseok quaked inward at the cold expression that was fixed on his face. Dressed completely in black. Black everything. Black to depress, black to intimidate, a colour devoid of feeling, that was Eunwoo's thinking. Even his mood was perpetually black.

 _Fuck_.

He must be in shit if Eunwoo was here, he doesn't show up for anything else, he doesn't get his jollies in a good situation. Hoseok is pretty sure that Eunwoo was actually, totally and utterly dead inside. He didn't have a modicum of warmth in his body. His old tactics, though in the past, were legendary.

 _Okay_ , he thought, _let's get the pain ball rolling.._ taking a breath, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hoseok," began ShinHye, cutting him off before he could utter a word. "Let's clarify. You're not in trouble," she told him with a smile, and she gestured for him to take a seat in one of the ostentatious gold chairs in the room.

He declined. If they were all standing, then so would he, there would be enough intimidation from Eunwoo without giving him the chance to tower over him as well.

"Let's start," ShinHye started with a breezy smile, her large dark eyes sparkling with warmth.

"Why the fuck are you still parading around down there?" Eunwoo interrupted loudly, his black brows coming to a point above his nose. ShinHye sighed deeply.

"Eunwoo, really," she scolded, "no wonder people don't talk to you," she said glaring a little.

"The fuck, I ca-"

"And mind your language in front of me!" The little glare became full on, her tone serious.

"Why do I think of good cop, bad cop?" Mark piped up with a smile as he slid languidly into a gold, cushioned chair, as if the show that was about to unfold was nothing new.

"Mark, if you're not going to take this seriously then there's no point in you being here," she told him, and Hoseok's mind started racing. 

_I_ _thought I wasn't in trouble?_

"Hoseok. We're a little concerned at the time it's taking all of this to come together," she said, pacing a little, placing elegant hands into her trouser pockets. "Normally you have this all done and dusted in a matter of weeks."

"He's too busy enjoying himself to do actual work," Eunwoo said, "or," a sly smile breaking out, "maybe he's lost his touch. Certainly looks like your little favourites have." His eyes gleamed maliciously. 

Eunwoo has always hated Taehyung and Jimin, mostly because of the affection Hoseok has for them. Angels are not supposed to have favourites, though it's known, and widely accepted, that Hoseok looks at them almost like his children, but he mostly hates them because of how human they are. They feel love, joy, wonder, pain and happiness, just like humans do, and this always has Eunwoo incensed. Angels are meant to be devoid of emotions, it's how you get the job done. But others, like Hoseok and ShinHye, to a point, agree that to help a human, you must know what they're about, and the best way to do that, is to put yourself in their shoes and feel what they feel. That way their actions aren't too unpredictable, and hopefully you can compensate.

"No ones losing their touch," he bristled at the veiled threat. "It's different for every project. And yes, I do agree that Namjoon and Jin are coming along nicely, but I'm not too sure that Namjoon's confidence will hold," he said, looking from Enwoo's hateful face, to ShinHye's serene one. 

"I need to stay longer to make sure it does go where it's supposed to," he said, trying to keep the pleading sound from his voice, knowing it's something Eunwoo would pounce upon. Mark yawned and stretched in a very bored fashion, letting them know that this was dragging on and going nowhere. While being no fan of Eunwoo, the psycho, he also didn't get his brother Hoseok's proclivity to invest so much with the human race. They were a job, nothing more.

"You've been doing this job for centuries!" Eunwoo exclaimed, aggressively stepping up into Hoseok's space. "You should know how to do this by now." He leaned his face close, too close to him, "I think you're just fucking about, I think.." and he cast ShinHye a look, one meant to warn her not to mess, "I think you and your little buddies are having too much of a good time, playing at being human." His eyes burned brightly and he backed up a little with a sadistic smile on his handsome face.

A thought forming.

"Maybe they need to be re-acquainted with who, and what they are," he said deceptively quiet, "Just like KaYe." He finished, the sadistic smile widening as he saw the blood drain from Hoseok's face.

"KaYe," he breathed softly, shudders running through his delicate frame

"I do believe he goes by the name of Jackson now." Mark perked up a little, a small smile on his face as he watched their exchange.

"He will always be KaYe," Eunwoo ground out at his brother's unbothered face, "I notice he's still alone. Still heart broken," he snorted suddenly. Mark and ShinHye shared a look.

"You should see the little human whores sniffing around him, trying in vain to pique his interest. Using their disgusting bodies to lure him. Never realising that it's impossible with a man who's forever dead inside." He looked pleased with his little reverie.

"Good times," Mark commented dryly, but Eunwoo chose not to rise to it, instead turning his attention back to Hoseok.

"Maybe a little one on one with your boys would be of benefit," he said with a too bright smile, "So they won't forget, hmm?" he asked, and Hoseok pushed him away with an anger that sprung from the threat to his boys. Eunwoo growled and shoved Hoseok's chest painfully hard, nearly knocking him off his feet. 

"Little piece of shit!" He growled, his eyes angry dark, his expression murderous.

"ENOUGH!" ShinHye's voice rang loudly around the room.

"You," she poked Eunwoo's chest as she stepped between them, "will not touch either of them. Do I make myself clear?" holding his gaze until he complied with a reluctant and sharp nod of his head.

"And you," she turned to Hoseok, her hand still against Eunwoo's chest, "will get this project finished, and it won't take longer than necessary," she told him with a serious look. She knows that Eunwoo is a hot headed ass, but he does have a point, and if she gives too much leeway to Hoseok and his charges, she knows it could cause dissension in the ranks. And Eunwoo? He doesn't need any encouragement to start a war.

Disgruntled, Eunwoo strode from the room almost bumping into his men who were waiting outside for him. Why do people never understand it's useless to leave lesser angels on the outside? An angel's hearing is second to none anyway. There _are_ no secrets.

"Hoseok." ShinHye quietly brought his attention to her. She looked at him with a warm, if somewhat worried smile.

"I don't have to tell you how immovable Eunwoo is. Neither do I have to tell you just how many of his zealots there are out there, ready to answer his battle cry in a heartbeat," She took his hands and squeezed them warmly, "If you take too long, or if he thinks you're simply putting a foot wrong, he will exact his own kind of punishment on you. And, yes he will be held accountable, but what will that matter if he's already taken what's close to you?" She asked, dark eyes communicating her feeling of helplessness.

Hoseok knew what she was saying, knew they were both partly right, even if he did hate Eunwoo, his brother had a point, but he'd be damned if he would allow him to hurt a hair on either of their heads. Eunwoo had his warriors, but Hoseok knew he could gather plenty of forward thinking angels to his side, and maybe he would lose in a fight, but he would make sure that he took a good few of them with him. With that in mind he descended back to earth intending on having a serious talk with Jimin and Taehyung.

Jungkook had programmed and re programmed this part of the game a dozen times or more but it wasn't going the way he wanted it. He couldn't concentrate because a certain handsome, caramel haired 'angel' was constantly on his mind. He hadn't seen him in a few days, and the not seeing him was making him nervous because he knew it would be just a matter of time before he popped up again and harassed him, and also felt a little bereft because he was, after all, cute. Crazy maybe, but definitely cute. 

He found himself smiling a little in memory of the last time he had seen him. Out of nowhere he'd appeared when he was in a store changing room trying on a pair of jeans, and he was too busy posing about to notice he was behind him, until he looked up in the mirror, saw him, and then let out a girly scream. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, Taehyung catching him posing in the mirror, or the fact that he had complimented him on his hot ass and thighs, OR the fact that 3 of the sales staff rushed over to his cubicle asking if he needed a bigger size of jeans, thus implying that he'd put on weight. 

The _nerve_...

He still can't decide.

He stood up from his desk and stretched, deciding to go make some coffee when there was a loud knock at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone he thought, as he walked through his living room, and along the hallway to the door. Again came a loud knock. He pressed his eye to the spy hole but could see only blackness, he pulled back a little puzzled, he blinked and looked back through the spy hole. Again he saw nothing.

"Who is it?" He asked tentatively, his hands resting gingerly against the door.

No reply.

A knock.

"Who's there?" he asked a little louder, clearing his throat.

Silence.

Another knock.

"Answer me!" He tried again, temper beginning to rise.

Knock,

Knock,

Knock.

"Who the fuck is that!?" He yelled in annoyance.

He yanked the door open to reveal Taehyung standing there complete with a raised hand in greeting, a boxy smile, and looking completely gorgeous. Jungkook panicked and slammed the door shut. _HARD_

"Jungkooooook~'' came the muffled voice and he drew breath and pressed his eye up to the spy hole, this time seeing Taeyhung's grossly enlarged eyeball staring back at him.

"Go away!" He yelled, turning his back against the door, his heart racing.

"Aw, come on Kookie!" Tae whined plaintively. "I wanna talk to you," he implored.

"I don't want to talk to you, so go away," he said turning back to look through the spy hole, and yep, the big eyeball was still there.

"We need to get this sorted Kookie," He said next and Jungkook sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair, leaving it hotly tousled.

"Stop calling me Kookie," he whispered to himself. "Why are you calling me Kookie?" He asked a little louder.

"Because that's your name?" Came the simple reply.

"That's a pet name. You don't have the right to call me that!" He shouted through the door to him, his heart still thumping erratically loud.

"Shall I call you bunny then?" A soft voice came from behind him and he gave out a strangled cry as he whipped round to see the angel standing there totally unfazed.

" _The actual fuck_!?" His already huge eyes were bugging out of his head, and he deftly began side stepping around the invader, surreptitiously looking for an escape route.

"How- how did you get in here?" he asked, casting his eyes around for any sort of weapon and seeing only the giant plastic lightweight baseball bat.

Taehyung notices the eye contact with the bat, but ignores it and simply shrugs.

"I just think where I want to be, and presto, I'm there." He says matter of factly.

"You can _teleport_?" He stresses the word incredulously, his black eyes glittering.

"I told you, bunny, I'm an angel," he says, spreading his arms out.

Panic.

"Aaahhhhh!" Jungkook runs towards the living room, lifting the plastic bat on his way, then swiftly turns, bat raised as Taehyung enters the room. Hearing Jungkook's heart beating furiously fast in his chest, he knows he's going to have to alleviate the situation before the poor bunny has a stroke. He smiled sweetly and raised his hand, and Jungkook raised the bat accordingly, ready to strike.

"I won't hurt you, bun bun," he said and began to concentrate on the air in the room, a soft soothing, barely perceptible humming sound emanating around Taehyung before it gently stretched out and engulfed Jungkook's quivering form, cascading slowly from the tip of his dark hair, right down his distressed body, seeping into the thick soft grey carpet. Jungkook felt his shoulders ease first and then the tension slipping from his muscles, his being flooded with a sense of peace that was bone deep. His mind mellowed and calm.

He lowered the bat and cocked his head a little, _bun bun_? he thought..

"That's better," Taehyung smiled and twirled a pair of sunglasses in his fingers.

Jungkook said nothing as his eyes roamed over Taehyung's appearance. Scared of him as he still undoubtedly is, he wasn't blind. He looked amazing in his suits, but in his white baggy shirt and skinny jeans and his hair all ruffled? He was downright hot. He whined internally.

Hottie, hottie McHotterson.

 _What the hell am I thinking_?

He shook his head, his dark hair flowing silkily as he tried to clear his thoughts, and again raised the bat slowly and pointed it at the angel, ready for any sudden moves.

Taehyung sighed, but did not try to work his mojo on him again, instead he tried verbal soothing tactics.

"Jungkook, you have nothing to fear from me, I promise you," he made his tone silky smooth, soft and soothing, his large chocolate eyes widening imperceptibly, engaging the others darker orbs.

"I'm here to help you, that's all," he smiled sweetly, counting the few seconds it took Jungkook to lower and drop the bat.

The other sighed deeply and wiped his hands on the front of his jeans, his hands sweating a little from nerves. He watched as Taehyung wandered around the living room, running his fingers gently over this and that, and picking things up and inspecting them.

"I like your place-"

"You're really an angel-"

Both spoke, and both gave a little laugh.

"Thank you-"

"Yes-"

Again.

A little awkward chuckling.

Jungkook rubbed his hands over his face.

"Shit," he muttered, "I have an angel in my house." Looking over at said angel, who was now leaning against the wall unit housing all his video games, and who was regarding him thoughtfully.

"You do," Taehyung affirmed, giving him a beautiful, engaging smile.

"And you're here to help me. How?" he asked, taking a few tentative steps in the angels direction.

"Like I said in the coffee house, I'm here to help you find the man of your dreams," he told him, scratching the side of his head with the leg of his sunglasses, the action making his caramel hair stick out a little.

Jungkook stood and appraised him, running a critical eye over every part of the angel he could see. He should have seen it, he reckons. The man is too beautiful, too perfect to be real,he was _ethereal._. and what are the chances someone _this_ hot would be interested in him other than other wordly good deeds? 

Phhhtt.

"Bunny," Taehyung said softly, interrupting his train of thought.

"Don't call me that," he said, irritated a little. "It makes me sound like a pet. I'm not," he finished, eyebrows furrowing.

"I prefer Kookie anyway." Taehyung said, his mouth quirking at the corners.

"I'm not a sweet snack either," he snipped and Taehyung's eyebrows rose.

"I wouldn't say that," he told him with a chuckle, the so sweet sound of it bruising Jungkook's tender skin, and it irked him.

It irked him because he felt the angel was being deliberately suggestive, he was toying with him and it kind of pissed him off.

He can't do that.

Shouldn't do that, it's not allowed.

Not allowed when he _knows_ he's physically attracted to him, and there's no chance the feelings would be reciprocated, they can't. He's an angel.

"Kook-" and Jungkook glared at him, his cheeks flushing.

"You're playing with me. Why?" he asked next, his obsidian eyes holding Taehyung's chocolate ones.

"Because you're cute, Jungkook," he smiled, making the other hiss through his teeth.

"You think that's funny, do you? Making me think you're some weird fucking hot guy that's hitting on me? Only to find out you really are some celestial being that's yanking my dick for _fun_!" He yelled at him, his face ablaze in anger. Anger at Taehyung, and anger at himself for being so fucking stupid.

"No, not for fun, Kookie!" Taehyung exclaimed, this really wasn't going how it was supposed to!

"I really am here to help you find him. Your other half,"

Jungkook backed away as he tried to approach him. "I'm sorry," he sighed, his expression regretful, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Or embarrass you. I just wanted to get to know you, that's all" he said scuffing the carpeted floor with the toe of his shoe.

"You could have done that without making me think you were interested. And without letting me make a fool of myself," Jungkook told him, shaking his head and turning away in exasperation.

"You are cute though-" and Jungkook rounded on him with a 'don't even' look, growling low in his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered, "shall we start over?" Taehyung forced a bright smile.

Jungkook considered this for a few moments, contemplating his options. He knew that despite himself, he wanted to hear what this angel had to say, and just exactly how he was going to find him the man of his dreams. That might be something to see, if Jungkook himself didn't know his ideal type, then what makes this pretty boy angel think he can do any better? Or, he could just tell him to go and take a flying fuck to himself. 

Doing that though, although it might be the best thing he could do, after all, he isn't going to lie to himself, he is attracted to Taehyung, he caught his interest without even trying really, his craziness not withstanding of course, he smirked to himself, even when he was frightened of him he was still intrigued by him. But, if he did choose to keep Taehyung around, he knows there is every chance he's going to fall harder and harder for him without a snowball's chance in hell of ever winning him.

He really doesn't have a choice, does he?

"Ok, lets talk," he sighed with a defeated smile, "but first I need that coffee." He told the angel and made his way into his kitchen to start brewing some strong Italian roast. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

Taehyung agreed with a big boxy smile and watched his retreating form. Those _thighs,_ he growled at himself.


	7. Angels aren't real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets jealous of Jimin and argues with Tae. Will he dull his pain in the arms of another man?  
> Is Yoongi jealous of how at ease Jihoon and jimins friendship is?  
> And due to an incident at the restaurant, the angels decide to out themselves, and reveal a little about their purpose, how will our humans react?

"Jin, just sit your ass down," Yoongi told him gruffly, "you deserve a night off. That's why you have Kim Mingyu, he's a great chef-," he pushed Jin back into the seat he was attempting to rise from. Again.

"And before you get your expensive boxers in a twist, he's not as great as you, but he is more than capable of running the restaurant for one night," Yoongi finished just as Jihoon and Jimin came back laden with bottles of beer and placed them on their table.

"Yeah Jin, take your chefs hat off, you'll go bald." Hoseok said and Jin squeaked and reached automatically for his head, feeling through his thick dark hair.

"That's just a myth you know," Jungkook said, sitting his pert ass on the seat next to Jimin, who was seated opposite Yoongi.

"Is not," Hoseok lifted the beer bottle to his mouth with a smirk. "just look at Yoongi, the hair he's lost with all the beanies he's been wearing for years."

and Yoongi, hand straight to his own hair, felt for bald spots. Hoseok burst out laughing as Yoongi gave him the finger.

"Asshole," Yoongi muttered with a smile, earning a small fist bump from Jin.

"Well," said Jin, lifting the beer bottle high. "Let's get this piss fest off to a start!" He laughed and clinked his bottle with Jimin's and nearly knocked it out of his hand. 

"Cheers!" They echoed Jin's salutation, clinking bottles and drawing the ice cold beer deep into their parched throats.

"You know why that beer was nearly knocked out of your hand, don't you?" Yoongi asked Jimin with a grin..

"Because Jin's a ham fisted baboon?" The angel asked sweetly, and Jin flared his nostrils at him, chuckling.

"Because of your teeny, tiny, fingers," Yoongi answered and the angel swivelled to face him.

"You wanna see what I can _do_ with my teeny, tiny fingers?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows, and the fingers of his left hand at him.

Hoseok choked on his beer, and Jihoon all but launched himself across the table at him.

"I do," he leered playfully at him, squishing in beside him, "I'd like very much to see what you can do with your teeny, tiny fingers," he enthused, making the others roll their eyes at him.

"Slut," stated Yoongi.

"Slut," added Jungkook.

"Slut," Namjoon agreed, slipping into the booth next to Jin.

"You're all just jealous," he said good naturedly, his smile never leaving his sweet face. "Besides, this little cotton candy cutie is into me," Jihoon said and leaned his head on Jimin's shoulder, the action tugging his black shirt down to reveal a little of his collarbone, the smooth skin catching Yoongi's gaze.

" _Everybody's_ into you, according to you," Jin chuckled, nudging Namjoon with his shoulder.

"What makes you think Jimin is gay?" Yoongi asked, not really liking how Jihoon is nuzzling his head closer on Jimin's shoulder, the other laughed lightly and petted Jihoon's blonde hair softly.

"I've seen the way he looks at me," he says happily, looking up at Jimin's pretty face.

"I could be persuaded." Jimin chuckled and tugged on a lock of Jihoon's hair, the other bolting upright, got to his feet and pulled Jimin up by the hand.

"I knew it!" he chuckled. "You, me, dance floor!" he chirped loudly and dragged Jimin from their table, through the throng of people, and onto the crowded dance floor.

The night was off to a flying start, and Jin loved it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had an actual night out with friends, and they were right, he did need it. He also wanted to see Namjoon in a more social setting, his revelation the other week about his school crush left him reeling a little. Not that there was anything wrong with it. In fact, it was good. He thinks. It took him a while to realise he was gay himself, and it wasn't something that terrified or disgusted him during those unsure years.

He'd always thought it would be patently obvious to a person, their sexuality, not so to him. Truth was, he was never in any rush one way or the other. He was hugely popular in school, and well, most of the guys he ran with were all whore mongers. It's probably why he thought it was the done thing, and so, just went with the proverbial flow. That maybe should have been the pointer right there, the fact that no matter how many of the pussy posse he fucked, it didn't exactly set his world alight. Maybe he had started too young, 16 was pretty young for that kind of pressure. Maybe, he thought, he just hadn't found the right girl, most of the ones he knew were out and out sluts. When he hung out primarily with his friends, he felt much more comfortable, he was a dude, dude.

But, as the years went on in school, he found himself most definitely boy watching, and crushing on more than a few of them. He'd had a few sexually charged, fumbling in the closet moments here and there. He was _definitely_ gay. Luckily he didn't crush on any of his friends, because that would just be _awkward,_ besides he'd known them for years, and couldn't possibly see them as anything other than his brothers. 

Namjoon was different, they never ran together, even though he and Yoongi had become real good friends in school, Jin still had very little to do with him. Now though, now? Well it was different. He wasn't sure how he felt about him. Did he like him? Sure he did, he was fun, intelligent, easy to be around, and well, he sighed, it might be pointless pushing it any further, after all, he did say it was back in high school. Who knows how he feels now?

A few exhausted hours later, they had spread themselves out into two large booths in the club, the beer still flowing freely, and Jihoon most definitely ensconced on Jimin's lap. Namjoon had thoroughly given up the dance contest he'd been having with Hoseok, the dude must run on batteries or something. It's not natural how energetic he is, _I bet he's a robot or something_ , he remembered thinking, as he splayed out next to Jin before his rubber legs had him on his ass for a third time that evening.

Jimin had stood up, dumping Jihoon unceremoniously on his skinny ass, as he spotted someone walking towards them, through the still crowded dance floor.

Jungkook sat a little poleaxed as he recognised the caramel hair of Taehyung, and he swallowed hard when Jimin and Taehyung embraced each other eagerly, their hug more than momentary. They looked like long lost lovers he thought, with a little stabbing pain in his chest. 

How do they know each other? how did he not _know_ they knew each other? 

He stood up, a little unsteadily as Jimin pressed his mouth close to Taehyung's ear and whispered something to him. It looked intimate, and his angel's beguiling smile told him that, whatever it was, Taehyung liked it. The way he was smiling, the way his hands were cupping Jimin's elbows, holding him close, really _really_ bothers him. And without really knowing why, Jungkook found himself striding across the floor, through sweaty dancing bodies and stopped in front of them. Taehyung held his eyes for a few seconds, still holding Jimin close as he whispered.

"Kookie." He said with a soft smile and Jimin pulled back, turning to look at him.

"Kookie!" He beamed a smile at him, still too close to Taehyung.

"Don't call me that." He said in a serious tone.

"He called you Kookie." The pink haired angel said, thumb pointing to Taeyhung.

"He's different," was the flat reply as Jungkook folded his arms in a defensive gesture, his eyes sliding from one angel to the other.

"Oh," was all Jimin said, the defensive stance not lost on him.

"Chim's a friend," Taehyung explained, gripping Jimin by the shoulders and squeezing a little.

 _Chim_?

"I don't think he likes that Tae," Jimin said at the scowl on Jungkook's face, making him scowl harder.

"Chimmy's an angel," he said with a happy smile. "We've been together a long time," his tinkling laugh was like music.

"You're fucking?" he all but shouted, jealousy rippling through every fibre.

Jimin's eyes widened to saucers at the remark and Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I know you're not interested in _me_ ," he stressed the word, "despite all the flirting..." he ranted, his hands gesturing wildly and Taehyung felt things were going to get out of hand if he didn't put a halt to it now.

"Angels don't fuck each other," Tae cut in, "and you have no right to be jealous." he finished, he didn't know why he was baiting him like he was, he was supposed to easing the situation.

"I'm not fucking jealous!" He raged at him, his face scarlet with anger.

He knew he'd made an idiot of himself, and he couldn't stay there a second longer, so he spun on his heel and barged back through the crowd, right passed his table, and right into the rest rooms. He slammed into a cubicle and kicked the door shut, his foot slamming repeatedly into the wood until his rage subsided a little.

"Fucking angel!" He spat out and slammed his back against the door, his heart battering against his ribs.

"Fucking human," a voice on the other side of the door said.

"Go away Tae, I'm not in the mood for your mind games," Jungkook said, and turned to press his heated forehead against the cool wood of the door.

"And I'm not in the mood to contend with a jealous two year old, but what can I do," he stated, pressing a hand against the door.

"I'm not jealous," he seethed, closing his eyes. "Just go away, I can't deal with you right now," he breathed shakily, his shoulders sagging a little.

"And I can't leave it," Taehyung's voice came from behind, Jungkook tensed before spinning round to face him.

"Fuck! Do you _have_ to do that?"

"When you're being a brat? Yes, I do," he said stony faced.

"Jimin-"

"Jimin's been in my company so many times, and not once did he mention you," Jungkook huffed, arms once again folding.

"He's not supposed to," he breathed softly, "Jimin has his own business," the angel told him.

"He's really an angel too?" He croaked a little, his throat clogging with emotion.

"Yes," he said with a smile, his eyes bright with warmth.

"Normally we never have cases that are connected Kookie, this one is an anomaly to say the least. So Jimin wouldn't have thought about saying anything to you, and he shouldn't anyway. We take our work very seriously," he told him, his eyes deep dark chocolate as they studied each other in silence for a few moments.

Jungkook sighed, breaking the silence, the expression on his face only too clear to the angel.

"It's never going to happen, is it?" He asked, black obsidian eyes, probing, _yearning._

The look was so poignant, Taehyung felt as if he'd suddenly housed a nest of squirming worms in his stomach, the feeling felt like uncertainty. Regret.

"We can't get involved." He whispered softly, his gaze slipping from Jungkook's eyes, down to his parted lips, the air vibrating a little as he moved his face closer, and Jungkook's heart raced as he waited for that kiss, breath uneven.

"It's forbidden," Taehyung whispered, his breath bathing the other's lips with warmth, before the air shifted and he disappeared leaving Jungkook bereft in his wake.

By the time Jungkook had gotten himself together and rejoined the others in the club, Taehyung had left, his eyes searched everywhere for him, but he couldn't be found. It was probably for the best, he couldn't stand what had happened, or, rather, what _hadn't_ happened. He'd never be able to stay away from him, and right now, with his emotions running sky high, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd already made a big enough fool of himself tonight.

Instead, he forced himself to dance. He had no shortage of takers, none of them did. Everything was going wonderfully well when Jin spotted Jennie and her crowd, Lisa included, making their way through the throng of dancers, heading, presumably, to the bar on the other side of the room.

"Pussy Posse in da houuuuse!" Hoseok screeched, arms raised in the air before twerking round in circles, laughing his head off.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Yelled Jin, "Drinks for the pussy posse!" he laughed, slinging an arm round Namjoons shoulders, and began to steer him toward the bar.

Namjoon stumbled his way through the crowd, holding Jin up, closely followed by Jimin, Jungkook and Jihoon. 

Hoseok was still busy busting drunken moves on the dance floor, gyrating with a very handsome and awestruck, young man.

After buying the girls, and themselves, a drink, they made their way back over to the tables they'd pulled together, knocking more than a few empty bottles off, and on to the sticky floor.

"Heeeyyy!" Yoongi slurred, looking up as the girls eagerly squished themselves here and there. Lisa sitting down and crossing her legs, faced Yoongi with a smile.

"Hello, old man," she smiled widely, happy to see him enjoying himself.

Yoongi smiled widely, his gummy smile adorable making Lisa's heart skip a beat. Raising a well manicured hand, she raked her hand through his already tousled hair.

"I've missed you." she told him with a warm smile, her cheeks dusted pink.

"Mished you too." He slurred a little, his eyes trying to focus on her face and she laughed.

"Well, I was going to ask you for a dance, but I don't see you even being able to manage to stand. So, I'll settle for a kiss instead." Giggling, Yoongi pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, his mouth devouring hers as he pushed almost frantic fingers through her long dark hair, and moaning into her mouth.

"Fuck, Yoongi. Let the girl breathe!" Jin guffawed, almost knocking Namjoon off his seat as he, too, stared in fascination at them.

Through peripheral vision Yoongi saw Jimin walking toward their table and deepened the kiss still, his nostrils filling with Jimin's scent as he leant down to pick up his previously abandoned bottle of beer, straightened back up and chugged it down in time for Jihoon to approach.

"Just the hot ass I've been searching for!" Jihoon announced and pulled Jimin's shirt sleeve, "Let's show these losers how a real dancer moves. C'mon!" he urges, pulling him past the kissing couple and up towards Jisoo who'd been silently dancing alone, enjoying her own company for the past two minutes.

"Jesus, Yoongi," he comments in passing, "you shove your tongue any deeper, it'll slip out of her ass!" he finished, dragging a giggling Jimin to the dance floor.

The girls wandered back over to the tables, a little out of breath with dancing among so many hot bodies, and lifted beer from the tables, regardless of who they belonged to, and drank heartily.

"This club sucks," Rose commented, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"It's dead," Jennie added, her eyes swiftly scanning the room. "There's no one here worth checking out," she said, leaning over the table, the hem of her already short skirt riding almost to the top of her thighs.

"Yah!" Namjoon, yelled with a glazed look. "What are we?" he said, indicating himself and Jin, "chopped liver?!" he finished, ever so slightly affronted.

"Gay," she deadpanned, as if it didn't matter at all.

"Charming as ever," Jin muttered with a small chuckle, his cheeks drink flushed.

"Well, it's not like there's much chance of fucking you is there?" she told him and Jin gaped at her, albeit drunkenly, but gaped nonetheless.

"Don't hold back there, just say how you feel," Hoseok said, fighting his way elegantly around the table to find a seat.

"Now I know why you were crap in bed back then," she told Jin and he sprayed a mouthful of beer all over the floor. "Maybe if I'd had a dick you'd have been more interested," she said sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short sweetheart, you've had plenty of dicks in your time," he said sweetly and Hoseok laughed so hard he almost fell off his seat.

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" she glared, her face pink with annoyance.

"Lisa!" she yelled and pulled at her friend, pulling her apart from Yoongi's lips.

"I want to dance!" and dragged Lisa to her feet, pulling the reluctant girl on to the dance floor.

They only stayed for another hour or so as it hit the 3 am mark, the club was starting to feel overcrowded, not to mention the fact that the boys, both angels included, were drunk. While Jimin was having a good time dancing with Jihoon and Hoseok, he was a little preoccupied with thoughts of Yoongi too. 

Wondering why he was making such a show of making out with Lisa. I mean, how old is he? 12? Was he trying to prove a point to someone? Who?

Jungkook tried to forget Taehyung by winding himself in the arms of another man, Joshua, to be exact. He knew Joshua and liked him, and knew the guy had a thing for him and had done for a while now. He'd asked him out on dates a couple of times, but Jungkook got the feeling that Joshua was the 'forever' type of guy, and although he was undoubtedly hot, Jungkook didn't exactly see him in his permanent future. He was a pretty great guy, sure, but he wasn't who he wanted to be with, but who knows? Maybe mindless, drunk sex is exactly what he needs right now.

"Ok guys, everyone back to my playsh!" Jin said pulling and poking people in the chest to get their attention. There was a resounding, "yay!" from everyone in their party as they headed out, grabbing their jackets, and a pouting, reluctant Jungkook on the way.

They traipsed into the restaurant in good spirits, all giggling and talking. Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok and Jihoon in front, closely followed by Yoongi, who had his arm wound tight around Lisa's waist, Rose, Jennie, Jisoo, Jungkook and Jimin.

Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok and Jihoon all stopped dead in their tracks, the others bumping abruptly into them with a whine and an 'oof'.

"What the fuck, guys!" Jungkook muttered before he caught sight of what the others had witnessed as Jin had slung on the restaurant's overhead lights.

The restaurant was completely trashed. 

Broken chairs and tables littered the place, the beautiful glass mirrors had been shattered, shards of glass lay everywhere, silverware, lanterns, crockery, and all the beautiful crystal lights around the walls had been smashed.

It was a sobering sight for all of them as they stood stupefied for a few moments, the air thick with unease.

The girls all huddled together, their eyes, huge as saucers as they took in the shambles that was Jin's restaurant.

"Jin-" Namjoon muttered quietly, reaching for his hand, and Jin shook it off. 

His eyes scanned everything, his heart beating wild in his chest as he began to step through the mess, his gaze taking in every detail of the devastation. Even the walls had been deeply gouged, the beautiful silk wall coverings ripped and stained with the food and sauces hurled at them.

"Shit," Yoongi said, a little stunned like everyone in the room.

They walked around, checking out everything, and Yoongi's heart sank as he saw the baby grand had been utterly destroyed, someone had taken an axe to it. It lay in pieces on the podium, his sheet music ripped up along with it.

Jungkook went in through the archway that separated the restaurant from the bar, and found all the cherry leather had been shredded to bits and the bar had been hacked up and covered with the remnants of liquor and the shattered glass they'd been contained in.

It was fortunate that whoever was responsible hadn't added arson to everything else.

Jin stood speechless, his fingers tangling in what was left of the pale silk curtains, his throat working hard, to contain the tears he was aching to release.

"What the fuck happened?" Namjoon asked first, stepping over mounds of food that lay on the floor.

"Burglars?" Jihoon quietly questioned, is eyes scanning the debris.

"Call the police, Namjoon hyung," Jungkook instructed, coming back through from the kitchens. "Everywhere is wrecked," he said, nodding lightly.

Hoseok and Jimin looked anxiously at each other.

"No," Jimin said shakily, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"It's not burglars." No one saw or even heard Taehyung come into the room, until they heard glass crunching under his feet as he walked toward them.

He held a piece of paper in his hand, and his approach was purposeful.

Jungkook gasped when he saw his face. He looked like he'd been in a fight. He had a large purple bruise on his face, his eye swollen shut and he had blood in the corner of his mouth. Even his shirt was torn, exposing the cut on his collarbone, blood clinging to the edge of the tear.

"Shit, Tae!" Jungkook approached him, hand raised to tentatively hover above his cut collarbone.

"It's nothing Kookie, I'm fine." He smiled in assurance at his stricken expression.

Jin had wandered over to the restaurant register, seeing it had had been tipped over, its drawer laying open, and paper bills and coins spilled out across the wooden floor, he knelt down to scoop some up, the bills crumpled hard in his fists. _No, not burglars,_ he vaguely agreed.

"Who the fuck did this?" He then asked, finally finding his voice, it was hard to keep the incredulous tone from it.

Taehyung caught and held Jimin's and Hoseok's eyes, the three of them seemingly in silent communication.

"Eunwoo," all three said the same with certainty, then Tae showed them the paper he was holding.

The others were looking at each other in silent confusion feeling panicked as the angels gathered together and still said nothing, but looking like they were definitely saying _something_. 

Jungkook cleared his throat, drawing Taehyung's eyes to him.

"Is it?.." He asked quietly, looking a little awkward.

Taehyung nodded, then took a deep breath before speaking.

"We have to tell them now. There's no getting away from it," he said looking from Jimin to Hoseok.

"No!" Hoseok cried, his eyes a little wild.

"Agreed," Jimin said with a nod.

"They need to be told. They can't defend against something they don't know about." Taehyung argued, knowing he was right. The two angels sighed then nodded their agreement.

"I don't like this," Hoseok muttered, feeling well out of his comfort zone, "I don't like this at all."

"You don't have to like it," Jimin sighed, pushing a hand through his hair, "but we don't really have a choice now."

He turned his gaze towards the girls, who where currently, Lisa being the exception of course as she seemed super glued to Yoongi's hip, closely huddled with Jihoon, and debated with himself for a few moments before speaking.

"The girls have to leave, for their own safety," He sighed and said to the group at large, "they can't be a part of this fight."

"Fight? Fight who? What's going on here?" Yoongi asked, as the others started to gather around them. 

Hoseok held up his hands with a nervous, relenting smile.

"We'll explain everything, I promise. But the girls have to leave," Hoseok repeated, noting Lisa clinging to Yoongi's leather jacket. "Lisa included." He confirmed as she scowled at him.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jennie huddled deep into her coat, pushing away from Jihoon and her friends her friends.

"You can't tell me to leave!" Lisa's raised voice echoing oddly around the room.

"Yoongi," Jimin said softly, his eyes pleading.

"Do as he says." Yoongi told her, disengaging her grasp from his jacket.

"Jihoon, can the girls stay the night in your apartment?" Hoseok asked his brows drawn thoughtfully.

"Of course." He replied, his gaze puzzled a little.

"What about Jihoon?" Taehyung asked, then turning to look at his friends.

"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE AND RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Jin roared, making everyone start in surprise, his face flooding with colour.

"First the girls leave," Hoseok repeated once again, firmly, and looked at Jihoon.

"Can you take the girls to yours, then come back here?" He asked him. "You should hear this." His tone is serious.

"I still don't see why we can't call the police," Namjoon said, his gaze watchful.

"You will," Jimin said gravely and set about looking for something.

Jihoon was gone and back within 15 minutes, the girls safely ensconced in his apartment. Moaning and whining all the while, but at least they were safe out of the way. He crashed through the door, face scarlet and out of breath.

"So?" Jin asked then, looking at the three angels in turn, his patience just about done.

Jimin turned to Taehyung with a smile and gently stroked over Taes face.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his small hand soothing over his eye, his cheek and his mouth. The others stood in disbelief watching as Jimin worked to heal Taehyung's injuries.

"You're always gentle, Chimmy," Tae smiled, feeling the heat from Jimin's hand across the cut on his collarbone.

"Wha- wha- " Jihoon stuttered, his eyes widened so far the orbs were in danger of falling from the sockets.

Jungkook positively beamed, his face suffusing with colour as he watched them.

"We're angels," Hoseok informed them matter of factly, no point in trying to dress it up, that would take too long.

"Angels?" Jin blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing, or seeing. He looked over to Namjoon, who had gone white, his fists clenching and unclenching as he stared at them.

"Angels," Hoseok confirmed, taking a breath before launching into it, "we're cherubs actually." 

He ignored Jungkook's snicker and the look he shared with a bashful Tae, and carried on. 

"We are sent to make sure that couples that should be together, get together." He continued to tell them. 

He watched their faces closely, not really sure how much they were all actually taking in.

"That can't be," Jin said, shaking his head. "Angels aren't real!" He scoffed, his voice soaked in uncertainty. He looked at Namjoon for clarification on his statement, but Namjoon said nothing.

"I didn't think they were real either," Jungkook told them with a smile. "Until I saw Tae disappear and reappear in front of me." He finished, his obsidian eyes shining as he looked over at Taehyung, his face all healed, and once again beautiful perfection.

"You knew about this?" Yoongi asked, looking more sober than he's ever been. His usually small eyes, wide and astonished. The younger nodded with a smile.

"No, it can't be," Namjoon, waking from his stupor, shook his head. "You can't be serious? It's a trick surely!" he laughed shakily, his eyes a little brighter than normal.

"No trick," Taehyung said with a wry smile, and together with Jimin and Hoseok, raised their hands. 

"Stand back," he ordered and things in the room began to shift, scraping and sliding noisily across the floor, and through the air. 

The angels had begun to reassemble every broken thing in the rooms.

Jungkook, Yoongi, Jihoon, Namjoon and Jin, stood watching the melee all around them in silent wonder, as the rooms began to take shape into what they once were.

Jin almost fell onto a reassembled seat in shock once the angels had completed their task. His heart was trying to escape from his chest, it was beating so wildly.

Looking around the room, there was nothing out of place, it looked as it always had. Bright and shiny and new.

"I feel sick," Jin squeaked and took off towards the restrooms, hand covering his mouth. Namjoon started after him, but Jimin held him back a little.

"We need to talk with you all," he told him, Namjoon nodded a little, pulled away, and continued after Jin.

A few minutes later both Namjoon, and a rather pale looking Jin returned to sit at a table, mostly because his legs were still shaking badly.

"You alright?" Hoseok asked and Jin could only nod. Moments later a glass of ice water appeared before him, he stared briefly at it before tentatively lifting it to his lips for a sip.

"Ok," Hoseok started and sat on the table they were crowded around now.

"Now we have that out of the way, we need to tell you how it is." He looked around at each of them in turn before showing them the paper Tae had shown earlier.

" _Angels without wings have no purpose,_

_Angels without purpose, are as men._

_Men serve no purpose,_ " Namjoon read out.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Yoongi asked, frustrated.

"It's a warning," Tae said flatly. "It means we're in danger. All of us, angels and humans alike," he took the paper and folded it.

"It's from Eunwoo, he's an archangel. A powerful one," Hoseok sighed and pinched his nose in between his thumb and forefinger.

He decided to tell them of the hierarchy of angel kind, the cherubs, the fate dealers, the death gatherers, the guard, of which Eunwoo is captain of. And, of course, the archangels, and all the others around them. They explained angel policy, rules and regulations, and they explained to them that not all angel kind felt the same about humans. Some angels, like themselves embraced humanity, believed in it and enjoyed being surrounded by them, because they care for them and about them. Others, like Eunwoo, didn't share their outlook. They consider humans nothing more than parasites, unworthy of the life they've been given, the gifts they use and abuse. Ultimately Eunwoo and his kind, see humans as something to be crushed out of existence. His hatred for them is legendary. He's a watcher and enforcer, and as angels are not supposed to get involved with humans, especially to the point when angelic existence has been exposed, he will- more than gladly- do his job. He will kill any angel, any human who gets in the way of the status quo. He doles out extreme punishment regardless of the perpetrator, or the crime itself.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as Hoseok regaled the story to them, no one so much as moved a hair in the telling. He knew he was being blunt, but there was no point watering anything down. Definitely not now that Eunwoo had started the game.

"We have to be on guard all the time," Hoseok told them, "I'm sorry," he sighed, looking at the group of humans who were now very much his friends. 

"Eunwoo has the scent now, and he's not going to let go," he said soberly.

"If one dies, we all die," Taehyung muttered and looked at Jungkook.

Jihoons eyes widened at that last bit of information.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Namjoon asked, his heartbeat echoing through his ears.

"Eunwoo, if he knows as much as he's implying he does, will kill each and every one of us if he can," Jimin told them straight, "it's why we insisted the girls leave, if he thinks they're too close to us, then they'll be targeted too," he finished. 

Jin left the room, everyone watching as he went to the previously ruined bar, and picked out a particularly old and expensive bottle of scotch whisky, some shot glasses and returned to them.

"Well, I was saving this for a special occasion, but I think we deserve it now" he said wryly and broke the seal open. The rest of them took their seats and waited for their shot.

"To friends, old and new." Jin raised his glass, as did the others

"May we live through this for some of us to become lovers." Jungkook added and Hoseok and Jihoon choked suitably on their drinks.

Taehyung chuckled warmly at him, before schooling his features into a more sombre expression.

"So what do we do?" Yoongi asked, eyes blinking rapidly at the flavour of the alcohol.

"Sit tight, for now." Hoseok says, indicating to Jin to pour another shot, to which he obliged.

"It's a warning. It's one of Eunwoo's favourite tactics. He's letting us know he's watching, so we'll be on edge, we'll never be comfortable, or complacent." Hoseok Informed them, watching their mute expressions.

"Yeah," Tae ran long fingers through his fluffy caramel hair, "by the time he actually strikes, you're so exhausted and paranoid from being edgy all the time, it's a slam dunk for him." his own expression weary.

"Doesn't sound like we have much of a chance," Yoongi put in morosely.

"We actually do," Jimin smiled, his cheeks puffing out a little, "we're not alone in this. There are others that feel the way we do, and they're no fans of Eunwoo. If he starts a battle, they will join us."

"Yeah, it's been a while since anything like this has happened." Hoseok threw back his drink.

"KaYe." Taehyung breathed the name.

"KaYe?" Jungkook asked.

"Mmm," Hoseok started, smacking his lips, "KaYe was an angel. Beautiful, warm and funny," he smiled at the memory, " he was a cherub like us. He was sent on assignment to get two people together, which he did, I might add. But he fell in love with a human girl at the same time. It's forbidden as you may, or may not know." He sighed heavily then, his expression clouded for a moment.

"The girl felt the same as he did, even after he'd told her who and what he was, she loved him. But their love was short lived." Jimin added, his gaze roaming from Taehyung to Jungkook, and settled on Yoongi.

"The upshot of it is, Eunwoo tracked them down on their wedding day and killed every man, woman and child at the feast. He tore Tzuyu, the girl KaYe had married, apart in front of him, and he took great pleasure in it." Tae told them, his mouth twisted in distaste.

"And KaYe?" Jin asked, his voice quiet

"He didn't kill him, no." Tae answered, knowing it was what Jin was asking.

"He did worse," Hoseok said, clearing his throat, "he took his wings, his powers but left him with his eternal existence. He knew KaYe couldn't live without her, he'd be forever in torment over it, so Eunwoo made sure that's exactly what happened. He took his desire to end his own life, knowing that KaYe could only ever die at the hands of another angel. Of course, he made sure every angel got the message that KaYe never be killed. Eternal pain is his punishment for loving a human." Hoseok finished, taking note of all their astonished faces. It is a fascinating story no doubt, but it's also served as a sort of angelic mantra. Never fall in love with a human.

"It's why it's never done," Hoseok looked instinctively from Tae to Jungkook, the boy lowered his eyes, long lashes fanned his warm cheeks.

"Ok," Namjoon, cleared his throat loudly, "we do what? all separate?" his eyes flitting from one to another.

"No point," Jimin said next, "I'd like to say you and Jin would be safe because you're human, but I'm not sure Eunwoo still wont see you as a threat, because of our friendship. He would know killing either or both of you would hurt us. _Our_ punishment." Hoseok answered.

 _"We_ might be safe?" Jin asked, indicating himself and Namjoon, "why not all us humans?" he asked quizzically.

"Some of you are closer to angels than you should be. If Eunwoo has scented that, then they would definitely be in danger, no question about it." he finished softly. 

He knows how Jungkook feels about Taehyung, it's obvious to anyone with eyes. He's not too sure how deep it goes on Taehyung's part, but he's certain, it's not entirely one sided, but regardless? Eunwoo would kill him just for the fun of it.

"So we stick together," Yoongi said firmly, "If it doesn't matter to this Eunwoo one way or the other? He's going to come after us at some point. Then personally, I'd rather stay around the people that make me happy." He folded his arms for emphasis.

"I'm going nowhere." Jungkook stated flatly, agreeing with Yoongi.

"I agree. If we're marked, we're marked. Together or apart, he's going to come. So, I'm With Yoongi and Kook." Jin said with determination.

"You know I'm with you." Namjoon said, slipping his hand through Jin's and squeezing it gently but firm. Jin looked at him, his eyes full of understanding, an understanding that changed things between the pair, and Jin returned the gentle pressure to Namjoon's hand.

"Jihoon?" Yoongi asked his friend, who'd been quietly contemplating. They all waited for his answer. Regardless of his choice, the angels would have to protect him.

"Keeping the company of some hot ass angels?" He beamed at them, "Pssht! that's a no brainer!" He said lifting the mood, making them laugh.

"So," he said looking at Jimin, "do I get to see you all naked, wings out, like some of those old paintings?" He asked him with a grin and Jimin laughed out loud.

"In your totally perverted dreams," Yoongi answered, and dragged Jihoon away.

With that rather eye opening session over with, the angels seemed, not at ease exactly, but a little less worried. It was better that their human friends knew what was most likely in store for them all, the better prepared they would be, and Hoseok thought they would all rethink the course they were currently taking.


	8. Wonhos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that the Jin and Joon ship is sailing!  
> Hoseok has a few stern words for angel Tae, but will he listen?  
> And on a relaxing evening out, our angels see an old face from the past, prompting the boys to ask some pertinent questions.

A couple of weeks had gone by and nothing had happened so far, after a few initial over working of imaginations that is, where they thought they'd seen Eunwoo and Soonyoung, popping up here and there. Literally anyone they didn't recognise was at first suspect, especially to Jin in the restaurant. But they decided they couldn't carry on like that, especially after what Hoseok had told them about Eunwoo's tactics. What did happen though, was that they did all stick closer together, even Jihoon, he paid more visits to the restaurant than he normally did, and they all tried to be in the same places at the same time.

They did however need their own space, space to work, space to relax, if it was possible, and just space to _be,_ without having to put up a front, where they could laugh, cry, shout if they wanted. No one to hear, no one to judge, and no one to spout meaningless platitudes. They were all aware of the very real threat to their lives Eunwoo posed, but sometimes you just needed downtime, away from angel business.

Jin had decided to allow Namjoon into his kitchen to cook. He'd told him all about the time he'd tried to cook dinner for Heechul, and what an unmitigated disaster it turned out to be. Feeling sorry for him, even though a _little_ part of him was saying _'heh heh_ 'at Heechul's ruined meal, he did his best to teach him.

He didn't do too bad, unless he was left alone in the kitchen, and after the first time when he'd managed to set fire to his sleeve, two tea towels and Jin's best chefs hat, Jin refused to leave him to his own devices _ever_ again. 

He _loved_ that hat.

The evening after they'd had the visit from Eunwoo changed everything for Namjoon and Jin. They'd decided, or rather Namjoon had decided that he wasn't going to waste any more time. He wasn't going to hold back any more and confirm what Jin had already guessed that evening.

They were both rather nervous around one another, and it wasn't any wonder, what with the threat of impending doom and all, coupled with the fact that they'd both revealed and accepted what was going on under the surface between them the past few months.

"I don't know how else to say this," Namjoon said, his eyes bright with feeling as he stood in front of Jin, his hands shaking nervously as he reached up to stroke gentle fingers, down Jins silky soft cheek, "I've wanted to be with you for a long time hyung. I was crazy about the boy you were in high school, and I'm crazy about the man you are now." He said softly, his eyes sifting over every feature on Jin's perfect face. He smiled tentatively, his throat working hard at the lump threatening to form there.

Smiling happily, Jin bit his lip, his heart hammering in his chest at Namjoons confession. He'd begun to question his own growing feelings for him since Namjoon let slip about his high school crush, now he was glad he'd been forced to examine what he was feeling himself. Accepting him now would mean he could never go back on it, he wouldn't hurt him like that, so was he ready, fully ready to enter into a relationship with Joon and his dimples? Hell yes he was, and with killer angels on their ass? They had nothing to lose but time.

"I can't imagine why you've held back for so long," Jin said, his cheeks flushing a little, "I am world wide handsome you know, an-" he didn't finish as Namjoon gripped his shirt and pulled him flush against him.

"Shut up." With a smile in his voice he pressed his mouth softly against Jins, capturing his mouth in a soft, gentle kiss as Jin wound his arms around Namjoons back. He sighed contentedly when he felt the soft warm glide of Namjoons tongue pushing playfully at his own, sliding and rubbing rough, then soft, tasting each other. 

He pushed long fingers through Jin's dark hair, fingernails scratching the scalp delicately, pulling him closer to him as he sucked on his tongue, pulling it deeper into his mouth, loving the sounds the other was making deep in his throat. Heat coursing through his blood stream, Jin slid his hands down to rub and squeeze Namjoon's ass, pulling him closer to his body, his hips rolling soft and slow, building up feeling, loving it.

"Fuck," Namjoon moaned feeling Jin slide his mouth skilfully from his, to nip softly across his jaw, his lips leaving a trail of fire down the delicate skin of his neck, treating him to soft, open mouth bites, his warm tongue pressing at the pulse in his neck before sucking on the skin, the action making Namjoon hard in his pants.

"You like that, baby?" Jin whispered against the hot skin at the curve of his ear, his tongue flicked quick and wet at his earlobe, his teeth nipped sharply and Namjoon felt the hot sting of it right down the length of his body. His dick was beginning to throb achingly, Jin still slowly rubbing his crotch rhythmically against his, his hot, sweet whimpers making him crazy.

"Jin. Shit." He breathed hard, his voice hitching, "if you don't quit that, I'm gonna jizz my pants." he murmured and gripped Jins hair on the pleasant side of pain, making him pull his mouth back with a wince. He groaned heatedly when he saw the lustful look on his face, his mouth pink, moist and kiss swollen. 

He really wanted to throw him down and fuck him so long, deep and hard, his dick twitching hotly at the thought. Instead he plunged his tongue deep and hot into the moist cavern of Jin's mouth, tasting, devouring the flavour of him. They made their way onto Jin's sofa, not once parting their lips, their arms and legs tangled in the frenzied passion of one hot, make out session.

Hoseok on the other hand, was having words with his two charges. He knows how passionate they are about humanity, about the continuation of it, and he knows that they always, but always, get things done. He was at a loss to figure out what was so different this time. 

Maybe it was the fact they were all more or less working so closely, within the very same framework. Maybe it was the fact they were all working on established friends, or maybe it was the fact that their subjects all happened to be wonderfully attractive people? But angels were not supposed to take notice of that really, they worked with beautiful angels every other day.

No, it was something else.

Had to be.

"Say something Seoksie," Taehyung muttered as he sat down, and casually flipped the button of his suit jacket open, crossing his legs as he did so, "I know you're dying to." He finished, folding his hands in his lap.

"Just what is going on with you and Jungkook?" Hoseok asked right out, he pulled a hard backed chair over and placed it in front of him.

"Nothing." He answered immediately and Jimin snorted from his seat in the corner. Tae shot him a 'really?' glance and turned back to Hoseok.

"Don't give me that!" his voice rose in irritation, "you practically vibrate around him."

"I don't know what to tell you." Tae shrugged lazily, his chocolate eyes giving nothing away.

"You're lying to me. Worse, you're lying to yourself Taehyung, I've seen you. Watched you with him. There's something there." Hoseok said, and rested his chin on his arm that lay along the back of the chair.

"I think he's infatuated with me-" he started and Hoseok and Jimin both scoffed at the understatement.

"Oh, I know what he is. I'm talking about you. What's going on with _you_?" He held the angel's dark eyes captive. Tae thought for a moment, assessing his own heartbeat at the thought of Jungkook. Kookie, and decided to answer honestly.

"Truthfully, I don't know," He heard Hoseok hiss, " I don't," he said earnestly, "he's a brat, he's irritating, he's clingy. But he's also sweet, funny, warm and let's face it, the boy is hot. He's beautiful," he rambled on, Jimin's eyes widened. 

This was the most he'd ever revealed about him, "and all I know is that I feel more alive around him than I've ever felt." He finished, his voice oddly quiet as he looked at his friends.

"It can't happen Tae, you know it can't." Hoseok told him, his heart, heavy. 

He didn't want his angel falling for a human. It's not how it's supposed to be. He didn't want Jungkook getting killed. He didn't want Taehyung, dying a little every day at his demise either. He didn't want any of it. Eunwoo would never let it be.

"I know hyung. I'm trying, but I'm afraid that it might be too late where Jungkook is concerned. I think he's already fallen." He bit his lip, his eyes overcast in fear.

Jimin nodded in agreement. Some humans fell faster than others, and Jungkook was such a human. Although to be fair, Taehyung didn't exactly help matters when he threw himself into Jungkook's life, he had never done that before, never risked exposing them. Their whole world could have imploded, not that it didn't seem to be now of course, but if he'd done it differently maybe things would be different. 

Somehow though, he really didn't think that would be the case, after all, there _was_ something different with Tae and Jungkook's quick connection. It was special, their bond was special. Maybe it was destiny, maybe it could work. Who knew what the Lord intended when he set anything in motion?

"It's too late to change anything now," Hoseok was saying, "and we can't change his angel either. You'll just have to try keep him at a distance Tae, keep it business like?" He advised him.

"It's not going to be easy," Tae he breathed, "I mean, those _thighs."_ his boxy smile making Jimin laugh.

"Tae!" Hoseok growled warningly, " I'm serious! I don't want to lose you. _Any_ of you." His fine dark brows furrowed.

"I know, I know!" he all but shouted, "I'm sorry. I'll try harder." he promised, his smile soft. Hoseok, accepting the apology, rose to his feet and reached down to stroke Taehyung's soft, smooth cheek.

"You and Jimin are more precious to me than anyone, I love you both so much." He told them, and Jimin left his seat, crossed the room and embraced them both warmly. "We know" Both uttered in unison, their arms squeezing each other firmly.

"And don't you think for a minute that I've missed what's going on with you and Yoongi, Jimin." Hoseok's cuddle muffled voice broke their little silence and Jimin groaned.

"Ah, Chimmy baby. Busted." Taehyung chuckled.

"Wonho's?" Jin asks looking up at the weathered banner above the eatery, unsure if the place is even sanitary.

"Take that look off your face," Jihoon scolds, a little offended by Jin's presumptuous tone, "this place is spotless, it's just the outside that's a little run down. I swear, you won't die of poisoning." Jihoon finished and dragged Jin, who dragged Namjoon into the cafe followed by the rest of their gang.

Inside was warm and cosy, an assortment of mismatched tables and chairs littered the huge room. On its walls were blown up photographs of the dishes the cafe served, which Jin had to admit, didn't look half bad. The freshly painted ceiling had long bright strip lights gleaming brightly which emphasised how clean the place actually was. It wasn't The Park View that's for sure, but it wasn't the worst any of them had seen.

The rest of the boys settled at the large white paper covered table at the back and began to peruse the coloured carded menu while Jihoon went to find his friend Wonho.

They had decided, well Jihoon had, that a little celebratory meal was in order when Jin and Namjoon had told their friends that they were now a couple. Yoongi grinned, but wasn't in the least bit surprised, after all he was the sole person in high school that Namjoon had confided in. Lisa had smiled warmly when Yoongi told her, and she'd had a little dig, not at the happy couple of course, but at Yoongi maybe? She'd stared pointedly at him, and simply said "Well maybe that's all it takes. A little patience, if you wait long enough it will come to you" and left it at that. The rest of their crowd were delighted at the news, and Hoseok especially, he had achieved his goal, and technically now that things had been cemented, he should take off back to headquarters and look for his next assignment. He wasn't going to do that though, he couldn't, not the way things were going with Jimin and Taehyung. He couldn't leave them on their own to complete the project, things were not as they should be, and of course, there are Eunwoo's threats still hanging very much in everyone's minds. No, he will wait, and do what he can to help them out.

Jihoon brought Wonho over to their table and introduced him as the co-owner of the place, to his friends, who in turn all raved suitably, even Jin, about the cafe, Wonho was delighted at the reaction and smiled, bowing like crazy and said the meal was on him. Jin didn't allow that to happen, the cafe most likely needed all the income it could get, so he insisted that Jihoon would pay. After all, it was his treat. Smiling happily, Wonho concurred and left to get them glassware and some cutlery and chopsticks.

The food was amazing, and they stuffed themselves eagerly with everything in sight, eating their own orders, and sampling a lot of what everyone else had as well. That was fine, they were friends after all, and friends share. Jin was wondering all the while if he could persuade Wonho to come cook for him. 

You can never get enough of a good thing in his book. The beer and wine flowed freely, the friends drinking to anything and everything, just enjoying being together, and the conversation hardly seemed to stop, other than to order more drinks and the occasional, but always necessary, trip to the restrooms.

Jihoon stood up, lifted his glass of red wine and a metal fork to clink the glass with, it's the done thing right? to get people's attention. He cleared his throat, trying to get everyone to stop talking and listen. Nothing was happening so he tapped the glass a little harder, but people continued laughing at chattering away completely ignoring him.

"Hey!!" he yelled and belted the fork off the glass and it shattered, red wine splattered everywhere, not missing a single person within two feet of him. It splashed all over the side of Jimin's hair, neck and the white collar of his shirt, stopping him mid sentence. Jin burst out laughing, there it was, the windshield wipers on crack, which started Hoseok off braying once again like a donkey.

"Dude!" Yoongi and Jungkook yelled in unison at him, the younger throwing a crumpled up napkin at him. Yoongi smiled and handed an extra napkin that he had to Jimin who dabbed softly at his shirt collar.

"I'll get that." Jihoon said watching him, his brows wiggling salaciously and Jimin chuckled.

"You just sit on your ass." Yoongi warned, not entirely joking he found.

"I've a toast to make!" Jihoon protested and realised he didn't have a glass in his hand. He looked around a little confused before someone pressed a fresh drink into his hand, Namjoon, he smiled at him and retook his seat.

"To two of my really great friends, who at last had the balls to tell each other how they feel," he said grinning at the pair, "I mean if _I_ fancied the pants off someone, I'd have _no_ problem telling them whatsoever." He said shaking his head a little, fluffy blonde hair moving softly.

"If you were to do that Jihoon, you'd be there all day, seeing how you seem to fancy _everyone"_ Hoseok chortled and received a high five from Yoongi. Jihoon gave him the finger without even stopping to look at him, making them laugh.

"To Jin and Joon. I love you guys, and It's awesome you finally have each other, and, well fuck! May you have many years to pleasure each other!" he finished to a resounding 'Yay!' and everyone raised their glasses.

"Thanks guys, it's appreciated." Namjoon said and squeezed Jin's hand. His cheeks wore a cute little dusting of pink as Jin leaned forward and pecked him sweetly on the lips before raising his own glass.

"To Joonie and meeee," he giggled, his eyes bright, "and all who sail in us!" he finished and swigged his drink.

"Hyung, you say that when you're launching a ship." Jungkook giggled, showing his cute bunny teeth.

"Well," he said, leaning his elbow on the table, sipping dramatically slow from his glass, "it is a _relation_ ship!" and with that he just about keeled over in his seat from laughing at his own joke, earning collective groans from his friends. Some laughed in spite of themselves. As Jin's jokes go, that was definitely one of his worst.

As the food plates were cleared away and the desserts were brought over along with some much needed coffee, the talk flitted away from Jin and Joon and onto more angelic topics. They were dying to know the ins and outs of everything, and some the angels explained to them, but other things, they were reluctant to divulge. Mostly need to know basis, whatever _that_ means. Anyway, no one dared push it, instead settled on what they could be told.

"So, Jin and Joon were really your cherubic project?" Yoongi asked, fascinated,"how does that even come about?"

"Well," Hoseok smiled, the action brightening up his face, "its destiny, fate, if you will. We don't choose, or question a coupling. We mostly figure, it's meant to be and so we obey, intervene and get people to fall in love."

"Well," Yoongi asked next, "do you ever fail? I mean, does it ever happen that your two um, projects, don't fall in love?" his gaze flitted from Hoseok, to Taehyung and on to Jimin, who bowed his head a little and smiled.

"No," he answered flatly, "It's fated. The names are written by destiny's design and it just _is._ It never fails." He finished, wondering where this was going.

"You all have couples as projects?" Namjoon asks before Yoongi, the question stealer, can get another out. "I get Jin and I, but-"

"What about Kookie? And me?" Yoongi interrupted smoothly.

"I was going to ask that!" Namjoon whined loudly.

"Jungkook is Taehyung's project, and you are Ji-"

"I _know,_ but we're not coupled. I don't get it." Yoongi ignored Jungkook's glower.

"No, you're not," Taehyung confirmed with a pained smile, "we weren't given your partners, we just knew that you were going to achieve great things once you were with who you're meant to be with." Taehyung answered, examining his finger tips.

"That doesn't tell a whole lot." Yoongi muttered, a little frustrated. Was he meant to be with Lisa or not? If he was, he could totally throw himself into that. Make himself _make_ that happen. If not, then... what?

"We can't tell you what we don't know," Tae spoke up, his eyes roaming past Yoongi to Jungkook, "We're here to help you _find_ the righ-"

"And a bang up job you're not doing so far." Yoongi finished for him, frustration written all over his face.

"So you don't know who we're supposed to be with?" Jungkook asked, raising himself up in his seat, his eyes capturing Taehyungs, "then," he murmured as the angel nodded in affirmation, "there's a chance we may not be destined for anyone." His eyes brightened, a thought forming in his mind.

"No." Hoseok and Taehyung sharply answered, both understanding where he was going with it.

"You don't know that." Jungkook protested, annoyed his unasked question wasn't even going to be considered.

"Angels and humans don't mate." Taehyung said vehemently, his chocolate eyes burning.

"Yoongi?" Jungkook swung his gaze to him, pinning him, "what do you say? a human and an angel?" he asked eagerly, and everyone else looked at Yoongi, waiting for his opinion.

"Well, I. I " he stammered weakly, looking away, heat beginning to suffuse his face. 

_Please don't let Jimin be watching me_ , he thought, his cheeks flaming furiously. 

_Please,_ he silently begged.

He looked back to find it was Jihoon eyeing him with interest, an understanding flashed across his eyes, settling into a smug little smile. Yoongi groaned inwardly.

"I mean, couldn't that happen?" Jungkook continued feverishly, his eyes burning with a need for acquiescence, "if I were meant for someone else, then why am I so in-" His voice rose a little in excitement.

"Enough." Hoseok commanded quietly, his hand resting on Jungkooks.

This wasn't the time to get into this. Obviously whatever Taehyung was doing to try to dispel Jungkook of his illusion isn't working so well. The boy blinked, a little disoriented but remained quiet and Taehyung smiled. 

_Why the hell can't I do that_? he wondered.

Jihoon, as always, can manage to change the course of conversations no matter the seriousness of the situation. Tonight was no different.

"Still can't get over you guys being angels," he smiled, his somewhat glassy eyes drifting over the trio, "I mean, I know you can heal. But if someone, say me for example, gets killed by you know, Yoongi's jealousy, could you heal me? Bring me back?" He asked Jimin, who chuckled at Yoongi's sour expression.

"That's the thing," Jimin said, a seriousness in his voice now, "we can heal anything. Some injuries depending on how bad they are, take a little longer than others, but," he said, his eyes dark and expressive, "we can't revive the dead." he finished and Jihoon's shoulders slumped a little at the news.

"We can heal a person if they are at death's door, but once they pass, it's impossible for us to bring them back to life." Hoseok said somberly, lifting the bottle and pouring a little wine into his glass.

"You really can't?" Jungkook asked, dark eyes wide.

"Only an archangel can do that, and even then I'm not sure it's always possible." Taehyung put in.

"Why not?" Jungkook asked him.

"It probably depends on the rank of the angel. I would imagine that if it was an accident or something then an archangel would have no trouble bringing you back. However if it was an angel kill, especially an archangel one, then I'm not sure even another archangel would be capable of reviving you." Tae said quietly, the reality of such a thing being very possible shook him to his core.

"But it can be done?" Namjoon asked hopefully.

"I've never known it to happen, but, yes it's a possibility. Though not one I'd want to put to the test."

"Though," Jimin said looking at Tae, then Hoseok, "We've heard that over all the centuries, through angelic intervention, you know guardian angels? When they've healed and revived the dead, that because of the strength of angel grace required, then some angelic grace is left behind."

"Meaning what exactly?" Jihoon asked, cupping his chin as he leaned his elbows on the table, fascinated.

"It's thought, although I'm not too sure just how much truth there is to it," Hoseok answered, "that through this heavy healing, a little of the grace, which is essentially angelic DNA, runs through the human healed, and so is cascaded through the descendants of their family."

This information had them all agog with interest, angelic DNA?

"Like angels have human family out there?" Yoongi asked, "certain families are related to angels?"

"Fuck, that's amazing!" Jihoon breathed excitedly, "people out there not knowing they have angelic ancestry." He chuckled at the thought, his cheeks glowed warmly.

"But wouldn't it like, fade through the generations? as they marry into other families?" Jungkook asked, the idea enthralled him.

"It wouldn't work that way," Taehyung began, looking from Yoongi to Jungkook,"our grace is forever, and it would only be trace amounts, but no, it wouldn't fade or dilute. That family would always have it until the very last of their line died out."

They ordered some more wine, more cake and some more coffee, no one wanted to be really so drunk that they missed out on _this_ conversation. So far it has given them lots to think about. Angelic ancestry, who wouldn't want that?

"Well, if one of you dies, an angel I mean, can you be brought back?" Jin asked, changing tack a little, his head beginning to hurt and he decided to have some more wine, he didn't want a hangover starting before he'd heard everything.

"Yes, an angel can be brought back, but only by a very strong, high ranking angel, and only if not too much time has gone by. As you've seen though, any angel can heal another." Jimin said, referring to the time he had healed Tae in the restaurant.

"What about demons?" Namjoon asked, ever the nerd.

"Demons?" Hoseok asked, stretching out long legs under the table.

"Yeah, do they exist? have you seen any?" He asked, as everyone leaned forward on the table, closer to Hoseok.

"It would stand to reason wouldn't it?" Yoongi chimed in before Hoseok could open his mouth, "I mean if there are angels, there should be demons. Natural law or some shit? To have one you must have the other?" he picked up a fortune cookie to toy with. 

Hoseok smiled and looked at his brothers.

"The only demons I've ever encountered are of the human variety." he told them.

"What? you've never seen one? in all that time?" Jin asked, disbelief laced his voice.

"Never," Jimin affirmed, " and before anyone asks, we've never seen God either."

They'd decided to leave the conversation at that, after all they could talk forever on the subject, and not everyone believes in God, Heaven or Hell. Besides, they had enough to worry over with Eunwoo's shadow looming over everything they did right now. To inform them of the legions of Hades, the tortures of Hell and it's demons would be a little too much information at this point. The human mind can only take so much before it cracked, and neither of the angels wanted to inflict such a fate on anyone. Especially not on the people they'd come to think of as family.

Instead they'd turned the conversation to Wonho's place and how amazing the food was. It was the smart move for it opened up the floor to Jin, who loved to impart his wisdom on the subject. Before long though, it was almost 3 in the morning, they'd been there since just after 9pm, and Wonho had begun closing up. Jihoon had called him over and paid him an exorbitant amount of money, for the delicious food and for the fact they'd kept a large table out of circulation for hours on end. Jin had been trying to convince Wonho to come work with him when he heard a sharp intake of breath and he turned to see Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung, all stock still, their faces pale. They were staring at a tall dark haired man , a man who carried himself gracefully as he walked to the back of the cafe. He looked like he was about to go through to the back but halted before he reached the door. Turning slowly, his face was set and his eyes darkly searching the room until they landed on the three angels, who, by this time, had gotten to their feet.

"KaYe." Jimin muttered softly, his heart thumping wildly.

He'd never met KaYe, but he, like Taehyung, knew instinctively who he was.

The three angels moved around to the front of the table as KaYe strode purposefully in their direction, the look on his face told them that he wasn't happy to see them.


	9. Louis Vuitton Heels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could there be something between Yoongi and the angel Jimin? Yoongi is beginning to wonder. Lisa is beginning to question it too, for no matter how hard she's trying, she can't get her mans undivided attention.

He stopped directly in front of them, the muscle in his jaw working hard to contain his anger, his dark eyes were flashing menacingly as he looked from one to the other. Finally he settled on Hoseok, watching as the angel visibly gathered himself together.

"KaYe." He nodded in greeting, his heart racing. Although he knew there was nothing that he could do to actually hurt him he still couldn't keep control of his panic at seeing him after all this time.

"Jackson," He corrected through gritted teeth, "how did you find me?" he asked next, his body humming with concealed fury.

"Uh, we didn't. Find you, I mean." Hoseok told him, finding himself leaning back, as if Jackson's anger was a physical thing.

"We were just having a nice meal with friends." Hoseok smiled feeling Jimin and Tae relax a little at his sides.

"Friends?" Jackson scoffed, "angels don't have friends. They have projects, they have orders, they have kill lists," he said, his voice threaded with hatred, "they don't have _friends._ " He finished, his eyes shifting to the angels at either side of Hoseok.

"We do." Taehyung uttered, his chin held high, his gaze level with Jacksons.

Jackson just snorted, the kid would learn, he thought.

"You like seeing your friends killed do you? like seeing them torn apart? mutilated and choking on their own blood for fun? Do you?" His voice rose, drawing the attention of the others. 

Jungkook, Yoongi and Jihoon started making their way over to them, their faces worried at the confrontational stance of the stranger with their angels.

"KaYe-"

"Jackson!" he roared, teeth bared, as Hoseok had caught sight of the others walking their way.

"Hey!" Yoongi yelled, walking faster, he didn't know who this dude was, but he didn't like the way he was looking at Jimin and the others.

"It's fine Yoongi," Jimin said, walking to meet him and the others halfway, his hand sliding around Yoongi's shoulders as he steered him, Jungkook and Jihoon away.

"Who is that guy?" Yoongi asked, craning his neck to look round at him.

Jimin smiled and ushered them further away before speaking.

"That's KaYe." he whispered, though why he was he didn't know, KaYe, or rather Jackson, didn't have any of his powers, so there was no chance he would over hear what was being said. 

Still.

Jungkook's eyes widened in surprise. "The angel who's human wife was killed?" he asked in awe. Jimin nodded.

"He goes by the name of Jackson now," he informed them, " he thinks we've followed him, I guess he thinks we're in league with Eunwoo"

"But you're not." Jihoon stated, straining to see around JImin at the fabled ex angel.

"I know, but it's understandable he would distrust any angel he saw." Jimin then said, catching the other angels from the side of his eye.

"How does he know you guys are angels? I mean we didn't." Yoongi asked

"He would know having been one, he knows what to look for. Just like every angel knows every other angel's name." Jimin said with a smile.

"If you're not here to mess up my life like so many of _his,"_ he said in reference to Eunwoo, "pedantic followers, then why are you here?" Jackson asked, his demeanour relaxing a little.

"We told you," Hoseok smiled tentatively, "eating out with friends."

"Projects?" the ex angel enquired. Hoseok nodded.

"Have fun with that." Jackson said and made to walk away, but turned back a little, "just stay out of my way, I want nothing to do with any of you." He turned to walk away, his eyes flitting to Jimin as he passed.

"I'm sorry," Taehyung said, "if it's any consolation, we are not all like him," and Jackson turned back to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's not," he says flat out, "it doesn't matter what you think or feel," he said, looking around at the group of friends, watching how they seem to be with each other, "he will see you a mile off, if he hasn't already. You'd be better off cutting their throats yourselves." Walking back over to a shocked looking Hoseok. "At least that way it would be quick," he smiled softly, "they're dead anyway." and walked away leaving them all tongue tied.

"By the way," his voice rang out from the back somewhere, "when he comes, don't look for me to help. I'm done."

Over the next week or so, and they'd stopped reeling from the meeting with Jackson, the angels and their friends decided, it would be prudent not to take things for granted, not least since Jimin had found a bloodied grey feather lying on top of Yoongi's piano at the restaurant. It was undoubtedly Jacksons, and Eunwoo had left it as a little reminder for them. He certainly did enjoy his games. Still, they had to live and Hoseok had gone back to see ShinHye, and Mark and explained the situation. They agreed that although Hoseok's own task was completed, that he should oversee Jimin's and Taehyung's considering Eunwoo's particular interest in them.

_"I've been waiting for a long time..."_

Jimin stood on the podium, dressed casually, in blue tight jeans, a white tee shirt and an oversized white shirt with blue stripes and a hood, he was more casually dressed than he'd ever been and it made him look so much more human Yoongi thought. Of course a while back he hadn't _known_ of Jimin's angel status, but, somehow he did look different. His fluffy pink hair had grown a little too, its soft strands falling over his smooth forehead as he sang.

It was a beautiful soft song that Yoongi had written, in essence, about Jimin, though he hadn't realised it at the time, but his music was wrapped around this angel. Jimin's presence, his voice, even his smile had given Yoongi such a boost over the last few weeks, and he found that music was pouring out from him. He hasn't written anything worthwhile in ages, he was musically constipated, as Jimin himself so elegantly put it, before he came into their lives, now it seemed he'd tapped into something not unlike a musical Tsunami. The music, the lyrics, were hauntingly beautiful, perfect for Jimin's voice, and as he sang, he had everyone in the restaurant watching and listening to every note.

Lisa and the rest of her friends were sitting whispering, watching, mostly in awe, Jimin was beautiful, he was the kind of perfection that girls drooled over and guys usually hated. Jealousy was a terrible thing, right? The girls had discussed how Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok were all amazingly attractive men, a little untouchable, as if they were just a little out of phase with the rest of them somehow, and amazingly they weren't assholes! Unlike most of the guys they'd known in school, the good looking popular ones that had girls crying after them on a daily basis. But it didn't seem to matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't get any of their newly accquired friends to show any interest at all.

Lisa sat, not really plugged into what her friends were whispering about, she was watching Yoongi, who appeared to be watching Jimin with intensity, it seemed to be the only real interest he had for the moment. She knew things would be a little different if he came back to Seoul and hooked up with his school buddies again, knew he'd be preoccupied with them for a while, but with these new additions to their group things seemed to be more intense than ever, it seemed to her like most everyone else was on the outside looking in. She didn't like it. She didn't like _them._ Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin. Jimin especially. She looked at him, his beauty, his charm and his sweet smile and felt nothing but a sense of foreboding. She kept thinking of an old saying: if something looked too good to be true, it probably was.

_"For holding me with precious consideration."_

Jimin looks down into Yoongi's eyes, and sees his own feelings reflected there and his stomach twists into a now familiar ache. He'd been trying hard not to let anything happen between himself and his human, and it hasn't, but he knows he'd be foolish to deny that the road his thoughts travelled was anything but pure. 

He had been around attractive humans his whole existence, more than a few had shown interest and flirted, hell, some even tried to flat out seduce him, and it all left him cold. Yoongi slid under his skin without even trying to. In fact it was down right cute watching him try his hardest to reign in his runaway desire, it _was_ cute, that was of course, until he himself started to develop feelings for Yoongi. 

All this time working together on music and songs, getting closer and closer to him. Loving the fact his eyes squinted more and more the more tired he got, finding himself loving that he seemed to talk in pout, loving the slight rasp of his voice when he was searching for words when he spoke.

And it sure as shit wasn't helping the way Yoongi was looking at him right now, he swears he thinks the other doesn't even realise he's doing it half the time. The rapt expression on his face, the way his features soften when he was watching him sing, he looked at him with soft eyes, a flush high on his cheek bones, and his tongue unconsciously running across his plump lower lip made Jimin want to groan out loud, the action sending heat rushing straight to his loins, he turned his body slightly, masking the hardening length of his arousal.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi asked when the song had finished and there was a spattering of applause from the usual onlookers.

"Yeah." he answered, closing his eyes, and taking a breath before turning around to see Lisa approach the podium, her high heels clicking purposefully on the wood floor.

"Yoongles," she pouted from behind him, "you promised to make time for us today." she said, casting a glance at Jimin, who looked a little flustered, usually he was cool, calm and collected.

"I'm working, _we're_ working," he whined a little, "I'm trying to get this set sorted for tomorrow." He spun around to look at her. She was wearing her 'I mean business' outfit. Tighter than tight red short dress, stockings, he guessed from the sheen of her legs, and of course the sky high Louis Vuitton heels she favoured. She was wearing her best fuck me outfit, an outfit that generally speaking would have him already straining his shorts. Lisa in nothing but sheer stockings and heels? Yep, that was the deal breaker right there.

 _Usually_.

His eyes shifted a little as Jimin snickered softly, how the fuck did he always know when he was thinking dumb ass shit like that? _Every_ time.

"You can go Yoongi, she's right, you've been neglecting her." Jimin said with a nod in Lisa's direction and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Besides, my throat needs to rest a bit for tomorrow. You are a bit of a slave driver." Jimin said and Yoongi's mouth dropped open.

"Hey!" He laughed, "it's not my fault you hit more bum notes than anything!" and Jimin pushed him in mock offence.

"I think you'll find it's your ham fisted playing that's at fault. Even Jin has more melody than you do!" he giggled as Yoongi lunged for him.

"I heard that!" Jin's voice rang out from somewhere out back.

"Sorry hyung!" They both yelled out, laughing, play fighting like a pair of two year old's.

Somewhere someone coughed, Jimin and Yoongi looked up and stopped giggling immediately, it was Hoseok, who was watching the display, his eyebrow raised as he nodded meaningfully to Lisa.

"Right, food." Yoongi said, his cheeks flushed as he brushed past Jimin and trotted quickly down the podium steps.

"Let's go Lis'." he said and walked past her, scooped his jacket off the back of a chair and headed out the door, Lisa's heels clacking comically on the floor as she scurried after him.

"Woah, trouble in paradise." Jihoon commented, as the couple scuttled hurriedly past.

"Because your friend is an asshole." Jisoo said, stirring her drink.

"Maybe if she wasn't such a fuck hungry whore, she would get more attention."

"The only whore I see in here is you." She fired back at him and he slapped his chest in mock hurt.

"Says the biggest whore from Monbeob high school," he laughed. "Wait, no," he swung round and pointed at Jennie, "that was you."

"Fuck you, you gay ass fuck bag," she scowled.

"You wish, you beat up old cum dumpster," He shot back sweetly.

Jin rolled his eyes as the usual round of who could pour out the nastiest insult competition really got started. Jennie and Jihoon just did not get on. Since school they butted heads, and it was nice to see how much they _hadn't_ developed and grown.

The pair had sat in the restaurant and barely spoke, Yoongi munched on his meal like nothing was wrong, but Lisa found it hard to swallow the merest morsel of food. The unease in her stomach ate away at her like acid.

She was losing him, she knew, and it scared the crap out of her that Yoongi either didn't notice or didn't care. She knew he wasn't always as invested in this as she was, but she had fooled herself into thinking that over time, Yoongi would come around to see just how great she was for him, how great their relationship could be if he would just put more into it.

"Why did we even come here tonight?" she asked him, placing her fork on her plate.

"You wanted to eat," he answered around a mouthful of steak, his expression quizzical.

"We've been here over an hour and you haven't said a single word to me. Usually I can't shut you up," she said and lifted her glass of red wine.

"Sorry, preoccupied. What do you want to talk about?" he asked, slicing into his steak.

"Us, Yoongi, us. What the fuck do you think I want to talk about?" Her voice was raised and irritated.

Yoongi looked around the room, but seemingly no one had noticed her little outburst.

"Not here, Lisa," he said, putting down his fork and leaned over the table, closer to her.

"Here's as good a place as any. God knows I can't seem to pin you down anywhere else. You're always busy. With music, with writing. With work. With Jimin. You never have time for me!" she hissed, her eyes bright.

"What the fuck-" He shifted in his chair. "You knew I was coming here for work! You think I could just come in, meet a new singer and just start playing? That it would be great with no fucking effort put into it?" His face was a mask of irritation, although he didn't know why he was getting so annoyed with her. She was right, he knew it wasn't just work, it was avoidance.

"You worked in Daegu with different singers all the time and you still had time for me! Here, I have to schedule an appointment to get to see you." She slammed the last of her wine down her throat.

"We weren't exclusive Lisa," he breathed. "I mean, we were never exactly a couple, we both agreed, but now? Now you're coming off like a jealous wife."

"Do I have something to be jealous of?" She leaned forward, her eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Do you?" he threw back at her. She stared at him for a few seconds, holding back what she wanted to say, but knowing she didn't want to bring it out into the open.

Jimin.

Yoongi stared at her, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew this would come, he knew she would only put up with excuses for so long. He just didn't know how to sort it. Didn't know what to say, because he didn't fully know himself what was going on with him and guilt flooded him because of it. Guilt over his treatment of Lisa and guilt over his feelings for Jimin.

"Guess not," she whispered leaning back in her seat.

"Lisa." Yoongi slid his hand across the table, stopping short of grasping hers, "I'm just tired all the time, but I'll try to do better," he finished guiltily, not quite able to hold her gaze.

"So will I," she smiled weakly, not fully believing him, but what choice did she have if she wanted to keep him..

Things didn't improve once they were back at Yoongi's flat above the restaurant either. Despite his best efforts on the romantic front, he just couldn't get into it. Performance anxiety didn't factor into it, no, he just couldn't seem to convince himself he wanted to have sex with her. 

Normally when they hadn't had sex in a while he'd be practically tearing her clothes off to get to her. Now? Now he didn't think he was capable of raising a smile let alone anything else.

"What's wrong with you?" Lisa hissed in frustration. She usually only has to lick her lips and give his dick the merest brush of her fingertips through his jeans and he'd be rock solid.

"I told you, I'm tired, Lis'." He lifted her hand away from his crotch, and slumped onto the soft plump leather sofa with a sigh.

She folded her arms and ground her teeth, her eyes boring holes in the side of his head. Seconds ticked by before either spoke again, Yoongi more a monosyllabic groan, Lisa with a defeatist tone.

"I think the best thing I can do for us right now is leave, Yoongi." She sighed, her arms slipping to her side. It had taken a few moments to calm herself, she didn't want to say anything until she'd gotten her temper under control.

"We're getting nowhere tonight, and I'm tired of arguing," she finished and reached to pick her bag from the chair, slipping the strap over her shoulder.

Yoongi slid his hands through his hair and sighed deeply, his mind racing, wondering whether he should just have that conversation now. You know the "It's not you, it's me" one? But the truth was he was not only scared, scared of her reaction, the angry words, the tears and recriminations. He didn't want to hurt her, but deep down he knows there is no other end to it. He's hurting her now, he will go on hurting her, and being too cowardly to say what he's actually feeling, is just perpetuating the hurt he's inflicting on her. Ending things with Lisa would mean having to finally face what was going on with Jimin, and he wasn't sure he was ready to face up to that just yet.

"I think you're right," was all he said, and stood up to look at her, her small delicate features pinched with stress. Her eyes bright with unshed tears. Yeah, he was going to have to sort things out, and soon.

"I'll see myself out," she muttered and turned on her heel and rushed out of the flat, down the stairs to the back door of the restaurant, tears at last flowing freely down her cheeks.

She was going to have to do something drastic.


	10. Mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Jungkook and Taehyung seem to be giving in to base desire, but will it happen? Or is it all going to be two steps forward and three back, hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters equal double up dates!

Jungkook never got tired of the places that Taehyung teleported them to, all the places in the world he'd ever wanted to see, and some he hadn't even thought about. He wasn't exhausted, or dizzy, from getting from one country to another faster than any mode of transportation, now or in the future, could ever accomplish. 

His face lit up like a kids at Christmas at every stop they made, surprise and curiosity written all over his features. Smiling in endless wonderment, his large expressive eyes ate up every detail of every breath taking place they went to.

They settled once more, in a place filled with ruins of a once beautiful castle. The weather was a little cooler than their previous port of call, the pyramids of Egypt, but was still pleasantly warm.

"Where are we?" He asked Tae, his eyes scanning the high windowless stone framework.

"Scotland," he answered with a smile. "Castle Varrich built in the fourteenth century." Watching the smile on Jungkooks face as he walked, his fingers gliding along the rough aged sandstone rock.

"It's beautiful." He whispered scanning the walls in the slowly weakening daylight. Casting his large dark eyes skyward, the ceiling of this castle long since crumbled away, remnants of its existence lay strewn around the stone floor.

"Careful where you walk, we're on the first floor, and there are no stairs." Tae chuckled lightly. Jungkook smiled and adjusted his footing but continued walking around feeling the stones as if to try to feel the history of the place in some tangible way. He was getting the familiar itching at the base of his skull, the same one he always encountered when an idea for a game was forming. Something was there but he dismissed it as quickly as it started.

"You were around when this place was built, when people actually lived and worked here," he spoke quietly, his voice filled with awe, rubbing the dust between his fingertips as he turned to face the angel.

"Did- did you help people here?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, I did. A beautiful young scullery wench and the son of a very prominent Clan Chieftain if I recall," he answered with a smile, his eyes alight with the memory.

 _Scullery wench?_ Jungkook snorted softly, his beautiful bunny smile showing.

"And it turned out alright?"

Taehyung answered with an incline of his head, caramel hair moving silkily with the gesture.

"All these centuries, all the people you've helped," he wandered closer to him, "you've never gotten involved with anyone? no one struck you enough to want to be with them?" His large, dark doe eyes stared into his, as Taehyung began to feel that peculiar pull again. "It must be lonely," he whispered softly, coming to a standstill in front of the angel, who was looking a little unnerved if not uneasy.

Jungkook smiled a little and Tae couldn't tell what was behind it, was it pity? sarcasm? he couldn't say. The more he knew this beautiful boy, the more complicated things seemed to be to him.

"Do you feel things, hyung?" he enquired, the delicate sunshine skimming his cheek bone, washing his features in warm gold and to the angel, he looked the embodiment of beauty.

"What things?" the angel asked, a little perplexed.

"Do you feel pain?" he asked with a soft voice. "Does it hurt if you lose someone?" he tilted his face up, eyes boring into Taehyung's and the angel unconsciously took a step back, he wasn't sure where this was leading. "Do you feel physical pain?" he fired at him, keeping in step as the angel yet again retreated.

"Yes, but we know it can't kill us, so it barely registers," he answered truthfully.

"Do you feel desire? Pleasure?" his eyes wander over the angel's face, deliberately, slowly, biting his own bottom lip as his gaze settles on Taehyung's pink, plump lips. The angel swallowed the saliva pooling his mouth at Jungkook's words, his heart beat picking up a little speed.

"Do you know the pleasure of a lover's touch?" he asks silkily, turning slowly, his eyes catching Tae's momentarily, his hand rising to the angels soft shirt sleeve, his fingers barely brushing the skin of the others before moving behind him.

"Gentle fingers stroking the sensitive skin of your back," Tae's heart began thumping a lot faster when he felt Jungkook's breath on the nape of his neck, a hand gently pressed on his lower back as he spoke. 

"The feel of warm, soft lips caressing the tender flesh of your neck." Tae shivered involuntarily when Jungkook's lips scathed the shell of his ear, his warm breath stirring the tiny hairs there. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt Jungkook skim his fingers, feather light, down, down across his lower back before coming to settle on his hip, giving a tender squeeze and Taehyung was rooted to the spot, hypnotised almost, by the sound of Jungkook's whispers.

"The hot, rough brush of his tongue rubbing against yours as he moans in your mouth?" He asked at last, the tip of his nose stroking along his earlobe, his breath lingering against the skin of his cheek for a few moments before abruptly breaking all contact, leaving Taehyung breathless and somewhat bereft.

The open room echoed with the sound of heavy heartbeats, the air pulled and shifted with the weight of unspoken need, the feeling was addictively heady.

"I want to see you," Jungkook broke the silence and Taehyung blinked, a little off centre, his mind fighting the fog entwining his thought processes with something he couldn't define.

"What?" He asked, uncertain, his mouth a little dry.

"Your angel," he croaked softly, eyes watching the shadows, the lowering sun cast upon Tae's beautiful face. "I want to see you."

"Kook, it's a public pla-" he started, shaking his head.

"Show me," he ordered quietly, his eyes heavy with the heat still roiling in his abdomen.

He waited in silence as Tae began to unbutton his white shirt, exposing his dusky, flawless skin, and he inhaled sharply at the sight. He slid shaky fingers over the soft cotton material as he helped the angel slip it over his beautifully shaped shoulders, and down his slender arms until it at last slipped to the stone floor at their feet.

Tae felt a strange heat gather in his stomach at the look in Jungkook's eyes that were now darker than midnight, his cheeks flaming as his gaze skimmed the angel's delicate collarbones, that dipped and curved as he breathed.

"Tae," he breathed, his fingertips cool against the scorching heat radiating from the skin covering those delicate bones. He groaned wanting so much to dip his tongue into the hollow there and taste him.

A shadow crossed his eyes just as a cooling breeze fanned across his hot cheeks, making him step back a little, drawing his attention.

Behind Tae, bathed in golden light were wings.

_Wings._

Beautiful, honest to god, dove grey _wings._

Jungkook stood there, stupefied for a moment as he struggled to take it in. But yes, there they were.

Taehyung's wings.

He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, his eyes transfixed as he watched Tae flex his shoulders a little, the luscious looking dove grey feathers rippling with movement.

"I-" he struggled to speak for a moment.

His heart rate accelerated as Tae smiled, his face taking on a look of elation, elation at finally being able to show who he was, and he spread his wings gently, opening them up, showing their full expanse.

They were glorious, thick, dove grey with the merest flecks of ebony black scattered throughout and Jungook's hands itched to touch them, bury himself in them, vaguely wondering if they would feel as soft and silky as they looked. They must span at least eight feet on either side. It wasn't something you saw every day or you know, _ever_ , and it took his breath away, his eyes huge as he took in the image. 

Tae was beautiful, not just beautiful but ethereal, he _looked_ like an angel.

He felt tears prick the back of his eyes, and his throat tightened as he looked at him, he was awestruck and he felt an unbearable ache in his chest.

"Kook?" he asked in his soft husky voice. Under his own smile he'd watched the range of emotions flit across the boy's face, from awe, to disbelief, to slight panic, back to awe. It was very disconcerting to witness, but he felt comforted by the fact he didn't run away screaming. 

In fact, he was approaching him now, his hand raised in readiness, he walked cautiously over and stood before the angel, his large dark eyes glistening with the water of unshed tears, his lips slightly parted, his breath strangely even.

"Kook.." he uttered again, momentarily capturing Jungkook's eyes as he stepped behind him and placed his raised hand on the base of the angel's neck, amazed at the grey hues that coloured the skin. Taehyung hissed as he felt gentle fingers trace the fine, fine hair that cascaded down to join the small fine, dove grey feathers adjacent to the delicate bones protruding from the tips of his shoulder blades.

"Beautiful," Jungkook whispered in awe as Taehyung's wings trembled under the soft touch of his inquisitive fingers.

Silently Jungkook pushed his face against the soft downy grey feathers, and just breathed. Breathed in the scent of the angel, unaware the effect his action was having on Taehyung, whose whole body trembled and shuddered at the feel of his warm breath permeating the feathers, filtering through to his sensitive skin underneath. He felt his abdomen flutter with heat, that almost alien, but addictive feeling stirring, firing his bloodstream, and he arched his back, wings shifting to allow Jungkook better access to the soft, sensitive skin there. Jungkook smiled softly, pressing his mouth to the pale grey hues of Tae's back, littering it with feather light kisses, his heart drumming in his chest at the sounds falling from the angels mouth.

"You're so beautiful, hyung, it hurts to look at you," he mouthed against the angels bare, rapidly warming skin, his tongue making tiny, damp circles on the heated flesh, his fingers clenching wantonly into the feathers, their soft supple edges, sliding silkily between his fingers, stroking, sending frissons of heat arcing between his fingers and along Tae's feathers, working its way down his spine.

He pressed his body against him, adjusting gently so his chest was ensconced between the angel's wings, his nose gliding up feather soft, followed by opened mouthed kisses placed intermittently with small sensual bites, Tae's sensually moaning aquisiance spurring him on to bite down a little harder, his tongue pressing soft, as he sucked on the delicate skin, Tae tilting his head to the side, his breathing laboured as Jungkook assaulted his tender skin with sensual mastery.

"Hyung," he whispered, his breath hot against the angel's ear as he sucked the lobe into the warm cavern of his mouth, his moist tongue snaking round the delicate shell.

"What are you doing to me, Kookie?" he muttered, the touch of Jungkooks mouth sending shivers coursing through his body, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Jungkook smiled at this, his arm snaking around the angel's waist, his fingers skimming the downy hair across his bare navel, stroking gently as the muscles rippled in excitement.

"Only what you do to me every fucking day," he muttered hotly, breathily sucking Tae's earlobe hard into his mouth, his fingers deftly popping the button open on the angels jeans, before easily sliding the zipper down, to push his fingers smoothly, greedily inside, fumbling a little, finding the hot already hardening of the angels length.

"Fuck. Kook," he breathed hard, jutting his hips forward to push his dick harder against the fingers curling smoothly around his arousal, amazed at the sensations he was feeling, his dick pulsating hotly as Jungkook slid his thumb over the leaking tip, smoothing the warm thick liquid, all around the head, his squeezing action bringing another involuntary moan from the angel, who was completely lost at the hands of this human boy. He knew in the fog laden back of his mind that he should stop this, but he was completely at the mercy of his body's betrayal. He'd never experienced these sensations before and _wanted_ it, he wanted it more, fuck he wanted it more than anything. 

Jungkook eased his body around to face him, his expression filling with lust as he took in the look of arousal on Taehyung's face. He growled low in his throat, his hand snaking up to push through the angels hair, and tug him forward to capture his mouth in a hot, deep kiss, his heart hammering as he pushed his tongue roughly into the wet cavern of Tae's mouth, moaning at the sweetness there, his tongue roaming, tasting, devouring the warm honey flavour of his angel. Something exploded inside Tae's chest, his whole body shaking with feeling, with pleasure, as his tongue fought for control, the warm muscle pushing and gliding with Jungkook's as they both fought for breath, their lips and teeth clashed and ground together, never wanting to stop, never seemingly satisfied. Taehyung moaned deeply in Jungkook's mouth as he felt the younger pull and tug at his jeans and shorts, shifting them down over the smooth warm hip bones, his hands pushing around to grip tightly at the fleshy mounds of Tae's ass, pulling him hard and tight against his own painfully hard erection, moaning still against the angels lips at the hot friction.

Tae's hands came down to swiftly grip Jungkook's denim encased ass, grinding his bare, hard dick against the rough material, the delicious feel of lustful arousal heady to him. He wanted more. He tore his mouth from Jungkook's to instantly fasten it eagerly onto his neck, licking and sucking hot and hard on the sensitive flesh there, his mind smiling at the sensual sounds escaping Jungkook's mouth, his own hands reaching round to shakily fumble with the fastening on the younger's jeans, the hard length of his dick already straining against the fabric, aching to be released, to be touched and stroked, to be _sated._

"Touch me, Taehyung," he moaned breathily, his neck arching to sensations the angel's mouth was inflicting on the skin. Needing no more instruction than that, Tae pulled the front of his jeans apart, zip ripping easily, shorts pushed aside, his knuckles skimming the tip briefly, the effect on Jungkook's senses acute, he bit his lip to clamp down on the plea threatening to escape his kiss swollen lips. 

Tae ran the flat of his thumb across the leaking slit, pressing softly, the raspy moan Jungkook was holding back, bursting free. "Please Tae," he whined, his breath hitching, feeling Tae's long, slender fingers slip smoothly down the length of his shaft to softly encase his balls in his hand, squeezing the soft fleshy sacks, gently, enjoying their fullness, their warmth, enjoying more the sounds coming from Jungkook's mouth, swallowing them as he heatedly kissed him again, tongue once more pushing around the delicate softness. 

Jungkook's hands pushed in and clung to the soft, grey feathers of Tae's wings, tugging them gently, in response to the sensations the angels' hands and mouth were having on him. Taehyung deepened the kiss, drawing from him, tasting him, wanting him more and more. He was like a drug addict craving hit after hit, the sounds and responses from Jungkook were electrifying him, his senses were running amok for this boy who was grinding his dick in his hand with such abandoned pleasure it was overwhelming.

Sudden guilt flooded his mind then, he shouldn't be doing this! This isn't fair, he can't have this, can't have _him_. It's wrong. But he couldn't bring himself to stop it, and he stilled, fluttery breaths sounding, echoing.

Eventually, with very little effort, he pushed Jungkook away from him, the younger whimpering at being ripped from the older mans touch, his eyes glassy, a definite look of disorientation marred his softly flushed face... his hands holding beautiful grey feathers he'd unwittingly ripped from Taehyung's wings as he was thrust painfully away from him.

"Tae?" he muttered as Tae, stood flustered, his hands shakily taking care of the evidence of their lustful encounter.

"Don't.." The angel warned as Jungkook made to walk back to him, his face a mask of confusion now.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes scanning every movement on the angel's face. "Hyung!?" he asked again, the angels face a mask of cool indifference now.

"It was a mistake, Kook, this shouldn't have happened," he said, turning to face him, gesturing at the same time that he should adjust his clothing.

"Fix my clothing and hide my shame, huh?" the confusion on Jungkook's face morphing into anger and disappointment.

"No Kookie, not you. Me," he wretchedly wrung his hands. His face flushed, hair awry.

"Being with me is shameful? I don't believe that!" He shouted, frustration in every cell of his body.

"It's shameful of me, and it's wrong." His eyes were dark and heavy with guilt.

"That's bullshit, Tae, a cop out! You _want_ me, and I want you. Why the fuck do you do this to me? Toy with me!" He was getting really pissed at the angel, and shook off the hands that tried to capture his own.

"I don't mean to! I'm supposed to help you and here I am taking advantage of you!" he cried out, tears filling his eyes.

"Fuck you, Tae! Just... just fuck you!" Tears fell, warm and rapidly down his flushed cheeks, his heart aching so badly. It would have been easier if Taehyung had just pushed his hand through his chest and ripped the heart from his body, at least then he wouldn't be feeling the pain he was feeling now.

He had felt rejection before, but never like this. This was unbearable. He was hurt, angry and embarrassed. He hated this, and right at this minute he hated Taehyung. All he could think about was getting away from there, from him.

"Jungkook, I can't be with you, I just can't," Taehyung said sharply, the cloak of angelic indifference firmly back in place. He couldn't let Jungkook see how much this was hurting him, he couldn't let him think there was a chance for them.

"No, but you don't mind kissing and fucking around with me though do you?" he sneered, his heart thumping dully as the tears continued to fall. "Is that fun for you? a little dick rubbing just a fun filled way to pass the day?" he rambled, pacing back and forth in front of him. "You know what? you're an asshole. I have one of my own, I don't need another one," he said to which Taehyung smirked, setting him off again.

"Its not fucking funny Tae! I'm sick of this. You're hot, you're cold, you're into me, then you're not. You have no idea what this shit is doing to me, and you don't fucking care!" he screeched, his face an angry shade of red.

Suddenly with a tightening of the ether, they were back in Seoul, back safe and sound outside Jungkook's apartment, Jungkook himself momentarily disconcerted before realising where he was.

"It was getting dark, there were no lights," Taehyung told him without being asked, how or why. Jungkook looked at him, his obsidian eyes had lost their sparkle, his cheeks still damp from his tears.

The angel's heart lurched at the sight of him. He wanted to hold him and tell him everything will be alright. He wanted to kiss him better.

"Kookie." Tae bit his lip and made to approach him.

"If you dare tell me you're sorry, I'm going to punch you in the face," he said sullenly, his throat still aching with the threat of more tears, and he had cried enough for one night.

"Just stay the fuck away from me and we'll all be happier." He opened the door without another word, entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, not once looking back. He leaned his back against the cool wood and slid his body down to the floor, dove grey feathers falling between his feet as he lifted his hands to his face and cried, loud and painful, his heart broken.


	11. For Friendships Sake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa seeks to enlist Jins help with her Yoongi and Jimin problem, should he?  
> Jackson pops in for a surprise heartfelt chat, is he going to be sucked back into it all?

Jin was lounging against the steel edge of the kitchen sink. He'd been preparing vegetables for the coming lunch crowd at the restaurant bar, Namjoon was helping as usual, he wasn't too bad now, not many heads of cabbages went barrelling across the kitchen floors now. Just don't ask him to chop an onion though, that piece of culinary craftsmanship was still a little beyond him. 

Not that he was complaining, it meant extra time with Jin, watching him work. He was never bored as he watched Jin move around his kitchen with confidence, never second guessing any decision he made. When it came to food, Jin was a master chef, no question about it. His imagination was limitless, he wasn't afraid to experiment and never once has anything he's come up with been anything but well received. Now he had some free time on his hands he decided that he'd spend it with his boyfriend. Boyfriend, that word always made him smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Joon asked him, placing his hands on Jin's hips.

"I was just thinking about my boyfriend," he smiled sweetly, pulling his chefs hat off, his dark hair fluffing up.

"You should leave that on, you look hot in that hat," making him laugh, his cheeks flushing at any little compliments that fell from his lips.

"Yeah?" Jin asked, standing up straight, loving the feel of Joon's fingers as they trailed up the soft cotton of his pale blue shirt.

"Mmhm," he affirmed, pressing his body closer, kissing the curve of his jaw. "in fact, I think you'd look so hot in nothing _but_ that hat," he whispered across his jaw to nibble softly at his bottom lip, sucking it softly, sweetly into his mouth, clamping with his teeth then letting it go, the small assault leaving it plump and pink.

"Can be arranged," Jin muttered, gripping Namjoon's shirt to pull him close, capturing his mouth in a long, slow kiss, his fingers scrunching the material of Joon's stark white shirt, as he leaned into him.

Namjoon moaned softly into the kiss, in agreement with the unspoken promise, he pushed his fingers into Jin's already untidy hair as he deepened their kiss, heat flooding his veins as their tongues slow danced together.

"Jin! Jin!?" A loud, shrill voice, followed by a pair of loudly clicking heels broke the silence in the room.

"Jin?" the advancing voice inquired again.

Jin groaned as Namjoon pulled out of their kiss, a ready smile on his face. Jin however was not so forgiving.

"What the hell do I have to do here to get a minute alone with my boyfriend?" he asked with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry guys," Lisa smiled weakly, flicking her eyes from one to the other, "But I really need to talk to you Jin," she said wringing her hands, her whole body screaming frantic urgency.

"Lisa-" he breathed wearily.

"Please Jin, it's important," she implored with a look.

"Fine," he sighed and turned to his gorgeous boyfriend, "Joon," he slid his hand to cup Namjoon's jaw and kissed him soft, and deeply "Later," he whispered huskily.

Namjoon nodded and smacked his ass playfully as he passed.

"Ok," Jin asked, turning his attention to Lisa. 

"What's so urgent?" he asked as he pulled out a high backed chair and waited for her to follow and sit down. She scraped a chair out opposite him, quickly sitting down and began to tap her fingernails irritatingly on the table top. Long and red, as is her signature colour. 

Jin held a hand up as she went to speak, effectively halting her, he got up and went into the fridge to take out a bottle of chilled white wine, retrieved two wine glasses and a bottle opener, and returned to the table to open it and poured them both a glass.

"You look like you need it." He said, placing the glass in front her. Immediately she lifted it and took a hearty swig, swallowing nearly half of what Jin poured into it. He had barely taken a sip before she spoke.

"You have to fire Jimin," she all but yelled at him, and Jin almost choked on his wine.

"What the hell?" he shot at her, his eyebrows practically in his hair.

"I know, I know he's a good singer, but you can get someone else," she said almost pleadingly, gripping his hand across the table, something urgent in her expression.

"Lisa. He's not just a singer, no one has ever heard anyone like Jimin, anywhere. And to be honest, I don't know what you have against him," he said, turning his hand over allowing her fingers to tighten around his a little.

"He-he, " she spluttered, "he's in the way of my relationship with Yoongi! Please Jin, you have to make him leave." She begged him, her eyes wide and anxious

"But-" he cast his eyes over to the door, worrying in case someone would come in mid conversation.

"Oh please don't pretend you don't see it Jin, I know you do!" She wrenched her hand from his and pushed it through her hair.

"See what exactly?" he fiddled with the bottom of his wine glass.

"Ugh! he has some kind of hold over him. Everything was fine between Yoongi and I when we were here before AND in Daegu, but since coming back...since _Jimin_ walked in your door it's been different." she told him, her eyes pain filled.

"Different how? Lisa, Jimin's been good for everyone here, for business, for bringing friends closer. He's certainly been good for Yoongi. He's writing better than ever now, his music is amazing, and quite frankly, the only person that doesn't like him is you." 

Jin knew exactly what she meant, he knew Yoongi and Jimin had developed a particular bond with each other, but he tried not to dwell too much on that, what they did, and how they developed was their business. All Jin could see was Yoongi was smiling, poking fun at his friends and writing amazing music. All very good reasons for keeping Jimin around. Lisa was going to have to fight her own battles.

"That's my point! They are always together. Even when we're on a date, if you can call it that, he's not exactly with me. His mind is on work, and singing, and Jimin. For fuck sake, do you know the last time we fucked!?" Her voice rose a few octaves and Jin quietly stifled an awkward cough.

"That's really none of my busine-

"Weeks ago! There was a time when he practically bent me over every time he walked into the room. Now? Now I have to all but beg for so much as a kiss. It's doing my head in!" her face was pink with frustration.

"Sex. Is that what this is really about? Sex?" Jin asked, patting his chest, the wine sitting awkwardly, giving him heartburn.

"Yes!" She yelled, his eyes widened, 

"No!" She amended, dramatically scraping her fingernails through her normally coiffed hair, "Urgh! Jin, there's been virtually no sex, no intimacy at all since he met Jimin, at this fucking point my vibrators practically worn out!" Jin made a face, not thanking her for the visual on that one.

"He's working hard Lisa, he's stretching his talent, I think its kind of petty that you're putting a bit of sex over Yoongi's happiness." Jin said flatly, and her eyes widened, then scrunched up in annoyance. She gave him a hard look. She knows Jin is anything but dumb, so he was being deliberately obtuse at this point

"Work's not the issue. Jimin is." She insisted, she took a breath and just let out what she'd been thinking for a while.

"Are they fucking, Jin? Is that what's really going on?" she held his eyes, watchful for any inkling in his, that he knows. Jin took a calm, slow breath, he had wondered if that's where Yoongi and Jimin were heading, but it was still none of his business, and if this was now Lisa's assumption, then Yoongi has a problem.

"How the fuck would I know that?!" His voice was a squeak, "I don't follow either of them around all day. I have a business to run. If you really think there's something between them, then you're going to have to take it up with them." He swallowed the last of his wine. Lisa's face screwed up as she blinked her eyes. 

Oh no, Jin thought, not the water works. He hates to see a woman cry, more often than not it just tied him up in knots.

"I can't. Jin, please. _Please_ ," she begged softly, a tear slipping down her cheek, "for the sake of our friendship, please I need him away from here, from Yoongi. Fire him, please." She pleaded again, and Jin felt so bad for her then.

"What makes you think Yoongi would just let him walk away anyway Lisa?" she hung her head, letting tears flow freely now..

"Jimin's, my friend now too. I'm sorry Lisa, the answer is no. This is something you'll have to battle out with Yoongi." Jin stood and scooped the empty wine glasses from the table.

"I know I'll lose." she confessed quietly through her sniffles.

"I'm sorry." Was all Jin could say. There was too much going on for him to take sides in this, and although it saddened him to see a friend like this, he couldn't sacrifice one friend's happiness for another one. Lisa was on her own with this, and if he was honest, he didn't like her chances of coming out the winner. Someone was going to be hurt. The universe sucked like that. He squeezed her shoulder gently as he passed on his way back through to the restaurant. He would make sure no one would go into the kitchens until Lisa had composed herself a little.

"Dude," Jihoon nudged Jimin's shoulder, "why is that other seriously hot dude staring at you?" he indicated with a nod of his head, the tall blonde walking purposefully in their direction. Jimin turned to look, squinting against the midday sun to see him approach. His eyes widened, blaring sun or not, when he recognised Jackson making his way over, he had changed his hair but it was definitely him, his trademark non smile in place. 

He stared at Jimin and Jihoon as if assessing the status of their friendship, their closeness and something told him that it was more likely the little human was more than a little clued in.

More fool him.

More fool them.

"I take it he knows?" he asked as he came to an abrupt stop in front of them.

Jihoon just quirked his brow, not passing up the chance to have a good look at him. Tall, and blonde and killer eyes, yep, he was definitely an ex angel. What the hell was it with these guys? Why do they have to be made so perfect? Isn't it enough, they can live forever, do awesome magic tricks like teleport and heal? 

It's a kick in the balls for mere mortals to have to compete with their beauty as well. Damn them and their hot little asses to hell, he thought giving up his sweetest smile.

"The human knows." Jihoon affirmed, stood up and proffered his hand.

"Jihoon." He introduced himself, making Jimin groan, this kid never takes anything seriously.

Jackson just looked from the hand to the face of its owner, back and forth, until he gave in and shook the hand that was offered to him. Jihoon smiled easily and patted Jackson on the arm.

"So what brings you here?" Jimin asked leaning back on the park bench he was sitting on.

"Last I heard you weren't interested in making friends, or interfering in angel business." Jimin said more calmly than he felt.

Instead of answering, Jackson flicked his gaze back to Jihoon who now sat at Jimin's feet, his fingers lazily stroking blades of the cool green grass he was sat on. It never ceased to amaze him, how enthralling angels found humankind, well _some_ angels anyway. They were ultimately their downfall, yet they never seemed to learn.

"You really don't care that fraternising with humans places them in danger, do you?" he asked, dark eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Dude, we're all in danger of something and we're all going to die of something. I figure the privilege of knowing Chim Chim here is worth the risk." Jihoon beamed and Jimin laughed, the melodic sound echoing around the almost deserted park

"Such loyalty," Jackson laughed without humour, "Think you'll still feel that way when Eunwoo is using your eyeballs as ping pong balls, or your ass as a place to park his bike?" he asked again without humour.

"The angel of doom gets around on a bike?" Jihoon deadpanned and Jackson's face suffused with colour as he gripped him by the shirt front and yanked him to his feet. He may not possess angel powers anymore, but he was still a fearsome spectacle when infuriated. Jihoon paled at the expression on the other's face.

"Listen, you little fucker. Eunwoo is not someone to fuck with. He can shove his hand up your ass, and pull you inside out without breaking a sweat. Or he can snap your back so you can bend over and lick your own asshole. He can be very creative." He breathed hotly into Jihoons face. Jimin had to intervene at that point, knowing Jihoon as he now does, he was about to come up with another inappropriate quip, that would piss off Jackson further.

"Guys, please." Jimin stepped between them, "Jihoon knows very well the horrors Eunwoo could inflict on any one of us. He just deals with it differently." He placed a hand on both of their chests easing them apart, a little calming angel magic doing its thing.

"Good." Jackson let go of Jihoon's now creased shirt.

"Sorry," he said, smoothing down the baby pink material and making his way toward the swing set. The _empty_ swing set. He turned around gripping the chain of the swing, sitting down gingerly, "for the record, I take the safety of my friends _very_ seriously, along with the sanctity of my asshole." Smiling sweetly he pushed up and began to swing back and forth.

Jackson growled under his breath, but decided it best not to say anything to encourage him further, though he didn't fail to notice Jimin's indulgent chuckle at the remark.

"What do you want Jackson?" Jimin asked, looking up at the tall ex angel.

"I may not be an angel anymore, but I can still feel it Jimin, and he's coming. He's coming for all of you," he answered, his eyes still on the little human playing on the swing set.

"I know," Jimin let out a breath, his face serious, "We've already had a run in with him."

"And you're still here? Doing what you're doing?" He asked incredulously.

"He was giving us some friendly advice on project management, lets say." He clarified for him, a little unease still sat in his gut at the thought of that.

"He's not going to wait much longer, I've heard talk from the other angels. Well, ones that still deign to talk to me that is, believe me, you don't want him on your ass."

"What's it to you anyway? Like I say, you were very clear about your opinion earlier. What's changed?" Jimin asked interestedly. Jackson seemed to be waging an inner war with himself before he answered.

"I spent the better part of two centuries running from him and his overly eager followers, the torment they put me through each time they caught up with me. I think Eunwoo was especially pissed that I'd allowed myself to fall in love. He thought better of me you see," he smiled briefly, as he sat down next to Jimin, "we were friends for a long time, and it angered him so much that I should turn away from my calling. There's no greater sin according to him. So, you'd think it would gall him to have to chastise his friend. Not so, he took immense pleasure in what he did." He sighed, looking down at his hands, and the silence was so that Jimin didn't want to break the moment. No one had heard from Jackson for so long, and it was practically unheard of for him to speak of what he went through to any degree, he decided to just let him at his own pace and in his own way.

"He chased me for years destroying everything and anything he thought I took the remotest pleasure in, Oh, don't get me wrong," he said when Jimin looked at him, "I don't mean love. I will never look at another woman for the rest of my miserable existence," he sighed heavily, " I mean friendship, acquaintances, even work I enjoyed doing, he destroyed it, so eventually I stopped trying. Until Wonho, and that was fairly recent. The man makes the best god damned Jjolmyeon on the planet, and he's a persistent little fucker," he smiled then, the change to his features was amazing, his face had such a sweetness to it.

"When I saw you guys I freaked a little, I didn't want you near me or Wonho. Even if you weren't on his radar for any reason, he could still come looking. He does that, he likes to look for trouble, for sin, and knowing what I know now, I really couldn't leave without trying to talk you out of what you're doing." He looked meaningfully at him, his eyes telling Jimin he knew exactly what that was.

"I'm not doing anything." Jimin said, his face a mask of sincerity, he hoped. Jackson laughed then, a small genuine laugh.

"Maybe not, but you will. I could sense it a mile away, the way you are with the little musician. He's almost transparent, and when Eunwoo sees that boy with his heart on his sleeve? he's going to make him eat it. Jimin, please, for his sake, for yours. For _all_ of your sakes. Let him go. Make him hate you, run away. Anything, for if you don't, you will have to live with the consequences, and it's not something I can recommend. Think about it." He said and stood up, looking around, as if worried he'd stayed too long.

"We can't just leave them," Jimin said looking up at the ex angel, "It might already be too late and he might kill them anyway." Jimin scrunched his eyebrows together, knowing deep down it was true.

"Yes," he said with resignation, "It's more likely he will. Anyway, I better be off."

"Thanks for talking, Jackson. I'm sorry." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"So am I." he smiled weakly, turning away. "Oh, and Jimin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't even think about going back to Wonho's." he said and turned on his heel walking away.

"Back to the restaurant to tell everyone?" A voice asked, making him jump.

Jimin turned to see a thoughtful looking Jihoon behind him. He nodded in confirmation and took Jihoons hand before he spirited him back to the restaurant.


	12. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa seems to have eased off a little, and no one is more grateful than Yoongi.  
> Jungkook gives Taehyung the cold shoulder, but is the angel taking it harder than he should be?  
> And Yoongi astonishes Jin with some news.

A few days later, they were sitting having lunch. Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Taehyung and Jihoon. Lisa hadn't turned up for the lunch, which Yoongi found strange, after their last encounter she'd called and they talked, not about anything earth shattering, they tended more to dance around the issues going on between them, but both felt strangely comforted by the fact that they were talking at all. She had eased up a little about their actual 'date' nights, especially since the other day after insisting she meet him at Jin's restaurant for lunch, she upped and disappeared without a word to anyone. 

Jungkook too was absent, he'd hardly been around their crowd since the incident with Taehyung, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, and so actively stayed away to lick his wounds as it were. Taehyung was consumed with guilt over what happened, he'd tried several times to talk to him, but he was met with stony silence each time. He was also thinking about invading his privacy by teleporting into his apartment but thought better of it, he didn't want to give Jungkook any more reason to hate him. The fact that he did was killing him, he'd never felt so bad in his entire existence, he felt lonely and sad, and bereft without the constant that had been Jungkook. It was strange not having him there, it felt like a part of him was somehow missing, and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

He was laying lazily across his arms, over the lunch table when he heard the familiar array of voices as Rose, Jennie, Jisoo and a couple of others, traipsed into the room, bringing bright chatter, laughter and an assortment of shopping bags. He felt the familiar tingle of angelic presence in the room. Not his brothers, no. It was someone else, someone new.

Looking up and across to where the chatter was coming from, he searched the faces of the gossiping girls until his eyes rested on an unfamiliar face. The angelic light they all could see in one another was there, along with their ethereal quality, an indefinable beauty. Taehyung knew her as Jeongyeon, although he had never met her, he knew her anyway. He sat up and scraped his chair back, and made his way to the centre of the room, where his brothers were heading to as well. Jeongyeon looked around, a smile plastered on her sweet face, she was looking forward to talking to her brothers. Jackson had told her the situation before he took off for parts unknown.

"Well!" Jennie gushed as she saw the array of gorgeous men making their way to her group. She didn't fail to notice either, the way they were looking at Jeongyeon.

"Shit, guys, you look like you're planning on eating her!" She snorted, looking from her new friend to the trio of angels. As usual while the boys had those strange, still looks on their faces, they ignored her.

"Jeongyeon." Hoseok nodded with a smile, as did Tae and Jimin, the new arrival smiled and returned the greeting.

"Wait," Jennie said, putting her Prada Handbag onto a vacant chair, "do you guys know one another?" she asked, a little taken aback.

"No, they just thought she looked like a 'Jeongyeon', you stupid bimbo." Jihoon drawled from where he was seated in one of the plush boothes.

"Fuck you." She scowled at him, her lovely face pinched with dislike.

"Dream on, hoe," he smiled sweetly, and rose from his seat and wandered to where the girls were wittering away, to the exclusion of Jennie and Jeongyeon.

"So bitches," he says as he approaches them, "you gonna show me what you bought?" The girls, including Jennie, all giggled with enthusiasm, as they began to pull things out of bags and boxes, engrossed in their purchases, allowing the three angels to pull Jeongyeon to the side to talk.

Jeongyeon smiled widely, her eyes lightening up and she held her hands out to be enveloped warmly by Taehyung and Hoseok. They silently looked at one another for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"I'm glad to see you guys," she chuckled lightly, "Jackson told me something of what he thinks is going on." She finished a little breathy.

"You're one the only few that still acknowledge him then." Jimin stated rather than asked her, his eyes travelling the length of her body, from the tips of her short fluffy blonde head, down the elegant pale blue Chanel dress she wore, on down to the expensive Louis Vuitton shoes on her feet. No wonder she fit in with Jennie's rich and beautiful crowd.

"Of course, Jackson was- _is_ one of my closest friends. What Eunwoo inflicted on him was barbaric and unnecessary," a cloud crossing her features, "I couldn't help him when he needed it, but maybe, if it comes to it, I can make up for it somehow by helping you. Should you need it." she said meeting the eyes of the three angels. The three blinked in unison at her offer. This was getting serious Jimin thought, first Jackson, and now Jeongyeon, it felt like Eunwoo and his followers were going to come crashing through the restaurant doors any second.

"Oh, I know, I know that nothing has happened yet," she said honing in on their joint feelings on the situation, "I'm just offering my help when, or if you need it." she clarified

"Of course, thank you." Hoseok smiled at her and offered her a glass of wine.

They had just sat down in the booth that Jihoon had recently vacated, when Jungkook came breezing into the restaurant, the smile on his face dying when he set eyes on the trio of angels, sitting with a girl he'd never seen before.

Tae's heart accelerated at the sight of him, and his body knee jerk reacted and went to push his seat back. Jungkook however looked right through him, turned his back and went to speak to Namjoon, who was leafing through some paperwork from the office, and the impulse died. Jin as usual was fussing around him, pouring his coffee amidst lovingly stroking his silver hair.

Crestfallen, he plugged back into the conversation the others were having with Jeongyeon.

"I can't believe you're actually friends with Jennie." Hoseok was saying, his smile brightening the whole room and Tae let himself bathe in the warmth of it.

"I know she's a little hard going, but she is my assignment and-"

"Your _assignment_?" Taehyung went bug eyed and Jimin wheezed, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Good luck with that one. She's a nightmare!" Jimin said, his eyes watering.

"I'm getting that," Jeongyeon let out a small chuckle, "you know, I do believe she might be my first failure," she leaned in over the table speaking furtively to them, "she's a bit too fond of the dick." she whispered straight faced, like she was imparting a great secret.

"Yeah, we've heard that." Hoseok said, smiling into his wine glass.

"You do know she came to see me the other day," Jin informed him, and Yoongi looked up from his coffee cup, "I wasn't going to say anything, but it might be why she's been a little-"

"Avoidy?" Yoongi finished. This should be interesting. One minute she's whining about not getting enough time with him, the next, she's nowhere to be seen.

"Spit it out hyung." He sighed, watching Jin shuffle, agitated.

"Alright," he took a deep breath, knowing once he told him, he couldn't un tell him, 

"she came to ask me to fire Jimin." He said quickly. 

Yoongi's eyebrows shot straight up to his hairline.

"She _what_?" his voice was incredulous, his face pinking.

"Yeah, she said he was getting in the way of your relationship, and wanted me to let him go." He sighed, eyeing his friend's flushed face.

"Yoongi, she was really, really upset about it, and I don't think it was easy for her. I'm not saying she was right to ask, but I understand why she did," he swiped a hand across his mouth slowly, "she asked if you guys are fucking." Jin jumped back as Yoongi shot up out of his seat, the back end clattering hard on the floor as it fell over.

"The fuck!" He raged, his eyes unusually large in his hot face.

"The fuck!" He repeated, incensed, his hands fisting as he paced back and forth.

"Yoon-"

"The only person getting between our relationship is her!" he growled, his temper rising.

"That's not entirely true, is it?" Jin said and Yoongi rounded on him, "hey, hey, no judgements," he put his hands up in a 'don't kill me' gesture, "a blind man can see how you feel about Jimin..

"What the fuck are you saying?" brown eyes blazing. He felt cornered, embarrassed.

"Yoongi, chill. Please." Jin said, suddenly realising his friend's dilemma.

"I'm not into Jimin!" He snarled, his face scarlet, "I'm not gay!" his whole body was vibrating in fury, his dark eyes darting about as though searching for an escape route.

"I'm fucking not." He pointed a finger at Jin, daring him to dispute this fact, and turned, slamming out of the room.

Jin shook his lowered head, hands on his hips, wondering what just happened when he heard the soft creak of the door open, he looked up as Yoongi dejectedly shuffled back in.

"I'm into Jimin." He sighed morosely and slumped against the refrigerator.

Jin's mouth quirked briefly at the corners as he regarded his friend.

"I'm gay and I'm into Jimin." He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, gripping it tightly.

"Does it matter?" Jin asked quietly, his eyes holding Yoongi's.

"Does it?" he asked back, his face still sweetly pink.

"Not to me." Jin told him, and Yoongi smiled.

"Fuck it.."

It felt good to actually voice it to someone, and he couldn't pick a better person to come clean to than Jin. He was his oldest and closest friend anyway, and if he didn't understand, then who the hell would?

"Now all you have to do is tell Lisa." Jin's chuckle grew to fully fledged windscreen wiper mode, at the look on Yoongi's face, a cross between motion sickness and constipation.

Of course it went unsaid that Jin would say nothing, and Yoongi would tell the others in his own time.

Jungkook was having a good time, no, in fact he was having a _great_ time. He'd had enough of moping about over Taehyung, he'd cried enough over him. Screw him. It was his loss if he couldn't see the potential in a relationship with him, he would just move on with his life and find someone that wasn't going to shit all over him. 

He'd successfully managed to stay away from him, although, it ultimately meant not seeing so much of their mutual friends. That's why this was a rare occasion, a night out clubbing and drinking with everyone except Taehyung, he was doing 'other things,' no doubt he's holed up somewhere engaging in self-flagellation, he smirked to himself. Enjoy that, he thought as he zeroed in Joshua who was standing at the bar, scanning the dance floor.

He decided to use his best 'come get me' walk as he sauntered over the bar, a huge smile plastered on his face. He knew Joshua was into him, and of course his saunter hit the mark when Joshua's eyes lit up as he watched him approach. The spectacle wasn't unnoticed by the others in their group as he slung a casual arm over Joshua's shoulders and manoeuvered him back to the dance floor, the music was blaring loud, the beat pounding through the wooden floors of the club, and Jungkook lost himself in the rhythm. The way he worked his body, twisting, gyrating, every move he made, was echoed on his face and Joshua, and quite a few others, couldn't keep their eyes off him.

"Your moves are incredible." Joshua cupped his hand to speak into Jungkook's ear.

"My moves in bed are even better." He smirked, his cheeks flushed, eyes holding the others and Joshua blushed deeply and looked away. Jungkook chuckled and put his arm around him once more.

"Come on, let's get a drink." He smiled and lead the way to the bar, unaware that Taehyung, tired of annoying everyone 'upstairs', well, it was suggested that he _leave,_ his moroseness bringing everyone else down, had turned up to join the group. He honed in on Jimin's location and arrived three seconds after, frightening the shit out of Namjoon, who had turned in his seat to speak to Jimin.

"Fuck, Tae! I think I just aged about 10 years." Namjoon laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he sighed and slumped down into the space Jimin made for him.

He lifted his hand to his mouth, a drink appearing as he did so, not caring if anyone saw or thought it strange.

"Where's Seoksie?" He asked, turning to look along the group seated around, but not finding him.

Jin nodded toward the dance floor, "Front and centre, where else?" he asked, knowing Hoseok's penchant for public displays of awesome dancing.

Taehyung smiled as he watched Hoseok bust out his moves, loving the way his friend always seemed to lose himself in the moment. No one moved quite like him, sometimes it looked like he was made of elastic, not a single bone in his body. Girls watched him adoringly and yeah, some men too, but most ogled him with envy, wishing they looked that good on the dance floor. 

He was entranced watching him, sipping at his drink, until a movement caught the corner of his eye. He looked over at the bar, instantly recognising the dark hair of Jungkook. Although he had his back to him he would know him anywhere. The deep black of his hair, his well muscled back, broad shoulders encased in a deep red shirt, slim waist and hips. He groaned inwardly and allowed his eyes to travel the rest of his body, his hot tight ass, he'd not so long ago had his hands on, and fuck. _Those thighs._

He was so busy mentally drooling over him, he didn't realise he had his arm slung across someone's shoulders. His breath stuck in his throat as he witnessed Jungkook brush his nose tenderly with the tall blonde males, giggling happily. He was transfixed watching him flirt so naturally and so.. eagerly.

"Tae," Jimin tried to draw his attention, his own gaze tracking his brothers, "he's hurt-"

"Looks like it." Tae retorted, his eyes still trained on the dark haired boy.

"You can't blame him, and Tae," he tugged his sleeve firmly, drawing his gaze to his own, "it's for the best isn't it? For him to find a human partner to love?" Jimin's expression was one of sorrow for his brother, mixed with a touch of inevitability. Taehyung said nothing, he knew he was right, but he didn't have to like it. And at least if it worked out with Jungkook and Mr Blonde over there, then he was off the hook, he could go home.

He swallowed the enormous lump of emotion in his throat and walked over to the bar, slightly nudging people as he went, no one paid any heed to him, except for the ones that stopped to drool a little, but of course Taehyung being Taehyung, ignored them and proceeded to order a drink. 

Jungkook raised his head when he heard the familiar timbre of the angels' voice, their eyes meeting in the mirror. He held his breath for a second, eyes glued to Tae's, wondering if he would attempt yet again, to talk to him. But he didn't, he held his gaze for a millisecond more before slipping away with no more acknowledgement than that. Jungkook released the breath he was holding, cricked his neck and worked very hard not to grind his teeth as he watched the angel in the mirror, return to his table and engage in conversation with Jimin, without so much as a backward glance.

"Jungkook?" Joshua touched his elbow pulling his attention back to him.

"You ok?" he asked with a small smile, his gaze inquisitive.

"Yeah, I'm fine, couldn't be better," he smiled his cute bunny smile, shaking off the incident with Taehyung.

He gently brushed back the lock of hair that had fallen across Joshua's eyes, and leaned in to kiss him, sliding his tongue, hot and swiftly into his mouth as Joshua opened his in surprise at the action. It only took a moment for him to match Jungkook, kiss for kiss, his tongue sliding hot and slowly with the others. He pulled back from the kiss only to slide his hand into Jungkook's thick, dark hair and planted smooth, soft kisses along his jaw, to just below his ear, his tongue snaking out to press hot and damp on the curve of his neck, sucking hard at Jungkook's intake of breath.

They stood there, engrossed in their make out session, oblivious for the most part, to pretty much everyone, although Jungkook couldn't quite get the vision of Tae's beautiful dark eyes out of his head, until some drunk girl fell against them, more or less signalling it was time to take it elsewhere.

"Mine?" Joshua asked, smiling happily as Jungkook nodded and took his hand in his.

"Let's go" and they made their way out of the club, neither noticing nor caring at the looks Jungkooks friends had expressed at their departure..

It didn't take too long for doubt to set in, in Jungkook's mind. Not long after they'd arrived at Joshua's apartment they'd started to make out heavily, in between shots of Tequila, giggling, laughing and kissing. He wanted this. Needed it. He needed to get Taehyung out of his system, and what better way to do that than get with some other hot guy. Joshua _is_ hot. Hot and sexy and really, really sweet. Yeah, he was the perfect guy to get over Taehyung with. They were lying on the bed, legs tangled, grinding their bodies, their mouths glued hotly together, gasping in pleasure as their dicks rubbed against the others through the restriction of their clothes.

"Get this off," Jungkook whispered, pulling up Joshua's blue shirt, the skin of his abdomen smooth and soft as he kissed it, he pulled the buttons free one at a time, letting his tongue trail softly along each newly revealed patch of skin.

"Jungkook," Joshua breathed, biting his lip, his hand bunching in Jungkook's hair, his skin on fire under his touch.

"Kookie," he moaned as Jungkook reached his chest. He froze at the familiar pet name, and he drew back.

"What's the matter?" Joshua muttered, his face flustered.

"I can't." He answered, and slipped to the side of the bed, his feet planted on the floor. Joshua sat up and reached for him, his hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Jungkook, I know I'm- I'm a rebound," he said, laughing a little when Jungkook turned to face him, surprised, "I'm not stupid. I'm a rebound, but I'm okay with it. You're worth it." He stroked Jungkook's cheek softly, moving to kiss him, but the other moved back to avoid it.

"I'm really not." He answered standing up and sorting his clothes, his head a little woozy.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you. Again." Joshua smiled at that and shook his head watching the other put his shoes back on.

"You really don't have to go," he told him. It didn't matter Jungkook was so obviously in love with someone else, he'd been a little in love with him since he first met him, and was willing to take whatever he could get from him.

"I have to go." Jungkook felt like the worst kind of shit for doing this to him a second time.

"Hey," Joshua said, nudging Jungkook's thigh with his foot. "When you do finally get over him? Call me." He smiled in defeat. Maybe it was just as well he didn't sleep with him, for every time he had a little taste of him he wanted more, and he knows that if they did have sex, he'd want more and more and only end up getting hurt. 

As for Jungkook, he couldn't have Taehyung, but it seems he couldn't have anyone else either.


	13. Hot, Sexy, Dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is feeling a little twisted inside, is guilt eating him up? He and Lisa have a very different view on their relationship. Will there be tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, so double updates!

The restaurant had been full to capacity all evening, when one table freed up, it was stripped, cleaned, reset and had customers sitting at it within minutes, that was the ebb and flow all night. Not that Jin was complaining of course, he loved to see customers cleaning their plates, much more than the money that flowed into his cash register over and over. He didn't fool himself that it was purely his unsurpassed recipes that kept the place full to bursting, it was also Jimin and Yoongi's performances. Every night they played together they got better and better, the better they got, the more they shined and the more people flocked to see them. 

Yoongi was always an amazingly gifted songwriter, even in high school he left them wanting more, but now, now it seemed like he could do no wrong, no matter the style he chose to write in. He wrote, Jimin sang, and the combination of the two was nothing short of spectacular. Jin had watched Yoongi closely since he'd told him about his feelings for Jimin, and sometimes he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Jimin was sweet, charming and as beautiful as any dreamt up notion of an angel could be, but there was an untouchability about him, and some would even say, a coldness. 

He supposed it was an angel thing, because all three angels had the same feel to them sometimes, you could bask in their warmth one minute, and be devastated by their coldness the next, perhaps it's what enabled them to do the work they were created to do, but it was incredibly difficult for anyone who fell for them. He'd heard the reprimands Hoseok had given Taehyung over his closeness to Jungkook, angels and humans were a strict no no, but just knowing it was wrong didn't seem to stop the process anyway, and he wanted it to work out for his friends.

Jimin was up on the podium standing next to Yoongi at the piano, dressed in a charcoal grey suit and a lilac shirt, he'd changed his hair to a smokey blue colour that was close to purple and he looked incredible. Hot, sexy, dangerous all wrapped up in sweetness, all eyes on him as he sang his little angelic heart out, the patrons rapt. Yoongi who was similarly suited and booted played flawlessly, his fingers skipping confidently over the keys, sounds and tones perfectly in keeping with Jimin's voice and moods.

_Sometimes I sit in silence, waiting for a sign._

_I'm breathless, can't believe you're not just a dream..._

Yoongi's eyes burned into Jimin as he leaned casually back against the piano, his jacket falling open, showcasing the perfection of his body, in the way his trousers fitted snugly against his hips, the material out lining the muscular shape of his slender legs, and the firm shape of his upper body as the material of his shirt moulded itself perfectly over his chest, the top two buttons left undone, giving Yoongi a perfect view of the golden skin of his neck, picturing running his tongue softly along the small hollowed dent of his collar bone, and kissing upwards, gently pressing his tongue around the curve of his ear. 

He groaned inwardly, when his eyes caught the smokey look in Jimins as he ran the tip of his tongue over his pink bottom lip and Yoongi thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. He shifted slightly in his seat, feeling the heat rush to his loins and it was all he could do to stop the bulge forming in his pants from becoming more painfully awkward. It didn't help that Jimin's eyes seemed to be drawn to his lap, and then giving another small flick of his tongue, before turning away with the tiniest of smiles. Did he see? Could he smell the heat coming from him? he wondered fleetingly before mentally shaking away the thought.

_With all of my heart, all of my soul,_

_never looking back you set me free..._

Jimin sang with such feeling, he surprised even himself, he'd never felt such depth and he knew that it was because of the beautiful musician playing his heart out at the piano. He couldn't have guessed that he would end up being Yoongi's muse when he started this assignment, and of course he hadn't reckoned at all on being as wildly attracted to him as he undoubtedly was. 

Just watching him playing was enough to have his heart racing, the emotion that showed on his face when he played, long, slender fingers stroking the keys with such sensuality, had him imagining what those fingers would feel like on his body, would he stroke his soft inner thighs with such seduction as he stroked the piano keys? Would his face hold the same pleasure listening to his breathy hot sighs as he does with the sound of the music? 

Just watching, his face, pink with pleasure as he played, his mouth a permanent pout as he watched him, had heat rushing all over his skin, and he fought so hard to stop himself from leaning over and licking that very mouth, sucking, pulling on that pretty, plump bottom lip before lustfully pushing his tongue inside his mouth. The heat, the softness, and the _flavour_. God, the flavour... Too late he'd pulled back from his erotic thoughts, Yoongi delicately scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, pinking it more was too much for Jimin and had him excrutiatingly hard in his pants. Eyes wide, he turned swiftly, hands on the pianos edging, his eyes running over the crowded room while silently praying his dick didn't smash a hole in the side of the piano. He allowed himself a sideways glance at Yoongi, who seemed to be smirking a little, and he felt his own lips quirk in response.

_Lean on me, I'm by your side,_

_I will never leave your side.._

Yoongi continued playing, satisfied that he wasn't the only one affected by what was, or wasn't going on between them. He smiled to himself at Jimin's reactions as he watched him play. His heart was banging about his ribcage like a caged bull ramming against its confines all through their set. It was still doing it now, but for a different reason as he caught sight of Lisa standing by the kitchen door watching them both intently. The look on her face was not a happy one, and he knew there would be no getting away from that conversation tonight. 

Ever since confessing to Jin, he knew he would have to do it sooner rather than later, although, he'd had a hard time of late trying to pin her down, though that could be something to with the fact she'd blatantly asked Jin to fire Jimin, and was unsure if Yoongi had been brought into the loop on that one. Still, the look she was giving him was not one of worry or anxiety, it was one of downright annoyance.

_The way you look into my eyes, I feel brand new, alive_

_'cause they tell me that I'm yours, you're mine..._

Jimin finished singing, his last note as perfect as the first, as was Yoongi's playing, he'd rounded off the song perfectly to rapturous applause from the restaurant's patrons. Some even gave them a standing ovation, which they accepted triumphantly. They stood and bowed, smiling as they both skipped down the stairs of the podium, Yoongi first, followed by JImin, who stopped to shake a few hands on the way. 

Yoongi's eyes were fixed on Lisa, who looked at him, straight faced as she turned and pushed through the doors of the large kitchen. Yoongi followed her through and out the back door to the side alley of the restaurant. He took a deep breath as she turned to face him, arms crossed in a defensive manner. Her gaze unnerved him for a moment, the low light casting shadows in the hollows of her eyes, making them impossible to see.

"I want to know what's going on Yoongi." She stated firmly, her body tense.

"Lis-"

"And please don't tell me its work that's keeping you from me- "

"Me!?" he all but yelled at her, "I've been trying to get hold of you for days, but you've been avoiding me." He told her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Irritating, isn't it?" she asked with a small smile.

"No, just intriguing," he answered, walking a little closer to her, "why would that be I wonder?" he asked, tapping his chin.

"I don't know what you mean." She said quickly, eyes darting about nervously.

"Don't you?" He asked back, relaxing a little, enjoying her discomfort. Yep, she definitely knows he knows.

"Stop changing the subject Yoongi!" she stamped her foot, agitated.

"I want to know why, ever since we came back to Seoul you've been doing your best to avoid being with me! I'm sick of it and I want you to _tell_ me you don't love me." 

He looked oddly at her, his breath catching in his throat a little. What did she think was going on here?

"Lis', I've never said that I love you." His heart sinking, this was going to be so much worse.

"Well not in so many words you haven't, but your body told me all the time," she said, her arms falling to her sides, "Fuck, Yoongi, when we were In Daegu, you practically chained me to the bed!! We were at it like knives, all the time. In bed, in the bath-"

"For fuck sake Lisa, that was sex, not love! We agreed we were out for a good time. Fun and fucks," he said pushing his hands into his pockets, "and for your information. I _hate_ fucking in the bath." He growled, heat swarming up his spine to prickle his skin irritatingly.

"Yoongi," she implored, taking a different tack, "we were so happy in the beginning, in Daegu. You actively pursued me!" She smiled widely, "I mean you never bothered with me in high school, but you did the rounds with the rest of my group. I thought you didn't like me, I wasn't hot enough," she spoke with a smile in her voice, "but when we met in Daegu, it was different. _You_ were different." she splayed her hands as she approached him.

"That was high school Lisa, we were all different," he sighed, "as for not messing around in school with you, well, Jennie and her crowd were massive sluts. They had their legs wrapped around most of the senior guys, not to mention a few of the juniors as well-"

"I was no angel either Yoongi, I had my fair share too. We were, after all, the fabled Pussy Posse." She smiled and raised her hand to stroke the hair away from his forehead. Yoongi smiled weakly and captured her hand in his, pulling it away from his face.

"Yeah, but you were different. You weren't just all about the notches on the bedpost, or discussing loudly in the school cafeteria how many guys you gave blow jobs to over the last week. You were sweet, and nice and actually funny-"

"Then why di-"

"Because I was a teenager, I was an asshole. And at that time all I thought about was music and fucking girls. I wasn't interested in anything heavy like a relationship, and you were a nice girl that I didn't want to get mixed up with and hurt." He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"And here you are, hurting me now." She bit her lip, her eyes no longer shadowed but burning brightly.

"We were kids then, we're adults now Lisa. And we were never in a relationship in the strictest sense."

"I don't understand you Yoongi!" she cried out suddenly, her face pink in frustration, "one minute you can't get enough of me, and the next you treat me like a leper! I don't understand what you want?!"

"I don't want a relationship with you!" He yelled back at her, his heart thudding louder as they arrived at the pinnacle of their fight.

"I need to end it with you, it's going nowhere and it never has been," He ground out, hating the hurt look on her sweet face, "ahh Lis-" he hissed and shook his head a little.

"It's him isn't it? Jimin?" she seethed, "tell me the truth!" She yelled, her face pinched and white.

"It's Jimin." He affirmed, no point in lying to her now, her face crumpled and she let out a wail.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! I knew he had something to do with it." she screamed at him, tears falling profusely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lisa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen-" He approached her and she slapped his hand away from her.

"Fucking liar! All this time you knew this was happening, but you didn't have the balls to tell me!" she turned away angrily and pushed her fingers through her long dark hair.

"No, I didn't!" he exclaimed, his heart racing wildly, "I didn't know it was gonna happen Lisa, I swear," he implored, his eyes huge and he bit his lip, "but I suppose you're right in a way," he paused, and decided he might as well just let it out.

"I didn't _know_ it was going to happen, not really, but when I felt myself falling, I didn't fight it, I didn't know how," he sighed, his hand pushed up and through his dark locks, "and then I didn't want to. I am sorry I've hurt you, I really didn't mean to." He finished, his eyes holding hers. 

He watched the range of emotions run across her features, he could see her fighting the impulse to scream and lash out at him, he could see her weighing the information. Was it solid? Could she still possibly win him? Maybe..

"You t-two are together?" she asked next in a small, uncertain voice, her cheeks tear dampened.

"No, we-"

Hope flared, maybe she _could_ win!

"Then why are you doing this?! Make him go away and we can be happy!" she sobbed louder, and Yoongi went to approach her and this time she flung herself into his embrace and sobbed her heart out.

All hope extinguished, she didn't want it to be, but knew it was. She had lost to _him,_ and if it was out in the open she knew there would be no putting it away again.

"Shh," he said stroking her dark hair, "I'm sorry Lisa, I can't." He sighed, "I need him in my life" He whispered into her hair, before easing her back to look into her tear stained face.

"Does he need you?" she hiccups, her expression defeated, and his heart twisted.

"I have no idea," he smiled wryly. "All i know is it wouldn't make a difference to you and I now anyway, even if he wants nothing to do with me."

"And if he doesn't?" she mumbled into his shoulder, her hands winding tight around his back. He knew what she was asking him, but he couldn't give her what she wanted, any more than Jimin could give it to him, if he didn't feel the same as he.

"Then he doesn't, and I'll have to live with it." He said more calmly than he felt, he couldn't imagine how bad it's going to be if this turns out to be all one sided. Maybe it would be just desserts as they say. Wanting someone who doesn't want you, maybe he'd deserve it.

"Come on, let's go back inside." He said after he felt her shiver in his arms but she drew back and shook her head, her eyes still wet.

"No," she withdrew from his arms and wiped her cheeks once again, "I'm not quite ready to face anyone in there," she smiled a little, "can't have them see me anything less than perfect. I have a reputation to uphold." She sniffled and hiccupped, smiling weakly, "Just ask Rose or Jen to drop my stuff off at the hotel?" He nodded and leaned to kiss her cheek but she pulled away shaking her head. She couldn't take that, it was too much.

"Don't." She bit her lip and gave him one last, long look. "Bye Yoongi," she muttered and scurried off down the alley as fast as her high heels would allow, in a matter of moments she had disappeared around the corner and back on to the busy main streets. Yoongi sighed and pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes. He took a couple of minutes before going back into the restaurant, doing his best to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. Right now, he wasn't in the mood to share with anyone. He felt like all kinds of crap for doing that to Lisa, he knew it wasn't going to work with her, with or without Jimin in his life, but it didn't make him feel any less like shit for hurting her.


	14. Angel Feathers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Eunwoo is circling, seeking to find a way to bring the boys down, and Yoongi and Jimin have to face head on what's brewing beneath the surface.

Soonyoung and Eunwoo had been circling like the proverbial vultures for the last few weeks, they'd carefully followed the human part of the menagerie, just to see what really goes on within their circle. Well, they're human, not much of an accolade, and truthfully, he didn't think there was anything distinguishing about any of them. Mediocre at best, so he didn't see why his brothers were so close to them, oh he didn't mean in their official capacity as their assignments, that was something that wasn't really questioned, he meant on a more personal level. 

They spent far too much time with them, having entirely too much fun. Anyone would think they were actually on the same level. Unthinkable really. He did have fun one particular afternoon when he'd followed Jimin and his 'ward' Yoongi, he'd set the little piano player up with, well, he supposed his mate? But it didn't go down so well. Ah such sweet agony watching the most awkward scene he'd ever witnessed. 

The girl was all blushing, hopeful, and transparently eager, her body language giving out signals she was more than ready to take things to a more personal, permanent level. He could smell her disgusting, sweaty heat from away across the room, her breasts pushing out constantly across the table to the piano player, her hair flipping, the way she stroked the skin of her own neck. Sick making man trap, typical of the bleeders. He shuddered a little, the thought of that scarlet mess, the maker deemed necessary, to indicate their readiness to continue their backward little race. Still, they are only human, he could expect no better from an inferior breed.

He didn't know who was more awkward, the piano player, the girl or Jimin, all sat uncomfortably aware that their little dinner was going to hell in a hand basket. He loved it, had to stop himself from chuckling out loud. He had ensconced himself way in back, but Jimin's hearing was a pinpoint accurate as his own, and he had to flit in and out skilfully to make sure the angel didn't pick up his scent, luckily though he was too preoccupied with the dinner disaster to focus too much on anything else.

Ahh, love..

"I was thinking, maybe we could go on to a club after dinner." Lisa was saying, trying her best to yet again engage Yoongi in conversation.

"That's a great idea!" Jimin enthused, he'd brought them together here because Yoongi didn't seem to be trying too hard to further anything with her. There were no other girls he really had in his circle and he thought a little push was in order. He hadn't even planned on joining them for dinner, he only wanted to make sure they got here, got settled and he could take off and let them take it from there. So he was a little surprised when Yoongi cornered him in the restrooms, his face more than a little pinched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He poked Jimin in the shoulder, and he turned away from the sink.

"What?" He asked, a little perplexed.

"You asked if I wanted to eat out. I thought it would be just you and me, we'd be talking shop." Yoongi replied, his demeanour pissed.

"We talk shop all the time, Yoongi. Lisa mentioned wanting to eat out with you and I said I'd ask," he said, although he knew he was pushing it with that one, he had to do something. He knew he and Yoongi were getting too close, too fast and not in the right way, "I asked, you said yes, and here we are!" He finished with a false bright smile.

"That's not how you exactly put it, was it?" He huffed, arms folded, "you knew if I thought it was just Lisa I'd say no. Jimin!" He threw his head back a little, letting out a sigh, "I can't handle her pushiness right now, and if I wanted to go out to dinner with her, I'm more than capable of asking her myself." With that he turned on his heel and left. 

Jimin sighed, frustrated, _that didn't exactly go as planned, did it_? he asked himself. But at least he was trying, and there was always the club to look forward to. He stood and gave his appearance one last look in the mirror, pushed his hand through his darkened hair, fixing himself to angelic perfection. With a confident smile and a 'I got this' gesture to his reflection, he left the restroom.

By the time he'd got back to the table Yoongi was sitting sullenly pushing a piece of chicken around his plate, and Lisa was wholeheartedly downing a huge glass of red wine. Not a good sign in anyone's book.

Still..

"So," Jimin clapped his hands, a warm enthusiastic smile on his face, "what about that club then?" He looked from Yoongi to Lisa. Yoongi downed his fork, and Lisa shifted in her seat.

"Well if that's what you want?" Yoongi gazed at Lisa who smiled happily standing up just as he did.

"Club Bae-jjae," she offered excitedly, hooking the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"Enjoy yourselves then, I'll catch up with you later." Yoongi gave a tight smile and threw money onto the table, his eyes never leaving Jimin's. He strode out of the eatery leaving the pair gaping after him.

Eunwoo had found it hugely funny, not so much the fact the girl had been clearly and irrefutably rebuffed, no, the enjoyment was in the discomfort his brother displayed. He had witnessed this failed set up a few times, sometimes, Jimin would be there and sometimes it was the couple only, but every time it never went how it was supposed to go. More often there was nothing but tears or uncomfortable silences. Either Jimin was losing his touch, or this little music man was gay and didn't know it. Either way, he could see that particular relationship wasn't meant to be.

He was still smiling at the memory as he wandered through Jungkook's apartment, his eyes scanning everything in the living room. This kid didn't seem to have a lot of stuff, it was rather spartan and _clean_ , considering what he did for a living, shouldn't there be more of a mess? Games, consoles, magazines, and what was it? Unfinished pizza lying around the place? 

He hadn't seen this one around for a while, for the most part he seemed to be permanently angry about something, as any time he'd been around their group he stomped a lot, growled and then stomped out. Good looking kid like that should've been mated by now. He told ShinHye they weren't pulling their weight in this assignment. Hoseok was too easy on them, he liked them to have fun, get to know their charges as it makes a match- making that much easier. What the hell happened this time around then?

"Eunwoo," Soonyoung's voice came from behind him, "Look," he said with a smile in his voice as Eunwoo turned to him, "I found this in the bedroom." His face was beaming in pleasure.

"IT Solutions Simply Put," He scanned the uninteresting book in Sooyoung's hands, "Wow, a computer nerd with an IT book. What a find." He said dryly, turning away as Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"It's not the book, but what's inside it," he clarified, annoyance in his tone, "see?" as he opened the book in it's centre.

Eunwoo's eyes widened significantly as he looked down, and there, between the pages, sat three beautiful, long, dove grey feathers.

"Angel feathers," He whispered, his eyes darkened, "I wonder." He muttered, picking up one of the feathers, turning it softly in his hand before lifting it to his nose. Underneath the smell of print, the angel scent filtered through. It was unmistakable.

Taehyung.

Angel feathers in the hands of a human.

He'd revealed himself.

How else?

Eunwoo's features contorted in anger.

In fury.

Consummate savagery filled his mind with images of blood stained feathers, torn flesh, and agonised screams. The stench of promised spilled blood filled his nostrils.

"We have them now," Soonyoung smiled gleefully, "If he's revealed himself to a human, it's grounds for-"

"War." Eunwoo finished,

"ShinHye and the others won't condone that," Soonyoung informed him, "but it's grounds for punishment. Maybe permanent exclusion to walk the earth again, but war-"

"She will accept war if they put up a fight. And they _will_ put up a fight," he informed with a calculating smile, "We'll just have to make sure they do. And by the time ShinHye and the others get to hear about it, it will be too late. Blood will be spilt. Shame." He smiled, twirling the feather one more time before replacing it on the page and closing the book.

"Now put it back, no need to let them know we're coming," He chuckled, "at least not until we're ready."

And with that they left the apartment just as they'd found it. He just wondered why the little human was so angry of late. Isn't it every human's dream to be in contact with the angels?

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked Yoongi. This was the third time he'd hit the wrong key and swore. Yoongi just glared at him, his face suffused with colour. He couldn't concentrate. Ever since the other night, breaking up officially with Lisa he'd been on edge. He knew it wasn't Jimin's fault he felt how he did about him, but it rankled that he also didn't seem to care one way or the other. Here he was ultra aware of every little thing about Jimin, and there he was banging about like a bull in a china shop. Business as usual.

Jimin walked around the piano and slipped into the seat next to him, his warmth immediately seeping into his side, his scent blatantly invading his senses. The fact that each time Jimin moved his fingers over the keys, his shoulder rubbed against Yoongi's, sending frissons of heat along his spine, the warm closeness of his thigh sending floods of sensation along his as it pressed gently against him, was too much for him. He swore abruptly, bashed a fist on the keys, and stood up, the action making the other jump.

"Yoongi, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jimin exclaimed, catching his sleeve, his eyes wide.

"You!" He shouted, "You're what the fuck is wrong with me!" He ground out, shaking Jimin's hand away.

"Yoon-"

"How can you not see it?" he cried, his voice plaintive, his eyes dark with feeling, "You look at me with those eyes, like you want to devour me. Jimin, it's unbearable! Every time you sing, you're watching me, your words piercing through my soul," he gushed out, unable to stem the flow of words pouring from his mouth.

"I. I am not-" Jimin's eyes widened further if it was possible, watching as Yoongi paced back and forth in front of the piano, and he rushed around to him.

"You do! You flirt and play with me all the time. Every time you open your mouth! You twist me up inside so badly, I don't know if you mean it or you're doing it for fun. All I know is, it's killing me. _You're_ killing me Jimin." He pointed at him, voice hoarse with emotion.

"I'm sorry, I," he floundered, his face pale, "I don't mean to!" His voice rose, high pitched.

"Well you do! Every word, every gesture. Every _touch_ burns me, soul deep and I can't..I can't do this!!" He cried again, his face etched with pain and Jimin made a split seconds decision, and reached for him.

"Yoongi," his voice gravelly, raw, and he kissed him. He kissed him hard and deep, his tongue sliding instantly in as Yoongi opened up to him, like a flower that was rain starved. He moaned softly, hands winding round Jimin's back, to clench his fists in his shirt. He wound his tongue erotically around the others, the angel whimpered softly, as heat coursed through his veins, firing the heat in his belly. He never knew a kiss could feel like this, the sensation creating havoc in his loins. He bit down on Yoongi's tongue firmly as he sucked wantonly on it, unaware the effect it was having on the other. 

The feel of Jimin biting and sucking lustfully on his tongue fired his blood, and he pressed closer to him, his dick insistently hard. Jimin was only dimly aware of the bulge in Yoongi's pants, he was lost in the taste of him, the sweet warmth of his mouth, the soft pliable lips that mimicked every move made by his own, moulded to every shape.

"Jimin," Yoongi breathed, pulling away momentarily, his heart pounding fast and loud as the other pushed his hands up to pull wantonly at his hair pulling him back to his hot mouth as he deepened their kiss. Yoongi growled a little pushing Jimin up against the side of the piano and slipped his thigh expertly between his and rubbed seductively, the angel sighing softly at the contact, his own erection solid, straining against the friction created by the rhythmic gentle bucking of Yoongi's hips. 

Only when Jimin gripped tightly at Yoongi's ass, reversed their positions at the piano easily, and rammed his hips grindingly hard against him, groaning loud and lustfully as he hotly rubbed into him, his dick felt like it would explode, did either of them realise there was anyone else in the room, they were so engrossed in each other.

"Fuck, Jimin, you're killing me!" Yoongi moaned as he tore his mouth from Jimin's, trying to catch his breath, his heart felt fit to burst, it was racing so fast. Jimin was looking at him through glazed eyes, his face beautifully pink, and his lips dark and kiss swollen, the sight making heat rush from Yoongi's toes to the roots of his hair, leaving every millimetre of skin damp. 

He moved to recapture Jimin's mouth when a movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. There was Jin, standing just outside the kitchen door with a tray full of crockery in his hands, standing next to an open mouthed Namjoon, both of them transfixed as they gaped at the spectacle before them. Neither said a word as Jimin turned, his face still filled with desire, his clothes dishevelled, and his very prominent erection, still very much in evidence.

"Uh-uhmm.." Namjoon muttered, "we'll just-" he rather loudly said, smiling and his hand flew up and knocked the tray of crockery out of Jin's hands. The plates and coffee cups went tumbling to the floor with an ear splitting crash.. Both of them hurriedly bent down to pick it up when their heads cracked painfully together.

"Ow!"

"Shit!" Namjoon groused, rubbing the side of his head, sitting back flat on his ass.

The sound galvanised both Yoongi and Jimin into action, fleeing down the podium steps and over to help with the clean up. Only one small coffee cup survived the accident as they all hastily clattered bits of porcelain on to the metal tray. Namjoon excused himself and went into the kitchen to get a broom and pan, as Jin silently continued picking up the pieces.

"Jin," Jimin murmured, looking at his friend.

"Hey, like I told Yoongi, it's all cool, we're all adults here." He preempted with a knowing smile.

Jimin looked from Jin to Yoongi, his face suddenly a mask, and Yoongi inwardly shuddered, he didn't know what that look meant, but he had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

Did he actually think that he could put him through the emotional wringer and expect him not to confide in someone?

"Jimin." Yoongi reached for his hand, but Jimin stood up abruptly.

"I need to go." was all he said before the usual displacement of air and he vanished from sight.

"He's not ready yet?" Jin stated rather than asked, and Yoongi shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently." Yoongi slowly placed more broken crockery on the tray.

"That was some _hot_ kissing," Jin said, getting to his feet, "no wonder his little ass is quaking."

"Yeah," Yoongi smiled and rose to his feet. "It was." he smirked, his face pink.


	15. Suicidal Teaspoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Yoongs and Kook get together just to diss Jihoon? Joonie tries out his culinary craftsmanship on his friends, and Hoseok is virtually tearing his hair out over his angelic charges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chappy, so why not? :)

Jungkook was finishing up the notes on his computer, he'd been working studiously for the past six days or so on the idea for a game he'd had when he was at the castle ruins with Taehyung. Angels of War it was titled, and it was going to be amazing. He hadn't finished all the details on it yet, but so far it was going great. It would help though if he didn't picture Taehyung's face everytime the main protagonist was running through his head. He was beautiful and strong, agile, resourceful, and instinctual. A warrior. He was going to be hard to beat. He smiled to himself, yeah he was pleased with it.

There was a knock at the door. 

Scraping his chair back, he stood up with a smile and made his way to the door, humming happily to himself.

It was Yoongi, bearing the gift of beer and what smelled like spicy meat pizza. A very _large_ spicy meat pizza.

"Yoongi hyung!" His smile widened, and he pulled the door opened fully, for his friend enter.

"I'll help you with that.'' He lifted the large, awesome smelling flat box from his hands and lead the way into the living room.

Yoongi shrugged out of his leather jacket and plonked himself on the sofa,

"Bottle opener, Kook!" he yelled through to the kitchen where the other disappeared to after dumping the hot box on the coffee table.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit hyung, but it's been a while," he said, sauntering back to the room and handing Yoongi a bottle of beer he'd opened on his way back.

"Yeah, you've been strangely absent of late," Yoongi smiled, chugging back some beer. "But I totally get why now."

Jungkook studied him for a few moments, before taking a quick swig of his own beer.

"What happened, hyung?" he asked and sat on the chair facing him.

"I broke it off with Lisa. For good." He chugged again at the bottle.

"I heard. I'm sorry," the younger said, rolling the bottle gently between his hands.

"Nah, Kook. It was never going to work. Lisa always wanted something I couldn't give her. I just feel like such a dick for putting her through this for so long." He put the beer on the table and ran both hands through his dark hair and sighed.

Jungkook didn't comment as it looked like he hadn't finished, so he just sat back and let his friend talk.

"Thing is, I knew I wanted to end it with her the second I set eyes on Jimin," his cheeks flushing a little at the look in Jungkook's eyes.

"Jimin?" he asked, leaning forward a little, intrigued.

"Well, I didn't know I knew it at the time, but I knew that I knew _something._ " He snorted softly at the totally lost look on the other's face.

"I mean," he let out a lengthy breath. "I'd never seen anyone so fucking gorgeous in my life and when he breezed in all pushy, and confident and said he'd come to change my life, I thought, what a cocky little prick!" he smiled at the memory. "But I was _aware_ , you know? I felt something.. something shift. It scared the shit out of me Kook." He looked over, his brows furrowed, conveying with a look just how he felt. Jungkook got that exactly, that feeling of being knocked off centre by someone.

"So I clung to Lisa, even though I didn't want it. It was safe, you know?" Continuing when Jungkook nodded in understanding, "if I buried myself in her, then I wouldn't have to face what he was making me feel. I didn't think I liked men, I mean I never thought about it, it was always girls, girls, and more girls. But fuck!" he swore, his face animated. "I found myself fantasizing about him more and more and it was making me crazy! You know they have that way about them right? You're watching them watching you having all these roller coaster emotions, and _encouraging_ them almost, and then they're like, Oh no I'm not doing anything!" Of course Kook knew all about that one, maybe it was an angel thing? A little prick teasing as a side line?

"So what happened?" He had to ask him, placing his beer on the table top.

"We kissed," he smiled, his whole face lighting up. "And I'd never felt anything like it. I thought my nuts were going to explode, it was so fucking hot." His brown eyes darkened, and Jungkook laughed.

"Wah, TMI hyung!" He said with his cute bunny smile. Yoongi gave a face splitting grin and nodded.

"But then he just vanished into thin air. Phht," He frowned, picking up his beer and chugged the last of it.

"They do that," Jungkook sighed, "Get you all hot and horny and leave you high and dry, because they get an attack of the guilts. Assholes." He muttered and downed his own drink.

"But you can't give them up," Yoongi said, eyeing his friend, feeling exactly as he did.

"No, you can't," he concurred, picking at the label of his beer bottle. "so..." He smiled at his friend. "You kissed a boy."

Yoongi chuckled. "I'm gay, who knew? Shit! Wait til that little prick Jihoon finds out. I'll never hear the end of it!" He groaned, but with humour.

"Are you though?" Jungkook asked and Yoongi looked at him.

"Gay?" He asked. "Just because you like Jimin doesn't necessarily make you gay. Maybe you're pan sexual, or bi. Do you like boys? or just Jimin?"

"Fuck, Kook. Now you're asking," he said thoughtfully.

"Now, I'm a hot looking dude, you think you would lust after my ass? or Jin hyung's?" He sat forward eagerly, "Jihoons?" he smiled evilly.

"Ew, no!" And Jungkook's eyebrows shot up.

"I mean Jihoon. Dude, no," he shook his head. "I've never considered gender before. Not until I was having sex, but I never really thought on it much. Like you say, all my friends are hot, but I've never run out of a room because any of you has given me a boner! And girls? well, I still find them attractive, but Jimin? He's different, I didn't see him as a boy, not really. He's just Jimin. I want Jimin." He stated simply and Jungkook smiled, maybe Yoongi had some thinking to do, he mused. It's a big thing coming to terms with sexuality, no matter what flavour you end up with. But whatever Yoongi's preference, it changes nothing with their friendship, and it's ultimately his business. It _is_ kind of awesome though that he's into Jimin.

"You do know that Jihoon is going to chew your ass over this don't you?" Jungkook smiled, making him groan.

"Yeah, probably take credit for it too, the little asshole," Yoongi smiled, opening the pizza box and helping himself to a large slice, biting hungrily.

"Yup, looks like his gay ass turned you after all!" Jungkook chuckled and got smacked with a slice of gooey, drippy, meaty pizza.

Namjoon gave his friends a warm smile on arrival, he'd decided a little get together to show off his newly acquired culinary skills. The restaurant's kitchen was far too big and daunting a prospect to cook in, so the apartment was the logical choice, it was cosier and much more personal anyway, and he rather liked the domesticated side of himself. Jin had given him a little help, but only verbally, Namjoon was the only hands on cook in the kitchen, so he was quite eager for them to try out the food.

Although he wasn't quite ready for a sit down dinner for eight, no, that would come later, much later when he felt more confident, but for right now he considered the buffet as complicated as he could cope with. It was all laid out and ready to go by the time they'd all arrived. They'd ensconced themselves around the various sofas in the spacious living room, sipping on beer Namjoon had cooling in the fridge.

There was an array of dips and chips of course, a must for any buffet as far as Namjoon was concerned, Tempura prawns, little quiches, which he made from scratch, under Jins supervision of course, fresh handmade pizza, buffalo chicken rolls, baked pork egg rolls, chinese sticky orange chicken poppers, cucumber salad, sweet potato bean salad,baked chicken and spinach flautas, chimichangas, barbeque pork, sweet and sticky korean chicken, wonton tacos, chipotle chicken wings, lamb skewers aplenty, and various noodles.

A veritable feast even if he did think so himself.

Jin smiled, sliding his hands on to his lover's hips, his chin resting on his shoulder, as he took in the arranged food on the table.

"I did this," Namjoon smiled widely, his hand reaching up to ruffle Jin's hair.

"Yeah, you did baby," Jin affirmed with a small chuckle, "and it only cost two small plates, one mixing bowl, a teaspoon and two burned fingers!!"

"That spoon jumped out of my hand and deliberately fell into the garbage disposal!" Namjoon protested, twisting to face Jin.

"Of course it did Joonie. It was suicidal." He smiled, and kissed the tip of his button nose.

"Exactly!" he agreed, his face happy and flushed.

"Like your fingers when they wantonly threw themselves into that pot of sticky hot sauce hmm?" his brow raised.

"That was different," he told him, lifting his right hand with two of its fingers lovingly bandaged, "I was checking to see if it was cooked enough."

"I think steam and bubbles is a big enough indicator that it's more than ready Joon." He smiled indulgently, his dark eyes full of love for the hapless man in front of him. Once again he found himself wondering how he got to be so lucky.

The food went down like the proverbial storm, and as Jin predicted and Namjoon hoped, there was nothing but praise for the novice cook. The fact that there was next to nothing left after a couple of hours, was testament to it.

They sat around discussing music, old school days, the food industry and Namjoons promoters business, which was going well. He dealt with a lot of the big entertainment companies, some better than others, but he always managed to place clients where they deserved to be. He was good at his job and had an eye for talent. He was working on getting Yoongi signed to a good record company, he just wasn't sure about Jimin, what with him being an angel and all, he didn't really think he would want or need to be a high profile star.

"What's wrong Seoksie?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok hadn't been his usual self all evening, normally he was as bright and happy as sunshine, but tonight he was more akin to a storm cloud about to burst. He'd sat and watched Taehyung and Jimin all evening, zeroing in on them every time they so much as went near Yoongi or Jungkook.

He merely smiled at him, his skin as fine as porcelain, smooth and cold, his eyes deep and dark, and a shiver ran through Yoongi at the look he gave him. A reminder that despite everything, despite how close they got, Taehyung, Hoseok and Jimin were not human and sometimes that was scary. Instead of questioning further he went over to sit beside Jungkook, who was pointedly ignoring Tae's attempts once again to talk to him. Oh he nodded and gave a couple of yes and no answers but that's as far as it went. There was no interest, no feeling, and no warmth in anything he said to him. 

He was cold, as cold as Yoongi had ever seen him. It was a little unsettling considering the conversation they'd recently had, he knew Jungkook still had deep feelings for the angel, but he hid them well, and he even felt sorry for Tae on occasion, he didn't know how he could stand it, but he did, and he only gave up trying when Jungkook left to go home.

Joon and Jin were busy in the kitchen doing the dishes, which seemed to take longer than necessary, playing about, nudging and pushing each other. _Very_ domesticated. Yoongi and Jihoon were sitting arguing about which TV station to watch when the sound of raised voices from the balcony stopped them in mid yell, they looked at one another then stood up and listened more closely to what was being said., but it had fallen silent. Cautiously they crept closer, Jihoon stifling a giggle and Yoongi nudging him in the ribs to shush him. Yoongi stretched his hand out to further open the balcony doors only to shockingly find it empty. Not that they weren't used to the angels upping and disappearing on them, but you at least got a goodbye. Usually.

"Shit," Jihoon whispered, "Must be serious." he concluded and Yoongi felt unease settle in his stomach.

Somewhere upstairs..

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hoseok raged, his eyes, dangerously dark, "are you stupid? Do you not know that this is exactly what Eunwoo is looking for?" he glared at both Taehyung and Jimin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Taehyung replied, his stance defensive and Jimin shuffled uncomfortably, his face pink.

"Oh don't give me that!" He roared at him, his face a mask of anger, "I see you around him all the time, you're chasing him-"

"I am not!" he roared back at him, "I hurt him and I'm trying to make it up to him!" he shouted, his own eyes sparkled with annoyance

"Hurt him how? How Taehyung?" Hoseok asked, his eyes boring into him. Taehyung stood mutely looking at him, not wanting to say anything further.

"Any idiot can see how attached he is to you! You're too close. Both of you and it's getting in the way!" he pointed from Jimin to Tae, "It's getting so you can't do your fucking job!" His face stained red, as he shouted. Neither Tae nor Jimin had ever seen him this angry before, not in all the time they'd known him.

"I'm getting my fucking ass kicked. Because of _you._ Did you know you were very nearly recalled? Do you? No! because you can't see the fucking signs any more! I had to come up here and practically beg ShinHye and Mark to let you see this thing through. To show them Eunwoo wasn't right about you! But you? You're trying to play happy fucking families. It can't happen!" Hoseok screamed then, his whole body thrumming with unspent anger. 

How could he make them understand the severity of the situation? It was almost like they were actively seeking their own destruction. He didn't want to lose them and he would if they didn't stop mooning over two humans and get their jobs done.

"Hoseok-" Jimin interrupted his tirade, "I don't know what you're getting at here but-"

 _"Please_ don't feign ignorance! I saw you, Jimin. I _saw_ you. I saw you kissing him-

'"You kissed Yoongi?" Taehyung enquired brightly, surprised.

"Kissed him? He was two seconds away from fucking his brains out!" And Jimin's eyes widened in his flushed face, "What's _wrong_ with you two? Don't you care what will happen to you, to _them_? if this doesn't stop?" He cried exasperated, his shoulders slumping a little. He felt like tearing his hair out. Tearing _their_ hair out.

"You're too involved. You have to stop it." He pleaded softly.

"No," Taehyung said, "I can't. I won't." He said simply, his beautiful face set.

"Tae, you promised." Jimin said, his hand resting on Tae's arm.

"So did you," he countered, "you can walk away, but I don't want to. Not now" He told them, "I'm sorry." He finished and disappeared.

"He will kill them Jimin, and not just Yoongi and Jungkook, but Namjoon, Jin, Jihoon. And I don't think I can stop him." His voice laced with defeat, his shoulders sagging under the weight of his worry.

"Maybe we can." He told him, with a wistful look before he too disappeared into the ether, leaving Hoseok free to let tears of frustration fall.

Tae's heart was pounding in his ears, and had been since having that conversation with Hoseok, if you could call it a conversation, it was more of a dressing down. Not that it wasn't warranted, he knew it was, and he knew how bent out of shape Hoseok got over it. He knew he was taking advantage because of the depth of feeling Hoseok had for him and for Jimin, he had always looked out for them. 

Strictly speaking, as their superior he should be harder on them and see that they were suitably chastised if they screwed up, but he loved them, as they loved him, which made what he was about to do so wicked. Since the conversation, and of course living so closely to his new human friends, he had changed, irreversibly so. He knew that time was running out, he felt it and it scared him. Not for the usual, we're all going to die, part, but that he would have very little time with Jungkook, and if it all went how Hoseok and the others were fearing, it felt stupid to be keeping away from him. If he was going to die, then he wanted it to be for something. 

Something real.


	16. Welcome To The World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Jungkook and Taehyung have another confrontation. And just where is this is going huh? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of smut, so if it's not your cup of tea, then please feel free to skip.  
> Also I'm bad at this, so....Don't be judging meee!

Jungkook had been dozing on the sofa having spent most the night with his gut churning thinking about Taehyung, it was getting harder and harder to keep his distance, simply because he didn't _want_ to, not really, no matter how useless it seemed to be, he still wanted him. Spending the evening in his company the other night at Namjoon's place was a killer. All night he'd been alternating between wanting to launch himself into his arms and begging him to give them a chance, and wanting to punch his fist through his gorgeous angelic face. 

He groaned out loud and turned his face into the cushion. Fuck, I'm even hearing him now, he thought, pulling another cushion over his ear, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kookie please!" he heard the plaintive cry through the cushion

"Fuck!" He growled, pulling the cushion away and sat upright.

That was when he heard the thumping on the apartment door, he cocked his head listening.

"Jungkook! I need to talk, please!" Taehyung's husky voice filled his ears, and his heart thudded hard in his chest. He was here! He didn't imagine it at all. 

He stood up and marched purposefully into the hallway, heart thumping against his ribs.

"Go away!" He yelled back through to him, pushing a hand through his dishevelled hair, as Taehyung thumped relentlessly on the door.

"Kookie!" His voice filled with hope, at last a response. 

"Please listen to me, I need to see you, talk to you," he tried again, his heart skipping a beat.

"We said it all at the castle, Tae. I can't take any more of your explanations. Please. _Please_ just leave me alone," he cried hoarsely, his chest constricting with pain, how many times does he have to explain his rejection of him?

"It's not that, please, I need to see you," he banged hard on the door again, shaking it almost off its hinges.

Why is he even banging on the door? Why doesn't he just teleport like all the other times he didn't want him in his apartment? What's so different now? Jungkook thought to himself. At this rate he'll have his neighbours in an uproar.

"Koo-"

Jungkook angrily yanked the door open, glared at the angel, who looked so perfect still, like he'd never had a sleepless night in his life, the thought pissed Jungkook off beyond belief, as _his_ pain was etched on every inch of him. He growled and turned away and stomped back down the hall and into the living room. 

Tae closes the door quietly, then suddenly appears in front of him.

 _Now he teleports?_ Jungkook thought with a mental eye roll. Tae stood there looking imploringly at him, his beautiful face flushed delicately, his demeanour fretful.

"Kookie, you have to understand-" 

"Understand?" Jungkook ground out, his face suffusing with angry heat. "I understand that I've poured my heart out and you stomp all over it! I understand I make an idiot of myself over you! Every time, and fuck it, fuck YOU!" He pointed angrily at him, his traitorous eyes filling with tears. "I know I'd do it again and again because I can't stop myself," he seethes, "because I love you Tae." his voice breaks, tears spill over his cheeks.

"I fucking love you!" he screeches hoarsely, his wet eyes sparkling with the pain squeezing his heart.

"And you?" he accuses, eyes hard and glistening. "You're a cold hearted bastard. _That's_ what I understand," he finished, angrily swiping the hateful, weak tears away.

"No, no, Kookie! please understand..." he walked to him, and Jungkook swung away, eyes dark and pained.

"I- You don't know!" Tae began, his voice anguished, "In all my existence I've never felt desire, lust, want or _need_ , and it scares the shit out of me Kookie. YOU scare the shit out of me." He pulls him gently to face him, his heart racing. Jungkook shrugged his hand away and glared sullenly.

"The way you make me feel," he whispers, his dark eyes flooded with uncertainty. "Like I have no control over myself, I feel helpless, and needy, and I _hate_ it!" His face a mask of genuine surprise, like he can't fathom what's going on. 

Jungkook stares dumbfounded at him, his gaze softening a little, the obsidian orbs huge in his tear stained face. Tears frozen on his cheeks as he swallows the lump in his throat.

"I'm supposed to be a superior being, an angel for fuck sake!" He swore, pushing his hand agitatedly through his caramel locks, "I'm supposed to go through my existence working, fixing. Feeling nothing, but you?" He wagged an accusing finger at Jungkook, "You've brought me to my knees! I can't stop thinking about you!" he yelled, his angel mask well and truly cracked. "I feel empty inside when I'm not with you, it hurts me when I see you cry, especially knowing I'm the cause of your pain." He whispered huskily, his big dark eyes filled with agony. 

"I want to hold you, comfort you." He bit his lip to stop it trembling, "I want to see you smile, make you happy." His breathing a little laboured, his heart constricted at the look on Jungkooks face.

"When you're happy, I light up inside." He points to his chest, his eyes burning with bright unshed tears, his throat ached with an unknown sensation.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Kookie!" He cries distraught, tears threatening to fall. Jungkook smiles softly at him, his doe eyes full of light.

"I. I think you love me, Tae," he ventured, his heart skittered wildly, excited at the thought.

"Love you?" He blinked thoughtfully, and Jungkook nodded, watchful.

"Love? It's supposed to make you feel good, _euphoric_. I feel like crap!" He exclaimed, damp eyes wide and Jungkook gave a teary laugh.

"Welcome to the world, hyung."

Silence fell between the pair, the room filled with slow, jittery breathing, neither of them seeming to know what to do next, or what to say. It was new for both of them, and as there was no written instruction manual on this situation, both feared making a wrong move.

Jungkook released a long soft breath, his eyes lifting to look at Taehyung, who's gaze lasered into his, strangely still, watchful. He took a stride-like step towards him making him freeze. "Hyung..."

His voice oddly loud in the quiet that was pulsing around the room, enveloping them.

"Jungkook, I'm going to touch you," he spoke up, cheeks still stained with tears, eyes darkened with hunger. It was a quick change in direction and even as the first lull fell over them, they hadn't been able to hear the faded sounds of the living room clock, ticking like passing heartbeats of time.

"Y-you're..."

The only breathy word Jungkook could grind out when the large hands of the other man brushed his arms, circling the barrier of heavy material shielding the soft skin underneath, still, frissons of excitement rushed over his skin goosebumping it delicately.

At the relief of simply touching, Taehyung sighed softly, bringing his face close to Jungkooks, noting how the other held his breath.

"I'm going to touch you", the angel repeated, voice silken, firm and assured, with a confidence that was barely holding. Jungkook held his eyes, deep and hungry, undeterred, by the damp tear stained cheeks that mirrored his own. The only thing was that Jungkook knew he looked like a deer in the headlights, he felt like one.

"Hyung.."

"Sit down," Taehyung growled wondering if he'd ever have another shot to give it up like a human, to experience something like this with someone he'd come to love. Though he knew he'd never come to feel such a way again, so if not now, when? He couldn't fight the thought of the answer, _never._ And when he caught Jungkook's bright, glassy eyes, wide and darting, he made his move to sit himself down first.

"Don't be scared Kookie, sit down", he swallowed huskily, eyes pinning Kookie's.

Jungkook obeyed reluctantly and sat back down on the couch next to the still angel, their gazes still locked. It was as though he had completely changed, so, so suddenly. He almost had not noticed Taehyung's fingers twitching a little. The older boy couldn't let him know he was nervous, fighting the urge to fidget as he kept still, looked collected and secure, belying the fact his heart was rumbling likea freight train at full speed.

"Jungkookie, I'm going to touch you, and I want you to touch me"

Such simple instructions...but being aware that Taehyung had not had any romantic experience, never mind any sexual ones, Jungkook's chest erupted, a tickling feeling, almost sickening anticipation.

Jungkook said in a whisper, "I want to let you touch me"

Slowly, he unbuttoned his jeans, holding Taehyung's unwaveringly hard gaze. He watched him swallow the lump in his throat as he slid the harsh material past his thighs, a thickening silence swelled the room around them, though neither was thinking of complaining.

Jungkook inhaled sharply as he watched the angel slide off the couch and onto the floor, being sure to lightly drag his hand down his forearm until he reached Jungkook's own hand, clasping them warmly together.

Taehyung sat up on his knees and caressed the boy's face, one hand clasping Jungkook's still, squeezing with light force. "Jungkook, I really need to do my best. I know I'm out of the loop but I want, _need_ , you to feel me..and I know I'll be able to- to.."

His deep voice was laced with insecurity. But they both knew that no matter how experienced Taehyung was, or wasn't, it wouldn't change the fact that they would be closer than ever. Jungkook cupped the others' faces tenderly, smiling.

"Hyung, this is going to be the most special experience ever. That's what's important."

"You're letting me top, right?"

Jungkook swore, his eyes rolled back for a moment, planning on passing that off as arousal instead of blatant amusement.

It wasn't the most difficult thing to do considering the mere thought of being under Taes domination made him grow harder in his boxers, having been previously unsatisfied from the lack of his touch. His eyes scanned the older boy who was quickly shucking down his own jeans, revealing his black boxers. Jungkook's were already being pulled down his thighs, his rock solid hard on springing. The intimidating sight made a nervous wreck out of Taehyung, but he wanted nothing more than to reach out and tease it to its full, thick length.

He looked up, meeting eyes with Kook whose face was flushed with sudden heat. He flicked his tongue tip wetly over his lower lip, leaning down to kiss Taehyung, eager to get started.

And just like that, their lips touched, and Taehyung's hand found its way to the back of Jungkook's neck, the other one, slowly threading Jungkook's fingers.

The elders lips tasted like blood, worn skin. He'd been biting them, he thought as their lips moved softly against each other, exploring, tasting, and there was no fight for dominance.

They separated quickly, Taehyung pushing Jungkook down to lay on the couch and nesting his head above his shoulders, his face pressing gently into the crook of his neck, his breath teasing the soft skin there. Jungkook hissed as Tae pressed his hot, damp tongue against the wildly beating pulse. The angel smiled, drawing the tip of his nose down the heated skin, and planted an open mouth kiss on his clavicle, holding still as Kookie's scent filled his senses. He started to leave tiny, light kisses, fingertips reaching under the material of his shirt, feeling the stomach muscles ripple in anticipation. He gently ran his finger tips up and down his abdomen, fingernails gliding over the firm muscles, making them tremble softly. Jungkook was quick to discard the offensive garment. "It was blocking you from me.." he reasoned breathily.

Taehyung breathed, making Jungkook laugh, lightly hitting the other's arm, "you cheese."

The elder chuckled amusedly into his ear and continued his assault upon Kookies neck, his jaw, ending on a fleeting peck on the lips.

The light kisses made Jungkook shiver, his hyungs hardened cock pressing against his own straining one, taking Tae's hand and leading it to his own cock, pressing it wantonly, against the angels cool fingers, urging them to wrap tightly around the hot quivering mass as he gasped into Taehyung's mouth, allowing Taehyung to slip his tongue, deep and full into his mouth, eagerly drawing on it hard, sucking it deeply in, kicking his own boxers hastily aside.

The whimpering vibrating around the cavern of his mouth had him at full hardness and he could feel Jungkook, rock hard in his hand. Jungkook gave a low growl as Tae pumped his long, thick cock briefly but firmly a couple of times, as if testing, loving the feel of the hot silky skin in his hands, the veins raised and soft, the sensation new and wonderful to him. He loved the sensual sighs and moans that fell from Kookies lips as he lustfully attacked his open mouth once again. Their tongues tangling frantically, pushing and sucking hotly, but never getting enough. Breathily, Jungkook pulled back. "You said you wanted to touch me."

The angel's brown eyes, darkened by lust, found Jungkooks, the look in them spoke volumes.

"I'm really hoping you'll use that mouth. That sexy, hot, fucking mouth."

He positioned himself on the couch, back against the deep plush cushions, legs raised and spread apart. Taehyung, eyed his size, realising just how big he is, and just how horny he is. Precum leaked from the red tip, and down the long shaft. His gaze wandered to the little pink ring, fluttering wantonly. Although something told him, he wouldn't appreciate having him shove anything up his ass unprepared, but he groaned and bit his lips at the picture in his mind of Jungkook undone, panting and begging for him. His own cock twitched hotly, his balls aching a little, "Your ass hole is so fucking pretty."

He licked his lips, moving his head down, his nose gently nudging the warm, tight genitals, placing one firm kiss on the small, pink hole.

Jungkook hissed, just wanting to feel Taes soft, wet tongue pressing inside his hole, his cock twitching hotly at the thought, he groaned at the image of Tae's pretty lips wrapped around his huge, hard cock, licking and sucking it tightly. He drew a sharp breath feeling Tae's tongue, wetly licking an unbearably slow stripe up the shaft, his head tilting back and he rolled his hips, lust searing his nerves, "Shit, Tae.." he moaned softly, loving the soft, wet sucking of his cock head the angel inflicted on it. He slowly ground his ass against the couch, the soft friction of the material against his hole, along with Taes mouth on his cock, making him moist, his hole clenching and unclenching with need.

His grip on the couch cushions tightened at the unbearable kitten licks on his slit. He felt cool air blown across the wet tip of his cock, the sensation icy cool, his balls shrinking a little, and he groaned feeling Tae's hot tongue rough and wet around him briefly again before blowing teasingly once more "What are you doing to me?" he croaked, his skin goose bumped as his angel smiled "I have no idea" as he repeated the sweet assault. He resisted the urge to snap up his hips, he let his eyes close, relishing those few cool teasing licks and warm kisses before he was taken whole, all the way to the back of Tae's throat. "ahh, ahhh,fuck.."

Taehyung let out a strained moan, as the tip repeatedly hit the back of his throat, adjusting to the foreign feeling.

He slowed, flattening his tongue against Jungkook's cock, not taking quite as much in as a feeling of uneasiness had begun to take him. He moved his hand slowly over Jungkook's ball sack eliciting a sharp moan, as he tugged, lightly massaging them, feeling them contract and retract in his palm. Jungkook spread his thighs wider giving him more room to move, moaning loudly the harder Tae massaged and tugged on his balls, he ground a little against the angels knuckles, coating them a little with the liquid dripping from his aroused hole.

Confidence growing the more Jungkook moaned, Tae alternated from fast hard pumps, to agonisingly slow ones, every so often he'd lick and blow on the tip, grinning at the sudden exhale of breath. He sunk his mouth down quick and deep, the tip hitting the back of his throat, and he'd suck slow and hard all the way back up. Whatever he tried Jungkook loved. The way he clawed at the angels hair was testament to it, at one point he almost scalped him. Eagerly he pumped and sucked at him. Jungkooks cock, his favourite new toy.. "H-hyung-ahh, Tae, I'm-I'm almost there, keep going. You're treating me so good'" he praised, earning a pleased slurp from the older boy.

He could sense overwhelming pleasure, Jungkooks climax building up when he gave an invountary sharp jerk forward, making Tae gag, though the younger paid no mind and continued to fuck the boys throat, an animalistic, touch starved side clawing to the surface, fisting Tae's hair hard.

In spite of taking control, Jungkook remained to appear small, whimpering out small, hot praises, at the pleasurable mercy of the angel's mouth, his cock throbbing and his ass hole leaking, he was going to break apart at the seams.

This pleased Taehyung to no end, and saliva began to streak in small streams from the corners of his lips still feeling an almost unpleasant gag.

"P-lease ...keep going, hyung, I'm gunna-" and before he could even finish the sentence, he rutted further into Taehyung's mouth, and released, cock pulsating wildly as the warm liquid shot into his mouth, escaping down his chin.

Jungkook looked down at his own spit slick dick and wondered if he could even go on, but that was until he saw Taehyung shift in front of him, his hair messed, face flushed, unsure whether he should touch him or not, bewildered as he sat still, mouth open, dripping with cum, breathing hard through his nose.

Jungkook cleared his throat. "It's okay to spit or swallow.."

The angel nervously chuckled, and closed his mouth, savouring the not so unpleasant droplets as they swam soothingly down his throat.

He leaned up to press a short but deep kiss on Jungkook's lips, Jungkook whose tongue darted out, lapping up his own cum that lingered on Taehyung's mouth. The angel's own painful erection, jerked in response, his stomach muscles fluttering in anticipation.

Taehyung growled and lead Jungkook to lay on his back, shifting vertically on the couch, legs spread. "Now let me get in between them." His voice thick with unspent desire.

He smirked a little as he hovered over Jungkook, unaware of how to even start, knowing the mechanics of it was one thing, but putting it into practice could be quite another, he took a sharp breath and he dragged his hips down onto the others, grinding him back to full hardness. The feeling of Jungkook's still wet and sticky cock against his own was otherworldly, a connection no one could share with him, dongsaeng yearned for him, little Jungkook wanted him. So bad.

"Tell me what you want." He continued to grind against him, leaving the younger boy a trembling mess underneath him "I-I want you t-to...To make me feel good.."

The younger arched his back in pure bliss, feeling the blood rush to his cock, rock solid as he slid it against Taehyung's, throbbing with desire. He almost came at the feeling, but then the angel pulled away

"I want to make you cum when I'm inside you," he said, plain and simple, he leaned to nip Jungkooks earlobe, "I want to cum inside you" he breathed, and Jungkooks, wet hole spasmed at the angels' words.

As the activity went on, Taehyung had grown an understanding of what he wanted, how he wanted it. It's all he's ever wanted and it took so long to get it.

He watched Jungkook nod eagerly, stretching towards the cabinet beside the couch. He pulled the drawer open and felt around for the lube, placing it next to him.

"You keep lube in your living room?" Taehyung questioned, brow quirked

"I'm a man, aren't I? Don't judge."

Taehyung laughed, leaning to kiss his cheek, dragging his lips down his neck, then his chest, stomach, which was quivering cutely as he breathed.

Jungkook watched when he finally lowered his head between his legs, and felt his lips, his hot, soft lips suck at the wet, fluttering puckered hole. Taehyung had never seen anything more pretty, besides maybe Jungkook himself. The pink ring of muscle fluttered desperately when he tried to dart his tongue inside, which he did with little effort, tasting him, lapping his tongue in and around Jungkook's hole, his own cock pulsating hotly at the horny sounds pouring from the other, the scent from his arousal heady to him, he growled in his chest. He placed his hands on his thighs and continued to eat the boy out. He was only satisfied with his work when Jungkook continued to push his ass harder at him, the feeling of lips and tongue driving him crazy, his lust filled moans filling the room.

He gave Jungkook's hole one last, hot kiss and moved to lube up three fingers. He rubbed them together for a moment, looking to Jungkook who smiled reassuringly. As soon as he nodded Tae circled Jungkook's hole, he drew a sharp breath, as if to brave himself, before he inserted a single digit.

"Mmm!" he hissed, the feel of Tae's fingers rubbing his hole unbearably hot.

Taehyung gripped his thigh gently, drawing his finger back and forth, sliding slowly, twisting, exploring, curling his finger deeper and deeper until he reached a ball of muscle, which made Jungkook give a violent jerk. He bit his lips to stifle a moan, but Tae didn't miss the broken whimper that had escaped his beautiful, swollen lips, which Taeyhung visualised slipping his own engorged cock between. He growled and shook his head. 

He inserted a second long, slender finger, moving them slowly, to start, then scissoring them, feeling the walls stretch and move a little. Jungkook groaned , shoving his ass against Taes fingers, and the angel smiled, twisted his fingers and heatedly rubbed the prostate. "I love the fucking stretch.. fuck"

The angel eyed Jungkook, who looked to be in a state of bliss, "Kookie, I'm about to give you the best you'll ever fucking have," he braved on a groan. He caught Jungkooks lip tremble and his eyes roll momentarily back, "fuck.."

Right then he added a third finger, now avoiding that one, precious spot, just rattling at the widened circle, quick paced, over and over and over.

"I want to be inside you. You can do this now, right?" he said, softly, eyes wide and searching. Jungkook nodded eagerly, spreading his legs a little wider. "You just tell me hyung." he chuckled at the nervous angel who lubed up his own cock, the lube mixing with the precum and what was left of Kookies spit, the feeling erotic, sensual, and he stroked himself a few more times, biting down on his own lip, shit that felt so fucking good! 

He lined himself up at Jungkook's ass, rubbing the head of his hard cock over the pink, wet hole, making them both hiss at the contact. He made a move to push in the head, making him gasp, astonished, the feeling being so unbelievably _good._ He pushed the head in tentatively a few times, feeling Kookie stretch a little more each time, spurred on by his low moans, before pushing himself fully in, sharp and fast, tight heat engulfing him wantonly. 

Fuck, _fuck_ that feels good.

He let out a strained mewl from his throat, as if trying to stay as quiet as possible, but Jungkook, who moaned loudly, felt so incredible around him, it was insane. He thrust instinctively, a slow pace, getting comfortable with the feeling but wanting to make Jungkook satisfied too. He could feel that he was hitting that spot, over and over, and he felt like a fucking sex god in that moment, just hearing him try not to scream his name, feeling his fingers dig into his back. He felt like the king of the fucking world as he bashed his hips hard, and deliberately against Kookies ass cheeks, his cock smacking against his stomach, going deeper every time. Stopping briefly now and then to really push and grind into him, rewarded with Jungkooks hot lustful moans.

The feeling of true happiness spread throughout his body, and he moaned out loud, no holding back. He kissed him, Jungkook constantly sticking his tongue into his mouth. Taehyung took it between his lips and pulled a long quiet sigh from him, despite the power of his pounding. Saliva spilled from their lips but they didn't care. It was only then, he noticed the tears that had fallen from his own eyes, cascading down his cheeks. Jungkook wipes them away with the pad of his thumb, "Hyung.."

Taehyung, smiled through gritted teeth, and kissed his cheek, moving to his jaw, and right back to his neck. He always ended up there somehow, the heat spurring him on to suck and nip the delicate skin, soothing it over with his tongue. The squelching sound filled the room along with the sound of Taehyung's slender hips slamming Jungkook's flesh. He angled his hips ensuring he'd constantly hit the perfect spot. He could feel Jungkook's warm, soaking wet, hole clenching his scorching member, letting him know he felt good, considering he could barely let out any audible words. The knot of warmth in his lower abdomen intensified, and he knew, "Hyung, I'm gonna c-cum-"

He could feel his hole clench tighter around Tae's cock as he was pounded mercilessly. The sound of warm juices squelching loudly, the liquid leaking out and pooling a little under Jungkook's ass. He felt Taehyung's teeth sink into his shoulder, and he let his nails scratch painfully down his back.

"Kook, let go, okay" moaned breathily into the crook of his neck. The boy gave a more laboured thrust, arching his hips back as he came hard, violent spasms of pleasure, flashes of beautiful blood red completed his orgasm. White ribbons of cum spurted and painted both their stomachs, and even a little reaching Jungkook's chest as his body spasmed and convulsed, in a state of euphoric bliss, his eyes squeezed shut and his head lolled a little to the side.

 _Come on Taehyung, almost there. Just keep fucking thrusting,_ he thought as he chased his own orgasm, his blood almost boiling in his veins as the intense pressure built. He thrust faster, harder, deeper, moaning as his mouth latched onto Jungkook's collar bone, his teeth scraping, nipping as he bit the tender flesh, his tongue lapping gently as he kissed over the delicately curved bones, smiling smugly at the purple and red bruises he left on the heated skin.

He growled low as the coiled heat in his stomach grew wild and uncontrollable, he felt he was about to combust, "Fuck!" he cried out hoarsely, orgasm exploding furiously through his veins, spasms wracked his body as his seed erupted painfully sweet from his cock, washing Jungkook's walls with copious amounts of warm white liquid.

"Holy. fucking. shit.." he muttered, hardly able to breathe, his heart pounded in his chest, as he felt the last few, dull pulses of his cocks release, withdrawing slowly, cum dripping instantly from the well fucked hole.

He turned his heated gaze, face flushed, toward Jungkook who looked suitably wrecked, covered in his own cum, and panting heavily.

"I-I came late.."

Jungkook's heart throbbed looking at his angel, sweat sticking his hair to his head, his skin glistening, and his eyes shining hugely in his hot face and he never, ever saw him looking so beautiful, the somewhat sheepish expression made him chuckle softly.

"You know when it's someone's first time, they worry about cumming early," he informed him lightly, no one realistically cums together, he knew. He watched as Taehyung nodded, a bashful look on his face, eyes glinting in satisfaction.

Jungkook smiled, clasping a hand gently at the back of Tae's neck and pulled him to him for a long slow kiss, breathing hard. He released Tae's mouth and pressed his forehead to his, smiling happily at his beautiful angel.

"This actually happened," he chuckled lightly, "This actually, _really_ happened." His face filled with warmth, his breath tickling Tae's lips.

"It did," Tae clarified and giggled lightly, "It really did," he repeated, pulling slightly back, his eyes shone as he looked at Jungkook, his voice was soft and earnest as he spoke, "I love you Kookie."

Jungkook swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat just then, for he knew the ramifications of the statement Taehyung had just made. How it went against every angelic law, and Taehyung had put himself out there.

For love.

For _him_.

His heart felt like it would burst, as he looked at him, it swelled so much with the feeling, "I love you," he whispered softly in return. The angel smiled, his beautiful boxy smile at him, high colour streaked across his cheek bones and Jungkook's heart accelerated wildly. This beautiful, ethereal being was _his,_ of all the people in the world, Taehyung picked him to love and he was never going to let him go.

"What are you thinking?" Tae asked him, resting his chin on Kookie's knees, his doe eyes full of love.

"Just that I'm the luckiest man in the world." He answered with feeling, stroking Tae's soft, warm cheek.

"You're also the _stickiest_ man in the world." The angel chuckled, motioning to the cushion Jungkook was currently sitting on, which was darkened with the wet mess of their sexual encounter.

Jungkook laughed lightly and pulled him up and into his lap and pushed a hand through his caramel locks, his fingers massaging his scalp softly.

"Mmm, a sticky mess you helped make," he said huskily, his dark eyes eating Taehyung up, "God, Tae," he swallowed, "I don't think I'm ever going to get enough of you." He murmured softly, his gaze sweeping the angels face.

"Who says you have to?" he asked, running his thumb across Jungkook's bottom lip, "Now I've seen the hot mess I can make you," His eyes burned into the others, "I've found my addiction.." he whispered, and Jungkook's heart jumped started and went into overdrive as Taehyung captured his mouth in a hot searing kiss. The angel kissed him deeply, his tongue plunging hot and wild, scorching every inch of Jungkook's mouth, the younger moaned, giving himself up to it. Tae pulled back a little from the kiss and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth scraping the soft, plump skin and moved along his jawline to his ear, kissing hotly as he shifted on Jungkook's lap.

"Jungkook, I'm going to fuck you again." The angel hotly informed him, nipping his earlobe hard, pulling a deep, breathy moan from his lover.

Looks like the second of many rounds was under way..


	17. Long Strip Of Hotness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Jin and Wonho can help each other out, and is there a handsome new love interest for Lisa?  
> Hoseok finally loses patience.  
> Oopy.

Jin looked up from the table he was working at, placing the silverware just so, smiling a little when he saw Wonho approaching him. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You remember me, right?" Wonho asked with a small bow.

"Of course I do!" Jin said with a bright smile lighting up his face, "It's nice to see you again." he said warmly. Wonho smiled back briefly, his feet shuffling a little uneasily and he bit his lip, his eyes not leaving Jin's face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked him, his gaze curious.

"Actually, no." Wonho smiled nervously.

"Oh?" he asked and walked around the table to him, catching his elbow and leading him to a table and motioning him to sit down. He sank into a chair and faced him.

"What's up?" JIn asked him, and lifted the coffee pot and poured the steaming hot liquid into two cups.

"Uhm, I was actually wondering if that offer of a job was still open. My-my partner upped and left, and well, the eatery isn't doing so well, it's just a matter of time before the bank takes it." He bit his lip, and caught the other's eye.

"Oh, I see." Jin rubbed the back of his neck. He remembered Jihoon telling him of Jackson's warning that they were to stay away from Wonho so as not to put him in any danger. Bringing him into the restaurant would not be the best idea. 

Wonho let out a sigh as he watched the man sitting opposite him.

"I'm sorry but I don't need any more chefs, I'm shuffling around the ones I have to keep them in a job," his face pinked at the lie, Wonho sighed, his expression dejected.

"But," Jin said, an idea forming, biting his lip, quiet for a few seconds.

Wonho raised his brows, intently watching him.

"As I say there is no work for you here, but what if I take up where Jackson left off?" he asked, his face bright with enthusiasm, "I mean, I could take his part of the lease? You wouldn't have to close down, and you'd still be running it as your own." Jin smiled. 

Why not? he thought to himself, his restaurant was pulling patrons in left, right and centre. He was always fully booked, and he was thinking it was time to expand a little anyway. This would help both of them. Wonho's was a good investment, and it would keep him in business and he'd be safe. Which was Jackson stipulation. It was a win, win situation.

"What do you think?" He turned his attention back to Wonho, who blinked in surprise.

"You would do that?" Wonho asked, suspicion in his eyes. After all, he didn't really know him that well, and making a business decision based solely on one encounter? Jin caught that look and smiled a little.

"Yes, I would. I know how well the eatery was doing, it's a solid investment. If I know one thing, It's good food, _and_ I know talent," Jin informed him, "your place would earn money for both of us, and if I put in the money, we can see about making any improvements you need." 

He could see Wonho having an inner struggle with it and he wanted to put his mind at ease,

"The eatery would still be yours in name, and I won't interfere with the daily running of it. It would still be Wonho's," he smiled and lifted his coffee cup to his lips, "I'd more or less be a silent partner. And, at least if i have a vested interest? You won't be in competition with me!" He chuckled a little and took a sip from his cup. 

Wonho, though still a little unsure, smiled. He didn't want to close the eatery, and Jin was right, it was a good investment, and it made the best damned cafe food in Korea. It was enough to sway him.

"I'd still be running it?" A nod from Jin.

"You won't interfere and try to tell me what to cook?" Another nod from Jin.

"And it would still be under my name?" He asked, as one more clarification, and again Jin nodded.

"Plus, if you need any repairs, upgrades and improvements, the money will be there." Jin threw in for good measure.

"Alright, I accept." Wonho smiled after a few seconds of thinking. What the hell, if he didn't accept, he might well lose the place anyway.

Jin smiled and the pair shook on it, agreeing to hammer out the details by the end of the week. In the meantime, Jin would prepare a bank transfer for money required for whatever essentials Wonho needed right now.

Lisa sat morosely at the bar, more gulping than sipping at the large glass of red wine, while she waited for the rest of her friends to show. She knew they'd want to talk about what happened with Yoongi, _again,_ and if she needed to go through it for a second time then she needed a bolster, and copious amounts of wine would do that. 

The place itself was rather up market. Pricey, but worth it. Too many times she'd been hit on by random nobody's every time she and the girls had been out clubbing, since her break up with Yoongi. Sweaty, drunk chancers sidling up to her and pestering her for a dance, her number, a kiss. And although Jennie insisted that the best way to get over one guy, is to get under another, Lisa wasn't in the mood for that. 

Yoongi was special to her, he always had been, so it would take more than a sweaty, horny random to make her look twice. She sighed heavily into her glass, her mind wandering to Yoongi once more. She'd felt like the luckiest person in the world when she met up with him in Daegu that night, it seemed like a miracle when he spent most of the evening talking to her, absentmindedly brushing off advances of other girls, to give her his sole attention. She never thought she'd ever end up in bed with him, so when they went back to his place and indulged in drunken acrobatic sex, she was more than over the moon. 

It was safe to say she flew over it, bounced off Jupiter, cracked her ass off Neptune and rebounded back to earth, she was that happy. Of course the others didn't get it, they never saw what was so special about him. "He's a moody, sarcastic, music junkie midget." Was the general consensus of her friendship group, but they didn't care about his talent, didn't care about anyone's talent really. Since school, they'd mostly been concerned about a guys talent between their legs and that was it, if he was a good fuck, that's all that mattered. But no matter what Jennie _said_ , she herself was completely devastated when she found out Jin was gay.

To hide it she did a complete 180, and went from worshipping his ass, to openly harassing him about it. She understood that, _now._

Yoongi turning out to be, whatever the hell he was, ripped her heart to pieces, it really fucking hurt to be pushed aside for someone else, a boy especially, that really knocked her self confidence. It was bad enough keeping her energies focused on potential threats from the female populace, every time they were out together, but having a _boy_ slip under the wire and steal him away, that totally blind sided her. A girl she could maybe, _maybe_ , win him back from, but him? _Jimin._ There was no chance.

She hastily chugged down more than half the remains of her wine, her eyes blazing when she heard a warm chuckle, and a movement caught the side of her eye. She ignored it, it was probably some asshole zeroing in on what he thought was a drunk, vulnerable potential fuck.

She indicated to the bartender to refill her glass when she felt a warm touch at her elbow. She slammed her long stemmed glass down and abruptly turned to face him, and her breath stuck in her throat. Standing next to her, was a slender, six footish, dark haired, dark eyed, hot, sexy, gorgeous God...

She swallowed noisily, her eyes widening as she fully took stock of him. He was beautiful and he was staring.

At _her._

She smiled tentatively back at the big, warm smile he gave her, her eyes eating him up.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, his eyes warm and friendly.

"Have one." She muttered, indicating the large refilled glass at her elbow.

He nodded, summoning the bartender and ordered himself a shot of whisky, before turning his attention back to Lisa, who'd lifted her glass and drank greedily from it.

"I have to say, I'm glad I'm not the person you're angry at." His mouth turning up in another warm smile, his eyes keeping hers captive.

"How would you feel if you suddenly found out your boyfriend was gay?!" she snipped hastily, her face flooding with colour, "sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Ouch," he said sucking a breath through his teeth, "Unfortunately for me, I'm unattached." he placed a hand on his chest, and she couldn't believe this long, strip of hotness hadn't been snatched up. What's wrong with him? What's the catch? she thought suspiciously.

"Are you gay?" she blurted, and her expression blanched a little when she thought she saw a shadow pass over his eyes.

"Shit, no!" he laughed heartily and she found herself laughing with him without understanding why.

"Sorry," she apologised again, "my head is all over the place at the moment." she told him, and took another long gulp of wine.

"You should slow down there," he advised softly, "you don't want people trying to take advantage. There's a lot of weirdo's out there you know." He said and sipped a little of his drink. She smiled, her cheeks thoroughly pinking at the way he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his dark eyes warm, "it sounds like your boyfriend deeply hurt you." he ventured and she nodded.

"He did, he really did," she snorted a little, "We'd been an on, off thing for a year or so" she sighed and downed more wine, warmth spread through her, her blood fired a little, "Finding out he preferred dick, well... one particular dick, was a bit of a shock to say the least." she found herself confiding in this stranger. Generally speaking she never would have divulged anything outside her friendship group, especially something this painful and personal.

He cleared his throat a little, "I would say he was a fool to let someone as pretty as you get away, but I suppose, finding out you're gay isn't really something you have a choice about," his eyes held hers as he spoke, "probably not what you want to hear," he chuckled lightly, "but, his sexual discovery is some other mans opportunity." He said in a provocative tone, and her heartbeat kicked up a notch.

"Wonwoo." He introduced himself, his voice silky smooth as she drowned in his eyes.

She found herself responding to him unquestioningly after that, his obvious interest in her was a soothing balm to her bruised emotions. They chatted for another half an hour or so before she was ushered out the door with a promise of the best dinner she would ever have. She eagerly left, spirits high and feeling good about herself once again. Wonwoo was right, she had plenty to offer and she deserved to be happy. And if this gorgeous man wanted to help her achieve her goal, then who was she to argue?

Hoseok had flown from the podium, knocked Jin down and gripped Taehyung by the shirt front and ran him hard into the wall, the entire room shook from the force, while the others scrambled to their feet in shocked surprise at the assault.

"Hoseok!" Taehyung's eyes widened a little, in fear of the fire burning in the others. He pushed him half way up the wall, as far as his extended arm could push him, his whole body shook in fury. No one had ever seen Hoseok like this, he looked like he wanted to murder the angel in his grasp, the look on his face was feral. 

JImin galvanised into action, flew to them and tried to pull Hoseok away, only stepping back when he shot him with an unwavering glare.

"What the fuck have you done!?" He growled at Taehyung, his fist tightening against his chest painfully, and the angel let out a grunt.

"Leave him alone!" Jungkook shouted, his face stained red in anger as he pulled ineffectually at Hoseok's arm, "Let him go!" he screamed at him, still pulling at him until he felt arms circling his waist and he was lifted effortlessly away. 

He turned squirming to see Jimin's pale face, "Don't," he whispered, "you'll only make it worse." Jungkook shot a look at Tae who pleaded with his eyes to let it go, he really didn't want him getting hurt, and Hoseok was more than capable of doing so, especially when it came to this, his angel.

"You stupid, _stupid_ fuck!" Hoseok cried hoarsely, "I can smell him all over you! You reek of sex!" His eyes were blazing, hot coals of disappointment and pain. How could he do this?! Be this stupid?!

He turned his face sharply and pinned Jungkook with a baleful expression, eyes burning so hatefully he felt himself quake inside and his whole body shook.

"You!" he ground out, "you just had to have him didn't you?! Had to whine and wheedle and cry like a little bitch, and break him down didn't you? _Didn't you!_ For what, a chance to fuck an angel?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, the others in the room shivered at the timbre of his voice, they stood frozen to the spot.

"I hope you enjoyed it because you're a fucking dead man!" He cried out, voice breaking, he was so angry.

"Seoksie.." Taehyung whispered looking at his brother, his pain was palpable, he gripped Hoseok's hand gently, drawing his attention away from Jungkook, "Dont, please," He looked at him helplessly, and Hoseok's eyes filled with tears because he knew what he was going to say to him. 

It was obvious. 

That's why he was so angry.

"I love him." He said simply, matter of factly, and Hoseok ground his teeth, looking from Taehyung's serene face, to Jungkook who couldn't take his eyes off his angel, his expression soft and full of love. He made an unintelligible noise and released Taehyung from his hold, the angel almost slipping to the floor, Jimin rushing to help him to his feet.

"That doesn't matter," Hoseok said, his gaze travelling from one to the other, sighing he pushed frustrated hands through his hair, "while you weren't intimate there might have been a chance. Now," he laughed without mirth, "now? Now your scent is all over each other, you've effectively marked each other, he won't be able to help but smell it." His eyes holding Tae's.

Jihoon surreptitiously took a sniff of Jungkook's shoulder, "I can't smell anything," he whispered perplexedly to himself and Yoongi nudged him hard, giving a glare.

"He's a dead man," Hoseok repeated tonelessly, "you both are." He finished and pushed his way through everyone and headed straight to the bar, and lifted a bottle of whisky and broke the seal. He didn't even bother with a glass. He just tipped his head back and took a long chug from it, warmth instantly filling his chest.

"Hyung, no," Jimin said walking toward him, "it doesn't have to be that way," he cast a glance at Taehyung who had wrapped his arm around Jungkook's waist, reassuring him.

"Doesn't have to be that way?!" Hoseok ground out, his eyes blazing, "It's the only way it _can_ be!" His cheeks highly coloured, "I should've known you would see it differently" he spat, and Jimin's eyes widened, and Yoongi stiffened in defence.

"I hoped you would see sense but I guess you're as far gone as _he_ is!" Disappointment coloured his words, his eyes pleaded with them, to understand. To _see_ ..

"Can't you see? this could be the end of you?! All of you? All of _us_." He knew, just by their faces, that it was falling on deaf ears, they were simply too invested in Yoongi and Jungkook to stop now. And if Hoseok was honest with himself, he knew it more than likely wouldn't make a difference even if they did end their relationships with them. Eunwoo had already made it plain he had targeted them, all of them. He had been too long without executing some brand of punishment. KaYe was two centuries ago and it looks like he was getting impatient to wield that fear again.

Was it hopeless? 

Even if it was, did that mean they shouldn't try to fight it?

Maybe if they didn't try to flaunt it they would get away with it a little longer? Maybe some time to recruit others... but how to without revealing why?

"Hoseok, I knew there was risk involved when I did this," Tae told him watching his brother pour a hefty drink, "for millennia I've done this job to the best of my ability, and never once was I tempted by a human, by love," he approached him and held his shoulders, "never. I didn't know I was capable of feeling like this, but I am, and I _do._ I tried so hard to fight it, but I was a mess, and now? Now I feel whole, complete," his eyes sought Jungkook, who smiled prettily, his cheeks pink, "maybe, just maybe, it was meant to happen." He said and Hoseok scoffed incredulously.

"Angels and humans don't mate!" He grizzled irritably, throwing back his drink and shrugging from Tae's hold.

"Maybe it was!" He tried again, "Just look at us, what are the odds that both Jimin and I develop feelings for the charges we were given!" He cast Jimin and Yoongi both, an apologetic 'sorry I roped you into this conversation' look, "don't you think it was strange that neither Kookie or Yoongi had a specific mate? isn't that the usual standard of any pairing we're assigned? Specifics?" His eyes pleading with Hoseok to understand.

"He's right," Jimin put in, looking from Hoseok to Yoongi and back, his eyes less panicked than they had been.

"I've often thought about that, thought about why it's been so difficult this time around. Look how simple it was for you to get Jin and Joonie here together," Jimin smiled at the loved up couple, "didn't your instincts tell you this was different? Isn't it truly why you decided to stick with us? You wondered?" He desperately tried again, his gaze watchful and Jihoon snickered quietly.

"You guys are together?" He questioned an uncomfortable Yoongi, his expression gleeful, "I _knew_ it." He congratulated himself, even as Yoongi threw him a dirty look.

"Guys were getting off topic here," Joon put in, and all eyes swivelled in his direction and he coughed self consciously, "Isn't it immaterial if you're meant to be or not? Isn't this Eunwoo a nut ball either way?" He asked and Hoseok, swallowed another drink and breathed deeply through his nose.

He knew this was definitely the case, Eunwoo would never let this be, and regardless of who was meant for who, especially now, everyone in their group was a target as soon as Eunwoo realised the closeness of Taehyung and Jungkook.

If only they could hide it, he thought again, but not knowing how easy that would be. One relationship, maybe, but two? That was a no, and even though they will probably have a lot of angels on their side, mainly because Eunwoo was definitely someone that needed to be brought to heel, not all angels would be accepting of the angel-human relationship dynamic. But hopefully they wouldn't require blood and death to get their point across.

Making a decision, he looked directly at Taehyung, "You ready to go find out just who is going to support us if Eunwoo decides to make a move?" he asked and Taehyung nodded, a small smile on his face.

"What are you going to tell them?" Jimin asked, his eyes darkly worried.

"Well," Hoseok breathed long and soft, "I already touched base with ShinHye about things. I'll explain that you two," he pointed from Jimin to Taehyung, "aren't having any luck finding mates for your, uhm, projects, its taking far longer than anticipated, and that we're worried because of Eunwoos threats last time, that he's going to take some sort of action, and ask for help in protecting you." He finished.

"You think they'll buy it?" Yoongi asked, a little uncertain of its validity.

"I'll have to sell it, but yes, I think so. They know what Eunwoo is like, and it _is_ taking ages, so it's not really a lie as such." He looked directly at the angels.

"The test will be when you're around other angels, especially ShinHye and Mark. They're stronger, more perceptive than any of us, and they will pick up instantly anything that's between you, so you will have to work hard. And I don't just mean Kook and Yoongi," he said with a meaningful look at his angels, "you two are becoming quite transparent as well. You _must_ hide it." he told them.

"If we can't?" Taehyung asked quietly.

"If they don't buy it, or if they see what you're truly feeling, then there's no choice but to come clean." He said, hoping it won't come to it.

"We'll have to hope ShinHye and Mark understand and don't want help Eunwoo." He told them and Jungkook's eyes widened.

"She would do that?" He all but squeaked.

"I sincerely hope not," Hoseok said solemnly, "that's a fight we wouldn't win. But we are who we are and we can't hide forever."

"Tae," panic rose in Jungkook's voice. The angel caressed his cheek once more.

"I need to do this Kook, I'll be fine." He whispered softly and kissed him warm and gentle, flooding Jungkooks body with a feeling of ease.

Hoseok and Taehyung would seek out ShinHye and Mark as Jimin stayed behind to keep his eye on the others, with the other two angels gone, Jimin was the first and most powerful line of defence.


	18. Yo-Yo Knickers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the worst moment possible,Yoongi gets a disturbing phone call and some recriminations result from it.

Yoongi was tinkling away on the piano, not really conscious of what he was playing, his mind kept wandering to what Taehyung had said, about it being meant to be. Was it possible Jimin really thought that too? Was their relationship meant to be, or was it something he said to divert the bulk of Hoseok's anger from Tae and Kook? He was pondering still when he felt Jimin's presence behind him.

"I'm not quite sure what I meant." Jimin answered, his small hand resting on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Can you _actually_ read my mind?" he asked with a small chuckle looking up at him, his smile widening at the sound of Jimin's tinkling laughter.

"Only when you let your guard down," his elongated eyes smiled at him and he bit his lip tenderly, plumping it out rendering Yoongi incapable of taking his eyes off it, "as for us," he smoothly, expertly, slid his legs on either side of Yoongi's as he sat on his piano seat, to glide gracefully onto his lap, his slender arms resting on Yoongi's shoulders, and his small fingers, entwined themselves into his hair at the nape of his neck,"I only know I don't want this feeling to go away." He murmured softly as he tilted his hips forward, the slight friction in Yoongi's lap making him draw breath. He slid the tip of his tiny nose all across Yoongi's cheek bone and breathed in his ear, "I want to ride this out and see where it takes us." His gentle breath makes the hair on the shell of Yoongi's ear, stir, and stimulate his senses.

_Did he have to use that word?_ Yoongi dimly thought, _ride.._

"Ride?" Jimin whispered, his soft lips scathing the soft skin and Yoongi groaned, feeling himself harden in his jeans.

"Fuck, Jimin.." He panted softly, his heart thumping, as Jimin's lips glided across to linger on his mouth.

"I intend to." He muttered and pushed his tongue between Yoongi's already parted lips, then he slowly, hotly, twisted and stroked his tongue in an erotic dance with Yoongi's, growling at the taste of him as he sucked and drew on the others tongue, hard and deep. Yoongi wound his arm up and around Jimin's back, his hand pushing in to tug at his soft hair, pulling the angel closer to him, growling as he deepened their kiss. Jimin kissed and bit playfully at his mouth, sucking the lower lip in to bite and glide his warm wet tongue across it, hips rocking a little as he ground his crotch against him, bringing a mess of hot moans from Yoongi, his dick starting to ache at the contact.

He pulled his mouth from Jimin's and pushed his face into the crook of his neck, plundering the soft, silky skin with hot, damp kisses, his tongue swirling and pressing against the warm, scented expanse of flesh, from his collar bone up to his ear. He pressed his tongue inside the shell a little and Jimin mewled loudly at the erotic attack, his body goose bumping all over and his hand twisted painfully in Yoongi's hair.

Heat exploded in his veins as the other nipped and tugged his sensitive earlobe, sucking it hard, and pushing his tongue tip inside his ear again, and he ground him harder, his own cock straining against the restricting material of his suit pants.

"Fuck.." He panted breathily and ground harder still.

"Want to.." Yoongi half asked, half pleaded, his dick throbbing, aching for release, his fingernails running down Jimin's back, tugging his shirt out of his pants.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't care Namjoon, Jin and Jihoon were currently sitting at a table, chins resting in hands, as they watched the erotic exchange between the pair...of course they _shouldn't_ be watching, but they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away either.

"Mmmh.." Jimin muttered, arching his back, his skin damp under Yoongi's fingers as they trailed up the naked skin of his spine. Yoongi smiled and bit Jimin's neck and sucked hard enough to leave a large deep red mark, his tongue lapping gently in opposition to the harsh suckling of his mouth.

"Wonder who tops.." Jihoon whispered, fascinated.

The three leant back as Yoongi sprung to his feet with Jimin's legs wrapped skilfully around him, and gave Jihoon the finger.

"I know where that finger's going to end up tonight.." He stage whispered with a snicker and earned a smack, both sides of his head, from Jin and Namjoon.

Oblivious, or just plain not caring, Yoongi carried Jimin down the steps of the podium and straight through the restaurant to the back stairs that lead up to his apartment. Hurriedly they got inside, still glued to each other, Yoongi's back pressed against the door as he deeply kissed the beautiful angel entwined around his body, his legs quivering slightly at the exertion, but refusing to let him go. Jimin tightened his legs around Yoongi's hips, his hands pushing deeper into his hair wanting to get closer.

"Chim.." Yoongi breathed the adopted pet name, "I'm gonna fucking collapse," he muttered, his pulse beating wildly as Jimin's lips seared across his cheek. The angel chuckled and instantly they were winged away to the cool, spacious bedroom where they collapsed with a grunt onto the bed.

"How'd you know where to go?" Yoongi asked, his breathing laboured and Jimin chuckled.

"Oh I've scoped you out before," he answered, getting comfortable on his side facing Yoongi, "watched you sleep. Had a peek at you in the shower..." he giggled lightly and bit his lip at the affronted look on Yoongi's face.

"You stalker!" He giggled, his eyes wide.

"I had to check you were safe!" Jimin shoved him playfully, and Yoongi gripped his hand, and brought it to his mouth.

"Tell me though, did you like what you saw?" He asked, grazing his teeth across one of Jimin's knuckles, his lips pecking softly.

"Mmm," he answered, his eyes gazing into Yoongi's, "I liked watching what you did with your hand under the sheet more," Yoongi's eyes grew into giant saucers at his words, "the hot little sounds you make when you throw your head back in pleasure," he continued to whisper, and Yoongi's face flushed scarlet, he was totally speechless as Jimin went on, "many a night I've envied that hand" and Yoongi swallowed, his bottom lip skimming Jimin's silky hand before the angel slid his fingers skilfully down a mesmerised Yoongi's chest, circling delicately as they made their way down slowly over his quivering stomach, to skim over Yoongi's crotch, his breath hitching softly.

He couldn't believe Jimin watched him masturbating, masturbating while thinking of _him,_ that face, that hot, sweet, plump little mouth he wanted wrapped around his painfully hard cock, licking, sucking him into an explosive orgasm.

_Fuck,_ he muttered at the thought, going instantly hard, his body breaking out in a sheen of sweat.

"Yoongi," Jimin breathed in his ear, "you want my mouth around your cock?" he teased, air hissed through Yoongi's teeth as he gripped Jimin's neck.

"Stop reading my fucking mind!" he growled and pulled him in and kissed him hard, his mouth grinding against Jimin's, moulding to his and he pressed his tongue aggressively against his lips seeking entrance, which Jimin willingly gave, with a wanton moan, feeling Yoongi's hot moist tongue seeking his own, pressing and sliding around it, to taste and drink the warm sweetness within.

Jimin slipped his hand between Yoongi's thighs and rubbed his balls through his jeans, the heel of his hand pressing roughly against the base of his cock. Yoongi groaned and tilted his hips in response, trying to press the hard length of his aching cock against Jimin's hand.

The sudden shrill of his mobile phone blasting out BANG BANG BANG made them both jump, Jimin biting him, warm blood beaded Yoongi's kiss swollen lip.

"Fuck!" He yelled out, sitting upright, ignoring the stinging and the metallic taste in his mouth.

His balls ached, his cock ached from withdrawal.

_Is this what blue balls actually feels like?_ he vaguely wondered.

He grabbed his phone from the bottom of the bed, where it must've fallen as they slumped onto it, and glared at the screen.

_Yo-Yo knickers was calling...._

Jimin snickered a little at the identifier as he ran his fingertip along Yoongi's lip to heal the bite he'd unwittingly inflicted.

Yoongi swore again and bashed the answer button before barking down the line.

"The fuck you want Jennie?" He scowled, his balls still throbbing,

_this cannot be good for a man.._

"Shut the fuck up you midget!" She yelled back at him, "Lisa has disappeared." Her breath was heavy over the receiver.

"What the fuck..what do you mean disappeared?" He asked, looking at Jimin, who stared back unblinking.

"Disappeared you dumb fuck, as in not here," she growled, "she was supposed to meet up with us for drinks on Friday, but she didn't show," she told him, "it's now Monday and no one has seen her, and no one can contact her. She's not picking up our calls."

"Well maybe she's gone home, to-to uhm, have some alone time," he said quietly, feeling like shit for so easily forgetting about her.

"She's not picking up there either, and her mum hasn't heard from her in a couple of weeks," she drew a long breath, " I swear to god, if she's hurt herself over you, you pathetic asshole, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your boyfriends throat!!" Yoongi looked again at Jimin knowing he was privy to the conversation, and the look on the angels face had his stomach doing somersaults.

"You've tried everyone?" He croaked, feeling sick.

"Everyone we know." She confirmed, silence falling between them for a few seconds.

"You were my last thought. I'm contacting the police. Lisa would never pull something like this. If she's not contacting anyone, then something's happened to her."

"You don't kn-"

"The fuck I don't! She never stops texting or posting, no matter what she's doing, and her accounts have been quiet since Friday morning. Something's wrong," she insisted angrily, "fuck you if you don't care enough to worry about her." And she hung up on him.

He sat dazed for a few moments, only coming out of it when Jimin gripped his hand gently in his. The pair looked at each other.

"You don't think...Eunwoo?" Yoongi asked him, fear paling his already white complexion.

"Eunwoo wouldn't care who he used." Jimin muttered, "but we've been careful around the girls."

"Maybe not careful enough." Yoongi said and reached once agai for his phone to call the others and tell them what had happened.

It didn't take long for any of them to come to the same conclusion, but how to find out?

They couldn't even contact Hoseok and Taehyung right away as they had to be careful around ShinHye and the others. They couldn't say with absolute certainty that Lisa hasn't thrown herself into Han river, though it was highly unlikely. She was a strong young woman, and they didn't think she would throw her life away over some guy, no matter who he was. Besides, don't they usually leave a note? She could've found someone else, been swept totally off her feet and run away with him. It _does_ happen, but they knew that was just wishful thinking. It was more probable that Eunwoo had something to do with her disappearing. They can only pray that he was using her as bait to draw them out, hold her against her will, terrorise her (naturally) a little, but not physically harm her. Kill her.

A week passed, two weeks passed, with no clue to where she was. No one had seen her. No one, Even though Hoseok and Taehyung had heard nothing, they immediately went back to see ShinHye and the others to ask them if they'd heard or seen anything. Not that they outright accused Eunwoo of any wrongdoing, but it went more or less unsaid, that that was exactly what they meant.

ShinHye herself didn't exactly defend Eunwoo either by saying he would never stoop so low, because she knew he would go to any lengths if he thought he was justified in doing so, whether any other angel agreed or not.

Jennie, like she said, got the police involved and it was a little awkward for most concerned. Not so much the angels of course, for they took everything in their stride, and it didn't take any effort on their part to direct the police away from suspecting any foul play on any of their group.

Their mind tricks worked wonders on that level. It was however, a little hard on the others. Especially Yoongi, who felt he was being accused of something. Jennie made sure to elaborate on the fact that Yoongi and Lisa argued frequently and Yoongi had eventually dumped her for a man. Not that Jennie really thought Yoongi had done anything to her friend. No, she just wanted to see him squirm a little.

The boys knew they came across guiltily, not for doing anything to Lisa of course, but guilty because they knew that they were responsible anyway. If Eunwoo had taken her, then it was on them.

No one felt this more than Yoongi.

It didn't help that Jennie constantly called him, asking if he knows any more, if he's heard anything from the police or Lisa herself. Pissed that the answer was always 'no'.

She ranted at it being his fault, and she ranted at Jin. Blaming him and that piece of shit Jihoon for turning Yoongi into a dirty little shirt lifter like themselves. On and on, she raved, ranted and poured out as much poison as she could. She didn't mean it, of course she didn't. She was just worried and scared, and well it helped to lash out. They let her, because they knew she needed to vent, and they did feel guilty any way and just accepted the venom she spilled.

All any of them could do was stand impotently by and wait to see what turned up. But it wasn't easy. It wasn't easy at all.

Yoongi couldn't really settle at all, and although they unanimously decided to play it 'business as usual', it was really hard going. Even their comic relief in the shape of Jihoon wasn't his usual self. They had too much on their minds.

The restaurant was still fully booked every night, Jin buried himself in cooking and baking, and freezing the food he couldn't give to his friends. It was his way of coping. He also tried his best to stay away from Wonho as well. It was hard enough having Lisa on their conscience, they didn't want to add someone else as well, some other innocent being punished just for knowing them.

Yoongi hadn't really written any more songs, he couldn't concentrate the same, and everything he came up with was dark and depressing, definitely not the kind of music conducive to aid easy digestion.

They were laying on Yoongi's bed, cuddled close together, Jimin's head tucked under Yoongi's chin, Yoongi softly, rhythmically stroking the angels back through his shirt. Neither of them said anything at first, as it had been like this most nights since Lisa went missing. It wasn't a matter of not really knowing what to say, for what could you say? Neither wanted to open themselves up to blame, and neither wanted to be blaming the other, but it was felt.

So they stayed comfortable, warm in each others embrace, bathing in the scent of one another. All they wanted was to hold each other, and they definitely were not alone in that.

"I'm sorry," Jimin whispered into Yoongi's neck. Yoongi lifted his face up to look at him, seeing genuine sorrow in his angel's eyes.

"Jimin," he murmured, knowing he was going to apologise again.

"No Yoongi, listen," he wriggled back a little, "if I hadn't come into your life, you probably wouldn't have gotten confused. You would be safe, and Lisa would still be here, you'd be together. Happy." His eyes watered a little, tears gather in the corners.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, the guilt he felt.

"Jimin, it's not all you," he sighed and stroked the others soft cheek, "Lisa was- _is_ a great girl," he whispered.

"But whether you came into my life or not, it would have ended. I feel like such a dick for saying this, especially now, but Lisa and me, we weren't heading anywhere. At least on my part, it started as a friends with benefits kind of fun thing. I knew she was starting to read more into it, but I never felt the same as she did." His fingers stroked Jimin's soft locks.

"But-" and Yoongi hushed him once again.

"Jimin, it was your job to come to me, and even if you had kept your distance, I don't see how it would've changed anything. Lisa was never going to figure permanently in my life. I've had, not to blow my own trumpet here, a lot of girls," and he smiled when the angel scoffed, "I liked Lisa more, but it was still just fun, and I know it sounds bad, but I can't pretend to feel what I don't. I'm sorry I hurt her, I am." He said, his eyes pinning Jimin's tearful ones, and he ran a gentle finger along his jawline.

"But I wouldn't change it. I was waiting for you, I knew it as soon as I set eyes on you, deep inside, I knew. Of course I had no idea this beautiful being," he kissed the tip of his nose, making him smile a little, "would feel anything for me. Who could be that lucky?" he wiped the silent tears that finally fell from Jimin's beautiful emotion filled eyes.

"How could I not?" Jimin croaked tearfully, cursing himself,

_what's with the crying?_

"You have no idea just how amazing you really are, I couldn't help but fall for you. I'm just sad, and angry that my feelings for you put you, _all of you_ , in danger." He bit his lip, sniffling softly.

"We're in this together Jimin, all of us." He cupped a soft, damp cheek, "if you stay with me no matter how hard it gets? Then it's worth it. For me," Yoongi told him honestly.

"Always," Jimin answered with feeling.

"Then that's all I want," Yoongi whispered and leaned to kiss his angel softly, lovingly.


	19. Chipolata.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok recruits some friends to the cause, while our little Jihoon doesn't quite know where to put his eyes. Bless <3

Almost a week later Hoseok had brought some angels with him to the restaurant. It was quite a sight to see. More than a dozen in total milled about the two rooms, touching, lifting and for some odd reason, sniffing things. The others gawked openly at them, for how could you not? Their collective angelic beauty was overwhelming, they were dazzling. Hosek only barely managed to suppress his smile as he looked over his human friends. The look on their faces was priceless, they all sat google eyed, mouths hanging open drooling a little at the mass of gorgeousness before their eyes. He detected more than a little scent of human arousal, it was a little disconcerting, but nonetheless, understandable.

To Yoongi and Jungkook they all seemed a little aloof. Cold. They were nothing like Hoseok, Jimin or Taehyung, who radiated warmth, friendship and love. It was yet another reminder that their angels were in fact, _angels_.

The afternoon news had just finished and they'd sat holding their breath through most of it, just like they had been for the past couple of weeks. Yoongi dreaded every single new item that was announced. People were mugged, raped and murdered all the time, all over the world, but his heart was in his mouth almost constantly through every bulletin. Today though, today was a little different. One of today's announcements had indicated that the body of a young woman, looking to be in her early to mid twenties had been discovered by a tour operator on Han river. It was spotted floating a little off the river bank and the driver of the river cruise boat alerted the coastguard. As yet the body is still unidentified, though police are looking into it to see if they can connect the body against any young females reported missing. All they could do now was wait and see and pray that it wasn't Lisa. Not that it would be exactly a happy occasion if it's not her, it was still after all a young woman cut down in her prime. She was still someone's child, sister, mother, wife?

It was still on his mind as they had all gathered to talk about the mess everything seemed to be and not all the angels seemed 100% sympathetic. It must be great to be able to separate feelings from facts, to decide who and what was or wasn't important. Part of being an angel he supposed, it's probably why they always came across as cold and unfeeling. The angels missed nothing though, and knowing some could literally read thoughts (he thinks) and had super duper smelling (Hoseok said) Yoongi decided it was best if he and Jungkook more or less stuck together with Jin, Joon and Jihoon, if he could stop bouncing about long enough in excitement.

Taehyung and Jimin had made it a point to stay away from Kookie and Yoongi as they possibly could. It was hard to keep their eyes away, not only for the way they felt about them, but the fact they themselves found their partners achingly beautiful to look at. It was too important to get distracted, and nothing would distract their cause more than for any of the angels to work out there was illicit relationships going on. They needed their unbiased support if they were going to take on Eunwoo.

Only ShinHye was absent, she was busy scanning the world looking for Eunwoo and his cohorts, she was anxious to see just what he was up to, for so far, he'd ignored every summoning she had issued to him. That was not a good sign. He was always wayward, hard headed and down right mean, but he always obeyed when he was called.

Jin fussed and fretted the whole time the angels were there, he brought mountains of pastry and cakes, juices and tea and coffee for them. It seemed imperative that they liked and consumed his confections, which most of them did. He could retreat to his happy place then, taking great comfort in the warm embrace Namjoon struggled to keep him in. Seemed like they both had their way of coping.

Jihoons eyes scanned constantly over the angels' faces, hands, bodies.

He was completely in awe of their beauty, the graceful way they held themselves and the languid, fluid like way they moved. He had gotten used to his three angelic friends so he stopped noticing how _they_ moved, but these new arrivals? Angelic hotness _en masse_? Fuck...

His gaze kept landing on the one called Mark. He was apparently a big wig, a head honcho, big shot, big cheese, the big Kahuna, the - _where the fuck was I going with this?_ he asked himself.

He cleared his throat a little, his eyes on the angel.

Did I say eyes on? I meant eyes glued, superglued, stapled, _nailed_ on even.

He was beautiful, that long, lean body, his slender, graceful limbs, his face, the slope of his nose, and those dark eyes that seemed to be able to pierce his soul, and a smile that stole the breath from his body.

He was an ethereal beauty and Jihoon was totally and completely smitten. The sound of his laughter sizzled along every nerve in his body, and when their eyes momentarily clashed? Jihoon experienced the hottest, hardest, and most inappropriately timed hard on, _ever._

He groaned and bit his lip and willed it to go away, he leaned forward on his seat, elbows on his knees, legs spread to try alleviate it when he heard Yoongi snicker. He shot him a look, his cheeks hot and Yoongi wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Payback was a bitch.

_Was this how Kookie and Yoongi felt when they saw Jimin and Taehyung? Fuck walking around with a permanent boner all the time._

_Still, cool sheets, a hot aching cock, an eager hand and an image of a gorgeous, sexy blonde angel in your mind ready to suck you off?_ he growled at the renewed throbbing of his dick, as his eyes clashed again with Marks, his expression surprised.

_Fuck... Did he hear that?_

_Shit, shit, shit, I hope he didn't_ , he thought, his eyes wide, face flushed.

Mark raised a brow at him, his lips quirking a little.

 _Oh fuuck! a terrifying life and death situation going on and I'm thinking of my cock and hot angels,_ he thought, panicking.

 _A hot angel sucking my cock_ , his eyes clashed with Marks, the angel's face was a little shocked.

_Sweet Jesus, kill me now!_

He yanked his silent mobile phone from his pocket, sweat beading his forehead, and slammed the device to his ear and yabbered loudly into it, seat scraping noisily on the wooden floor, all eyes on him as he made a hasty retreat to the kitchens.

After a few moments of silence, and quite a few puzzled looks at Jihoon's flustered and rather speedy retreat, Mark coughed and regained his equilibrium and made his way to the luxurious cherry leather seated area of the bar.

"So, " Mark was saying, gliding elegantly into one of the booths, every other angel in the room deferring to him, "no one knows where Eunwoo has disappeared to, and this human girl Lisa still hasn't been found yet?" He asked, he lifted a hand and a long glass of ice water appeared between his long fingers.

"That's right," Hoseok confirmed, wondering what the hell was wrong with Jihoon. It had better not be what it looked like, he scowled a little.

"You think he has taken her? But why would he? she's human, she would mean nothing," Jeongyeon remarked, looking around at the humans in the room, "to an angel." she finished,

"It's because our boys here have gotten a little too friendly with their charges and their friends," the angel called Moon Bin started with a smile, "we all know how Eunwoo feels about that." He smiled at the affirmation going around the room.

"There's a reason why we don't get too involved with them," A sweet dark haired angel named Huening Kai offered, "it makes the job harder, and it can bring complications for them," his dark eyes shone brightly, a painful memory filling his head, "Eunwoo might go the wrong way about things, and his methods are a little too brutal, but he's right about one thing. Angels should never get involved beyond the job description." he finished softly and the others nodded.

"It's not always that easy," Yoon Sanha put in. "Some humans need a little more close contact," he said, sipping the cup of coffee Jin had poured for him,"some are a little dense, and they don't see what's right in front of them, and it can take a 'friend' to show them what they need to see" he grinned and Hoseok smiled.

"They can be a little unpredictable too, which is why I personally believe, as Hoseok does, that it's important to get to know more about the human condition." He rolled his eyes at some of the looks his fellow angels were giving him.

"That's a debate for another time," Mark told them, knowing this debate could well get out of hand, and it wasn't the issue at the moment. Last time they debated this aspect of the job they were there for a decade and it still wasn't resolved. Rules are rules, was the feeling of most, but rules can be bent if not broken, others believed.

"Ok," Hoseok, raised his hands for attention and to quiet the room, "I know we can debate forever, but we simply don't have the time, and to be honest, all I, _we,"_ he gestured to Taehyung and Jimin, who had been sitting quietly listening to conversations going on between other angels, "want to know is, if Eunwoo hurts any of these humans, or the angels assigned to them, are you going to be on his side, or ours?" he asked and scanned each individual angel expression in the room.

"If he hurts or kills an assigned human he would potentially start a war," Choi Minho said, his handsome face concerned, "no one wants a war." He finished, his eyes meeting Hoseoks.

"War is nothing to Eunwoo," Hansol Chwe sighed, his face betraying nothing, "but, who in their right mind wants to go through hell for a second time with him?"

"So," JinJin said. "We get these humans mated and that will be the end of it" he concluded matter of factly.

"Haven't you been listening?" Minho asked incredulously, "he doesn't give a shit if they are mated or not. It's a vendetta. A _personal_ vendetta."

"It won't matter if they were mated and had squeezed out some ankle biters," Moon Bin told him, "they are Hoseoks, Taes, and Jimin's charges. Eunwoo hates them, always has, so they are all targets. Angels and humans both."

"And so will we be if we side with them." Joy put in, her eyes balefully looking at Hoseok.

"That's as maybe," Yoon Sanha put in, resting his ass against the edge of Mark's booth, "but Eunwoo gets away with too much. We _need_ to reign him in. He's the only one who thinks it's allowed to blatantly kill anyone who he thinks is guilty of something, justified or not. He's a monster." He said, to the collective shocked faces.

"You're scared of him." Joy snickered, her eyes glistened with malice.

"Any one with a brain is scared of him," Mark stood up looking around the room, "He cant be allowed to start a war. We can't continue to overlook his cruelty, and his contempt for authority. ShinHye and I have spoken about this before, and he has to be stopped _before_ he kills again. Now." He looked at his brothers and sisters hopefully, "are we all agreed on this? We help Hoseok and the others?"

The angels looked at each other silently, their eyes conveying their feelings to one another for a few moments before they nodded. There were a few smiles before the air in the room shifted and the angels all disappeared one by one, Mark being the last to leave with a smile and a thumbs up sign to Hoseok, who at last let out a long nervous breath.

"So what happens now?" Jungkook asked, looking expectantly at Hoseok.

"Now we wait for him to make a move." Jimin sighed and slumped into a seat, looking up as Jihoon came walking quietly into the bar again.

"They've all gone?" He asked, the tips of his ears still grazed pink as he poured himself into a vacant chair.

Yoongi looked at him, a smirk on his face.

"A room full of beautiful angels, and you bail?" he lifted a brow at him, "what happened to you?"

Hoseok eyed him suspiciously as his face glowed crimson red.

"I had.a.thing," he said quietly, avoiding Hoseok's eyes, "in the kitchen. In the fridge. I needed to uhm-"

"Cool down your raging boner?" Yoongi chuckled, really enjoying his discomfort, payback definitely _was_ a bitch..

"JIHOON!" Hoseok roared, his eyes huge and scary dark as he stalked over to him. Jihoon squeaked and leapt out of his seat to back away from the angry advancing angel.

"Don't you fucking dare _think_ about it! It's bad enough with these four idiots-"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Hoseok scowled at Taehyung and Yoongi, then resumed glaring scarily at Jihoon.

"It's much too late with them," he'd backed Jihoon up against the edge of the bar, "but you?" he bent down so his nose was inches from the others, "It might just be better castrating you right now," he spoke so softly, his gaze never wavered for a second, "before that little chipolata between your legs gets you into trouble." His hard, emotionless stare making the hair stand up on both Yoongi's and Jungkook's neck.

There was a momentary pause as Jihoon drew breath.

"Chipolata?" he questioned with a blink, "it's more a _bratwurst_ -"

Hoseok rose up, his expression murderous.

"Yah!" Jimin gripped Jihoon by the scruff of the neck before he could finish and vanished with him. Leaving Hoseok standing, red faced, pissed as hell, and the others subtly looking for an escape route.


	20. Stepford Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A changed and upbeat Lisa visits the restaurant, but are the others pleased to see her? And Tae and Kookie are loved up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT
> 
> Again this chappy contains smut, so if it offends, then once again, feel free to skip the latter part of the chapter.

"Hello Yoongi!" A bright, breezy voice came from behind as he was rehearsing with Jimin. He stopped mid note as Jimin's eyes widened in shocked surprise.

He turned around in his seat and couldn't believe his eyes, when standing before them, all smiles and sunshine, was lisa.

_Lisa._

Close at her back was Jennie, Jisoo and Rose all yapping at the same time and no one could make out a word that was being said.

Jin and Namjoon had come through from the kitchen, wondering what all the noise was, their expressions of disbelief mirrored that of the three angels in the room.

"Oh for Christs sake, shut up Jennie!!" Lisa rounded on her friend, her eyes bright.

Yoongi walked slowly down the podium steps, his eyes wandering all over Lisa as she and the girls launched into another round of who can yell the loudest. There wasn't a mark on her, she looked the same as ever, while her friends all look like they haven't slept in weeks. Her unconcerned attitude was what seemed to be the crux of the matter.

"Lis'," Yoongi muttered and she turned around to look at him, and before she could say a word, he pulled her into a hug hard enough to break a rib.

She smiled widely and hugged him back tightly, warm in his embrace for a moment before he roughly pushed her back to gaze angrily at her. She looked totally bewildered by the action.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" His hands were like steel bands on her upper arms.

"Ow, Yoongi!!" She tugged against his grip.

Suddenly she was gripped by the elbow, marched quickly to a vacant table, and unceremoniously plonked into a chair by Jin. She looked up, a little perplexed by all the angry looks she was receiving.

"I'll repeat the question," Yoongi said, folding his arms, "where the fuck have you been?" his gaze boring into hers.

"Do you realise the crap you put everyone through? No one could get hold of you!" Jin yelled, annoyed at her unconcerned face.

"I needed to get away for a while!" She exclaimed,

_Jeeze, what's up their ass?_

"Away for a while? Fuck Lisa! We thought something had happened to you!" Yoongi shouted, "the police were called in and everyone was going nuts looking for you!" he huffed, his eyes wide, his expression extremely pissed off.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to pour a glass of water from the fresh carafe on the table in front of her, "so I decided to take a trip to gather my thoughts. I was becoming toxic," she said and sipped from her glass calmly.

"You couldn't fucking call your friends? Or text us?" Jennie her hands flat on the table, glaring at her.

"I needed a break from everything. I didn't think," she shrugged again.

"So you up sticks and leave without a word? You didn't think anyone would worry? You're so fucking selfish!" Jisoo raged, her pretty face flushed with anger.

"I thought you'd killed yourself over this asshole!" Jennie jabbed her finger toward Yoongi.

"We thought the body pulled from Han river might've been you," Rose told her, her eyebrows scrunched, and Lisa laughed merrily.

"Kill myself?! Over Yoongi?!" she laughed again, failing to notice how the others looked at her like she'd lost her marbles.

"I just wanted away, so I turned my phone off, packed a bag, and went to South America." She smiled up at them, still not understanding why all the fuss.

"You Ok?" Namjoon asked her, his eyes scanning her face carefully.

"Yeah, are you high?" Jennie squinted at her, and again Lisa laughed, "you were supposed to meet us for drinks, but decided to discover South America on the spur of the moment?" she quizzed.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's no big deal. I'm fine. I just needed to travel to get things sorted."

She looked directly at Yoongi, then found Jimin.

"You hurt me," she told them, her eyes no longer holding any pain, or much of anything really, "I needed to get over it, and I am," she smiled, looking from one to the other and stood up.

"I came to tell you it's Ok," she smiled at Yoongi and moved around the table.

"Wait," Jisoo said, "you went abroad? But Lisa, that's the first thing the police checked. Your passport wasn't used." she said, and Lisa gave her a genuinely perplexed look.

"It wasn't?" she asked, unconcerned. The others just looked at her like she had a screw loose.

Something wasn't right here. No one can go abroad without a passport.

"Did you take pictures?"

"Did you see your mum?"

"Have you spoken to the police?"

All these questions, and her answer was "No, I guess I forgot," she smiled and turned once more to Yoongi.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine now with you and Jimin. Oh!" She looked at her wristwatch, "I need to leave. I'm meeting a friend for dinner!" She gushed, and gave them a bright smile, and rushed out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" Jennie called out, almost sprinting after her, "what friend?! Lisa!" she yelled frustrated at her friends rapidly retreating figure.

"Fuck!" 

She spun around agitated to face the rest of the stunned group.

"What the fuck was that?" Yoongi asked, his face a mask of incredulity.

"That's not normal," Jennie stated the obvious, pointing at the door.

"She's having a breakdown," Jisoo commented and slipped her bag strap over her slender shoulder.

"You finally broke her, Yoongi. Congrats," she smiled icily at him, and followed her girlfriends to the door.

No one said anything for the few minutes that followed the girls' departure, but they were right about one thing. That was not normal behaviour. No one does that.

"We're all thinking Eunwoo, right?" Jungkook asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Number one suspect in my book," Jin put in, and Namjoon nodded in agreement.

"But what did he do to her?," Jungkook asked, "I mean she _looks_ okay. But that was really fucking _wierd..._ "

"She was kind of like a Stepford wife." Namjoon said, and they all looked at him, most with a vacant expression, and Jin sighed.

"Stepford wife?" Taehyung enquired, his face blank.

"You know, that old movie were all the wives in the town get replaced by robots?" he enthused looking at Hoseok, who was drawing a complete blank.

"You think Lisa has been replaced by a robot?" Jimin asked, scratching his head. Namjoon sighed and Jin groaned.

"No," he said a little agitated, "they were all kind of, not emotionless as such, but like nothing seemed to bother them? Like any situation seemed normal to them," He sighed and ran delicate fingers through his soft hair, "like Lisa thinking it was okay to leave without saying, or caring people were worried. Like it was normal to leave the country without the need for a passport and shit." He finished rather breathily.

"Yeah, like she couldn't understand all the fuss we were making!" Jungkook smiled, looking at Namjoon.

"Exactly!" Namjoon exclaimed, his dimples deepening as he smiled at Kook. At least _someone_ gets it.

"So you _are_ saying you think she's a robot?" Yoongi asked, looking from Kook to Joonie.

"Babe, you're so going to have to lay off that old movie channel. I think it's scrambling your brains." Jin smiled fondly at his lover.

"No," Hoseok said thoughtfully, "not a robot, no" he drew a short breath, "but brain washing, _maybe_..." and the other angels looked at him, both smiled a little.

"think it's Hoseok's brains that are scrambled," Namjoon whispered, and Jin stared at him.

"You think brainwashing is far fetched? But thinking Lisa being replaced by a robot is a sound theory?" Jin asked incredulously of his normally oh so intelligent boyfriend.

"Could be," Jimin answered thoughtfully, and they all looked at him as if _he_ had gone mad as well.

"Is there something in the water?" Jin asked with a worried chuckle.

"No, not brainwashing as such," Taehyung smiled, "like you see in movies. We do have the ability to change and remove memories. Make you forget where you've been, make you forget someone," his eyes falling on Jungkook who looked more than a little taken aback at this piece of information.

Yoongi and Jungkook both were stricken at the thought. They could actually make you forget a person? Anyone at all? Anything? _Everything?_

"It's not done lightly though, mistakes can be made, and you could suffer, it's a very difficult thing to do. A human has built so many experiences, woven so many things and people into their lives. So you have to be careful when you plant a memory, or remove one. It has to be done with great care and attention, so it's not so obvious to everyone around the subject," Hoseok said thoughtfully, wondering if and why Eunwoo would bother with the girl. Wouldn't Jungkook or Yoongi be better? Who knew what sadistic twists and turns made up Eunwoo's mind.

"But Eunwoo could do it?" Jungkook asked, looking at Taehyung, who nodded.

"Well he did a pretty crappy job then," Yoongi blurted, "Lisa was all over the place. He obviously has no concept of the word subtlety."

"Probably just didn't know enough about her, or her friends. Maybe it was a spur of the moment idea, but that doesn't sound like him." Jimin said, knowing how careful and crafty Eunwoo usually was.

"He most likely wouldn't care," Hoseok said with a sigh, "if he was sending us some kind of message, then a botched up job like this one he knows we'd be sure to pick up on. He's letting us know the game has definitely started. He's trying to shake us." He let go a long, slow breath.

"But why would he take her? Why take her away and then create a false memory?" Jin asked, he walked to the bar to pour them some drinks, they could all do with one.

The angels all looked at each other awkwardly. It was obviously something not very pleasant.

"To show us he can, and that no one is safe, and," Hoseok paused to take the drink proffered by Jin, "to make her forget what he's done to her," he finished quietly, knocking the whisky back in one go.

"What he's done? What do you mean, what he's done?" Yoongi asked, his eyes narrowed. There was a little awkward shuffling with the angels.

"If he'd uh, tortured her, hurt her. He would hurt her, heal her and then make her forget." Taehyung informed, biting his bottom lip.

"Why the fuck would he want to torture her!?" Yoongi yelled, his heart hammering in fear.

"To find out if she knew about what's going on with us. _All_ of us." Jimin whispered, his eyes guilty as he looked at Yoongi.

"Fuck.." Jungkook whispered, he too slamming back the drink Jin brought over.

"She looked okay though." Namjoon offered tentatively.

"Literally just said they have healing powers," Jin said quietly, "if he hurt her, we'd never know it, and he would just make her forget it." He swallowed his whisky.

"I'll kill him!" Yoongi ground out, feeling a mixture of anger, hatred and complete helplessness.

"It's more than likely we'll all get a chance at that," Jimin told him, placing his small hand on Yoongi's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down a little.

After such a gruelling discussion, all Jungkook wanted to do was be with Taehyung. Time was not something they had a lot of, so what time they could get together they were going to make sure to take it.

They lay on Jungkook's king size bed naked, facing each other, not saying anything, but their eyes spoke volumes. He stroked Taehyungs fine collarbones, his fingers circling the soft skin gently, fingertips dipping smoothly into the hollow there. The angel moaned softly at his lover's touch, arching his neck, allowing the other access to the sensitive skin there, his touch a trail of fire and he bit his lip hard.

They both breathed softly, Jungkook fisting a hand gently into the angel's hair, pulling him in for a soft kiss, warm lips feather light skimming each others, their noses lightly skirting each other's, teasing.

"Kook," he whispered, his heart beating heavily at the dark depths in his eyes.

He felt the tip of Jungkook's warm, moist tongue skim his upper lip gently, licking delicately at the soft inner flesh there. Growling softly he pressed his pelvis closer to his, Jungkook immediately winding their long legs together.

"Make me forget all this shit, Tae," Jungkook whispered, "make love to me," his breath hot and sweet against the angels mouth and Taehyung answered by deepening their kiss, pushing his tongue into his lovers ready and waiting mouth, the action bringing a muffled whimper from the other.

Gently they ground their hips against each other, the heat and pressure building slowly, Taehyung embracing his lover, his hands running tenderly over the others smooth back, fingernails scratching softly, making the skin quiver and break out in goose bumps. Jungkook deepened and tightened the grip on Tae's hair, pressing his chest against him, increasing the pressure of the kiss, his own tongue sliding, and twisting with the angel's, sucking hard and deep, his teeth closing and biting on the sensual muscle.

Tae responded with a groan, his dick hardening, lengthening, throbbing as he pressed, and rubbed it rhythmically against Jungkook's fully hardened cock, the boy moaning hotly at the friction, his hand swiftly moving from the angel's hair to his firm silky ass cheek, his fingers kneading the flesh as he pulled him closer, his whole body aching for him.

Tae pulled away from the kiss and planted wet, hot kisses on Jungkook's neck, nibbling and biting the soft flesh, making the other moan out loud, feeling the angel suck the tender skin, leaving purple marks, lapping them over with his warm tongue.

"Fuck, Tae!" He moaned untangling and opening his legs to throw one up on Tae's hip, the action making the angel's hotly engorged cock slide and slap under his ass, it rubbed and slid excruciatingly lightly across Jungkook's hole, the puckered pink flesh throbbing and moistening instantly, aching to be filled and fucked. The angel continued to kiss hotly over Jungkook's clavicle, down his chest, teasing his small hard nipples, swirling his wet tongue around them and sucking them each in turn into his mouth, teeth grazing hard over the sensitive tips.

Once again Jungkook thrust his fingers into Tae's hair, pulling him closer, drowning in the sensation of the angel's mouth, his aching cock throbbing hard, leaking pre cum onto the others stomach, the skin there teasing the sensitive head. He continued to grind and glide his hole along the shaft of Tae's cock, growling in frustration at the light, erotic touch.

"Patience baby," the angel whispered huskily against his chest. He licked teasingly up the hard chest, over the collar bone, up the sensitive skin of his neck and bit his ear lobe hard as he slid his hand down between their bodies, to glide his thumb hot and rough over the leaking slit of Jungkook's cock, making him moan deeply as he squeezed, brought his hand back up to slip two slender fingers into the wet cavern of Jungkook's mouth, sliding them sensually in and out, the angel's breath hitching at the feel of him sucking deep and wetly on his fingers.

He trailed his wet fingers light and swift down his back, teasing the crack of his ass, he pulled himself back a little, still rocking his hips, his shaft rubbing under Jungkook's balls, letting his moist fingers tease the boys hole, the tip of one slipping quarter way in, making him mewl as it pulled out. He pressed and rubbed at him, his fingertips pushing in and out gently working up the natural lube from his ass, sliding it's warmth all over the hole.

"Please!" Jungkook ground out breathily, his cock throbbed painfully, his hole fluttering wildly, aching to be pounded hard. Tae pushed his tongue hotly into the boys eager mouth, as he thrust two fingers knuckles deep into his ass, swallowing the wanton moans with his kiss, he twisted and scissored his fingers slowly, rubbing them against the walls that squeezed his fingers, Jungkook pushing his ass back, wanting deeper penetration. Tae responded by adding another finger stretching him more, his fingers moving and turning hotly, pushing in and teasing frantically at the bundle of nerves, stroking, his tongue mirroring the movement in his mouth.

Jungkook pulled his mouth away panting heavily, his heart thumping in his chest. He gripped Tae's shoulders, head back and pushed himself down hard on the angels fingers.

"Fuck, fuck!.." he moaned, pressure building unbearably, the heat pooling in his abdomen, the muscles tightening. The angel slipped his hand down and gripped Jungkook's hard cock, his thumb pressing into the slit, teasing the pulsating member, pulling deeper moans from the boy. He began to pump slow but roughly, his fingers pushing into his ass hole harder.

"Make noise for me Jungkookie," he whispered and plundered his neck again, sucking hard on the flesh, teeth and tongue attacking the sensitive skin.

"Don't stop," he whimpered, his voice hoarse, "please....fuck! Don't stop," he begged, moaning lewdly, loving the feeling of Tae finger fucking his ass hole, the wet squelching sounds filling the room, liquid slipping over the angel's knuckles and down Kook's ass cheek.

"Fuck, I'm so close! so fucking close!....Nmmmmmh!" he moaned loudly, moving hotly in rhythm with Tae's fingers up his ass, and the pumping of his hand on his hot, thick cock.

"Cum for me," Tae whispered thickly against the boy's ear, his tongue plundering it's sensitive shell. He pushed his fourth finger inside Jungkook making him squeal in pleasure, stretched hard, the walls tight and wet around the plundering digits. His ass hole contracted and pulsed feverishly, and he threw his head back feeling the pressure boil over, his whole body on fire, the battering of Tae's fingers against his prostrate too much, and orgasm exploded through his veins, his body convulsing with pleaure, white hot.

Cum spurting and spilling over his stomach and Tae's hand, his dick throbbing as he continued to ride his high, 

Taehyung chuckled lightly, kissing the deep marks he'd made over Kookie's collarbone and neck, the younger wrapping his arms lovingly around the angel's neck, his breath still coming in pants, his heart struggling to calm down, his breath stirring the fine downey hairs of Tae's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed him softly, his breath sweet and warm.

"Show me," Tae smiled, his eyes sparkled with unspent lust, and whipped him on to his stomach, tipped up his hips and thrust his tongue deep inside his ass,

"Holy fuck...!"


	21. Death Pose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor spontaneous Jin is in for a shock when he tries to surprise his man. The worry is intensifying for everybody concerned now.

Namjoon had spent the entire day on the phone trying to sort out a gig for one of his clients. The office was, despite all the tall windows, feeling more than a little claustrophobic and his head was pounding. Auditions can be notoriously hard to come by, so he did tend to spend a lot of time on the phone wheedling his way through secretaries, marketing assistants, PA's and on occasion a cleaning lady, before he got passed on to anyone that could actually help him.

He was tenacious, especially if he believed in someones talent. Yoongi had told him that any advance in his career would have to be put on hold while all this was going on. Understandable, but as for Namjoon himself, he couldn't sit and do nothing. He needed to keep his mind occupied.

It was getting dark, so he pulled the shades down and then switched on the small table lamp, casting a mellow glow around the room. He leaned back in his chair and cricked his neck with a yawn.

He definitely needed some coffee in his system. He stood up and removed his glasses and placed them on the desk, chuckling as his stomach gave a loud rumble, maybe Jin had something left over in the kitchen fridge that he could rustle up.

He walked through the office and out the door, and made his way through the restaurant's back door that lead directly to the kitchens.

Thank goodness the restaurant was closed for the evening, it was a recent thing Jin had started. He loved his work, loved his restaurant, but he recognised the need for a rest, especially the way things stood now.

He rummaged through the contents of the fridge and decided to make himself some sandwiches, which will go nicely with the pot of coffee, his amazing lover had thoughtfully left brewing for him.

Where was Jin anyway, he thought?

Ooh, Jin's special sauce, he smiled, lifting it from the fridge..

Jin smiled to himself in the mirror, not really sure if he should be doing what he was doing. Well, he was never that spontaneous, so now he thought he'd make an effort, and after all he and Namjoon were the only two in the restaurant tonight, mainly because Joon had to work, and he didn't want to be on his own pottering around aimlessly at home.

So..

He chuckled and jostled the chef's hat on his head, checking it in the mirror and once more ran his eyes along and down his naked body. Hmm, definitely not bad, he thought. He was naturally well built, broad shouldered, slim hips and long, lean legs. He turned to the side and admired his ass, hey, pretty pert _and_ cute, he said to himself.

 _Namjoon, I'm going to knock your socks off!_ He grinned.

Lifting a long stemmed rose, he smelled it's gentle fragrance and placed it on the silver, laced covered serving tray, beside the dinner he had lovingly made for his beautiful, amazing lover.

He expertly lifted the tray laden with the food, the red rose, two champagne flutes, sweet, hand crafted chocolate covered strawberry fondants.

He left the silver ice bucket with the bottle of champagne, sitting on the side table outside the adjoining door between Namjoon's office and the restaurant.

He left the small back office, deciding to tidy it up later, right now his mind was definitely preoccupied with seducing his gorgeous boyfriend.

He chuckled, thinking about Joonies reaction when he set eyes on him.

Softly he opened the office door peeking in to make sure his lover was there. The room was bathed in soft amber light and he smiled when he saw Namjoon with his back to him, sitting in his usual large comfortable seat.

Quietly, he placed the ice bucket containing the champagne on top of the small music centre unit, leaving a hand free to lift the rose from the tray.

"For you gorgeous," he whispered as he approached him and gently laid the tray down on the side of the table, a huge smile on his face as he tried to stay out of his lover's line of sight.

"But," he said with a chuckle, "make sure you leave enough room for dessert."

He placed the rose between his teeth with a dramatic flourish, gripped the back of the chair and swivelled it around to face him.

"Ta da!" he mouthed around the flower stem.

The blood drained from his face as he took in the sight before him, his eyes widening in horror, his face ashen, the rose slipping from his mouth. He stood there opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds as he backed away on shaky legs, his stomach roiling, his heart beating unbearably loud in his ears.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the scene that rendered him speechless. Only as his hand collided with the food tray, knocking it off the table to clatter noisily to the floor. Goose flesh raced all over his body as he drew in a deep breath, lungs filling with air as he, now finding his voice, let out a loud, high pitched, blood curdling scream.

And he screamed.

And screamed.

And _screamed._

He continued backing up toward the door, his elbow colliding with the champagne bucket and sent it crashing to the floor, ice spilled out all over, the bottle of champagne bursting open at the neck, sending frothy golden liquid gushing in every direction, dark green glass shattering, shining dully amongst the ruins of the bottle.

He didn't hear the door opening behind him, nor did he take notice of the man who gripped at his arm, vying for his attention. All he heard was the ocean like sounds pounding through his ears as his eyes stared unblinking. His vision was blurred as he struggled to focus on the face that was now in front of his own, the sudden brightening of the room blinding him momentarily. He could hardly focus on the face, the mouth opening and closing, but no sound seemed to be coming from it.

_What's that noise?_

His brain struggled to comprehend.

Jin,

_Was that screaming?_

Jin,

_Is someone screaming?_

Jin,

His bones seemed to be rattling around his body, his vision blurring.

_What IS that noise?!_

"Jin! Jin wake up!!" A voice talking under water, "Oh my God! Baby, please!" The garbling sound barely audible, over the high pitched white noise in his head.

"Jin!" A resounding slap permeated the white noise, and the garbled voice came into focus.

He blinked rapidly at the water that had suddenly sprung to his eyes, the mild stinging sensation burning his cheek.

The glazed look in his eyes cleared as he focused on the face in front of him.

Namjoon.

His eyes huge in his pale face, his features creased with worry as he looked into his lovers stricken, shocked one.

"Don't look," he whispered frantically as he pulled Jin's naked frame tightly to him, pulling his face into his shoulder.

"It's alright, you're alright," he soothed, rubbing Jin's cold back, his own heart thundering. He felt him shudder in his arms, the screaming had calmed down to a painful whine, as he felt Jin embracing him back tightly, his hands fisting into his suit jacket.

His mind raced as he tried to comfort him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd been on his way back from the kitchen, coffee in hand when he heard screaming, not just screaming, but _Jin_ screaming, and his body went rigid with fear at the sound. Dread drenched his heart, and the coffee mug slipped from his hand, the hot liquid splashing through his pant leg to burn him, galvanising him into action. He sprinted through the back of the restaurant, following the direction of the screams, the sound coming from his own office. His heart thundered in his chest as he burst through the door, and collided with something.

_Jin._

He was screaming.

He battered the light switch on the wall, the bright overhead light illuminating the whole room. He blinked and adjusted his eyes, the question why Jin was standing naked, still wearing his chef's hat, flitted in and out of his mind in a matter of seconds, when he swung his gaze to see what Jin was screaming at.

On the chair that he always sat at while working, sat, a blood stained body. Unrecognisable at first because there was so much blood on the face. It only took a second glance to see it was Wonho.

Wonho's blood drenched body was sitting propped up in his chair.

Posed there like some grotesque piece of art work.

It was placed there for shock value.

It was sick.

Namjoon's heartbeat roared painfully through his body, his eyes falling to the pool of blood amassed at the corpses feet.

How did this happen?

 _When_ did this happen?

He blinked his eyes hard, pulling them away from Wonho to try to focus on stopping Jin screaming. He tried shaking him, talking to him, but nothing could stop the awful wailing sound reverberating around the room. In the end he smacked him, bringing him out of his shocked panicked state.

Looking at the scene now he began to take it in better, the tray of food on the floor, the broken champagne bottle and ice that had scattered every where, a few melting ice cubes sitting in the pool of slowly congealing blood at Wonho's feet. He was barefoot, the pale skin looked white in contrast to the scarlet red they were sitting in.

His eyes travelled up Wonho's body, all of his clothes dark, soaked with blood, his forearms resting on the desk in front of him, and that's when Namjoon noticed that something light was clutched, well maybe not clutched, more _placed_ in his hand.

His eyes zeroed in on the item and his eyes widened when he barely made out that it was feathers Wonho was holding. Lightly blood spattered grey feathers.

Angel feathers?

"Jin?" he asked quietly, his hands sliding to Jin's broad shoulders and attempting to ease him back a little so he could look at him.

He raised his head, his dark, wet eyes capturing his, the shock still evident in their depths.

"Baby?" he said softly, "I'm going to have to call Hoseok and the others," he breathed slowly, "this is something they need to be part of," he informed him.

Jin nodded, swallowing but still unable to make a coherent sound.

"Firstly, we need to get you something to put on. I can't have any of those pervs eyeing up your gorgeousness," he laughed a little, trying to bring Jin back to him, a little miss placed humour was all he could think of to do. Jin blinked at him and nodded.

After retrieving Jin's clothes from the small back office and dressing him, he quickly dialled Hoseok's number and told him to gather everyone together and get to the restaurant. The angelic talent of teleporting would undoubtedly be quicker than having to call everyone himself, and he didn't feel like repeating it over and over.

Namjoon sat with Jin in the bar of the restaurant, Jin holding a crystal glass of whiskey in his hand, shakily bringing it to his mouth, when Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung appeared bringing Jungkook, Yoongi and Jihoon with them.

Jungkook and Yoongi went immediately over to where both Namjoon and Jin were sitting white faced and tense.

"Guys?" Yoongi asked, his eyes flitting from one to the other.

"Namjoon?" Hoseok asked and the other lifted his head to look at him.

"My office," he croaked weakly, "you need to see," he told him, and Hoseok's stomach lurched at the look on Namjoon's face.

"What is it?" Taehyung asked while walking over, sandwiched between Jimin and Jihoon.

"Wonho." Was all he said, his voice quiet, his eyes boring into Hoseok's.

The three angels looked at each other before the air shifted and they were gone.

Yoongi, Jungkook and Jihoon looked uncertainly at each other, not sure whether to stay or follow in the angels' wake. Namjoon made that decision for them by gripping Yoongi's hand as he went to move.

"Yoongi, don't," he said, his eyes dark in his pale white face.

He debated on whether to argue with him, but something told him that once he saw, he wouldn't be able to un see, and judging by Jin who hasn't uttered a single word, it must be beyond bad.

The three angels stood in the middle of Namjoon's office, their eyes glued to the bloodied body of Wonho, that had been distastefully posed at the desk like he was working.

The throat had been cut which accounted for the mass of blood on the floor, and the amount that had left his clothes dark and sodden. There didn't appear to be any other injuries on his body, which was strange Jimin thought for the only one that could be sick enough to do something like this was Eunwoo, and he never would just slit a person's throat, he enjoyed his work too much, and the more torture inflicted on a body, the more he enjoyed it. He loved his art.

Looking at him, looking at Wonho, filled the three of them with sorrow, and rage. This poor innocent man paid the price for knowing them, he had his life taken from him because Eunwoo wanted to send yet another message to them, a message that said they had nothing to hide, and now they had nowhere to hide. Everyone and anyone was now fair game to him. And now he wasn't playing.

He had to be stopped, they had to stop him as it was now patently clear that any one of them could be next. Eunwoo had declared war, and he wasn't always up front with it. For all his talk, he didn't always barge in brandishing angelic weaponry amidst a battle on the fields as he once did. Sometimes he perversely just picked targets off one at a time, the assault depended on his mood. You would never know how or where he was going to strike next.

"Bastard," Taehyung breathed, his eyes had fixed on the feathers in Wonho's hand. The soft grey colour, dulled by blood, but they were undeniably angel feathers. He sniffed the air around them, his senses blurring out the metallic stench of the congealed blood in the room, underneath it, he could smell his own scent emanating from the feathers and his heart clenched tightly. There was no doubt about it, and if Eunwoo had put those feathers here, then there was no way he didn't know about his relationship with Jungkook.

Kookie placed those feathers into a book shortly after he had pulled them loose from his wings in a moment of passion. That meant Eunwoo had been in the apartment! His heart lurched looking at Wonho, thinking that it could just have easily been Jungkook sitting there with his throat slit, and it filled him with terror.

"Thy're mine," he spoke out, straight up and looked at his friends.

"Yours?," Hoseok asked, perplexed.

"The feathers he placed in Wonho's hand. They're mine," Taehyung clarified and pushed a hand through his hair.

"How did he get your feathers?" Jimin asked and Taehyung took a breath.

"Once when I was with Kookie, he, well I showed him my angel-"

"Your-" Jimin's eyes widened.

"No! Not my full angel, my wings," he said, his eyes lowered under Hoseok's disapproving stare.

"He tugged some free, and he kept them in a book at home. In his apartment I mean," he finished, softly biting his bottom lip.

"He's been in the apartment." Hoseok finished, his expression dark.

"He must've been there-"

"You need to move. Jungkook has to move," Jimin said, alarm in his voice.

"I know," Taehyung nodded is head, "we need to inform ShinHye and the others."

Hoseok disappeared and went to get ShinHye while Jimin and Taehyung rejoined the others. Jin had come out of his state of shock and did what he always did in a crisis. Made too much food for the amount of people in the room and made them all strong coffee.

"What do we do?" Yoongi asked as they congregated around a boothed table.

"Hoseok's gone to get the others. ShinHye will take care of it," Jimin answered, lifting a steaming cup of coffee to his lips.

"What about the police? Shouldn't we... you know, call them?" Jungkook asked, his eyes dark orbs in his pale face.

"We can't," Tae answered, "there would be too many questions, questions we couldn't answer truthfully, and to be frank, they would only get in the way," he told the group at large.

"Yeah, besides, given what happened with Lisa, we don't want to be on their radar once again," Jimin added quietly, avoiding Yoongi's eyes.

"What about Wonho's family? Did he have a family?" Namjoon asked.

"No, he didn't," Taehyung informed him.

"How do you know?" Jihoon asked, lifting a muffin and idly picking at it.

"We just know. Angel thing," Jimin smiled a little, his eyes catching Yoongi's now.

"It's my fault," Jin said, speaking for the first time since it happened, all heads turned to him.

"Jin, no-" Namjoon sighed,

"If I hadn't offered to be his partner this wouldn't have happened. It's _my_ fault," he said again, a lump lodging itself in his throat.

"No, Jin. It's not. This is all that dick Eunwoo," Jihoon stopped littering the table with pieces of muffin to tell him.

"Fucking angel," Jin growled, eyes glistening with angry unshed tears.

Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other, knowing it was more likely their fault that this had happened. Jungkook reached for Tae's hand, squeezed it gently, knowing what his lover was thinking. Jin tracked the movement, the look on Kook's face, the sad smile on Taehyung's.

"You're right, it's not my fault," he croaked, the lump in his throat swelling, "it's your fault," he accused, his eyes moving from Jungkook to Yoongi and the angels, "it's your fault he's dead," his voice wobbled as it rose, "it's your fault that bastard targeted him!" His eyes shone as bright tears fell from his eyes.

"Jin-" Namjoon, put an arm around his shoulder but Jin shook it off, pushing to his feet.

"If you two hadn't been so fucking infatuated with angel dick we wouldn't be in this mess and Wonho wouldn't be dead!" He yelled, Yoongi and Jungkook looked stricken, their faces hurt.

"That's not fair Jin!" Jihoon exclaimed and Jin rounded on him.

"You would take their side. You're no better than they are!" He shouted, his flustered face wet with tears, "you that would fuck anything with a hole!" he shouted angrily and Yoongi got to his feet, his face flushed, and he was trying to keep his own anger in check.

"It must've been a terrible shock to find Wonho like that, so I'll let that slide because you're upset and no one could blame you," Yoongi said softly, his eyes piercing Jin's "but don't ever demean how I feel about Jimin, or how he feels about me," Yoongi finished, his stance taut with tension..

"Yoongi," Jimin whispered, tugging at his shirt sleeve, drawing Yoongi's eyes to his sweet face. In the space of a heart beat he shook his head and sat back down, his fingers gripping Jimins.

"Yeah, we're all upset," Namjoon offered, placing his ahnd on Jin's waist, "no one but Eunwoo and his crazy crusade is to blame," he said knowing full well he could be placing his own relationship with Jin in jeopardy.

Jin snorted and walked away from them and made his way to his own small office and slammed the door behind him. Namjoon sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry hyung," Jungkook muttered.

"It's fine Kook," Namjoon sighed, "it's not your fault, and deep down Jin knows it too."

"He's mad at me for not siding with him, but I can't when I think he's wrong. I'll give him time to calm down then I'll talk to him."

All they could do was wait for Hoseok to come back with ShinHye, and figure where to go from there, it wasn't easy though, not with Wonho's body just sitting there all alone in that darkened office. It wouldn't be hard to figure out what they were all thinking. Recriminations all round, blame for knowing the angels, blame for being an angel, and definite blame for loving one another.

The thought of pain and torture didn't escape them either, the angels, although not seeing it first hand, knew just how bad it must've been for Wonho, undoubtedly terrified and tortured at Eunwoo's twisted, and lengthy pleasure.


	22. Three Strikes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy duty angels arrive at the restaurant and our angels are more than a little unnerved, but all our boys rally and won't be pushed.  
> Jihoon makes a happy and lasting impression.

Hoseok returned with Mark and a beautiful woman with long, lustrous black hair and large dark shining eyes, her aura one of authority judging by the other angels demeanour.

This must be ShinHye.

She eyed the group sharply for a few moments before she disappeared again, with Hoseok, no doubt into Namjoons office to look at the damage. Taehyung and Jimin looked at one another, stress emanating off them as they waited.

 _Definitely_ one of authority, Yoongi thought.

They returned a few minutes later, Hoseok's complexion had paled further if it was possible and everyone in the room had the same reaction.

_Fear._

Was this new arrival the cause?

Everyone looked to her as she took command of the room, the soft peach colour of her Armani suit, strangely at odds with the hard look on her face. Taehyung quaked inwardly as her eyes found his, held them for a breath stealing moment, before releasing them.

"Alright," she announced, her soft voice threaded with steel, "there's no need to be anything other than straight forward," she said, her eyes flitting around the group assembled in front of her.

Taehyung and Jimin both, unconsciously, move to take a protective stance with Jungkook and Yoongi, their bodies slightly angled to shield them. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by ShinHye, who grimaced a little.

Only a little.

It was more than clear that Hoseok had had to come clean to her, to Mark, about just how far each was embroiled with the other.

"There's no doubt that Eunwoo has now declared war, not on angel kind," she said, beginning to pace a little, "but on your party specifically," she said, her hand gesturing idly from the angels to the humans in the room.

"Not me," Jihoon fidgeted, "I'm not fucking an angel," he blurted out frantically as all eyes turned to him. His face darkened as he clashed eyes with Mark who merely snorted softly.

"Unbelievable," Namjoon breathed.

"Unfortunately," ShinHye continued as though Jihoon hadn't spoken at all, "angel kind will be dragged into it," she took a breath and looked at Jungkook, who was staring at her, oddly drawn to her.

"Considering you blatantly flouted one of our first rules.Don't get involved with a human," her gaze drifted to Taehyung and Jimin, "and to compound the error in judgement, you also revealed who you are," this time she looked pointedly at Taehyung, who had the grace to blush furiously.

"You should be severely punished, and you will be," she held their gazes and Yoongi's heart beat accelerated wildly. What was she going to do to Jimin? he thought, what's she going to _try_ to do to Jimin, he corrected.

"Punished how?" Jungkook asked, his eyes bright in his face, his palms sweating.

"Later, we'll go into that later," she told him dismissively.

"I want to know now," he all but squeaked at her, his eyes widened as she glared at him.

"Kookie," Taehyung tugged his arm softly.

"If you're going to hurt them," he swallowed hard, but continued on, "I want to know now," his trembling hand reached for Taehyungs.

"Normally we would imprison them, strip them of their wings, their duties," she said airily, folding her arms gazing steadily at Jungkook, "eliminate them and the ones they've revealed themselves to."

The tension around the room at this statement was palpable, fear spread swiftly through every one of them.

"You mean kill," Yoongi stated flatly, grinding his teeth a little.

"I mean kill, yes," she affirmed.

"Kill?!" Jihoon screeched a little, "that's a bit extreme! What happened to three strikes then you're out?" he babbled on, his heart racing, he sure as shit didn't want to die! Didn't want any of them to die for fuck's sake, "what about erasing memories? Couldn't you just do that to all of us?" his face was damp with sweat as he finished.

"Three strikes you say?" she asked with a smile, "hmm," she thought as she paced and stopped in front of him, "fornicating with humans, revealing angelic status, and now memory reshaping," she tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully, "three strikes.."

"I'll be quiet now," he muttered in a tiny voice and Yoongi glared at him.

"Idiot,"

The room seemed to pulsate lightly with their heartbeats for a few moments, no one spoke as they took everything in that had just been said.

"I didn't do this lightly," Taehyung broke the silence, "none of us did," he went on, "okay, it was a bad tactic to tell Jungkook I was an agel, but I don't know, I've never doneanything like this before, it just felt the natural thing to do with him," he said smiling down at his beautiful human lover.

"ShinHye," his gaze rested on her, his dark brown eyes held hers, his voice soft and respectful, "I've never had trouble matching any of my subjects," he took a breath, "but I couldn't with Kook, and if I'm truthful, I didn't want to," another smile for his boyfriend, "the more time I spent with him, the more it felt like the right thing," his voice held a pleading note to it, "I fell in love with him. I know it's a compleletly human thing to do and we're supposed to be above that frailty, but I couldn't stop it," he looked adoringly at Jungkook, "I didn't want to," he finished softly, if he was going to be destroyed there was no point in not telling it how it is.

"Jimin?" She turned her gaze from Taehyung and his adoring lover, to look at him.

He smiled shakily, his hand slipping into Yoongi's, squeezing gently, Yoongi looked up at him. Solidarity in all things?

"I can't proclaim to be any better, I did start out with a specific agenda, and if I'm true to myself, well," he cast another glance at Yoongi, his beautiful, sweet boyfriend, "I think that agenda went out the window the second i hear his voice. I know it's not what you want to hear. I did try to get him together with Lisa, but it couldn't have gone more wrong if I'd planned it that way myself. And," he said, taking a small breath, "the more we saw of each other, the harderit was to avoid the inevitable," he finished quietly, his heart hammering in his chest.

"And knowing that you could kill me in the blink of an eye doesn't change how I feel," he said, his eyes holding ShinHyes dark ones, "it's done, and I can't and won't deny him," he looked at Yoongi, whose heart leapt from his body upon hearing those words. Here was the bad ass of all their bosses and his angel, his Jimin was standing his ground.

She laughed a little, looking at her two beautiful defiant boys, so steadfast in their decisions, their angelic faces shining in spite of the fear she knew they were feeling.

Look at them she thought, she knew that in reality. if things were to go as mandated, then she should strike them down, strike them _and_ their lovers down, it was her divine right to do so, no one would challenge her on her decision, but somehow, she didn't want to. Considering everything that Hoseok had said, the worry and torment he had gone through with them, and on their behalf, he had stood by them, worried over them, loved them. She did too, and although it wasn't unprecedented, it wasn't altogether a common thing either.

The Lord made his angels how he saw fit, that included all their idiosyncrasies. Never in all their existence had either angel done anything other than what they'd been designed to do.

Until now.

She pondered this as she looked at them in turn, watching closely how they were with the partners they had chosen. She could see the light in their eyes, the love in their hearts and she didn't really feel like extinguishing that either.

Of course they are angels, they weren't supposed to feel romantic love, they aren't supposed to have human counterparts, but here they both were, both in love and both choosing human lovers. Even the wrath of Eunwoo couldn't seem to dull the brightness of that love. There was only one choice to make really, wasn't there?

She blew a long, soft breath, smiled a little and shook her head.

"There really is no choice is there?" She asked, "if you're willing to make it," she said ominously. She looked at Mark and he smiled in approval, knowing full well what she meant.

"If you've choosento be with mortal lovers," she told them, her eyes going from Taehyung to Jimin and back, "then I have no other option than to strip you of your angelic grace," she told them solemnly.

"Strip them?" Jihoon asked quietly, unsure what that truly meant. She nodded with a soft smile.

"In effect, they will have to become mortal. They will have to live, love and die as humans do."

"But Eunwoo!" Hoseok exclaimed, "they will never be able to fight him if they are mortal!" Hoseok panicked, looked from Jimin to Taehyung, his eyes filled with concern for his angelic babies.

"It's not an easy decision to make, and once made, there's no going back," she said meaningfully, her eyes searching Jimin's, then Taehyung's.

She looked at Hoseok's stricken face, she felt, she felt his pain, his worry, his _fear_ that the angels had already made their decisions, and her heart went out to him.

It was always hard for a parent to let a child go, you take them so far, teach them, nurture them, love them, but ultimately they have to be free to choose their own path. With this in mind, she informed them quietly.

"If you choose to stay with your human partners, then I will wait until this war has come to it's conclusion, before I take your immortality from you," she slid her hand slowly through her long dark hair, watching them carefully, "it's all I can do for you," she said lastly.

"You won't-won't kill them?" Jungkook asked, his dark orbs huge in his face.

Mark snorted loudly, "It's a death sentence," he informed him, his face full of amusement, "they will die. Mortality is death," he looked at his fingernails, "in the blink of an eye they will be gone. As will you."

"Wow, glass half full, much?" Jihoon scoffed sarcastically, his cheeks flamed red none the less as Mark raised a brow with a small smile.

 _Shit,_ he thought, _even morose he's still hot as fuck.._

ShinHye stiffened a little, the scent of human arousal struck her nose and she flicked her gaze from Jihoon to Mark who just chuckled softly with an 'Don't blame me for being this hot' look.

Hoseok groaned and shared a look with ShinHye..

_Yeah, that's not happening.._

Mark rolled his eyes and continued,"probably quicker and less painful for us to put an end to it," he yawned as if bored now, and ShinHye flashed him a look to which he just shrugged.

"The choice is ours?" Taehyung asked incredulously, "you're seriously leaving it to us?" he asked, looking from ShinHye to Jimin.

"I don't think you quite understand," she said with a soft laugh, "I'm asking you to pick between a divine, immortal existence, and a relatively short one, possibly filled with pain, fear, disease, heartache and inescapable death," she said, her voice laced with something akin to disgust. Jimin chuckled at the tone.

"But it's also filled with adventure, happiness, love and-"

"Sex," Jihoon put in, Yoongi huffed and smacked the back of his head.

" _Potential,_ I was going to say," Jimin finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway," she said resignedly, "it's your choice, I've thought about it a lot, ever since we had the first of many conversations with Hoseok," she smiled at him, "I'm never one to dismiss or make decisions lightly, but I'm defeated, there _is_ something different about the four of you. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Who's to say?" she chuckled lightly, her eyes bright.

After a short while the angels including ShinHye and Mark, had set to work on cleaning up Namjoons office. They'd taken Wonho's corpse away to do God knew what with, and no one wanted to ask.

"Don't worry," she smiled softly, "he will be taken care of," she informed next, "he will be treated with nothing but respect," she finished watching Moon Bin and Hansol gently lifted Wonho's body, now wrapped in a silk like material and disappeared into the ether with them.

The room was cleaned, much like the time Jin's restaurant had been trashed, and by the time the angels had finished, it looked as though nothing had ever happened there. Of course it didn't erase the fact that a poor innocent man had paid with his life just for coming into contact with them. That was something they were all going to have to deal with. And what of Jackson? What is going to happen if, and when he finds out? They couldn't do the one thing he asked them to do. Stay away from his only human friend. They didn't, and it got him killed.

Once they were done, Namjoon closed up the office. He didn't want to be going back in there. Instead, he asked Jin if he could take care of any business he had left from the small back office in the restaurant.

Taehyung was sitting relaxed, crossed his legs and lounged back in his chair, for the world looking like nothing was going on, he couldn't have looked more like a cold hearted, unconcerned angel if he tried. Sometimes Jungkook found him a little bit scary, like now. His stomach was churning in fear as he looked at him, not so much of Taehyung himself, more what he represented. Worry coursed through his veins as he knelt in front of him, his large dark eyes searching the angel's normally warm chocolate ones for any sign of reassurance that this was all going to work out. They were definitely all in over their heads with this, and Jungkook doubted that he was the only one feeling this way, but like all the others in their group, there was no way he was backing away from this. Not that he could even if he wanted to anyway. He loved Taehyung, his beautiful, golden angel and nothing or no one could get between them.

"What are you thinking?" Tae asked him, looking down into his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You don't really want to know," he answered with a chuckle and the angel reached down to pull him effortlessly up off the floor, and on to his lap, he tucked him against his chest, his hand cupping his cheek softly.

"I want to know everything you're thinking Kook," he told him, his eyes warm and velvet, "tell me," he whispered, his thumb gliding softly across his cheek to the edge of his mouth, Jungkook's breath caught in his throat at the angel's gentle touch.

"I was just thinking how simple my life was before all this happened, before you and-"

"Do you regret me Kookie?" The angel interrupted, his voice soft and a little strained. He pinned Jungkook with his eyes, watching, searching.

"No,no!" he blurted out at the look Taehyung was giving him, "Tae, I could never regret you. Never." He clarified, his hand reaching to cup the angels jaw.

"I think I'd prefer it if all this shit with Eunwoo wasn't going down right now and we could be left alone. But I know that's not going to happen. I _know_ that," he bit his lip softly, teeth scraping, worrying at the plump flesh, the action not unnoticed by Taehyung.

"I'm scared, if I'm honest. Scared that any of us, or all of us could die before it's over but," he placed two fingers across the angels mouth before he could speak, "but I'm more scared that _you_ don't think it's worth it. That _I'm_ not worth it," colour rose in his cheeks, "Tae, my biggest fear is losing _you,"_ he finished, his voice huskily soft. He knows just how selfish that sounded, there was a lot more at stake here than his love for the angel, he accepted all that but, he still couldn't help thinking about it. If Taehyung were to end it with him, well then, he wouldn't care if he lived or died. There would be no point for him.

Taehyung smiled, his finger tips brushing over the rose pink cheeks of his lovers face, his eyes bright and lively, "Jungkook, there is nothing I wouldn't face for you, no one I wouldn't fight for you," he murmured, his eyes roaming the others face, "I would move heaven and hell to get to you," his voice was a low and husky whisper now, "I would die for you," he croaked, emotional truth in every word he'd uttered.

For when everything was said and done, he was giving up everything for him, giving up his life to love a mortal, and he would make the same decision every single time. Jungkook might feel selfish about the choice, the situation he's making, but so does Taehyung.

He could be helping bring forth a war to end all wars, but for the beautiful man in his arms, it was worth every drop of blood, human or angelic, that was going to be spilled.

Jungkook looked at him, his eyes wide, dark and shining with unshed tears, his throat constricted with the volume of feeling his words invoked in him, and he knew no matter what the cost, it was worth it. For both of them.

"Angel," Jungkook whispered as he shifted position on Tae's lap so he was straddling his hips. He cupped his face softly and pressed his forehead against Tae's.

"Not for long," the angel's voice, barely audible as he spoke, his mouth quirking at the corners. Jungkook bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed tightly, but the tears fell anyway, slow and freely they slid unchecked down his face. He couldn't speak for the turbulent emotion filling his heart, he couldn't possibly convey the gratefulness he felt, for Taehyung not only loving him, but for giving up something so precious, so vital, for _him._

He pulled back a little to look at him, his heart in his eyes, and he simply kissed him. Softly, sweetly and with as much feeling as he could put into it, his tears flowing into the kiss, their sweet, salty taste a sacrament of his love resting on Taehyungs lips.

Jihoon couldn't help himself, he was totally smitten with the archangel Mark, every time he had turned away to speak to someone, he would take the opportunity to look him over, his eyes devouring the beautiful being. Again he wondered why they had to be made so damn hot looking. I mean what's the use of looking _that_ gorgeous, being _that_ amazingly built and being, well, just _that_ hot if you couldn't enjoy it?

Why have a beautiful body if you couldn't use it? And with a face like that, I'd be out fucking every guy that took my fancy. Jihoon smiled to himself, and looked up and saw that the very object of his desire was making his way to him. He suddenly stood up from his seat and sat straight back down again in his nervousness, his eyes widening when Mark came to a stop in front of him, a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Wow, you really do fancy your chances, don't you?" Mark smiled down at Jihoon who fidgeted relentlessly under his gaze.

"Huh?" He squeaked, his face heating up, and his heart accelerating.

"I mean, every time I catch your thoughts, and I _do_ catch your thoughts," he gave the scarlet Jihoon a meaningful look, "you're always so confident in your sexual intentions?" he pondered over his choice of word, "you certainly give a good eye fuck," the angel stated, and watched as a stupefied Jihoon's face went all colours and he crossed his legs.

"Fuck..," he muttered, his eyes widening at the heat in his loins, the stirring of his budding erection. 

_Not now, please..._

Mark chuckled lightly, the sound making it worse for Jihoon, who groaned internally.

"I have to say that I'm flattered," he told him as he sat next to him in the large booth and turned to face him. His scent, his beauty, his _closeness_ enveloping Jihoon so much so that he found it hard to function.

"I've been surrounded by humans for millennia, and none of them has ever sexually mind fucked me as much as you have," he smiled playfully, his dark eyes sparkled with mischief, "well, none so graphic at any rate." He finished with a wink.

Jihoon sat there opening and closing his mouth, his breath stuck in his throat. Not even at the fact that Mark, this hot angelic being was actually talking to him, but the fact that he was _flirting_ with him, wasn't he?

"Maybe I am," Mark answered the unasked question, his hand resting on Jihoon's knee. "maybe after all this is done, I'll want you to show me just how graphic you can get." He finished, his eyes dancing as they looked into the other's startled ones.

"Wha?" he muttered, not entirely sure what he'd heard over the loud beating of his own heart, his features sweetly vacant.

"I think it might be interesting to get to know you," shaking his head, Mark chuckled and squeezed Jihoon's knee before standing up and walking away.

Jihoon sat motionless for a few moments, his eyes blinking.

 _That happened right?_ he asked himself, _that actually happened? That fucking hot angel actually came on to me, right?_

"Well fuck me!" he snorted loudly, a huge silly grin on his face.

 _Maybe later..._ the thought came drifting into his head, _if you're extremely lucky.._

With a smile and a small incline of his head he walked away, quite happy with the unconfirmed promise.

Less than a week later, everything had changed. They were milling around the restaurant, after a leisurely lunch, where once again, Jin had pushed the boat out, his stress incorporated into his talent, letting his mind wander and coming up with new ideas for new recipes, his friends being the guinea pigs for such new tasty delectables.

The restaurant was closed for the day, and Jin had decided to let the staff have a day off from cleaning, he'd roped everyone else into helpinghim out with that task. Mostly they were just sitting relaxing, letting the food settle in their tummies while Jin took all the used dishes back into the kitchen with Namjoon's help. Yoongi was sitting at the piano, tinkling away, following the melody running through his mind, while Jimin sat next to him, his head resting on Yoongi's shoulder, humming along softly to the music, even though Yoongi had only just come up with the sounds, such was their connection now.

It kind of freaked Yoongi out a little at first, the fact that Jimin could read him so well now,well, he supposed it was something his beautiful angel had been able to do since they met really, mostly though, that was because Jimin said he had virtually screamed things at him from inside his head, and he was merely picking up on them. He wondered if Tae and Hoseok could do the same, but alas, no, Jimin was the onlyone privy to what was going on in his head. Small relief, but relief nonetheless. He had got used to it after a while, he had learned to reign his thoughts in, and Jimin, decided that he was entitled to privacy, so he did his level best to stop sneaking into his thoughts. Wasn't always easy though, because sometimes Yoongi wore his thoughts on his head like another person wore a hat.

Fun part of it was when Yoongi was looking at him and he couldn't cover what he was thinking, what he wanted to do to his angel when he so much as smiled at him a certain way, or the way his thighs looked when he stretched, or his tongue flicked out when he was deep in thought about something. Jimin would tease him mercilessly when this happened. Bending down in front of him to make sure Yoongi got a good eyeful of the Jibooty, or he would moan long and soft as he stretched his 'aching' muscles in front of him, the sound of his voice coursing through Yoongi's blood resulting in a painfully hard erection. Jimin might look like an angel, but the devil resided in that boy.

Hoseok looked up from his table, immediately he felt the air shiftin the room, angels came and went all day long, and had been for a while, but this seemed different, this was off somehow. His dark eyes scanned the room quickly, and rested on a scene that would forever replay in his mind. He didn't know how but dread suffused every part of his long, lean body as out of the ether Eunwoo appeared in the corner of the room. Jin had spotted him at the same time, and with a shriek of fear, the serving tray he'd been carrying, slipped from his grip and hit the wooden floor with a loud clatter.

Everyone saw, but had no real time to react, as he smirked evilly and within a matter of seconds, as a smiling Jungkook had walked back into the room to make his way over to Taehyung, Eunwoo appeared behind him, closed his hands skilfully on either side of his head and with a single twist, deftly broke his neck. The noise was sickeningly loud, somehow echoing around the room, and all breathing seemed to stop.

Jungkook, his smile frozen on his face, his dark eyes wide, slumped to the floor, the act itself playing as if in slow motion. The imperceptible light going out of his eyes as his lifeless body lay in a crumpled heap, his head at an odd angle.

The room erupted at that point, Eunwoo teleported away as everyone ran to where Junkook's body had fallen.

"No,no,no, NOOO! NO!!" Taehyung screeched, his voice reverberated around the room.

He ran to where his lover had fallen and pulled him into his arms, his eyes not believing what they were seeing, and cradled him to his chest. Tears of pain streamed from his eyes, his fingers pushing into the soft strands of his hair, and he looked up and let out a soul wrenching howl filled with pain, with agony, with anger.

The sound itself so tangible that they all felt it, vibrated with it, it was excruciating, it was _raw._


	23. Beautiful Loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than a few tears flow when our boys and angels tackle Eunwoo's crazy followera, and one of our angels go on the rampage.

Taehyung cradled his shoulders to him and placed his cool white hand against his chest, letting silver heat radiate from his palm and permeate through Jungkook's chest, pouring as much life giving force as he could into him.

"Come on Kookie!" he cried out, his eyes large and dark, willing him back to life.

"Come back Kookie! Come on!" he cried out again, pouring more silver heat inside his chest cavity, to no avail.

"Jiminie, please!" he looked up and Jimins slim hand instantly joined Tae's on Jungkook's chest as they poured as much silver heat into him as they could muster.

"Come on, come on," Yoongi whispered fearfully, his eyes full of tears as he looked down on the pale lifeless body of his school friend.

The kid he gave the talk to about the birds and bees, the kid who went scarlet as he asked his hyung for his first condom, the kid who thought he was important enough to tell him first that he liked boys. Jungkookie couldn't die. No, he couldn't die, he wouldn't _allow_ it.

"Fuck sake!" he yelled at Tae and Jimin, "fix him! fucking fix him!" he yelled, his hand pushing into his hair in frustration. Jimin looked over at him, his eyes large and dark in his white face, his expression speaking volumes.

"No." Yoongi stated flatly, he wasn't having this, "you fix him." his voice gravelly and thick with tears.

"Kookie, no!" Tae wailed, his vision blurring as tears streamed down his beautiful stricken face. There was no movement, not a flicker of life in the boy's body. The spark was gone and no matter how much heat and angelic light poured into him, there _was_ no life there.

"Mark! Where the fuck is Mark!?" Jimin shouted, his eyes scanned the panicked room, finding him as he was already making his way over to where they were crowded around Jungkooks body.

"That's right!" Yoongi whispered frantically, wringing his hands, "Archangels can bring the dead back!" Hope flared in his dark eyes.

"Let me see!" he pushed Namjoon and Jin out of his way, the motion almost knocking them off their feet as they peered fearfully down at the others.

"Tae, let him go." Mark, after a gentle game of tug of war, carefully took Jungkook into his embrace, the boys back resting against Mark's chest, his hand curving around Jungkook's forehead, his other hand firmly pressed into his chest.

He closed his eyes and muttered something the humans in the room didn't understand, something they couldn't really capture in their minds, words coming and slipping away as if never uttered. The sharp silver light enveloped all surrounding Jungkook, the heat pleasant but cold all at once as it was concentrated on healing the boy in the archangel's arms.

By this time the room was full of angels, the primal scream of pain from Taehyung travelled through the ether and pulled them all to him, to the situation. They talked amongst themselves as they watched the scene and fretted for their brother's sanity, standing helplessly by as in something like this, only an archangel was capable of fixing.

Mark, repeating the chant, or prayer or whatever it was kept his hands firmly pressed against Jungkook, beads of sweat popping out on his forehead, sweat prickled and slid down his back. He felt no change taking place within Jungkook's body, he felt no cellular recomposition, no blood coursing through the collapsed veins, no hint of air inflating the lungs. 

Nothing. He felt nothing.

He raised his eyes and caught hold of Taehyung's, held them, regret in their depths as his friend shook his head imperceptibly, denial in every centimeter of his face.

"Tae-"

"NO!" He roared hoarsely, his voice laced in the pain and denial he was feeling. His gaze swept from Mark, to Jimin, to Yoongi and Jihoon. From Namjoon to Jin, and back again, shaking his head in emphatic denial as he did so.

"There's nothing there." Mark whispered regretfully, his own features crumpling at the pain on Taehyung's face.

On all of their faces.

"I'm sorry Tae.." his words along with his breath, died on his lips. His heart was breaking at the sight of his brother, and he couldn't imagine how bad the angel was feeling right now.

Taehyung reached over and stripped Jungkook from Mark's grip, carefully pulling him to his chest, pressing his face tightly, his hand pushing in and tightly gripped Jungkook's hair, and he was lost.

He felt something inside him crack and break open, and with that feeling, the flood gates opened and he let out the most plaintive, heart breaking cry any of them had heard. The pain was palpable, it emanated and resonated through each of them. This awful, _awful_ sound. Ever wondered what a crying angel sounded like? You could hear it now, and it was something no one would ever be able to forget the sound of. The sheer pain of it rubbed at your very bones.

Taehyung hung his head, his chin resting on the ebony black of Jungkook's hair, his tears flowed unbidden, freely and profusely down his face and pooled in the strands of his beloved's dark locks. His shoulders, his whole being shook with the force of his pain.

With his whole body, his mind, with the depth of his love, his pain and his tears, he tried to will Jungkook back to life. He hugged him close, so tight, but so gently, the scent still lingered on him, his personal sweet scent that taunted him perversely, tricking him into believing there was life there still.

Wail after wail escaped his aching throat, his friends, Jungkook's friends gathering closer around them. Their arms and hands trying to convey their sympathy, their love and their own pain at such a precious loss.

Namjoon collapsed into a flood of tears, Jin pulling him close to his side, as his other arm enveloped Jihoon's small, shaking body as he gave way to tears. That's how they sat, encircling Taehyung and Jungkook, held together by their communal grief and pain. Mourning for a boy they all loved, and on the face of it, still couldn't believe had gone.

It was uncertain how long this had gone on, unified this way. Jimin's heart felt like it was ripped from his body every time he looked at Taehyung, the grief on his brother's face, and he would let loose another volley of pain-filled crying.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking not only how horrific this whole thing was, but neither could he stop himself thinking, what if it had been Yoongi? Would he be able to take it? He felt his brother's pain, actually _physically_ felt it. He felt sick with it and he knew if it _were_ Yoongi, he would never be able to bear it.

Suddenly, Taehyung got to his feet, his face a mask of tortured pain, his body vibrating and his breathing was deep and laboured. He caught Jimin with a look and his brother balked, he knew what was coming next.

The others looked at him in shock and fear as he let out an almighty, ear splitting roar and grew.

He _grew._

They stared at him in disbelief as he grew to eight feet in height, his body broadened a little, his muscles more defined, and his face..

"Tae? Tae, what's happeni-" Yoongi's voice trailed off, as he shivered at the sight before him, his breath stuck in his throat, and primal fear took root in his heart, as he, as they _all_ watched him transform.

His face seemed to lengthen a little, his facial features sharpening, changing but staying the same, his eyes grew larger in his extremely pale face, the colour morphing from warm chocolate brown to the darkest, deepest black imaginable. The colour instinctively inspired gasps of fear from all the humans in the room, most of them stepping back from the frightening spectacle in front of them.

At last, his beautiful silken dove grey wings appeared on his back, completing his frighteningly angelic form.

He looked scary.

He looked beautiful.

He looked _wrathful._

_This is how they actually look?_

_Is that really Taehyung?_

_Are they all like that?_

_Shit, that's so scary_

_I feel sick_

_Fucking awesome..._

Those were some of the errant thoughts floating around the room as all took in Taehyung, as he 'angeled out' as it were.

All this happened in a matter of moments of course, and Taehyung looked at his brother once more before he turned, "EUNWOO!" he howled and disappeared into the ether.

In a blurry of movement, once again there was chaos in the room, angels coming and going, and chirping anxiously to one another in their own language. It took a few moments for Yoongi to realise that Hoseok and Jimin were talking to him. He blinked and shook his head, his ears seemingly full of watered sounds, the effect of angel speech, and he struggled to concentrate on what they were saying. Seemingly they were worried about Tae catching up with Eunwwoo.

"Let him catch up with him," Yoongi growled, "I hope he tears his fucking head from his body!" he spat, his voice full of hate.

"I'm not worried about that," Jimin glared at him a little, "I'm more worried that Eunwoo won't be alone when Tae catches up to him. If he's outnumbered they'll probably kill him." He informed him.

"Then go help him." Yoongi told him simply, his voice, his face angry.

Jimin pulled him aside, his face full of something indecipherable to Yoongi. It looked like a mixture of fear, worry, pain and love?

"Is that what you all look like?" Yoongi asked him, his head tilted a little, "When you, uh, angel up?"

"Terrifying huh?" Jimin smiled at him, "but yes, it's how we really are." he finished and looked at him.

"Are your wings that colour too?" He asked, fascinated.

"Yes, all cherubs have grey feathers. Yoongi?" he asked, a little perplexed at the topic of conversation. _Where did angry Yoongi go?_

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to leave you in case Eunwoo comes back here again and again, to pick you all off one by one," his face was creased in fear, "you have no way of fighting him." He raised his hand to stroke Yoongi's cheek.

"What's happened to Jungkook, I cou-"

"Don't." Yoongi pleaded softly, his dark eyes sad and pained.

"There are others here, we'll be alright. You need to help Tae." Yoongi smiled and placed his hand over Jimins.

"If anything ever happened to you," Jimin swallowed hard, a lump forming at the thought.

"It wont, Jiminie." He said and looked at him, his eyes holding the others captive.

Jimin smiled in defeat and nodded and pulled Yoongi into his embrace. He sighed deeply, his small perfect hand caressing the others back.

They stood like that for a few moments before Jimin pulled back to gaze thoughtfully at him.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, his cheeks warm and pink, "I know I haven't said it in words, but you know it, don't you? I love you Yoongi." He informed him, the love evident in his warm gaze.

Yoongi snorted, a little embarrassed, "Yeah, of course I know it." A flush skimming his cheek bones.

He gripped Jimin's shirt front and pulled him closer to him, his breath fanning his face, "I know you don't need me to say it, but I will anyway, in case you _want_ to hear it-"

"I want to." Jimin interrupted softly, and Yoongi chuckled.

"I love you Park Jimin. I love you with everything I have, everything I am, and everything I know you can make me become. You have me. I'm yours." He confessed, the look in his eyes expressed the love and the sincerity of his statement. Jimin beamed at him.

"Ok, if you two are done here," Hoseok interrupted the couple, "We need to move. Mark and the others will hold the fort, but we have to get to Tae and ShinHye."

With the others gone, Yoongi and Namjoon took charge of the room, well the other humans at any rate, and tried to ready themselves for Eunwoos return, for it was evident that he would be back. He'd know the others would chase after him and he would have to take the opportunity to come back and try to inflict more damage than he has already done. The room was chaotic still, or maybe that was just angels in a time of crisis, Yoongi couldn't tell.

They lifted Jungkook's lifeless body gently, carefully and with as much love as they possibly could and carried him into Jin's back office, laying him carefully on the small bed there. They couldn't bear to leave him alone, didn't want their baby to be on his own so they stayed, they all stayed a while, and watched over him. No one spoke, no one knew what to say because there was nothing _to_ say.

He was gone, they had lost him and nothing would ever be the same with them. There were no words that could cover the multitude of emotions they were feeling. No words had been invented that could make this all right, no words could make it understandable.

Jin stayed with him while the others went to see what was going on, to see if there had been any word of Eunwoo, or their angel friends.

He looked at Jungkook's broken body and began to weep again. Weep for the loss of his friend, for someone so sweet and loving, for loss of potential, the loss of someone so young and vital, and for the heartbreak his loss was going to cause, not only to himself and their group, but for Taehyung.

An angel in love.

None of them would ever be the same again, as he said, so God alone knew the effect it was going to have on the angel.

Eunwoo had laughed himself silly when he regaled the killing of Jungkook to his acolytes. He revelled in the telling, the telling of all their miserable faces when he took his life, the pleasure he felt at the sound of the humans neck breaking, and he'd taken something from them.

Seokmin and Soonyoung had laughed with him, their lust for the kill almost as eager as his own.

Most of his followers had no problem with killing or torture, whether it be human or angelic.

They had all converged in a long since abandoned warehouse, its basement, crude, dingy and dank, but for the most part it was suitable for their needs. No one ever came here since it was deemed haunted, a rumour further perpetuated by the appearance and disappearance of a man and a woman, witnessed by a couple of teenagers looking for a make out spot. That coupled with a few horrific illusions of half eaten growling wolves, were enough to make the hardiest of them stay out of the way, enabling the angels to complete their business.

"When are we going to deal with this one?" Joy asked in annoyance. She looked at the blood stained girl still gagged and tied to a chair. The girl yet again tried to yell obscenities at her through the cloth tied around her mouth, her dark eyes spitting fury at her captors.

"She's a feisty one." Chanyeol laughed and gripped her hair hard enough to bring tears to her eyes as she attempted again to yell.

"If you have something to say, share it with the room." He removed the gag and she proceeded to spit at him.

"Fucking asshole!" she screamed and yanked uselessly at her bonds.

"Whoa, miss dirty mouth!" he smacked her hard across her face and she screeched. Her eyes baleful in her bloodied face.

"Big brave man beating a girl tied to a chair!" she shouted at him as she tugged her arms, "let me out and I'll rip your fucking head off, you prick!" she felt tears sting her eyes. Not tears of fear, or pain, but tears of frustration and helplessness.

"No can do, sorry-"

"Let me at her," Yeri said and got to her feet, "I could use a little exercise" she smiled.

"Bitch please," Jennie huffed heatedly, her eyes holding the angels, "try me."

Yeri snapped her fingers and in an instant the bonds holding Jennie were gone and the girl lunged out of the chair and attacked the angel.

"Fucking bitch!!" she screamed and gripped her hair, the action knocking them both to the ground.

The others cheered and laughed at the two girls rolling around on the dirty floor. One screaming, slapping and biting. The other laughing and swatting at the futile attempts at pain the human was making. Jennie was exhausted, but she knew deep down she was never getting out of here alive, so she was damned if she was going to go without attempting to take one of them with her. It didn't matter who.

"Yeri, don't hurt her. We all want to play," Yoon Sanha smirked, "the little bag of meat won't last long if you're too rough with it."

"Fuck you Sanha" came the giggly reply as she held Jennies two wrists in her small vice like grip, pulling up to stop the girls teeth snapping at her face.

"No one is playing with her," Eunwoo spoke up, bored with the show, "she's not for your amusement." he said and instantly Jennie was back in the chair, bound and gagged.

"You're no fun." Yeri pouted playfully at him, and he smacked her hard across the face. Yeri gasped and Jennie snickered.

"Don't use that bleeders crap on me." He growled at her, his eyes blazed and she cowered down to him, and he gave a satisfied smile.

"A bitch should know its place." He told her, then smoothed her dark hair.

 _Wow_ , Jennie thought, _this psycho really has a problem with women._

 _Maybe they intimidate him and he just couldn't get it up,_ she snickered.

All day Eunwoo's followers had been going back and forth to the restaurant to spy on the others. Feigning sympathy for what was happening as they gathered information and took it back to their camp.

Jimin could find no trace of Taehyung anywhere and he was getting worried thinking that maybe Eunwoo had done something to him.

Of course in reality, if Eunwoo _had_ managed to hurt or kill Taehyung, there was no way in hell that he wouldn't be bragging about it. For an arch angel that professed to abhor human emotions and needs, he sure as hell displayed more than a few of them himself.

JinJin, Moon Bin, Bam Bam, Minhyuk, Minho and Huening Kai all arrived with ShinHye, their faces shocked by the news of what had happened. Shocked but somehow not surprised, Eunwoo cared nothing for anyone, and the fact that he'd taken someone so loved from his brother, was all the better. He wanted them to suffer and he was making sure that they did. When all this was over, if Eunwoo survived, then he would really need to be taken to task.

Out of nowhere Jeongyeon appeared with Jackson in tow, his face pale and sweating, every line of his features conveying, not fear like you would expect in this situation, no, it was something akin to dejavu? He looked like he'd been transported back to when he'd been in this situation before. Of course he has been, in a way, and the feeling was all too familiar.

His eyes sought out Jimin, locking onto his gaze and he made his way purposefully toward him, anger very much in evidence in his expression.

With a strength he didn't know he still possessed, he gripped Jimin by the shirt front, and pushed him over a table, his fists pressing hard into his chest.

"The fuck did I say to you!?" He angrily spat at him, his face flushed, "the fuck did I say, huh?!" he gripped harder and slammed Jimin hard against the table and Jimin grunted, air puffing out of his lungs, "Jackson-"

"One thing you had to fucking do! Keep Wonho out of this shit and you couldn't even fucking do that!" Jacksons expression was murderous.

"I'm sorry," Jimin breathed softly, his eyes wide in his face. Not that Jackson was actually hurting him, he wasn't, it was the ferocious look on the others face that had him somewhat stunned.

In a matter of moments, Jackson was grabbed from behind and propelled backwards, leaving Jimin still slightly stunned as he looked up at Hoseok.

"You!" Jackson yelled as he pushed himself back upright, "It's your fault that Wonho died!" he yelled at them, his face twisted in grief, tears sprang to his eyes and helplessly he slumped back to his knees.

"The one person that made this hell bearable," he sobbed softly, "and you got him killed." He finished, his throat aching by the emotion bubbling inside.

Jimin stood up and walked to him silently and knelt in front of him and pulled him into his embrace, holding him as he sobbed softly, tears falling freely, soaking into Jimin's pale grey shirt. His hands slid around Jimin's back and he held on to him, his face buried in the crook of the angel's shoulder as he unburdened himself. Jimin held tightly to him and let it happen, he was not uncomfortable by Jackson's grief, in many ways he felt it himself, and as he was indirectly partly to blame for Wonho's death, then it was the very least he could do for the ex angel.

"I'm sorry." Jimin whispered softly, his gaze catching Hoseok's, they both felt responsible, but they both also knew that there are always casualties in war.

Jackson suddenly pushed Jimin away and got deftly to his feet, wiping his tears roughly on his shirt sleeve. He sniffed and blinked his eyes, before his face became a mask of strength once again. Looking at Jimin and Hoseok he made a decision, "I'll help." he told them, "not sure what good I'll be frankly, but I'll help. It's time that bastard Eunwoo was brought down." he finished with a nod of his head.

A violent crash in the middle of the room grabbed everyone's attention. They all turned to the sound and in the middle of it all stood Soonyoung, Jaebeom, Sanha and what looked like a pile, a _large_ pile of bloodied fire wood?

Jeongyeon's eyes widened when she saw Sanha standing with Eunwoo's cohorts. She couldn't believe it, not Sanha. Sweet, warm, loving Sanha. He would be the last one she could imagine to be on Eunwoo's side.

"Sanha?" she enquired, walking in his direction, only to be pulled back by JinJin.

"Like you said, sweet sister," he smiled at her, "you gotta choose the right side."

"And you think you areon the _right_ side?" her voice incredulous.

"There's only one side," Soonyoung put in, his voice cold, " _Our_ side. Humans are nothing. They're shit under our feet. Or haven't you learned that yet?" He sneered and kicked the pile of firewood at his feet.

"You sound just as deluded as he does." She said as a movement on the floor caught her eyes.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Soonyoung asked, looking down at the heap of bloodied wood. Jeongyeon's eyes widened in horror as she made out, blood smeared skin, and a tangled mass of blood matted brown hair. It was a girl, broken and tangled in the mass of broken wood.

"Always talking, always mouthing off. Yack, yack, yack." He rolled his eyes dramatically as he stood on the girl's neck, cracked the bone and killed her.

Soonyoung smiled and disappeared in the blink of an eye as the others, Minho, Moon Bin, Huening Kai lunged at Jaebeom and Sanha. They fought each other ferociously, swinging, dodging, landing blows in thin air as they snapped in and out of the ether. Minghuk and Mark retrieved the body of the girl, who turned out to be Jennie, a human girl that was part of the group the angels were sent to defend.

The angels blurred in and out of sight, their movements sometimes too quick to catch, but pretty soon they were joined by more of their allies, depending on whose side of the war you were on. The place pulsated with heat, and ice as the angels morphed into their full forms, it being the stronger composition and their best defence. The smell of blood permeated the air all around, yet from the outside world, nothing could be seen inside the restaurant. To the naked eye it looked closed and locked up, this was ShinHyes doing, it was all she could do to contain the event as she came and went like the others in search of Eunwoo, the perpetrator of this entire thing. If he was stopped, then the whole thing would fall apart. She didn't want to risk any more human fatalities, which was why she allowed the human friends of Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung to stay within the restaurant, after all, if they were on the outside, they would only be hunted down and slaughtered anyway, and god alone knows how many other innocents would get caught in the crossfire. No, here she could minimise the danger, and if the humans were here, then they would be easier to protect, although of course it also made them an easier target too.

You couldn't have everything.

Hearing the melee outside the room, Jin cast one last look at Jungkook on the bed, he leaned over and kissed the boy's forehead.

"If this all goes to shit Jungkookie, we'll all be joining you soon." He whispered softly and headed out of the bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was one of horrific proportions.

Bodies, angelic bodies lay strewn on the wooden floors, blood seeping into the cherry wood. His peripheral vision caught bodies getting up, cracking bones and heading back into the fighting. Quick healers, he thought absently as he dashed into the kitchens to find Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jihoon arming themselves with carving knives, boning knives, machetes, and freezer meat hooks. All of them terrified, all their blood and adrenaline pumping furiously through their veins.

"Joonie!" Jin gasped and pushed himself into Namjoons arms hugging him for dear life. Namjoon clung back briefly, tightly and harshly kissed the top of his head.

"Come on," Yoongi whispered, barely audible amidst the noise of the carnage going on outside. He was terrified, but he was ready to fight. Fight for his life. Fight for his love, and fight beside the best people he's ever known in his life.

It took a few moments for it all to sink in and make any sense. There were people, or rather angels flying about everywhere. Jihoon spotted Jackson in amongst it brandishing a large curved blade in his hand, the weapon an ancient Do blade, a relic from his past. Damn the man knew how to use that thing. He was cutting and slashing at anyone coming near him. His face perspired, and concentrated. He was arching his blade through the air at Chanyeol, the other angel deftly moving aside with a smirk.

"Getting slow since you became human, _friend._ " he laughed as he lifted his foot and kicked Jackson in the stomach, the air whooshed painfully from his lungs as he flew about ten feet across the room. He didn't give up though, winded, he grunted hard and got to his feet, raised his blade and dived back into it.

"Still fast enough to take you, you dick!" His head butting Chanyeol right in the face, blood exploded from his mouth as he fell backwards.

To the left of the booths Joengyeon was fighting with Yeri and Joy, both taunting her about the death of the human girl Jennie. With every blow they landed on the angel, they told her a little more of the torture inflicted on her poor human body. Yoongi thought she looked majestic standing arms raised, in her hands the same curved blades Jackson was armed with.

"Bitch!" Yeri screamed as Jeongyeon sliced her cheek with lightning speed with her blade.

"Aw did that hurt?" She fake pouted and chuckled, and with a snap of the air, appeared behind Yeri and slit her throat open, blood spurted furiously from the fatal wound as the angel slumped to the floor.

"That's for calling me a bitch. Bitch" She spat at her and flicked her blade at a horrified Joy.

"Wanna try your luck sweetie?" She chuckled menacingly at her rival. Joy screamed, raised her blade and ran at her, her face red with fury. Jeongyeon raised her elbow and cracked the bone right on Joy's nose, the bone crunching underneath and Joy howled in pain, raised her foot and kicked Jeongyeon in the back of her knee, knocking her forward. Jeongyeon anticipated what was coming and rolled deftly away as Joy's blade sliced the air and its sharp point embedding deep in the wooden floor. 

Jin's going to hate that.

A low growl had them turning away from Jeongyeon and Joy as the screaming angel, Jeonghan ran purposefully at them a sharp long blade in his hand. Namjoon lowered his head and took a run at him, his shoulder and his head crashed against the angels chest and knocked him right off his feet. Both fell unceremoniously back on the floor, but Namjoon, adrenaline at its peak, was faster, his top half flew up and he bashed the angel over the face repeatedly with a shoe. 

How he managed to get hold of a shoe is anyone's guess. He didn't care. He just screamed and screamed and repeatedly battered the angels face with it, Jeonghans arms flailed as he was blinded by the swift movement of the shoe. It never occured to Namjoon to use the knife he had in his left hand, as it was swiftly removed, removed and was somehow deeply embedded in the angel's neck, embedded, twisted and ripped sideways.

Blood spurted everywhere as the angel gagged on his own blood, his body convulsing as life drained away from him.

"Joon!" Namjoon was dragged back and shook. He blinked as his eyes focused on Jimin. Jimin who carried the bloodied knife, _his_ bloodied knife in his small hands.

"Get up Namjoon!" Jimin screamed at him and Joon scrambled to his feet, hastily tripping on another fallen body. Jin swiftly caught him in his arms and steadied him. His face full of admiration for his fearless, angel bashing with a shoe, lover.

Jimin raised his hand with Namjoons blade and swiftly, expertly slit the throat of another crazed angel that bared down on him, turning as said angel fell in a bloodied heap. His eyes sought out Yoongi, who together with Jihoon, was struggling, as they both had their small bodies wrapped impossibly around Soo Bin, they somehow had his arms pinned, but his blade was still slicing through the air as he tried futilely to catch either of their legs. He screamed in frustration as Jihoon lunged upward and bit him hard on the shoulder. His teeth clamping hard on exposed skin, his small hand reached up and sank into Soo Bin's hair, yanked it hard, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. Yoongi seized the opportunity and pulled his arm back and punched the angel hard in the throat. 

Immediately he stopped struggling and stumbled backwards gagging, trying to get a breath. Yoongi had cracked his windpipe with such a ferocious blow, he panted for breath as he watched the angel uselessly grapple at his own throat, his fingers glowing before Mark appeared with a machete and hacked the angel's head off before it had the chance to self heal.

"Wicked." Yoongi whispered, his cheeks sweaty and pink from exertion.

"Hot" Jihoon panted out of breath with a smile for Mark, Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Thought I was the hot one?" Jimin huffed with a smile, his pink cheek smeared with blood.

"You're taken." Jihoon chuckled and got to his feet with a playful wink for Mark.

Mark's smile died on his lips when a sudden spurt of blood hit his face making him blink.

He gasped looking at Jihoon whose, normally sweet, mouth gaped open in his pale face, blood spilled from his lips as he gasped for breath, his eyes dark and confused.

"Fuck, no." Yoongi moaned softly, his eyes glued to the crimson stain on Jihoon's shirt.

They all stared in fascinated horror at the bloodied gaping hole in the boys chest, the point of where his heart should be.

He slumped to the floor, to reveal a smirking Sanha, Sanha who was holding Jihoon's heart in his hand, blood dripping off the valve and onto the arm of the boy's shirt as he lay lifeless at the angels feet, his eyes glazed and unseeing.

Sanha's eyes challenged Marks, his smile widening as he revelled in the look of pain in the archangel's eyes.

"Guess you were thinking of fucking the mutt after all." He chuckled and crushed the heart he was holding before disappearing, chuckling into the ether, Mark growled low and immediately followed him.

Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon gathered around Jihoon's broken and bloody body, his frame so small, lying so awkwardly on the floor. Jin slipped his hand over the boy's eyes, closing the lids. He knew there would be no point appealing to any of the angels to bring him back. They couldn't bring Jungkook back, and without his heart, they certainly couldn't bring Jihoon back.

Having no time to mourn their fallen, brave friend, they launched back into the fight with the angels, a new determination in their minds. They'd taken two of them, they weren't going to be allowed to take any more from them.

Mark came blasting back into the room with his hands around Sanha's neck. His face, a picture of fury. He slammed the angel into the wall hard enough to crack the plaster, taking pleasure in every grunt that escaped his lips. Again and again he slammed his back into the walls, the floor, the furniture. He could have ended him easily but he didn't, he wanted to make it last he was so incensed. Sanha infuriated him more by laughing, even though for the most part it was bravado, he laughed. He was in pain, the grip on his neck tightened with every slam of his body against the wall.

"You little piece of shit!" he ground out and slapped him hard across his face.

"Sorry I ruined your l-little t-toy." He choked out with a chuckle ignoring the blood from his split lip.

Mark roared in frustration and proceeded to choke Sanha with all of his might.

He felt every blood vessel pop, every bone in his neck crack and disintegrate under his fingers, until finally the muscle, the tissue and the Adam's apple was obliterated into nothing but mush in the archangel's hands. Only then did he ease away, his face losing that murderous look.

He felt, what did he feel? Ordinarily he would feel nothing.

An action had to be taken, he would take it and that was all.

No questions asked and no second guessing. This time however, he felt actual need. He _needed_ to avenge Jihoons senseless death.

He just didn't want to look too closely into _why._.


	24. Carnage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fur and feathers fly when the need for revenge kicks in as everyone fights for their lives, people are dying, for what? Will there be any winners or just more death and even more tears? Will an old score be settled?

The fight was nowhere near its conclusion when Taehyung had returned to join them. His attempts to locate Eunwoo had failed. The monster was too good at hiding his trail. Too good at hiding, or simply too cowardly to face a one on one fight, where there are no surprises, just strength and will and purpose. He was hurt to find that many of his brothers and sisters had been slaughtered in this fight, but his heart was once more wrung dry when he found sweet, little Jihoon lying massacred on the floor. How many more had to die? 

He flew amongst his friends and brothers and gripped Chanyeol by the hair, pulling him away from Jin, who he had in a stranglehold, and launched him across the room, he landed on top of him seconds later and without a word, a sneer, without any emotion at all, he took his blade and slit the angels throat, staring at him as he watched the angelic light fade from his eyes before he threw himself once more into the melee.

Jimin had opened his wings, as did many to protect themselves from the slicing blades that arced through the air and slit open bodies, faces and throats, he had to do what he could to keep Yoongi and the others safe. He sighed in relief when he saw Taehyung was back and fighting with them, his wings flicking whip hard and knocking Baekhyun into a wall, crashing and encasing the angel in concrete and plaster. Every time he turned he looked for Eunwoo in thick of the fight, but he never seemed to be.

Yoongi was busy fighting off Nancy, swinging his machete at her every which way, but the bitch kept coming.

"You're no match for me little man" she snickered, advancing once again, her wings flapped, and spread wide on her back.

"Then try someone your own size." A voice said from behind her before a large sword was thrust painfully through her back, slicing through her heart, and out her ribcage, blood splashing Yoongi's face. The sword was pulled out and Hoseok stepped around her falling body, to smile at his human friend.

The angel turned back immediately to see Baekhyun charging at him, his blade in the air, his face a mask of fury, as he and Nancy were good friends and he didn't take too kindly to Hoseok killing her.

In no time at all Taehyung appeared behind him and hacked his head off with one smooth swipe of his blade, his eyes watchful at the comical way it seemed to bounce and roll along the floor before coming to a stand still at Bam Bam's feet. The angel ignored it and it was shuffled around before Taehyung lost sight and lost interest in it.

Jimin swooped Yoongi up into his arms and out of the way of Yugyeom's blade, he'd had his back to him and didn't see him try to sneak up behind him. He placed his boyfriend behind the bar and breathily wiped the blood from his cheek, not even wanting to know who it belonged to.

"Yoongi, I swear if you get yourself killed I'm going to be pissed," he said and cupped his face in his small warm hands, "You have to be more alert, alright?" he asked, his dark eyes searching him over, looking for injuries.

"I can say the same to you!" Yoongi huffed at him, knowing how fully Jimin had thrown himself into this fight. Ever since Jungkook and Jihoon had been killed, losing each other had been foremost in their minds.

"I can't lose you, Yoongi. I just can't" He told him, his eyes devouring him.

"I know that Chim," he said, reaching to run his thumb over Jimin's bottom lip, lingering for a moment.

How he wanted to kiss him!

Giving into the need, he pulled him quickly to him and kissed him hard and quick on the lips, a kiss of pure love.

"When this is all over I'm going to fuck you so hard. No more of this teasing shit. I've had enough cases of blue balls to last me a fucking life time!" Yoongi ground out against his lips and Jimin chuckled a little.

"Who says I'll let you top?" Jimin teased and Yoongi blinked and pulled him to the floor, just in time for the blade that was aimed at Jimin's head, swooping impotently over the space they'd been standing.

Jimin rolled them right over the other way and brought them to their feet, he chuckled, but it was short lived as Yoongi was yanked out of his grip and careened backwards into a wall. Jimin screeched as he heard the bones on Yoongi's back crack, his small frame sliding limply to the floor. In an instant Jimin was in front of him assessing the damage. He smiled at Yoongi, telling him he'll be all right in a moment. Gently he ran his hand over Yoongi's rib cage, his breath hissed out as the angel fused the bones back together, his small hands running over every inch of his rib cage, his back and his hips, letting the warm silver light heal as it moved.

"Jimin," Yoongi breathed out, his eyes wide as out of nowhere a blade was pushed through his back. He fell backwards as the blade was pulled back out and Soonyoung grins and disappears into the ether.

"I've got you Jimin." Hansol appears and pulls the angel into his arms. He presses his hand to the wound on Jimin's back and lets his own grace flood the angels body, "you're lucky he missed your heart." he told him, otherwise he would be dead and there would be no coming back for him.

Somehow they both got separated as the fight went on. It was hard to keep track of who was where, as most of the time they were trying to cover themselves and keep out of reach of the maniacal winged beings that wanted them dead by any means necessary.

It looked like they were doing alright, as each time Namjoon looked, his friends and his angel friends were still alive and kicking, each time an angel fell, there seemed to be another one ready to take their place.

Irene was too quick for Namjoon, she flew over the steel kitchen counter and gripped Jin and pinned him down hard against the cold metal.

"Got you now, you little prick," her eyes, completely black and dull in her pale face, "I hear you like to cook," she told him and grunted as she felt a weight on her back. Namjoon had jumped on her, trying to pull her off his beloved Jin.

"Get the fuck off him, you bitch!" He yelled at her, his fist punching into her back. She flapped her dove grey wing and sent him flying off her back and onto the floor, his head cracking on the hard surface and effectively knocking him out. She laughed and turned her attention back to Jin, who was struggling underneath her.

"Where were we?" she asked as if the interruption hadn't happened, "Oh yes, cooking. Lets see how well you cook without hands." she chortled, raised her arm and Jin let out a scream when he saw the steel bone cutter in her hands. Fear sent a wave of sweat flooding over his body as she laughed in his face and brought the instrument down and severed his hand at the wrist.

The pain was so swift and intense that Jin thought he was going to die. He must've passed out for a while, as the last thing he remembered was feeling her weight shifting off him and everything went dark.

He didn't see Taehyung come into the kitchen, directed by the sound of his and Namjoon's screams, appear behind her, gripped her head and twisted, swiftly breaking her neck. She slumped sideways and off Jin.

Taehyung looked at Jin's pale face, and lifted the amputated hand, held it against the bloody stump and waited while bone fused to bone and the flesh pinked and knitted, and healed. He waited a few more moments for Jin to come around, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"What happened?" Namjoon said as he held his head, a lump forming on the side of his skull as he struggled to his feet. His eyes widened when he saw Jin's limp body still lying on the metal counter. Immediately he rushed over to him and pulled him into his embrace.

"He'll be alright, he just passed out." Taehyung told him, trying to alleviate the fear on his friend's face, his slender fingers hovering over and healing the bump on his head.

"Jin?" He whispered, stroking his lover's face softly, "Jin, baby?" He smiled when Jin stirred awake and yelled, holding his hand up in the air, his heart racing wildly as he stared at it.

He left them in the kitchen together, Namjoon cradling a tearful Jin, who could've sworn his hand was cut off by that crazy bitch angel.

"Minho!" Jimin yelled as he saw the air shift behind his friend who was fighting with Jinyoung, he snickered as Minho turned towards Jimin's voice as Eunwoo appeared from the ether and stabbed Minho in the neck with a long thin blade. Minho's eyes widened briefly in shock before his features slackened and he slumped down onto the floor, arterial blood pumping furiously from the fatal wound.

"Eunwoo, you fucker!"

The archangel laughed as he swatted Jimin away like a pesky fly and he fell, tripping over the bodies of his fallen friends.

He looked up and saw Eunwoo gripping Minghuk by the throat and he shook him once with such ferocity, the movement snapped the poor angel's neck and the archangel dropped him like he was so much rubbish and stepped over his corpse with a smile on his face.

"My children are doing well," he murmured watching as Joy leapt on Myungjun's back. She gleefully pulled his hair back and snaked round and sank her teeth into his neck like a blood crazed vampire, and tore his throat out. She spat the flesh onto his fallen body watching the blood ooze freely onto the floor.

"Like biting butter." She mused, her head tilted to the side.

"That's my girl." Eunwoo chuckled happily at her, at the carnage going on all around him.

This is what makes it all worth while he sighed happily to himself.

He began buzzing about the room, ripping at angels, pulling them apart, and quite a lot of the time the murdered angel was already engaged in battle with someone else. There was no such thing as a fair fight in his book. A win's a win, no matter the circumstances.

ShinHye herself had returned with more angels at her side, ready to join in and try to bring Eunwoo and his acolytes to heel, failing that, kill the bastard and all who follow him willingly.

The angels breathe a sigh of relief when they see ShinHye hacking her way through Eunwoos followers, she looked elegant even though there were bits of blood and bone flying all around her, staining her favoured baby pink Armani suit. Nothing stopped her in her mission. It wasn't something she really wanted to do, but it was unavoidable now. Eunwoo and his crusade made it impossible for it to be otherwise.

Eunwoo stretched his midnight black wings, and flicked angels either side of him out the way, making his way over to where Joy had the mortal Yoongi pinned down on the wooden bar. She wanted to play with him because he was a favourite. He was her brother Jimin's human lover and she wanted a little taste of that sweetness to see what all the fuss was about. 

Up close he was nothing special. He was like all humans. Fragile, weak, and he _smelled_. To her they all smelled disgusting, their flesh reeked of sweat, sex and other human bodily excretions. It's all they ever seemed to smell of. Why an angel would willingly embroil themselves in such filth was beyond her.

She was still pondering this, with the taste of Yoongi on her tongue, when a shadow loomed over her. She smiled and turned expecting to see Eunwoo, and ask if he wanted to play, but was faced with Moon Bin, his face blood spattered and smiling.

"Hello, bitch," he greeted her and swiftly thrust his blade up through her chin, pushing it as far as it would go, "Goodbye, bitch" he thrust her backwards over the bar and extended his hand to Yoongi, helping him to his feet before he pushed him out of the way of a charging angel heading his way with his Hyup Do polearm sword, a favoured angel blade at the ready.

Moon Bin quickly intercepted the angel and ripped him from crotch to sternum with the curved Do blade that belonged to Joy.

Taehyung and Hoseok battled their way to where Jimin was fighting four of Eunwoo's men by himself when Tae spotted Eunwoo re enter the room once again. His heart accelerated, and he felt himself morph into his full angel mode. His body grew, muscles lengthened and tightened and his soft brown eyes became darkest black in his distorted but still recognisable beautiful face. Rage and hatred coursed through his body as he looked at him, knowing, feeling all over again what he did to Jungkook, to Jihoon, to countless others over the millennia.

"Tae, wait!" Jimin said as he thrust his knife into the neck of another of Eunwoo's followers, ripping the jugular and leaving the angel to bleed out.

"He needs to." Hoseok gripped Jimin's arm, holding him back. He knew Taehyung wouldn't rest until Eunwoo was dealt with. He looked at Hoseok and nodded reluctantly before turning back to what he was doing.

Taehyung wasn't the only one watching and waiting for a chance to take down the archangel. Others were converging on the side lines, circling, waiting for the opportune moment to make a move. ShinHye herself had been keeping her eye on him as she swept deftly through, killing his minions as she made her way closer to her mark.

Unfortunately for them, someone else was watching Eunwoo, someone the archangel didn't perceive as a threat, someone who had been biding his time for a _long_ time. Someone Eunwoo wouldn't and didn't see coming. Their movements didn't go unnoticed by Soonyoung who was engaged in a fight with Huening Kai and JinJin, he'd been keeping an eye on his leader ever since he came back into the room. He knew he was going to be attacked by multiple assailants at the same time, he just had to be ready to make his move when the time came.

Taehyung rushed, ShinHye rushed, Mark rushed and Jeonyoung rushed, but they were all about to be beaten.

Eunwoo was busy with Jeongyeon, his large, pretty hands wrapped around her slim neck, fingers digging in softly, almost playfully.

"Hmm, I really should have ended you a long time ago," he said with a smile, "you're like one of those little dogs that constantly nip at your heel. Really annoying and completely unnecessary." he concluded smiling softly. Jeongyeon looked at him, then her eyes shifted imperceptibly to the side.

"What?" he asked and pulled back ever so slightly.

"Me." Came a calm voice from behind him.

Soonyoung noticed too late to make a move to stop what was about to happen next, as Eunwoo unwittingly lifted his head, his peripheral vision catching sight of Jackson, the ex angel smiled a split second before eagerly lopping off the archangel's head. The frozen expression one of comic disbelief as the decapitated head rolled, and fell onto the floor. Jackson sighed in relief, his body finally able to relax now that he'd gotten his revenge for Tzuyu, for everyone Eunwoo had ever hurt, killed or demoralised.

Beheading was too swift and too pain free an end for a monster like the archangel was, but given his proclivity for surviving countless attacks over the centuries, Jackson took the chance for revenge when it came.

It was a gift and he took it.

Eunwoo could never hurt another soul.

Things went into slow motion after that, most of Eunwoos followers felt the blow that severed his head, a tightening around their own necks, their wills were so tied to his.

Soonyoung growled in anger, but he was too quick for Hoseok or any of the others to stop as he appeared beside Jackson and before Jackson could take a breath, Soonyoung stuck the blade into his side, and twisted it deep, ensuring the knife ripped through several major organs.

Taehyung roared and pushed the others out of the way and reached for Soonyoung, only to have the angel laugh cruelly, his eyes fired with rage as he swore his revenge and disappeared into the ether to god knows where.

"Jackson." Tae murmured and knelt down beside the ex angel, blood pouring from his side and pooling darkly on the floor.

"Let me help you," his breath came out in a rush as he pressed his hand to Jackson's wound.

"No," he gasped softly, pain ripping through his body.

"Jackson, you'll die! Let me heal you" Taehyung whispered, as a crowd began to gather, though most of Eunwoos followers had begun to escape into the ether.

They could and will be caught later and brought to justice. Right now Jackson was a priority.

The ex angel smiled weakly up at the angel, and grasped at his hand, pulling it away from the wound on his side.

"No, " he repeated, "I want to die. I'm tired," he spoke quietly, his eyes holding the angels fast, "I'm tired of being without her, Taehyung. I want to see Tzuyu again." Tae swallowed back the tears in his throat as he understood perfectly.

Jackson could live a million different lives and he still wouldn't be happy. He didn't have Tzuyu, so happiness isn't possible.

He nodded at the ex angel and stayed his hand, and instead held onto Jackson's rapidly cooling one. He smiled comfortingly at him as he watched the light dim and go out of the ex angels eyes.

At last he was at peace.

At last he could be with his wife once again.

Taehyung released Jackson's hand and placed it at his side, his eyes once again darkening at the thought of Soonyoung. He knew as long as that psycho existed, dampening down the angels lust for death and mayhem would take a whole lot longer to extinguish. He knew Soonyoung's threat for revenge wasn't idle. Like Eunwoo, his teacher and mentor, he would bide his time and strike when least expected.

It was over, it seemed, though no one actually felt good about it. Too many of their family, their friends had been either badly injured or killed. They might have won this, but it was at a higher price than any of them anticipated. They were all aching, all hurt and injured to some degree, but the remaining angels all began to heal broken bones, smooth over cuts and grazes and repair a tooth or two. They were all exhausted mentally and physically, and even though they just wanted to fall into their beds and sleep for a week, they couldn't. Sleep itself would be a long time coming.

The restaurant could wait to be fixed, it was the least of Jin's worries. He hugged Namjoon tightly, thanking god they had survived the whole ordeal, before he felt a pang of guilt when he caught sight of Taehyung. The angel looked done, and he said nothing to them as he shifted out of their view, no doubt making his way across the world in search of Soonyoung.

"I need to see Jungkook." Jin muttered quietly to Namjoon who nodded and watched Jin limp away toward the office where the boy still lay.

Namjoon himself slouched tiredly over to where Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi and ShinHye were standing talking.

"What about Jennie and Jihoon's families?" Yoongi asked, his eyes seeking out Mark who held Jihoon's small face in his hands. The archangel's face was not its usual serene mask. He was upset, and it showed. He really started to like the kid, and it would have been something to know him properly.

Of course now, he wouldn't get the chance.

"Don't worry, they won't suffer," she smiled at him, "a little memory reshaping and they will be fine. It'll be like they never existed in the first place." she told him and he drew his brows together.

"but-"

"It's kinder this way. Or would you rather they experienced a grief they would never really recover from?" She asked him, her gaze holding his.

"The others? Friends, relatives?" he asked, his eyes dropping in defeat.

"A blanket memory reshuffle. Don't concern yourself. Now," she gave him a bright, false smile, "there's something I have to take care of."

And vanished from sight.

ShinHye teleported into the small back office where Jin was once again sitting vigil over Jungkook's body, his mind a little shut down as he sat there dishevelled and still aching a little. He just about shit himself when she appeared out of nowhere, her appearance once again smooth and clean and injury free. No one would ever have suspected she'd been in a fight for her life. 

He gave a strangled cry and almost fell off his chair when she appeared out of the ether. She blinked at him saying nothing. Her dark brows furrowed as she looked at the boy on the bed, her dark gaze wandered over his form from head to toe, his face pale but almost peaceful looking, if it weren't for the fact his head was at an odd, painful looking angle, one could be forgiven for assuming the boy was asleep.

She felt the air shift as Jimin and Yoongi appeared silently behind her, their faces creased in both worry and anticipation. Exhaustion rolling off the pair of them.

"Can you," Yoongi swallowed hard, "can you bring him back to us?" he asked tentatively, his dark, cat like eyes glued to his friend lying on the bed. His eyes filled once again with tears as he looked at him, how small and how fragile he looked lying there.

 _Please help him_ , he pleaded softly in his mind, _don't let him be dead_.

Jimin reached for his hand and gently squeezed it, acknowledging the thoughts.

ShinHye walked toward the bed as Jin backed away, pulling the hard backed chair with him, his heart was racing wildly, his dark eyes large in his face. He knew all this was coming, and he and Namjoon decided they were prepared for it, but they weren't really, now that people had been hurt, now that Wonho, Jihoon and Jungkook had been killed? It was all too real, and there was no real acceptance, his mind really fought to take it all in.

His eyes fell on the door as Namjoon walked in, his smile small and grateful at seeing his love, he made his way to him, seeking assurance and emotional comfort.

"No more." ShinHye instructed as Namjoon settled next to Jin, his hand enveloping his warmly, firmly, keeping him centered.

The room was silent as they all looked at each other, the only audible sound was the rush of heart beats as ShinHye sat on the bed next to Jungkook. 

"Little one." She spoke softly as she stroked his cold, smooth cheek. Her warm hand curved to the shape of his jaw, her other gliding to rest on his breast bone.

"I don't know how successful this will be," she spoke to no one directly, "If he's been gone too long, I have no way of knowing how he will come back." she finished, her eyes still on the boy in the bed.

"No, not zombie." Jimin couldn't help but comment softly at Yoongi's unbidden thought, with a small smile.

"He might just be more fragile than he was, or I might not reach his mind at all. If it's a case of catatonia, it would be better to leave him be." She said matter of factly, the humans in the room staring bug eyed at her comment. 

Do these _people_ feel nothing at all? Jin wondered. She could at least feign some sort of emotional struggle.

She took a small breath and slid her cupped hand from Jungkook's jaw to the back of his neck and released a small, bright, sliver of silver light that glowed harshly for a few moments while she fused the vertebrae back together, the contorted muscles pushing back into place at the same time. Her slim hand moved to his forehead, her fingers soothed the cool skin there and bowed her head in concentration. Soon the light under the hand she placed on his forehead and his chest began to glow, bright silver light, shining brighter and brighter, it's incandesant glow obscuring both ShinHye and Jungkook from everyone else's vision. The light seemed to dim everywhere else in the room as the light from the archangel intensified and spread out from the bed.

They stood there, breathless, eyes wide, the brightness of the light not seeming to bother any of them, the anticipation palpable as they stood bathed in the warm, but oddly cold light.

After what seemed like an eternity, although it was actually less than a minute, the light began to flicker and decrease in intensity.

Was that movement? Yoongi thought, trying to see through the haze of silver.

The light petered out in a moment and ShinHye, who had been sitting in their line of vision, eased back a little, allowing them a view of Jungkook, lying there, eyes closed, in the same position he had been in.

Disappointment flooded the room as bated breaths were released.

Yoongi immediately felt tears prick the back of his eyes, and he blinked to try to stop them forming in the corners of his eyes. 

He failed.

Jin burst into tears and Namjoon slipped a comforting arm around his waist and pulled him against his side, bowing his head.

This was wrong.

He shouldn't be dead.

He shouldn't _still_ be dead.

A small groan caught their attention, and they all looked in the direction of the bed. Jungkook moaned softly, his lips parted, soft and pink, coloured with life. Just then his eyes flickered open, the dark charcoal orbs shining as they always had, with vitality and warmth.

"Jungkook!" Yoongi all but squealed as they all started to rush over. He shuddered, startled at the sudden noise, his eyes widened as they clashed with ShinHye's.

"Wh- who are you?!" He squeaked and scrambled up in the bed, his breath laboured.

"Jungkook, you're alive!" Jin muttered happily, his face still streaked with tears.

"Jin hyung?" Jungkook's eyes were drawn to his school days friend, before he caught sight of Yoongi smiling weirdly at him and he felt nauseous.

"Yoongi hyung? Wha-what ha-happened?" he asked, his head was throbbing.

Yoongi beamed and pulled Jimin over with him, the angel smiling brightly at him.

"Who is he?" he asked pointing at Jimin, then his eyes going back to ShinHye, "Who a-are they?" His mouth was dry, and his tongue felt like cotton wool.

Just that second, the air shifted and pulled and Taehyung appeared in the room, full angel mode. Jungkook's eyes widened big enough to drop out of the sockets, not believing the sight he was seeing. The frightening being, all ten foot of it, or so it seemed, all dark eyes, pale faced, slightly contorted features that were frighteningly beautiful, and an energy that radiated pure power flowed towards him. His brain ceased working when he caught sight of the wings as the creature locked onto him and moved towards the bed.

"Jungkook," It said breathily, softly.

And Jungkook screamed.

And he screamed.

And screamed.


	25. Something to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aftermath is never a happy thing. So who's left to carry on? Things can't ever be the same again. But is there hope for a happy future for the boys? Or is there just something else to battle around the corner?

Jin, Namjoon and Yoongi rushed to him, their hands and arms moving to soothe him, their words all rushed and fused together in his terror.

"Kook, it's fine!" Yoongi spoke anxiously, "It's Taehyung," he rushed to placate him, "see? It's only Taehyung," he said softly, turning to smile at the angel briefly before turning back to his friend's pale, terror stricken face, his huge eyes still trained on this, this _thing._

"Kookie," It spoke again and a fresh wave of panic washed over him and he pushed himself against the headboard of the bed, his knees pulling up as he tried to untangle himself from Yoongi's hold.

"Relax," Yoongi started soothingly, "Jungkook, relax," he tried to quiet Jungkook's whimpering, his sweat sheened face was a mask of unbridled fear and his grip on Yoongi's fingers as he tried to disengage himself from him, was nothing short of vice like.

"Jungk-" The angel's altered voice sluiced his veins with ice, his heart sputtered and thundered in fear.

"Wha-what the fuck _is_ that!?"

It was the last thing Taehyung heard as he, Jimin and ShinHye shifted from the room, back into the main restaurant which was now devoid of life, the angels that had stayed behind to remove the bodies of the fallen, had disappeared, leaving the rooms looking like the battlefield it had been. Everything broken and the room bereft.

His eyes were full of sorrow as he looked at ShinHye, her hands reaching for his, holding and gently squeezing them in sympathy.

"He doesn't remember me." He stated flatly, his heart thumped dully, painfully, his eyes reflecting his internal agony.

"It's a side effect of being gone so long. He could get every memory back." She told him, with an encouraging small smile.

"Or he might never regain them all. He might never remember me." He said, his dark eyes looking soulfully into hers and she sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Maybe," she sighed, "maybe, it's how it was meant to turn out. Angels aren't meant to love humans you know. Only time will tell."

"At least he's alive Tae." Jimin spoke up, he knew it wasn't what Taehyung wanted to hear, but he also knew it would be enough.

Enough that the boy he loved was back.

He _hoped._

He knew the pain his brother went through when he believed the boy he loved had been taken from him. He _felt_ it. He also knew every piece of torment he had endured just to be with him in the first place, just for it all to have come to nothing. 

For Jungkook just to be alive, just to be _breathing_ once more may have been enough. 

_Once._

Taehyung had never been selfish, but this time? Maybe he had earned the right to be. Maybe he had earned the right to want to be in love, to selfishly want the boy he loves back in his arms where he wants him. 

Back where he _belongs.._

After getting Jungkook back to his own apartment and getting him settled, a process that had been anything but easy. Waiting for the angels to clear out what seemed like a never ending line of dead bodies was one thing, seeing Jihoon and Jennie being removed was another. Seeing their mutilated corpses was devastating enough, trying to make sure that Jungkook didn't see what was going on was something else entirely, for seeing two of their good friends like that brought on another wave of guilt, remorse and unmitigated pain. 

It took an age to calm him down. Seeing Taehyung in full angel mode had terrified the life out of him, and that took some explaining. Convincing him that he wasn't seeing what he actually thought he was seeing was a struggle. Why couldn't they see what he was seeing? What was _wrong_ with them? It had been right in front of them!

He thought he was going crazy... Even though the _thing_ had disappeared from the room, he found himself craning his neck every which way to try and catch a glimpse of it. Not so much actually wanting to see it, more a case of living in fear in case it reappeared.

"Wha-what do you mean he's our friend?" Jungkook asked, his voice incredulous, "That-that _thing_ is our friend?! How can you say that?" he screeched, his pale face suffusing with colour, " Did you not see it's face? It's fucking _wings?"_ his eyes wildly disbelieving.

 _What the hell is going on? Why the fuck are they acting this way?_ he thought to himself.

"There's no wings Kook, and there's nothing wrong with his face," Yoongi swallowed the lie easily, fighting to keep his features schooled into a mask of complete calm.

"It must be the shock Kookie," Namjoon smiled softly walking towards the foot of the bed.

"The shock," he ground out, looking from Yoongi to Namjoon, "of _what_?"

The silence that followed was deafening, no one said anything over the sound of the fractured breathing that came from Jungkook himself. Not knowing what else to say, nor knowing how long this was going to last, Jin spoke up, taking a long breath before opening his mouth.

"You clearly don't member, but we had bit of a do in the bar and this hulking great big dude started hitting on you," his eyes flicked to Namjoon, who treated him to a 'dude, what the fuck' look, "You didn't like and said hell no, and then these biker dudes, his crew by the way-"

"Fuck," muttered Yoongi, "essentially there was a bar fight, big dudes, baseball bats, chains, a dude pulled a knife and you fainted," Yoongi flushed deeply and rubbed his neck awkwardly as Jungkook blinked at him.

"Must be shock of that that's made your memory go a bit hay wire," Jin laughed, the sound a little unnatural in the circumstances.

Jungkook took a steadying breath and let his eyes roam until they settled on Jimin and Hoseok, who had stood silently by as the story unfolded.

"Doesn't explain them or- or," memory flashed of the weirdly beautiful face and he visibly shuddered, "the other," he trailed off weakly, the pain in his head increasing.

"Taehyung," Jimin said softly, watchful.

Jungkook's deep dark orbs pinned Jimin's serene gaze, the angel looking for a flicker of recognition, but there was nothing. The angel sighed quietly, closing his eyes briefly before he spoke.

"We all met a few months back when I auditioned to sing at the restaurant. Hoseok and Taehyung came with me for moral support. I got the job and we all became...close," he informed him with a warm smile, his eyes rested softly on Yoongi who smiled, his cheeks glowing. Jungkook didn't miss the look between them. 

_Yoongi likes a boy?_ he thought to himself, _how much did I lose?_

"There's really nothing wrong with-with," he swallowed the saliva that suddenly pooled his mouth, "that guy?" he asked, his eyes flicked to each of his friends.

"There really isn't," Yoongi put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"But- ahhh!" Jungkook groaned a little at the pain scorching his temples.

Namjoon sat at the other side of him, cupped his face and lifted his chin to look at him.

"It's more likely the head pain made you see something that wasn't there, Kook. Shadows." He said with a reassuring smile, his face showed nothing but sincerity.

"I guess...." He sighed resignedly, after all monsters aren't real. He must've hit his head on something when he passed out. And his friends wouldn't lie to him, right?

Maybe.

Jin and Namjoon took Jungkook home once the coast was clear, and they stayed with him for a while to ensure he was going to be okay and there wasn't going to be any adverse effects of ShinHye's healing. The headaches he seemed to be experiencing were bad enough, they didn't want to leave him in agony. Jin only agreed to leave once Jungkookie was sleeping peacefully and after he'd left him chicken soup in a warming pot for when he woke up. He'd be starving. That kid was always hungry.

"If I remember correctly," Jimin leaned his head against Yoongi's, "I'm positive a certain someone promised as soon as this was over, he was going to fuck me so hard.."

Yoongi stopped in his tracks for a moment, as Jimin slipped his arm off his shoulders, turned to face him with a lick of his lower lip, "did I mention I _love_ water sports?" he chuckled brightly and Yoongi blinked, "that's a pretty _big_ bath you have there," he winked and walked away leaving a spluttering Yoongi to follow. 

"I HATE FUCKING IN THE BATH!" Yoongi shouted after him, his face flaming when he remembered they were still on their _way_ home and people were tutting at him, though he did get a saucy wink from, he's assuming, an 80 year old grandmother who suggested Ylang ylang oil in the water.

Let's see who wins _that_ one..

Jungkook had suffered a mild breakdown with what he saw of Taehyung that day and despite accepting his friends version of events, including their coercion that there was no monster, only shadows, he still felt uneasy, especially around his new friends. It was nothing sinister, it was more likely he was uneasy because although his school friends had an obvious established relationship with Jimin, Hoseok and of course Taehyung, whom he barely ever saw since the incident, to him they were relative strangers. It was hard being around them sometimes, he felt out of the loop. Jimin and Yoongi were a couple, which was new to Jungkook, and as Jin and Joon are also a couple, Jungkook felt incredibly lonely. He was never in a hurry to be coupled up, but seeing his friends like that left him yearning.

Of course like the rest of their group, Jihoon, Jennie and Wonho had never existed for him. Every event, every photograph they'd ever been in with the group, had magically disappeared. It was the best thing for everyone involved, all traces of them wiped clean away. It did sadden the angels though, for they did remember them, they would never forget them, especially Jihoon who had been such a large part of their lives. 

It was the blink of an eye in the face of time, but the boy did leave an impression, and there's no denying he will be missed. The hardest part would be stopping themselves from mentioning any of them in front of the others. 

They came and went, life going on as normally as it could, as Jungkook had got to know Jimin and Hoseok, and Mark. The unease had started recede quite a bit and he decided he liked them immensely, but found them a little odd though he didn't know why.

Perhaps it was that odd little itch at the back of his mind he got whenever they were in his company, that coupled with the fact that they seemed to be really careful around him. He couldn't say how he knew this, it just seemed to be so.

Taehyung was the only one he didn't see very much of, usually when Jungkook was arriving, Taehyung was leaving. He only actually had one occasion were he spent any significant time in his company after his terrifying re-introduction to him, this time he was just Taehyung.

He was in Jin's newly fixed, and seriously upgraded restaurant, eating lunch with Namjoon and Yoongi, when the angel came in, dressed casually in pale blue jeans and oversized black cotton shirt. He looked gorgeous and Jungkook couldn't keep his eyes off him. Yoongi smiled watching his friend swallow as he took in the angel's mouth watering appearance. He felt sure Kook was going to remember who he was to him. He did stare at him for a bit as Namjoon invited the newcomer to sit and eat with them.

He accepted, sat down and smiled his beautiful boxy smile at them, his eyes drifting to the dark haired boy with the big doe eyes.

 _Please remember me_ , he thought as those doe eyes pierced through his soul.

"Did we know each other well?" Jungkook asked, his face heating up at the intense way the caramel haired boy was looking at him.

His heart was in over drive and there was a heated stirring in the pit of his stomach, a long, slow burn, that seemed familiar somehow.

He couldn't say he didn't like it.

There's that damned itch again.

For Taehyung though, the question was like a knife to his heart. He hated that his beloved Kookie didn't know who they were together, and maybe he never would again.

Months passed and things slipped back to how they used to be for the most part, but Taehyung found himself staying away more and more, being around Jungkook was just too painful.

Given the cirucmstances, neither he nor Jimin had given up their angelic status yet, well more to the point, ShinHye hadn't taken it from them. Maybe she was giving them a little more time to see how things turned out. See if their decisions still stood? Who knows with angels.

Jimin knew he was giving it up, no questions asked, if Yoongi was mortal, then he wanted to be mortal too. The notion of him out living the love of his life just didn't bear thinking about. No, he would give up his wings, his immortality, and be content to sing as Yoongi played. They could flip burgers, paint houses, dig ditches, he didn't care, as long as they were together. The lid to his tea pot, the cream to his coffee, the Yin to his Yang as it were, it didn't matter.

Taehyung was another matter entirely. After all, the whole reason for his desire to become human was potentially gone. It wouldn't be easy moving on without him, but as an angel, his memories of Jungkook could be eliminated and he would work on as if he'd never met him. 

It was something to ponder..

"By the way," Namjoon asked the four angels sitting with them as they sipped drinks, relaxing in each other's company, "If you," he directly looked at Mark, "couldn't bring Jungkook back, then how could ShinHye manage to do it? I mean, aren't you just as much an archangel?" He asked, all attention turning to a softly chuckling Mark.

Hoseok was the one that answered, "you remember the conversation we had a while back? about archangels healing really bad wounds? Near death ones, that leave strong angelic grace residue?" He trailed long fingers up his tall glass and flicked the rim, the tone from it pleasant.

"Well," he continued as they all sat forward, interested, "Turns out, ShinHye did that a long, long time ago to one of Jungkook's ancestors, and Kook has-"

"Angelic DNA, " Jin whispered, eyes wide, his expression awe struck.

"Angelic DNA." Hoseok confirmed with a smile.

"Woah," Yoongi smiled, his face bright, "explains why our little Kook is so fast, so strong and so good at everything!"

"It does have it's advantages." Mark informed them with a smug like smile.

"Maybe that's why Tae and Jungkook were so quick to connect. They know each other somehow, and-" Namjoon started, his sweet face lighting up.

"Does that mean they're related? ShinHye and Kook, I mean? Like she's his great aunt 10 billion times removed or something?" Jin blurted as the thought struck him and Namjoon glared at the interruption.

"Who knows," Jimin put in, "I mean tell me I'm not the only one who noticed that they are kind of similar looking?" he looked at each of them in turn.

"Now you mention it," Hoseok pondered, his sweet mouth pouting softly.

"The eyes"

"The nose"

"The mouth"

Opinions were definitely divided..

Jungkook himself although he was recovering and the mind shattering headaches were abating as time passed, he was still having fearful, fevered dreams that left his body shaking and drenched in sweat when he finally pulled himself out of them, in the middle of the night. 

Dreams? Nightmares really, always of blood, of falling and screaming. Someone was always screaming, and it scared the shit out of him. When he actually decided the strange beating sounds in his dreams weren't dull, stressed heart beats, but wings, he started to see them in his nightmares.

Dark, ebony wings that dripped with blood, that had his heart pounding in his chest in fear, large white ones, that fanned out, whipping razor sharp, smearing the tips with scarlet red, but then he would see the grey ones. Soft, pale grey wings, shielding, covering, with hands sliding through the feathers, their warmth making him feel peaceful, and protected and loved.

Glimpses of sunlight, and warm, smooth, golden skin, those beautiful? Yes, _beautiful_ grey wings protruding from golden, silky shoulders.

Each time he turned his gaze up in that dream to see the face of the wings' owner, searing light blinded him, tears streamed from his eyes and he would wake up crying with a sense of loss.

It was painful and frustrating, and he mourned the loss of a face he could never see.

In his mind he knows he knows this, this... angel? He knows it with all his heart.

He only wishes he could see the face, knowing if he did, everything would fall into place. He was sure of it.

The bar was one typically this deep in San Pedro Sula, it was very well known for its clientele. It was small, musty and unbearably hot, due to the fact it had no air conditioning whatsoever. The only air circulating was the kind emanating from the big mouths, of would be cut throats, con men and hired hit men who bragged of just how dangerous they were.

Don't be fooled though, for in amongst the' would be's', there were more than a few 'definitely's', ones you don't dare look at, let alone speak to. They came to see what they could discern from all the chatter, the rumours and the wild stories, for in there, there was always truth, you just had to know what to look for.

Gangsters, killers and rapists were not the only ones who frequented bars like this one, there were worse things here and this, this is what the angel was interested in finding.

He cast his eyes around the room, trying to ignore the rancid stench of sweating bodies, bad breath and dirty, hurried sexual encounters, until at last his eyes settled on the one he was looking for.

He approached purposefully, unfazed by the looks he was getting from the local patrons. He had nothing to fear here, though, they should probably fear _him._

The long red hair, clean, bright clothes, looked so out of place here he thought as he sat down, taking care to brush, fuck knows what, off the battered stool seat before doing so.

"You came," the soft feminine voice said, "didn't think you would have the balls."

The angel chuckled as the woman shifted, turning her bright yellow, pupil-less eyes on him. The eyes of a demon. The sight was a little disconcerting, but he held out his hand to her with confidence, waiting as she chuckled eerily low, and grasped his hand in a firm hot shake. He blinked as her eyes filmed over, bringing them back to a natural, more human brown colour.

"Karu? I'm Hoshi" he smiled, his cat-like eyes shining, "pleased to meet you."

"Call me Lisa," she informed him, releasing his hand.

She stood up with a small smile and beckoned him to follow her.

"There's someone you should meet..."

Hoshi felt, not exactly afraid, for there were very few things in this world that could hurt him, but a sense of unease. This was a demon after all, they're all liars, whores and deceivers, it wouldn't be beneath them to be planning an ambush, their word means nothing because they have no morals, no scruples, no _souls..._ chaos is the only thing they live for, and as things stand right now? He may as well be on the inside looking out.

"You brought him," a voice brought him out of his reverie and his dark eyes blinked. Suddenly he was aware of his surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere, all he could make out was trees, hundreds and hundreds of trees, with rough brush and long, gnarled twisted roots protruding from the mulchy looking ground. 

He closed his eyes as he felt something brush past his abdomen, the sensation making his insides quiver involuntary, he heard the whispers and he knew where he was. He was in the suicide forest of Japan. He wasn't entirely sure how he got there, but he was definitely sure of the location, the spiritual unrest was unmistakable.

"They recognise what you are," a smooth, silky voice informed him and he looked up into the yellow eyes of another demon.

Wonwoo, the devastatingly handsome man that had captured the heart broken human Lisa. Of course he had been a demon then too, but the unsuspecting creature had no idea what awaited her. Instead of sweeping the girl into a heated new passionate romance, she was instead brought to an unknown location in South America, where she was brutally tortured, mentally and physically, until her frail body gave up on her.

"A twisted soul, an angel that strayed from its true calling. Just ripe for a demon to slip right on in there," Wonwoo chuckled and Lisa giggled girlishly.

"You could wear him for a while, I'm sure he's strong enough to take it," she sighed walking forward and slid her hand up Hoshi's chest. She softly growled and slid her cool, wet tongue along his jaw. "Angels are hard wearing," she murmured in his ear, her hand slipping down to grip his dick through his jeans, "unlike humans," she rubbed him hard, getting annoyed there was no reaction. "You need to copy them," she looked right at him before sighing in defeat and dropped her hand.

"He's not that easily persuaded, Lisa."

A soft, familiar laugh drew their attention and they turned to face the owner of the voice. Hoshi's eyes widened, his face paled and his heart sank to his stomach as the demon approached, bright orange eyes glowed in its beautiful face. 

A demon, a _higher_ demon, a higher demon wearing an angels face, his _brother's_ face.

"Eunwoo.." Was all he could articulate, as the demon placed his hand on his head and brought him to his knees, his face, his skull beginning to scorch and blister as Hoshi screamed in agony.

"Welcome home...brother," he chuckled lightly as Hoshi's body slumped over onto the ground, curling up fetal like as the skin hissed and crackled as it cooled...

Jungkook was lying in his bed, tangled in the white damp sheets, his body sweating as he struggled in his fevered sleep.

His heart was pounding unbearably loud, the muscle beating against his ribs like it was on a mission to escape it's bone encased prison.

Heat and light zipped through his veins, setting his limbs on fire, and he found it difficult to breathe, to concentrate, with the hammer rattling around his skull.

Here it was again.

The blood.

The screaming.

The _wings_.

The light was blinding, it hurt his eyes excruciatingly. It wouldn't recede, even through closed eyelids, it seemed to burn.

 _Help me,_ he whispered, his voice echoing softly around the room, its walls sandy and hard.

 _Come to me_ , another soft voice whispered, pleading.

A flash of blood coated, black wings...

 _I'm scared_ , the voice shook with fear.

 _Take my hand,_ an urgency in the soft, deep voice.

 _I know you.._ Was that a question?

A warm, soft smile.

 _Take my hand,_ the hushed voice repeated, coming closer.

The walls becoming clearer, a shape blurring before his eyes in shades of blue, grey and gold. The shadow moves, advances, but the fear is gone.

The closer the shadow comes, the less shadowy it appears to be.

A hand.

A slim, smooth, soft hand slides from the shadowy light in front of him. He hesitates only for a second before he slides his own long fingers between the warmth of the others, entwining together, the feeling natural. Familiar. The fingers tighten imperceptibly, tugging his body forward to be swallowed by the light. 

He felt no fear, only a sense of love.

His large, dark eyes adjusted as the golden light dimmed to warm, gentle sunlight and he was looking up into warm chocolate brown ones. He was looking at the honey gold face of an angel.

 _Taehyung_.

He was looking at the beautiful face of his lover.

In a sudden rush, memories flooded his mind and flashes of colour and conversations, and kisses. Of Jimin, of Hoseok, of Taehyung.

He bolted upright, out of sleep, pink faced and panting hard.

"Tae!" He shouted the name with heartfelt emotion, a smile spread wide on his flushed face as he bolted out of bed.

He knew _exactly_ where he was going...

The restaurant bar was clearing from the usual lunch time rush, and the boys were all milling about happily chatting, drinking coffee as the news blared on the T.V in the back ground. Yoongi had stopped tinkling on the piano to answer his phone, the usual BANG BANG BANG ringtone almost as deafening as the television.

"Guys!" He groused as he could barely make out the voice on the other end of the line, "I can't hear!" he shouted and Hoseok lifted the remote from the bar and muted the sound from the up coming live report. He sat down at one of the booths finally able to hear Taehuyng's excited voice.

"Yoongi! where are you? Are the guy's there?" He asked, clear excitement in his voice.

"Yeah,we're-" 

"Put me on speaker!" he cried out, bubbling with happiness, he was giggling wildly as Yoongi called the guys over and put the call on speaker for them to hear.

"Tae?" Jimin asked wondering at the shushing and giggling going on over the receiver.

"He remembers!" His voice wobbled with tears. "He fucking remembers me!"

There was the sound of laughter and happy tears and sloppy sweet kisses, "Jungkook ah.." Taehyung's voice was faint as they all erupted into unbelievably excited chatter and fired questions at the obviously happy kissing couple. They were happy and ecstatic at last Tae got his bunny back, so engrossed in the how's and why fore's they missed the breaking news in the back ground.

The excited young reporter was explaining the coastguard had spotted and pulled to the Han river bank, the mutilated body of a young woman that had been weighted down and dumped in the water. It was uncertain what loosed the chains that held the body down and it was thought that the body had been in the river for months. 

The camera in the back ground had panned to the many police and other coast guard officials, and caught a glimpse of the face of the dead girl before it was zipped over in the procedural body bag, it was the barely recognisable face of a friend. Lisa.

THE END

Or is it?..


End file.
